Awkward Silence
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Riko wasn't exactly a social person. She preferred the company of her books over the company of people. Yet as she gets strung into a Host Club, she mourns over the loss of her peace and quiet.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Please review! Updates will be slightly irregular, but I promise it will at least be once every two weeks that update. Most likely more often, but that's the most I can say for sure.  
**

 **Title:** Awkward Silence **  
Summary:** Riko wasn't exactly a social person. She preferred the company of her books over the company of people. Yet as she gets strung into a Host Club, she mourns over the loss of her peace and quiet.  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rated:** T for abuse and other sensitive topics as well as future suggestive scenes  
 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

I rest my head on my desk. Well, I say _rest_ , but I am pretty sure that a majority of people would call it _pounding_. I could hear the dull thud created from my forehead hitting the desk. My laptop screen is the only source of light in my room, it shines brightly, which only adds to my headache. I am relentless and stubborn, however. I am not going to let a 'minor' headache and sleep deprivation keep me from finishing this chapter of my novel- a chapter that is due by the end of the week. It is going to be the third novel in my series- the first two are already published.

I just had a… _different way_ of getting over my writer's block. My _Blocking Routine_ as I call it usually consisted of cutting it close to the deadline, an endless supply of noodles and coffee, hitting my head on the desk, be in complete silence and getting away from my family… Pressure helps me work. Writing makes me hungry and the coffee keeps me awake. Hitting my head on the desk seems to help- for what reason I'm not sure. Silence, _oh blissful silence,_ is what I live on since I don't get as often as I like. The last step, however, I failed- I could still hear my mom's yelling as she entered my house.

Yes. My house. My mom, or as I call her _Ursula_ after the sea witch in _Little Mermaid,_ is the one I got stuck with when she and Dad separated. I suppose she is better than a father who wants nothing to do with me, but she's only _slightly_ better. There is a reason I call her _Ursula_ after all. We don't get along that well. She hates my writing, my books, everything, and I suspect she just hates me in general- the feeling is mutual. Because there is no way we would be able to live in the same mansion without biting each other head's off, she got a small little two story home built dead smack next to the mansion as an addition. An addition in which I live in by myself.

I actually like my little home. It has a few rooms, a full kitchen, three bedrooms (two small, one large) and two bathrooms. My favorite part is the balcony that is attached to my bedroom- the glass double doors are covered by thick black curtains to block out any light. It is silent- no maids, no butlers, and more importantly, _no mother-_ for the most part.

I don't say anything as she screams my name. Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away… Sometimes that actually works, but sometimes I have to hide in my closet to avoid her. I could hear her footsteps coming up the stairs. As her screaming gets louder, I wince and desperately look for a place to hide. The closet is full- I stuffed a lot of junk in it last week when I 'cleaned' my room. Under my desk is full too- too much trash… I spot a pile of clothes off in the corner. Maybe I could hide there.

As I'm about to dart for the clothes, my bedroom door opens and in steps my mother. She flips on a light switch, forcing me to see her and I blink a bit- blinded by the sudden light. Like usual, she is wearing too much makeup and I gag on the smell of perfume. Her pink attire is practically blinding- I can see it through my black bags. She scowls at me,

"Are you _writing_ again?"

She says the word _writing_ as if it's the foulest thing on the Earth. To her, it is. She doesn't see how I can make money from writing and I admit that I don't make much and not nearly as much compared to my mother, who is a successful, powerful business woman. She is feared by many. They cower from her. Who wouldn't with that honeyed voice of hers- that voice that sounds nice, but has that underlining tone of hateful bitterness that hints at her ugly personality.

I push my glasses up a bit nervously as I bite on my lip.

"Yes."

"What did I tell you about writing?"

"To stop," I say, looking down.

If it was anyone other than my mother, maybe I would have enough courage to defend my writing, my passion, my _life_. However my mother's specialty included making even a strong wrestler feel like a little girl. She is intimidating, to say the least. She makes me feel like the worm she must think of me as.

She nods at me,

"Exactly, so why do you continue it?"

I have no reply for her. She just sighs and sits down on my bed. She pats down on the spot next to her. The gesture seems almost motherly until I realize that it's _mother_. She is more of a snake- a vicious viper- than an actual mother. I gulp slightly and take a seat.

"Dear," she says, the honey thick in her voice, "Don't you think that you should stop with this silly, rebellious phase? Actually dress like a girl, stop with this ridiculous writing, learn the family business, and make me proud… You do want to make me proud, right?"

My finger twirled around the edge of my baggy sweater. Mother hates that I dress in guy clothing sometimes (though she hates my name even more since not only is it slightly more masculine but Father choose it). Sometimes I go as far as properly binding my chest with a good binder (binder not ace bandages because if you use ace bandages to bind your chest it will cause a lot of damage because it's made to restrict not bind- binders, however, are more like an undershirt that presses boobs to the chest in a way that flats them). It isn't that I don't like girl clothes. My closet is full of them- somewhere anyway. There is just some days that I prefer my more baggy, comfortable clothing. Mother had a way of making it seem like I don't deserve to be comfortable. The way she speaks, however, makes me want to nod, to say yes. Gulping, I try to stay strong. I want nothing more than to say _no_ , that I don't have to make her feel proud- I am not obligated to do so. But I just shake my head _yes,_ unable to say anything.

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Good… Now, I have something to tell you."

I look over to her, a bit curious. Last time she said something like that my cat died. I don't have any pets aside from Bubbles and Cuddles, both of whom is safe in their cages in the corner of my room. Their eyes are staring at me from across the room- Cuddles is probably mad that we woke her up. Mother seems oblivious to the eyes watching us as she continues.

"Now, your therapist contacted me…"

I gulp again, nervous about what might have been said between them.

"She says that you don't have any friends," Mother purred, "So, I'm going to make you a deal."

"A deal," I ask furrowing my brows.

"You join a club and make some friends so that your therapist isn't hounding me and I won't bother you for a week."

A whole week without her? A whole week of being on my own without worrying about her coming in like this? A week by myself? I briefly think it over, weighing the pros and cons, but honestly the pros of it outweighs the cons by a lot. Sounds like a good deal to me. I accept her deal and she leaves, content with my answer. Some part of me feels like I just sold my soul to the Devil, causing me to shiver.

Now I just have to find a club to get the sea witch away. I could always quit after the week of silence was over.


	2. Chapter One

**Reply to reviews:**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway-** I can't wait either because to be entirely honest, I have only a very vague outline for this story and so far, I am winging most of it which is kind of a big writer no-no.

 **MariKart-** Thank you! I am glad you like Riko! Though she does have a few... habits and mannerisms, for a reason, that you will see throughout the story (two main ones)- but it's too soon for me to say more.

 **Darkvenger1-** I'd rather you get in front of this story because I think it will be easier to read that way ;) I'm just teasing, sorry, and sorry I haven't wrote any Ouran fics in a long while, but I hope you enjoy this one!

 **Hikaru Kaoru Plus Haruhi-** I hope you enjoy the story! My updates will be irregular and it just so happened I couldn't wait to post this particular chapter hence why I updated so soon. But my updates will be within two weeks of each, but there's no set schedule.

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Ouran High School Academy. Also known as my school and/or the bane of my existence. It's a nice school, I admit. I have been going here since first year (currently second year). I just don't like how loud it is. Everything seems loud to me- the gossip in the halls, the music, the yelling. I hate it. Sighing slightly and adjusted the tie around my neck, I continue into my classroom. Today I wear the male uniform like any other day- in a way, I do it just to spite mother because she doesn't know that I wear it instead of the dress. Passive aggressive in a way, I suppose, but it works for me. Especially considering there's not really much I can do to spite her without causing harm to myself.

With my binder, short black hair, and my thin bright red glasses hiding my somewhat long eyelashes, I pass for a guy and frankly, I don't care that people think I am one. It's not necessarily a bad thing. It does keep me away from most of the drama and it keeps guys from hounding me. I like it, to a such a degree I even question my gender for a while before settling on the fact that I don't really care. Though I have heard the whispers about me. Most of them are good and a bit of an ego booster. Others not so much. Some think I'm a gay because of my slender appearance, bright glasses, and that one time I forgot to wash off that sparkly eye shadow that I tried on at home. Ah well, what can I do?

It's not like I really care anyway and I don't really want to correct anyone because it keeps people away.

I take my usual seat behind Souh-san, though every girl at school calls him Tamaki or some version of it. I know the guy. It is hard not to when he's the most popular well known guy in the whole school because of that club he started. I click my tongue in thought. What is it called again? Hobbit? No that's a fictional species of Tolkien's. Hoping? No. Hostess? Not quite there. Hosting? Closer. Host… Yeah that's it. Host Club. The place that tends to every girl's dreams and the occasional male who prefers male company. I know that they are constantly wooing their guests, and I have a vague suspicion that whatever they are doing to do so is illegal, but whatever they do in their club is their business. Not mine.

Speaking of clubs, I have yet to find one. Three days since I started searching and I find out that nearly everything is full. I can't do sports, so that's out completely and I didn't even bother asking about it. At this point, I'll either have to join the Black Magic Club or the Chess Club. Frankly, that Nekozawa dude kind of creeps me out- he keeps bugging me to join him ever since I bought that cursed doll from him in hopes of cursing my mother (sadly, it didn't work). Chess Club is a no-go. I suck at chess. Put me in front of a keyboard or give me pen and paper, I'm a genius. Give me a strategy-based game and I turn into an ass (a donkey that is, but I suppose either definition of that word works in this case).

I tap my pencil against my desk as I bite my lip. What club is bound to be tolerable for a week? Black Magic Club probably, but will they make me do some ritual to become a part of it? Will I have to sacrifice my soul or worst? Do I have to cut my palm and drink my own blood? Or someone else's blood? Kill a lamb? Jump out a window? I remember that story that circulated for a bit about Nekozawa jumping out the window of Music Room Three, though the reasons as to why vary greatly. The most popular one is that it was part of a ritual…. To be honest, I'm just surprised he didn't get hurt from it, maybe if it was a ritual, it protected him? I guess that makes sense if you believe in something hard enough, it's bound to come true, right?

I tap my pencil a bit louder, causing Ootori-sama (I have more respect for him than Souh-san, hence the _-sama_ ). He looks a bit irritated at me,

"Will you please stop that infernal tapping?"

I look him dead in the eyes. He is not my mother. Mother is a lot scarier than he is. Nothing he can do will be worse than her. He isn't going to intimidate me. I tap my pencil again, never breaking eye contact, that silent _'No I'm not going to stop cause you asked'_ goes unsaid. I could almost feel his wrath, but it doesn't really bother me. His eye twitches as Souh-san laughs as he turns to me,

"I've never seen someone stand up to Kyoya so quickly!"

He is cheering slightly as if standing up to the Ootori is some sort of achievement. I suppose it is, in a way. Rumors of his anger causes even some of the tough guys to shiver. A few say that his glare is like staring into a demon's eyes. Though not many people comment on it because the only thing scarier than his anger is his fanbase.

Souh-san's hands flail as he speaks, causing me to back away for fear of getting hit. My glasses slide down my face slightly and I crinkle my nose in attempts to get it to go back up itself. Times like these I regret not being a Jedi. I say that as if I have a choice about being a Jedi or not. Which I don't. I wish I did because that would be cool. For a brief moment, I start to daydream about my life as a Jedi. I would be able to get away from my mother and learn the ways of the Jedi. Meet Yoda. Have a light saber… I shake myself back to reality.

Souh-san is oblivious to how close he came to hitting me in the face. I wonder if he does this to everyone. Probably. He seems like that type of person, especially with how strident his voice is. _Strident. Sums him up perfectly. Loud and annoying._ He suddenly gets closer, his face inches away from mine. If he gets a little bit closer, maybe I would be able to head butt him and make it look like an accident.

"Hmmm," he muses, "I couldn't see you eyes before! You'd look so nice without them!"

Weird. He never spoke to me before. Up until now, I didn't even think he knew I existed. I usually prefer it that way, but this is very strange. Foreign. It almost feels like he cares about me. Before I can say something, he takes my glasses off and inspects them for himself.

"Please hand them back, Souh-san," I said softly, my voice coming out just above a whisper.

I try to not let my annoyance seep through my voice though my eyes show enough annoyance as it is, I'm sure. Souh-san looks at me with a grin, staring straight into my eyes as if he sees my soul. It would be scary, or intimidating, if it is someone else, but some part of me is reminded vaguely of a puppy dog. Suddenly, he turns Ootori with big, pleading eyes.

"Kyoya, look at him! He could be the missing addition to the club!"

I resist the urge to groan. I can't really hear what he's saying to Ootori-sama, but that may be because I can't see anything past a few inches in front of my face. It's a bit distracting and I really want my glasses back. My face feels naked and exposed. I don't like it.

"Glasses," I asked softly, "Please."

Souh-san isn't paying attention to me. For someone who has half the school's population crushing on him, he sure is a jerk. Ootori sighs deeply, giving a small nod. Why is he nodding? What is he trying to say? Souh-san turns back to me and gives me back my glasses,

"You are to come to Music Room Three after school! I, as the King, demand it!"

I don't really have a choice in the matter. I could tell that there isn't enough protesting in the world to get him to change his mind. I suppose now all I can do is roll with it.

"Sure thing, _Tono,"_ I huff silently.

I said _Tono_ in a mocking manor, but he doesn't seem to catch it as he gets stars in his eyes, babbling to Ootori how someone finally called him a king… So, Music Room Three? That is where they held their club right? Why does Souh-san want me to go there?

Shrugging to myself, I go back to tapping my pencil, causing Ootori to send me a glare. I ignore him. His glare is really nothing compared to Mother's.

* * *

Lunch is lonely as usual, but it's usual for a reason. I prefer it that way. I sit in the back, eating by myself like I have done in the past. It never bothers me. I'm actually grateful. It is quiet in my little corner so I'm able to actually write in my notebook without interruptions or distractions. I open my notebook and get to work. My latest book is just waiting to be written. But as I stare at the blank page of my notebook, trying to think of what it write, my pen just hovers above the page.

"Another writer's block," a familiar voice asks.

I look up to see Masami. She lives up to her name of _elegant beauty_ with her fair skin, dark soft long hair and bright eyes. Her eyes are one of my favorite things about her. Her eyes always show so much happiness that it's contagious. It practically lights up a whole room. I can't help but give her a small smile.

She smiles at me and sits down, crinkling her nose as she makes a teasing face at me. Masami is only friend which I suppose makes her my best friend. I trust her and she trusts me. We met when I needed a tampon in the girl's restroom last year and she happened to have extra- we spent that week suffering in pain together with buckets of ice cream and enough chocolate to give someone diabetes. Needless to say, she does know that I am a girl and she actually thinks I'm _ugh_ \- ' _brave'-_ for dressing like a guy.

She is the one person I can talk to so easily. I am able to speak in my normal-toned voice, which is only a bit louder than my quiet voice. I can tell her about anything that is bothering me or on my mind. If I ever have a boyfriend or a crush, I know I can talk to her about it. She's like a sister and it took only four months of friendship for me to realize I do adore and love her like a sister. She's practically family.

Though I am a bit disheartened that my silence is yet again ruined.

"Yeah," I answer, "I'm still on the fight scene. I've wrote about a dozen of them before so it's kind of hard to write one that's different from the others. Plus I actually want the _Sozen_ to get the upper hand over _Kenshin_."

 _Sozen_ was the bad guy in my samurai novel. The whole series is about a treasure hunter named _Ami_ who searches the globe for the priceless artifacts, usually going through dangerous adventures.

This third book, however, is about one the artifacts sending her back in time- Feudal Japan to be exact. _Kenshin_ is a samurai who falls in love with her (a love that won't be returned) and helps her recover the artifact that can send her back before _Sozen_ , the one who stole it from her, has time to use it to send him three years back (before he and _Kenshin_ even met so that he could kill _Kenshin_ more easily). A bit complicated and a bit more romantic than I usually write, but still good I hope.

"Well, I'm glad I came over before you started banging your head up," Masami says, in a _tsk-tsk_ tone.

I roll my eyes at her, huffing in denial,

"I don't bang up my head."

"If that was true you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital last year because you managed to knock yourself out."

I wince slightly as I look away. I don't have the heart to look her in the eyes after that statement. She still thought I had done that to myself. There is no way I can tell her that it happened because she had called me and the loud noise startled me so much that I fell out of my chair and banged my head on my desk on the way down.

Sometimes I wonder if I will be safer if I just wrapped myself up in bubble wrap or became trapped in a large protective bubble.

"So," I say, eager to change the subject, "How is your day so far?"

"Good," she visibly brightens up, "I saw Mori-senpai in the hall and I _swear_ he smiled at me."

She continues babbling about the handsome, tall third year. I tune out most of it, but I get the gist of it. Personally, I don't really see what the big deal is. Then again, I'm not the one who goes to the Host Club every other day to request him (Masami, however, does). I listen to her, nodding occasionally as if I understand her. I don't.

"What about you," Masami asks.

"Same old," I shrug, as I push up my glasses.

"Ah-ha," Masami suddenly shouts, causing me to jump.

The noise caused me to jump. I look at her startled and nearly drop the food in my hands from surprise before I try to recover.

"W-what," I ask cautiously.

"It was not the same old-same old," Masami waves a finger at me, "You did the thing!"

"What thing?"

I look at her confused, furrowing my eyebrows. What is she talking about? I don't do a thing. I never really have a thing. I don't even talk much so I how can I? Masami pushes up on her nose as if she has glasses,

"The glasses thing! You only use your third finger to push them up if you're lying. Just like how you use your middle finger to do it if you're angry at someone but don't admit it."

I don't do that. I don't. At least, I don't think I do. Am I really giving people the bird subconsciously without me realizing it? I almost snort from just the thought of it. Though a part of me feels happy that she notices such small subconscious habits of mine.

"I don't do that," I say and I reach up to push up glasses before stopping.

I lower my hand and look at her,

"…I _do_ , do that, don't I?"

"Yes you do and it's amusing," Masami says in a state-of-the-fact tone, "So what happened today? Did another girl ask you out? Was it Umi? I swear I have been seeing her eye you like a piece of meat since last year."

I blush slightly and fidget. Being quiet has it's disadvantages, even if it does usually keep me out of people's sight. One such disadvantage is being 'the silent, mysterious type.' If only they knew how much of a dork I am. Sometimes girls 'confess their love' to me and it ends up weirdly for everyone. Usually I stutter over the usual _It's not you, it's_ me speech before shuffling away awkwardly. One time I even threw up on a girl during her confession because of some bad food poisoning. She hasn't looked at me since. Umi, however, has not 'confessed' to me yet and I almost couldn't wait to turn her down so she would stop giving me those creepy eyes in class.

"No," I shake my head, "I talked to Souh-san and Ootori-sama."

"Tamaki-san and Kyoya-san," she corrects before looking at me in confusion, "Why were you talking to them? I didn't think you did the whole _social interacting thing_ hence why we are sitting in this dark corner."

I don't really like calling people by their first names if I don't know them. It's disrespectful after all, but if Masami insists, I suppose I don't have much of a choice. At least when I'm talking to her, anyway.

"I didn't really talk to them so much as Tamaki-san talked to me. He wants me to come to the Host Club."

Masami gets that look on her face. A crease forms in between her furrowed eyebrows and her lips turn down as she puckers them. That is her thinking face. I fear that thinking face. It is that face that led her to pretending to be my girlfriend last year for a week just to get people to back off, but it only encouraged more girls to hunt after me. That face almost landed us in jail when she tricked me into being a getaway car when she stole rabbits from a lab so they wouldn't be experimented on. In other words, that thinking face usually came with good intentions but with a bad outcome.

Every time I see that face I think of the expression, _the road to Hell is paved with good intentions._

However, that thinking face turns into her serious-thinking face as she brings a finger to her lip. Serious thinking face isn't that bad. That meant she is actually taking this seriously and is going over every possible outcome. That face led her winning a lot of chess tournaments. I like that face a lot better. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, there's only two theories," she says, her voice going from her normal cheery tone to a serious one, "Either Tamaki-san believes the rumors of you being gay and wants to bring in a more variety of customers even if he isn't gay himself. _Or…."_

She gets stars in her eyes as she grabs my arm and bounces,

" _He wants you to join the Host Club!"_

"Please get off me," I squeak, uncomfortable with the touching.

I hate physical touching. Touching is bad. Bad things happen when people touch me. It makes me want to cry, scream, run, and hide. Touching is trapping. It's a trap. It's a cage. I'm trapped. I can't get away. My breathing hitches as my hands start to twitch. Masami quickly lets me go and gives a small apologetic look before she continues,

"But _Riko_ , this is the Host Club! You could actually be a host! Think of how much fun that would be!"

I give her a blank look as I calm myself down. My heart goes back to normal as I still my hands. Really? Fun? Social awkwardness and quiet voice aside, the hosts flirt with customers and I cannot, for the life of me, successfully flirt. The last time I flirted I shuffled away awkwardly giving jazz hands because I panicked. I once catcalled a guy on a dare and he got hit by a bus because I distracted him. Well that's not actually flirting, but it still counts, I think. At least I visited that guy in the hospital until he recovered. He forgave me after I gave him some yen and a free gift card, so I guess that's something. Masami gives me a minor glare,

"Hey, you're the one who told me that your therapist said you need more friends so your mom is pressuring you into a club. I have to agree with your therapist here, Ri-chan, you need more friends."

I make a face at her as I resist the urge to screech.

"I have you," I point out, "And you just hope you'll get a discount if I join… Or meet Mori-sama personally _alone."_

I give her a sly look and she blushes before she coughs. She takes a deep breath,

"Ri-chan, I promise you this has nothing to do with anything except your personal mental health. You need more friends, Ri-chan."

I fidget before giving in,

"Fine. _If_ that's what they ask, then I promise you, I'll say yes. Sound good?"

"Sounds _great."_

I have a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter Two

**Well. Looks like I'm updating daily, I can't promise I will always update daily, but from how my writing is going so far, I will at least be able to do so for a while. My goal is to do a minimum of 2,000 words per chapter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **Please review!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I manage to convince Masami that I don't need a personal escort to Music Room Three. I think I may have hurt her feelings and I make a mental note to bring her chocolates tomorrow as an apology. I just don't want her there in the room with me when I talk to Souh-san because it will be hard for me to focus if she starts talking for me (which she sometimes does) or if she starts fawning over Mori-senpai (what is his real name anyway? No one ever mentions it. I know it's a shortened version of his last name as a nickname, but I am not sure what his full name is).

I stand in front of the doors to the music room, or rather the club room, taking a deep breath. I can do this. I can do this…. _Maybe._ But maybe is better than a definite _no._ Finally, I open the doors to be greeted with bright lights, flower petals and several voices.

"~Welcome to the Host Club.~"

I choke on the flower petals slightly, gagging as I grip my throat. I blink rapidly behind my glasses trying to adjust my sight to the bright lights. My eyes focus to see the famous Host Club. I recognize all of them- I see them all the time in the halls and with every single girl talking about them (including Masumi), it is hard to _not_ know them. Though I hope they are as nice as people say. Souh-san looks ecstatic that I actually came as he hops up and down with wide eyes, nearly cheering at the sight of me. Fujioka-san seems a bit indifferent and has a far away look in their eyes that tell me they are obviously thinking about something else. For all I know, they could be wondering if they left the oven on. The Hitachi brothers suddenly turn bored that it is a 'guy' who came, giving me a small sour look before turning away. I briefly wonder which twin is which. No one ever can tell them apart- though a few girls say that Fujioka-san can. Hunny-san (I'm not sure what his last name is as everyone refers to him as Hunny) looks happy and Mori-san seems indifferent.

"Riko-kun," Souh-san greets cheerfully, "You came!"

I crinkle my nose at the informality a bit before bowing to everyone else in the club,

"Hello," I say softly and formally, "I am Shibata Riko. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I try to keep my voice even and unwavering. I figure that a formal introduction is polite- it's what Mother insists on me saying and doing. She doesn't exactly like informal behavior, stuck in the old times… Or maybe it's because she's upper class? _Or she has a stick up her ass._ I am barely able to stop the snort of laughter that just wants to come out at that thought.

"Hello, Shibata-san," Ootori-sama says formally with a dip of his head, "I'm surprised you actually came."

"…He invited me," I say a bit confused, pointing to Souh-san, who is huddled in the corner, muttering about being ignored.

Maybe I made the wrong choice in coming here. Maybe it is all a big mistake. Or a prank from Souh-san. A very mean prank in an attempt to make me think hopeful thoughts only to crush it. I look at Souh-san with a bit of concern before just brushing it off. He'll be fine, I'm sure. The twins have stopped looking at me with boredom and instead they watch me with interest,

"Tono invited you? Why?"

Good to know I'm not the only one who calls him Tono. After all, if Souh-san insists on being called king, might as well call him that sarcastically. It's fun. They poke at my sides as if trying to see if I'll break. I silently thank God that I'm not ticklish. Though they are touching me and it's slowly starting to turn from annoying to uncomfortable. I swat at their hands to try to get them to stop and eventually, it works… For a while anyway.

I nod, a bit unsure of myself as I think about their words. Is Souh-san not allowed to invite me? He is the president though, shouldn't that be allowed? Unless he is kidding about the invite. I shift a bit on my feet awkwardly, thankfully I'm saved by Fujioka-san who scowls at the twins.

"Stop bothering him, guys," he snaps, "You're making him uncomfortable!"

The twins back off, causing me to sigh in relief. I give Fujioka-san a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Fujioka-san."

He smiles back at me,

"Don't worry about them, they're idiots… And you call me Haruhi."

He gives a girlish laugh causing me to stare for a brief moment. Girlish laugh, wide eyes, long eyelashes, small curves… I'm a bit surprised I haven't noticed it before. Especially considering how I am in the same position, of sorts. Fujioka- I mean, Haruhi-san, is a girl. Huh. She is a first year so I guess that makes her the second crossdresser at this school. Unless she identifies as a male. I make a mental note to ask later so I don't accidentally offend her.

"You can call me Riko," I offer and she nodded.

Souh-san seems to have bounced back up from his little episode as he suddenly jumps between me an Haruhi-san. He throws his arms up dramatically,

"Riko-kun, I have invited you here to invite you to become a host!"

He uses a dramatic voice, a _loud_ dramatic voice that causes me to back away slightly as I wince. The twins reappear again and they poke at me like they did before. This time, they look at Souh-san as they do so,

"Are you sure," one of them asks.

"He doesn't look like host material," the other continues.

I swat at them, causing them to take their hands away. They bring their hands to their chests as if wounded. I don't like touching and poking is almost worse because it's constant small touches. I rub at my sides after they take away their hands away from me. Maybe if I try hard enough I can brush it all off. They pout at me,

"Hey that's not nice!"

"What's not nice is that I still don't know your names," I tsk softly, "I know the other hosts from a friend."

The twins smirk and make a pose,

"We're the Hitachi brothers," they say in union.

Somehow I can see them as some sort of act. Like a circus maybe. Either way, a host club seems to suit them and not just because they are good looking.

"Hikaru," the one on the left greeted.

"Kaoru," the other bowed.

I nod. Hikaru's voice is a bit deeper and his eyes show a bit more hidden aggression. Whereas Kaoru's voice is softer, sweeter and kinder. I file that away for later as Masami has told me about their infamous _Which one is Hikaru_ game. The twins do a small dance to occupancy their introduction and I watch amused. When they finish, I give them a small clap before I feel something tugging on my sleeve. Looking down, I see Hunny-san. He is a lot smaller than I first thought from the times I saw him in the hall. His eyes are practically _twinkling._

I could almost see little flowers floating around his head.

He smiles at me,

"Are you really going to become a host, Ri-chan?"

His eyes shine with a mix of innocent and mischief. I shift a bit, causing him to let me go. That's one less thing for me to worry about- his touch is gone. But am I really going to do this? I need to join a club and at least with the Host Club, I will see Masami. I am doing this so Masami won't be disappointed in me. I take a deep breath and force a smile,

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

I let out a sigh, silently wondering if making that promise with Masami will be worth it. Haruhi-san looks at me with a mix of confusion and fear, backing away a bit as she crinkles her eyebrows. Souh-san, however, tackles me in a large hug,

"Oh you'll make such a good son!"

Touching. He's touching me. He's touching me and he's touching me tightly. Can't breath. Can't focus. Trapped. Caged. Can't move. Can't get free. _Let me go, let me go._ I whisper out a small ' _help'_ under my breath as my lungs feel tight. My breathing is already quick and small. I can feel my heart racing. I close my eyes, willing it all away, but when I open them, I'm away from Souh-san and a bit off the ground. My feet are dangling a few inches off the ground as if I'm floating or flying.

Mori-san's grip on the back of my collar makes me yelp in surprise. With his hand on my collar, I'm sure he feels the binder- though that may be paranoia. What isn't paranoia is the look of understanding that crosses his face as if he had noticed that I dislike touching and is trying to be kind. It almost makes me… happy… that he notices my dislike for physical touching.

He lets go of me almost instantly and dips his head apologetically, but he still touched me. I can't bring myself to look directly at him. The touch is still lingering. I can _feel_ it even if his hands are far away from me.

I back away from him a bit unnerved. Ootori-san looks at me and glances down where my fingers are entangling themselves nervously with the bottom of my jacket. I will wash these clothes tonight, but it still feels dirty. So dirty.

"If he does become a host, he'll need lessons and a type. Hikaru, Kaoru, take his measurements for future cosplays."

The twins grab me and pull me into the changing room. More touching. I squirm in their grips as I can feel their hands on my skin, despite the layer of fabric. I can feel it. They're taking me away. They're trapping me. My heart begins to race once more.

I can hear Souh-san telling the others about him getting to be my mentor and they are currently talking about what type of host I will be. I just hope I don't get something that is hard to pull off.

I feel a sudden chill as the twins nearly rip off my clothes so they can take proper measurements. I didn't even notice that they let me go because I can still feel the touch lingering. My body feels like it's one fire and thousands of little needles are poking my skin. I squirm and try to get free, frantically swinging my arms around and kicking my feet. If I could, I would be screaming. Touching. Touching. Touching. I feel like everything is being stripped from me. Dignity. Clothes. Pride. I feel violated and naked, even if I still have my shirt and pants on.

It doesn't matter. I can't stand this. I need to get out of here. I need to be free. I need to breath. I take a deep breath as my eyes get wide with panic.

"Let me go."

My voice is still just above a whisper, though it comes out cracked and high pitched. I try desperately to get them off of me and I feel like crying. It doesn't work. Their grabbing hands still pull off my shirt, exposing my binder. They pull away in surprise as I slap them hard as I can, the sound echoing through the room. I put my hands over my chest and curl into a ball on the floor. So much touching- too much touching. I rock back and forth slightly. My breathing is shallow and I can already feel the tears swelling in the corners of my eyes.

 _They need measurements,_ I repeat to myself _, they are just taking measurements._ I take a few deep breaths as I try to calm myself down and focus on the current reality. Hikaru, at least the one I think is Hikaru, turns to his twin,

"I told you so. Riko's a girl."

"So what," I snap, standing up, "Just take your stupid measurements but the binder stays! And don't touch me!"

My voice is still very soft, breathy and a bit quiet despite the power behind it. I stamp my foot on the ground slightly, putting up a fight. Kaoru's eyes soften and they just stare at me for a moment in silence before they share a look.

They hurry up with the measurements before allowing me to get dressed. _That wasn't too much touching._ I'm fine. I'll be fine. My hands are still shaking and my body has cooled down, but it still feels dirty and static-like. I run my hands over my uniform constantly trying to get clean. Taking a few deep breaths, I exit the changing rooms only to come face to face with Kaoru. His twin is at the mirror station nearby with scissors and what looks like extra pairs of glasses.

"We won't tell unless you want us to," Kaoru whispers to me with a small smile, "We can sometimes be a jerk, but we're not mean."

Mean? Who said that they are mean? They're not really mean per say. I know they don't mean to make me uncomfortable because they don't know that I don't like touching. They have boundary issues, that's for sure, but they're not _total_ jerks.

"I didn't think you were mean," I answer, honestly, "Impulsive and a bit inconsiderate, but not mean."

His smile falters a bit, but it returns.

"We're working on it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I find myself sitting on one of the comfortable seats eating cake with Hunny-san as Souh-san went on and on about my possible type (I'm not really paying attention to his, Haruhi-san's and the twins' bickering, but I catch mention of possible types- dorky, awkward, and geeky all being ones that stand out the most to me).

I'm not that awkward am I? Is it the shifting? Because I don't look people in the eyes? How I try to be as formal as possible? Maybe it's my voice? The glasses? My slightly crooked smile? Adept social skills?

I pick at the cake in front of me as I try to figure out what makes people think I'm awkward so I can correct myself. I mean, yes I am socially awkward sometimes, but what makes people think, when they see me, _Yep. They're awkward. I just know it._ I need to correct myself so I can least be presentable for social gatherings. If anything, for whenever Mother has a gathering and I don't make a fool out of myself.

The twins have cut a bit of my hair making it a bit shorter than what I am used to and they exchanged my thick glasses frames for red ones that are thinner and allow people to see my eyes a lot better. I ran a hand through my hair, missing my bangs that used to hide my blue eyes. The black hair on my head barely reach my ears in a pixie cut.

"Tama-chan is funny, isn't he," Hunny-san giggles.

I don't answer as I look down at the pieces of cake. I poke one of the pieces with my fork from boredom. It's all getting a bit dull and I just want to get out of here. I stare at the cake. I wonder how many pieces I can shove into my mouth at once. I raise a bite into my mouth, determined to find my answer, but Mori-san grabs my arm.

"No," he says firmly, "You'll choke."

Oh. I said that last thought out loud. At this point, I have two choices. Accept that he is keeping me from my cake- my precious cake. Or I could use my puppy dog eyes. I only use them on Masami when she denies my sweets, but I am making an exception. No one gets between me and my sweets. I look away, feigning shyness, before I turn to Mori-san with big eyes, looking up at him from my glasses. I bat my eyelashes and pout just to add to the affect.

It works, I think. He gets a surprised look on his face as he lets go of my arm in a bit of a shock and I am sure I am imagining the blush on his face. Hunny-san looks at us curiously.

"You're a girl, Ri-chan?"

I nod as I use Mori-san's surprise to my advantage. Shoving as much as six pieces of cake in my mouth at once. They are small pieces, but it's enough for my mouth to be overflowing with cake. The icing and crumbs get over my face and a bit on my clothes. I don't feel like I'm choking but it will take a bit a minute before I can so much as chew the cake.

"BUT LOOK AT HIM," Souh-san screeches, "HE IS THE AKWARD TYPE!"

Everyone's eyes turn to me. I stare back at them, blinking a bit obliviously as it what's going on. The cake is still hanging out my mouth and I'm dirtied with cake. I feel a bit like ac chipmunk. Ootori-sama writes something in his notebook. Souh-san looks as if he just proved some point if the way he's puffing out his chest is anything. Haruhi-san looks a bit disappointed as she shakes her head. Hunny-san is giggling. The twins just come over to me with a strange look.

"Huh," Hikaru says, "Guess Tono was right."

"Definitely the Awkward Type," Kaoru agrees.

* * *

I sit at the couch with my first guest. They have decided that I should start right away to my absolute horror. Still, hosting isn't as bad as I thought it was. As loud as it is, it's still quieter than I expected at first. Though it is still too loud for me to properly focus on my own thoughts and my client. I keep glancing towards Souh-san, who keeps checking to see if I am properly hosting. I wish Masami would come here- then I wouldn't be entirely alone and I could focus better with her here. If she doesn't get distracted that is.

I look at each host, trying to figure out how I am supposed to do this. Souh-san didn't give me clear instructions. Souh-san seems to be enchanting his guests with his charm. Ootori-sama doesn't have many guests and the ones he does he is just having polite conversations with. Hunny-san is charming his guests by using his lolita personality- there seems to be flowers floating all around him while Mori-san is just staying quiet, not saying a word. Haruhi-san is being polite with her guests, but she seems to be more natural and sincere about everything. The twins, however, nearly give me a heart attack with their brotherly love act.

"Umm… Shibata-san," my client, Chiko if I remember correctly, says hesitantly, "I think that's enough tea."

I bring my focus back to where I am pouring the tea. It's almost to the point of overflowing. I let out a startled gasp and quickly stop powering it, struggling to keep the pot from falling out my hands. I wince and give her an apologetic look,

"I'm sorry."

My voice is just at a whisper like it usually is. It's actually difficult for me to get my voice louder than just above a whisper. If I could scream to the heavens, I'm pretty sure that I would. Though it feels like I'm internally screaming almost twenty-four-seven. Chiko's eyes widen,

"Oh no, it's okay, Shibata-san! I like a lot of tea!"

She picks up the tea cup carefully and takes a sip as if proving her point. At least she's nice and trying to not hurt my feelings. I give her a small smile,

"I'm sorry, Miss Chiko-san, I got distracted… The hosts are all so good at their jobs."

She follows my gaze towards the other hosts before she turns her attention back to me. She smiles,

"I'm sure you'll be a good host, Shibata-san!"

I smile, a bit relived that my first client is understanding and kind. I put my hand over hers despite how much my hands are shaking at the gesture.

"T-thank you, Miss Chiko-san. I'm honored to have you as my first client. And please call me R-Riko."

She blushes madly and takes her hands out of mine so she can cover the blush. I let out a shaky breath. Just touching her hands felt weird to me. I rub my hands together as if to try to get rid of the touch from them. That took a lot of me and I'll have to do a lot like that for the rest of the week until Mother's 'no bothering me' deal ends and I can quit.

"You're welcome, Riko-kun," she says shyly, batting her eyelashes.

It isn't too long after that, I am finally done with hosting and all the clients in the room leave. My hands are still shaking and I am still trying to get my heartbeat under control. There was so much touching today. Too much touching. Not just the hands, but the twins, Tono… It's all almost overwhelming.

"Not bad," Souh-san praised, "We'll make a host out of you yet!"

"Tono's right," Hikaru says, "Not bad-"

"-For a first timer," Kaoru continues.

The twins go to wrap their arms around my shoulders, but I side step to dodge.

"Please don't touch me, Hitachi."

They give each other a look. Kaoru is the first one to just shrug as if to say, _'okay'_ and his twin follows suit. Haruhi-san, bless her heart, is the one to notice I'm shaking. She reaches out for me, but I step back. Her eyebrows furrow in concern,

"Riko-kun, are you okay?"

I give a shaky breath as I smile, a bit forced, and raise my hand in a thumbs up.

"Dandy, thanks Haruhi-san."

She doesn't seem that convinced, but she doesn't push it. Thankfully. Hikaru frowns,

"Hey come Haruhi gets an honorific," he complains.

I look up at him. His eyes tell he's not genuinely hurt. Kaoru doesn't seem to care that I didn't say their names with an honorific. So what's the problem? I get the strangest feeling they are just messing with me and honestly, I wouldn't put it past them. I look at Hikaru, who is staring at me.

"Because I respect her," I say steadily, "She's not as mischievous as you and Kaoru."

If only it is that easy to stand up to my mother. I notice that Hikaru seems a bit angry at first before he seems to realize that I just pointed out that I knew he was Hikaru and not Kaoru. His eyes get wide for just a second before he relaxes. He throws his arm around Kaoru. The twins laugh,

"Touché," they bellow.

"Did you call Haru-chan a girl," Hunny-san asks cutely, tilting his head to the side.

My eyes widen and I turn to Haruhi-san with a small bow.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-san, I was going to ask you about your preferred pronouns in private when I got the chance. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay, Riko-kun," Haruhi-san says, waving it off, "I don't care if people see me as a girl or as a boy."

I let out a small sigh of relief. In a way, she's like me in that aspect. Or am I like her? Either way, at least I didn't make an enemy.

"HE KNOWS," Souh-san wails.

I have decided that from now on, he loses that _-san_. He will simply be Tono. A mocking name for a mockery of a king as he is currently back in his little corner. Ootori-sama is the first one to speak up as the twins are still laughing.

"You'll have to understand, Shibata-san," Ootori-san says, "Haruhi's gender must be kept secret so I am sure you will understand why we have to keep you in the Host Club now. Of course, if you refuse, I am sure your mother will love a phone call."

Mother. She can't get a phone call. If she gets a phone call, she'll think I did something wrong. Or worse if she gets a call from him, she'll get ideas. Bad ideas. Ideas that are bad for my health. His glasses shine and I feel my eye twitch at his threat.

I don't really have a choice. I'm practically being black-mailed into this.

That sadistic bastard.

"I won't tell anyone," I try to reassure them, "Promise, there's no need to force me to stay in the club."

Especially since I only plan on being here for a week. Still, they are relentless and I end up leaving school with a large headache from all their screaming about me knowing Haruhi's 'secret.'

 _And now it seems like I'll be stuck here for a lot longer than just a week._


	4. Chapter Three

**Tie-Dyed Broadway-** Riko actually doesn't like being touched for a reason, which you'll find out later. Though not everyone has a reason for not liking touching, it's best to respect their wishes if they don't like it.

 **Oeve-** Haruhi's last name has been fixed. Thank you for letting me know!

 **MariKart-** This chapter is a bit slower than the last, but it's mainly to get a bit more insight on Riko and her mother, but I hope you still enjoy it!

 **Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is a bit shorter and slower, but I hope you still enjoy it! And don't worry things will pick up pretty fast.  
**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

There is one good thing about being in the Host Club. It makes me appreciate my small little quiet house even more. After such an eventful day, I plop down on my bed, setting my glasses on my nightstand. Well technically speaking they are my glasses, but they're also the ones the twin gave me. I drag myself out of bed so I can do my usual after-school routine which consists of feeding Cuddles and Bubbles, trying to work on my book, 'cleaning' and doing any homework.

So that is what I do. I feed my 'babies.' Get my homework done, cook some instant noodles, and then look around my room trying to decide if I really need to clean it. My closet is full so I need to find another place to shove my dirty clothes. The laundry basket is overflowing. I am not sure what's under my bed, but I am almost sure that something died under there…. _This is why Mother insists on having a maid,_ I think as I crinkle my nose. I end up taking my dirty Ouran uniform and binder and forcing them into the small washing machine I have. I can't wash them everything else. They're too dirty- there was too much touching.

I will just wear my extra uniform and other binder tomorrow. Eventually I will clean my other clothes- all the ones in the basket and my closet. Today is not that day. I change into some pajamas and grab the bowl of the now-cooled down noodles as I sit down at my desk.

I end up procrastinating on the novel as I finish eating my noodles, setting the empty bowl off to the side. I shift in my seat. When did it get so uncomfortable? I adjust my position and crack my knuckles before I pop my neck. This is it. I can write… My fingers hover over the keyboard as I stare at the word document… No, I can't… I grab a bag of cookies from one of the desk drawers. _Now_ I can write. I have the comfort food. I am comfortable. I am… _blank._

The black page of my novel is almost blinding. My fingers hover over my keyboard, but every time I type a sentence, I end up getting rid of it. This is getting frustrating. I need to write, but I can't bring myself to write anything that's actually worth keeping. I let out a sigh of relief when my phone goes off.

"Hey, Masami," I greet cheerfully soft.

 _"I know that voice… I just got you from doing something productive didn't I?"_

I glance at my computer screen, wincing,

"Maybe…."

 _"I need to learn to stop calling you all together otherwise you'll never get anything done… Anyway, I called so you can give me all the details about the Host Club! Tell me everything!"_

I think back about Ootori's threat. Haruhi's gender is a secret. I promised I won't tell anyone. That includes my best friend. I am a person of my word so I can't just betray that, but at the same time, it kind of hurts to not tell Masami.

"Not much to tell. Souh-san is an idiot. Ootori-sama can be scary. Hikaru is brash while Kaoru is at least nicer. Haruhi-san is kind. Mori-san is quiet, but he did save me from the Souh-san's grasp. Hunny-san is cute. There. That's everything."

I tap my finger to my chin. That is all I have for her- short descriptions of what I know of them so far. I can hear her sigh on the phone,

 _"You say that like it's not a big deal!_ "

"It isn't."

 _"But it is,"_ Masami insists, _"You got to meet the hosts personally! That is such a big thing! Did any of them figure out you're a girl?"_

"The twins did," I say, "They found out when they needed measurements for future cosplays and they took off my shirt so they saw the binder. They were cool about it though. Hunny-san and Mori-san know. I don't think anyone else has figured out. Ootori-sama might know because he seems like he knows everything…"

I can hear her squealing- fangirling for whatever reason. I'm used to her fangirling by now. I roll my eyes as she then promises to come soon to the Host Club before hanging up. I sigh slightly at the short conversation. This means I have to work now…. Or maybe not. Setting my phone down, I get Bubbles out of her cage and let her walk around on my hand as I stare at her. Maybe if I stare hard enough some new idea will hit me so I can continue writing.

"RIKO," Mother's voice screams from downstairs.

I can hear the front door slam. Shit. Ursula didn't get the memo that I joined a club apparently. Mother stomps up the stairs and is in my room by the time I get Bubbles back into her cage. Mother's face is an unsightly shade of red and her fists are clenched. Her cheeks are getting puffy. Usually when she is like this it's because she has had a bad day at work. I hated when she got a bad day at work almost as much as I hated what happened when I got a bad grade.

"Did you join a club," she says, her voice lost its honey tone and sounds more clipped and short.

I nod, unable to answer. She sticks her head up,

"Good. I won't bother you for the rest of the week then and you won't bother me. I'll see you at the end of the week. And clean your room, it smells."

I look away from her. I hesitantly sniff the air, but I don't smell anything. I usually spray my room with air freshener every day, but the usual flowery scent is unnoticeable. I wonder what Mother smells that is apparently bad? My dead brain cells? Disappoint? My low-self esteem? That fart from three minutes ago? Mother doesn't stick around much longer, leaving quickly.

As soon as she is gone, I rush downstairs to the kitchen and count how much food I have left. Mother doesn't exactly give me money, even if I am only sixteen and she's my legal guardian ( _guardian_ now that is laughable, she's as not as much of a guardian as an evil witch). I pay for my pets' food. She pays for my lunches, but she occasionally cuts me off entirely meaning I will get no lunch unless Masami shares. Mother does occasionally buy me my food and because she doesn't really care about my health or what I eat, I end up with cheap noodles and rolls. That is unless she's gone or ignoring me. When that happens, I'm stuck on whatever I still have in the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief, counting enough bags of noodles that will last me the week. If all else fails, I will just eat at the Host Club.

I spot the air freshener in the corner and spray it around the room until it's empty. Taking a large breath, I sneeze at the smell. At least is smells good. Flowery even. A lot better than me, I'm sure. I plop down on my bed, grabbing a random book from the nightstand. Maybe if I read something it will help me get motivated to do my own writing?

I grab my glasses off the nightstand, clap to turn off the lights so I can just turn on the lamp and get comfortable. Silence fills the room as I become absorb into this book.

 _Silence,_ I realize, _Better enjoy it while it lasts._


	5. Chapter Four

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think so far!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The next day school brings the promise of a good day with the sun shining brightly and the birds chirping. Almost like a _Disney_ movie. I could almost sing and dance. I half-way expected birds to fly in and help me get dressed this morning. Or maybe Bubbles and Cuddles. I feel like I'm in a good mood. Maybe I can get some parts of my book done… I sit down in class and take out my notebook, ready to write. Then comes in Masami. She grabs me by the arm as she takes a seat beside me, causing me to stop writing.

"You are staying at the club right? I won't look like an idiot if I go in to request you some day," she questions a bit harshly.

Masami has a bit of a _thing_ about looking dumb. She hates it. She hates it when people make her look stupid and she plans out every little thing about her day so she can avoid being caught by surprise and doing something dumb as a result. I don't really blame her, considering how unforgiving people are nowadays. If you do one dumb thing, you're stuck with it until college. I give her a nod, but my eyes are still on her hand touching me.

"Yeah. I'm kind of going to be stuck there for a while."

Which I am still not a big fan about. The hosts are okay guys, sure, but they are loud, boisterous and annoying- well Kaoru-san and Haruhi-san are at least nice and Mori-san is quiet. She gives a small nod as she lets go of my arm.

"Good. You're the Awkward type, right?"

I rub my arm a bit giving her another nod.

"What are you talking about," a singsong voice asks.

Turning, we see Natsuko Umi. She rivals Masami in terms of good looks with her long blonde hair and big round dark eyes. Umi, no honorific for the fact that she has yet to show respect for me, is very bubbly, a bit manipulative, and a tiny bit creepy. It isn't that she's a bad person. She's just a bit clingy, needy and obsessive. At least she is from what I've seen from her so far. She smiles brightly at us. I politely bow,

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Riko," she says cheerfully.

The name makes me wince and Masami gives me a sympathetic look as she quickly makes a get away, making an excuse about forgetting to get a paper from her locker, leaving me alone in the Devil's Den. Traitor. She left me to _die._ I stare at the door where she exited until Umi coughs to get my attention, reminding me that no one has answered her question.

"Souh invited me to join the Host Club," I explain, softly, avoiding eye contact.

"You're the new host everyone's talking about," Umi exclaims with a shocked expression, "I didn't picture you as a social type, but then again the girls told me that the new hosts the Awkward Type so I am sure that suits you. I'll be sure to come by the host club and request you! I'll even bring my friends with me!"

She claps happily, oblivious to the expression of horror on my face. I wipe off that expression and try to defuse the situation,

"You don't h-have to do that," my voice dropping to below a whisper, " _Really."_

"No, I insist," Umi pushes, "It'll be no problem!"

She leans over and gives me a big hug, suffocating me. Touching me. She's touching me. Her arms feel like snakes coiling around me tightly and not letting me go. Tight. Suffocating. I let out a small whimper as I feel everything close in around me. Too tight. Can't breathe. Can't move. No control. Nothing. She quickly lets me go, apologizing,

"I'm sorry Riko! I forgot you don't like being touched!"

The door opens and our teacher steps through. Her overall expression combined with the way her nose sticks out reminds me of a crow. My focus is still on Umi, my eyebrows furrowing as I open my mouth to speak,

"…I never told you that-"

"-Shhh the teacher just came in," she interrupts, "We can't get a detention."

She winks at me before turning her attention to the teacher. I stare out into space, knowing she won't answer me. How does she know I don't like being touched? Is she more observant than I think? Or is she stalking me? Maybe she… Maybe she's just a lot nicer than I give her credit for.

Maybe.

* * *

I head to the Host Club after school, preparing mentally for my third day of hosting. Should I be more charming like Souh-san? Quiet like Mori-san? Cute like Hunny-san? What can I do so that I can gain the customers I need so Ootori-sama isn't upset? Maybe I should just act like I do when Mother brings homes company. I can act rather well during those times so if I just pretend that I need to impress these people then I can pull this whole hosting thing off.

When I enter the room, Souh-san and the others are dressed like the Dark Ages. Souh-san is a king with a large crown and majestic cape lined with fur. Picture-perfect really. Haruhi-san is obviously a prince with her smaller crown and outfit. Ootori-sama looks like he's a duke or Lord judging by his majestic clothes. Hunny-san is dressed like a knight with his helmet too big and a large heavy sword, and Mori-san is also a knight. The twins are jesters for obvious reasons.

I suck in a sharp breath. Crap. I have to wear cosplay, don't I? I mean, I know they do cosplay all the time, but I _was_ hoping that I wouldn't have to personally do it until later.

"You're late," Ootori-sama says without looking up from his book, "Get ready."

"Yay," the twins cheer, "We have a costume all ready for you! A knight!"

If I'm a knight, I must be an embarrassment to the army. I don't even protest as the twins push me into the changing room. I change quickly and I'm relived that I don't have heavy armor like Mori-san. Thankfully, I don't have a helmet and I think I'm more of an awkward guard than a knight. I wear just trousers, knee-high thick boots, long chain mail with long sleeves, a sword attached to a belt around my waist and a thin chest plate of armor that has a dark green flower on it in the corner. Now that I think about it Hunny-san and Mori-san have similar flowers in different colors on their armor too. I know Masami mentioned something about the hosts having their own colored roses before. Is a dark green rose my color? Weird, I wonder why they choose that color.

I adjust the chest plate before I head back into the club room. Tono is wailing about Haruhi-san not being his queen, causing me to roll my eyes. The twin aren't helping as they wail about not being able to put Haruhi-san into a dress. I ignore them to turn to Mori-san with a salute. He raises an eyebrow as I say,

"Reporting for duty, sir."

Hunny-san giggles as he gets off of Mori-san's shoulders.

"Ri-chan is being silly, Takashi."

I give him a sheepish smile as I put my hand down, a bit embarrassed as I blush. I avoid eye contact. Way to go, Riko. Like I haven't embarrassed myself enough.

"Sorry, Hunny-san, Mori-san."

Mori-san (though I now know his first name so I know the names of all the hosts) just give an amused look as he ruffles my hair. Hunny-san just giggles,

"Takashi and I say it's okay, Ri-chan there's no need to be embarrassed, silly."

* * *

I try to act as if I am enjoying everything as I host. I decide the best route at the moment is to continue being the Awkward Type. Though at least I am acting like I am enjoying the company of so many people when in reality I would much rather be home reading or working on my novel. Masami has yet to show up so I am stuck with a group of two girls- Chiko and Tsuki.

"So Shibata-kun," Tsuki says, "I heard that you're a writer."

I think for a moment before deciding that her voice reminds me of a flute- smooth and beautiful. Her voice is _musical._ Masami says that it's weird that I do that- find a word to match people's voices. When I first met her, I admitted that her voice was like honey- smooth and sweet. Different than _honeyed_ which is sweet but has that underlining threatening tone to it. So far, I have a word for almost every host's voice. Hunny-san's voice is high pitched and singsong. The twins' have an appealing, agreeable voice. Haruhi-san has a friendly voice while Tono's voice is strident- loud and unpleasant. I am sure his guests would disagree with me on that though. Ootori's voice is dead, flat but slightly smoky with a mysterious sexual appeal. Not that I am attracted to him. I just know an attractive voice when I hear it.

My own voice I consider to be monotonic and soft. There is nothing pleasant about it. That is what Mother always says. She said it when I was a kid too- I didn't talk for a full year because of that. She still says I have an annoying, high pitched voice even if by now, I have adjusted my voice to please her and to keep from annoying others.

Mori-san, however, doesn't have an adjective for his voice yet since I have only heard him once. I am eager to hear his voice again just so I can place a word to it.

"You're a writer," Chiko asks in surprise.

"Y-Yes," I say, pushing up my glasses, "I write the _Adventures of Ami."_

Chiko gets a look of shock on her face and I see Mori-san look over briefly with interest, as does the twins. My table is close to theirs- the twins want to keep an eye on me and I have to be close to Mori-san and Hunny-san because we have similar cosplays.

"I love those books," Chiko squeals, her friend joining in with her.

"I am glad that my books please you," I say sincerely with a small bow, "I live to please my readers."

I don't say this to be charming. I say this with as much sincerity in my voice as possible because it's true. I write for my readers, to please them and to make them happy. Nothing else matters if I can just make one person happy with my books and there is no better feeling than losing myself in my writing, knowing that soon a reader will read my writing and dissolve themselves into that world. Lately, however, I have gotten more writing done than I have in a long time as Mother doesn't bother me. I wrote around the fighting scene to just continue on with the book, promising myself to get it done when I get the inspiration for it, to get around my writer's block. A solid ten thousand or so words have been written in the past few days as a result.

Apparently the sincere tone in my voice is enough to send them in a frenzy as they blush and look away, giggling.

"Hello, Riko-kun," a voice greets.

I turn to see Umi as she sits down at the couch. She smiles at the other customers and then smiles at me.

"Hello Miss Umi-san," I greet politely with a nod.

Soon, we are all engaged in a polite conversation. Occasionally, I wince at Umi's voice or at the touching that I have to endure, a bit thankful it's the knight cosplay she's touching and not my actual clothes. I am almost glad when Souh-san's voice rings out loudly and clearly, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"A duel," Tono's voice rings out, "That is just what this feast needs!"

Wow. He's really getting into this. I shouldn't be surprised, but still. He strikes a pose and the girls around him swoon. The crown on his head is crooked, but no one seems to notice or care. And feast? I wouldn't say this a feast. I mean, yes, Ootori-sama seems to have gone all out with the food. Though I am sure it is more of Tono's idea than Ootori-sama's.

At Souh-san's demand, Mori-san stands up with a sword as if he is looking for an opponent. When no one stands as well, my guests turn to me.

"I'm sure you could do it," Chiko encourages.

"Yeah, I think you'd be great," Tsuki agrees.

"I don't know girls," I say softly, "I-I'm not much of a fighter."

"Don't you think it'd be good inspiration for your book," Tsuki tries.

"…Okay."

I couldn't argue with her. Plus Ootori-sama is watching me as if to say _make the guests happy._ I am stuck on a fight scene in the book so this may help. I hesitantly stand up, causing everyone to turn to me. The hosts seem surprised- Kaoru is mouthing the words, _'don't do it'_ to me. It is probably a stupid idea. Masami has told me that Mori-san is an expert fighter in Kendo, which won't be that different with the swords instead of bamboo.

Mori-san looks at me a bit surprised, but Souh-san is thrilled.

"Finally, a challenger approaches! Come, my dear boy, face my mighty knight with your sword! And fight for your king!"

If Souh-san is getting into it, shouldn't I get into it to? It is a bit fun with the whole knight thing. I bow deeply to Souh-san,

"With pleasure, Tono."

He gets stars in his eyes as he orders us to fight. I head over to Mori-san, taking out my sword. From the weight, I can tell that it is a real sword just as we are wearing real armor. Mori-san mirrors me and we get into a stance, safely away from the customers and other hosts- all of whom are watching us closely. I hold my sword a bit awkwardly until I see how Mori-san is holding is. I correct myself and we get ready to fight. _I am Kenshin,_ I think, _He is Sozen. A fight to the death._ I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them, everything changes.

Mori-san's appearance changes in my mind. We are no longer hosts playing in cosplay. We are samurai, mortal enemies. Our armor and chain mail change to the uniform of the samurai. His face morphs into that of _Sozen_ \- his eyes changing from a kind gentleman's into a fierce killer. The host club is no more- it changes into a feudal forest. The crowd around us is the villagers with Haruhi-san as _Ami_.

He makes the first move, his sword going forward in a slow lunge- he's careful, he doesn't want to hurt me. _Ah, but I want to hurt you, Sozen, this is your first mistake._ I dodge easily and he seems a bit shocked as I narrow my eyes.

"You will not defeat me," I say, my voice changing to a deep, menacing voice.

I ignore everyone else. There is only me and him. I make my move as he tries again, I use my sword to go up to go for a fatal blow. He catches my move in time in order to jump back and block it with his own sword. The metal of the swords clash together. We do this for a while, attacking each other only to block each other, the swords clashing together in a fury.

I am not sure how, but I find myself jumping onto one of the nearly bare tables as I fight, allowing me to reach his chest and face easier. It doesn't help as much as I think it would as he makes a swipe at my feet. He's still holding back. A part of me in insulted- how dare he, my enemy, not find me worthy of his strength?

I jump down from the table, but mid-jump he catches me off guard. I find myself on the ground with the tip of a sword at my throat. Gasps fill the room. I raise my hands in defense and drop my sword.

"I yield," I finally say, my voice steady.

As the sword drops, so does the illusion I have created. I am back to being Riko. _Sozen_ is now my fellow host member, Mori-san. I find myself back in the club room as everyone claps aside from Ootori-sama, but he does seem amused. Mori-san helps me up and gives me a small smile.

"THAT WAS MARVELOUS," Souh-san says loudly, "ENTHRALLING! BEAUTIFUL! SUCH PASSION!"

He rambles a bit and I turn away sheepishly at everyone's amazed looks.

"Wow, Ri-chan," Hunny-san says amazed, "That was amazing!"

"Where did you learn to do that," the twins ask curiously.

Though I notice the way Kaoru is looking at Mori-san with a bit of hate. Mori-san doesn't seem that happy either as he looks at his sword as if he is ashamed that he put it near my throat.

"I did fencing since I was a kid," I say softly, "I just… kind of really got into it."

I remember all those fencing lessons- I did it so much growing up that fencing is practically in my blood. The sword fight wasn't that much different than a normal fencing session- well, it would have been like a fencing session if I didn't get so into it. I blush, embarrassed, causing the girls to swoon.

* * *

It isn't until after hosting hours that the excitement wears down. Everyone doesn't mention the sword fight between Mori-san and I which I am thankful for. I am still a bit embarrassed about how much I got into it. On the bright side, I am filled with motivation for my book. I know just how I am going to do that fight scene and finish the chapter that is due very soon. The hosts are talking about this and that, the twins and Souh-san bothering Haruhi-san about something and Ootori-sama is writing away in his notebook like usual.

I jump when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I quickly get free of their touch and rub off my shoulder slightly. I look at Mori-san, who seems a bit surprised, as does Hunny-san who is beside him.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, "But please don't touch me."

"Do you not like being touch, Ri-chan," Hunny-san asks.

"No," I shake my head, "I.. I really don't so please don't."

"That's okay," Hunny-san says cheerfully, "Takashi just wants to say sorry!"

"Sorry," I mumble, confused, "About what, Mori-san?"

I look to Mori-san. It only takes three days in the Host Club to realize Hunny-san is like an interrupter for Mori-san sometimes therefore I should speak to Mori-san as such. Mori-san bows to me a bit,

"I apologize for putting a sword to your neck. It was dangerous."

That is the most I have heard him speak and judging by the surprised looks on everyone else's faces, I suppose it's the same for them too. I try to recreate his voice in my mind over and over again- thinking about what word his voice is, but his sentences were said quickly. I need more of him talking so I can get a word. Mori-san seems ashamed, but I just smile weakly.

"It's okay, Mori-san, you don't have to apologize," I say softly, "You gave me inspiration for this scene I'm stuck on my book. I should be thanking you."

He seems to cheer up a bit, his eyes lighting up as he bows his head before Hunny-san takes him away to go devour more cake. Haruhi-san wanders over, a curious expression on her face.

"Did you mean that, Riko-san or were you just making him feel better?"

I wince a bit. I don't believe I'm respected enough to have _san_ added to my name, even if it's my first name.

"Umm Haruhi-san, can you please just call me Riko? And yes, I meant it. Mori-san really helped me out."

She nods and smile a bit at me,

"I guess sometimes this club is helpful, huh?"

"I guess so," I say with shrug, "it's not too bad after a while."

And I mean it.


	6. Chapter Five

**BizzyLizzy-** Haha, I promise she's not a killer or a stalker, you'll find out about Umi as the story goes on ;)

 **MariMart-** Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing that scene. Umi will show up more in the story, so you'll get to see more of her and learn about her!

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

There's absolute silence in my dark room until there's faint squeaking heard from wheels. I spin around in my wheelie chair with glee. A half-eaten candy bar is sticking out my mouth which causes me to almost choke as I do so. I don't care, however. My chapter that was due is done and sent to my editor which means I actually did something before a deadline. Well, it cut it close, but still. I got it done! I turn to Bubbles and Cuddles,

"This is cause for celebration," I say to them with a grin.

I cue at them like they are babies as I walk over and feed them, making sure to finish off my candy bar first. I wonder what I am going to do for a celebration. Should I go to the ice cream shop and devour too much ice cream that I get sick? Should I spurge into the money I personally saved and go buy some ingredients for something? Nah. I don't feel like cooking tonight. Ice cream until I pass out sounds like a great option. I flip on the lights so I should be able to find clean clothes easier.

I change out of my pajamas and get dressed. Since I don't expect t run into anyone from school (especially since I'm heading to the 'poor' district), I don't bother with a binder, letting my small but still there chest free. I get into a sundress and sandals and then do my hair and makeup. I put a large beanie on to hide my hair just in case on the off chance of running into someone I know. Grabbing my phone, a book, and my wallet, I'm out the door as the clock reads _7:06pm._

I keep my phone in my hand, _911_ already punched in and my finger on the call button in case something happens. Despite the paranoia that something may happen, I am walking with a bounce in my step. _Ice cream, ice cream,_ I think in a cheery tune as I grin goofily. I am going to get me enough ice cream to land me into an ice cream-induced coma. My wallet will be crying by the time I'm done and the book is to read while I eat.

For someone who has a _major_ migraine from all the typing, I sure am chipper. Hopefully the ice cream will make the pain go away.

I am just about to open the door to the ice cream parlor when I hear someone say my name. I tense slightly before turning and seeing Haruhi-san staring at me in a bit of surprise. I tense, realizing that she didn't know my actual gender before now. I forgot about that. I hope she's not mad. I don't think I could handle a mad Haruhi right now. Or a mad anyone for that matter.

The only good thing is that Haruhi had the same idea I did. She is dressed more femininely, showing off what curves she has and she actually looks very nice. Cute. She eyes me before laughing.

"I guess this how you knew I was a girl, huh Riko-chan?"

I relax realizing that she isn't mad and I nod,

"You weren't the first cross dresser at Ouran, Haruhi-san."

She crinkles her nose briefly.

"You can call me Haruhi-chan, I don't mind. After all, we are in the club together so that makes us friends."

I feel a bit foreign and strange at that thought, but shake it off and do as I'm told.

"Haruhi-chan," I say slowly, the words feel unfamiliar to me.

She nods and I take that as encouragement to repeat it at a normal pace. She smiles at me,

"So why are you in this district? I thought you were rich."

I give her a shaky, awkward smile accompanied by a nervous laugh.

"Mother is, I fend for myself mostly," I say shortly.

At Haruhi's concerned look, I continue hastily,

"She still takes care of me, Haruhi-chan, there's no need to worry. She pays for my small house that's by the mansion on the property and for some of my clothes, sometimes my lunches, and the uniform. I'm okay."

I can see she's having trouble believing me from the way her eyes are still staring at me with her eyebrows furrowed. A silence follows, causing me to gulp thickly from nerves. Finally, Haruhi speaks up.

"If you say so," she says hesitantly, "So why are you here so late?"

"Ice cream," I say simply, pointing to the ice cream parlor that is now behind me.

I give a large, hearty grin with a twinkle in my eyes. I can feel the corners of my eyes crinkling up in the grin. Ice cream. I crave it. I want to eat _mountains_ of it.

She looks a bit surprised before laughing. Her shoulders are shaking and for a moment, I'm concerned that she'll cry from the laughWhat's so funny? Is my grin that goofy? . I bite at my lip as I look away from her, my heart starting to flutter. I can feel my face heating up already. She finally catches her breath.

"Sorry, it's not you, Riko-chan. I just never expected you to look so excited about ice cream."

I can't even look at her now. I rub at one of my arms as I take a few short breaths. The heat never leaves my face. She probably thinks I'm weird now. Not that she didn't think so before. I finally manage to gain enough courage to at least look up at her briefly. The smile on her face takes me off guard for a brief moment.

"It's okay, Riko-chan, you didn't do anything wrong. It's nice to see you excited about something."

Nice to see me excited? She has only known for me a little bit so she doesn't know that it's actually pretty easy to get me excited when I know the people around me. And while I don't really know her that well, it's _ice cream,_ how can you not get excited about it? I give her a sheepish smile, my heart returning to normal though my face still feels a bit warmer.

"Do you… want to get ice cream with me," I ask hesitantly.

I wanted to originally be a lone, but it won't be so bad if she joins me I suppose. At least she's not as loud as Souh so she won't make my headache any worse. Besides, ice cream is always better with a friend or a good book. I may have it with both, which makes it even ten times better.

To my relief, she does say yes. I open the door for her and we enter the nice ice cream parlor. I always forget the name of this place, even if it's like a second home from how often I come in. I think it starts with a C. Maybe a D. _Diner Parlor? Daisy Dukes? Duke's Diner?_ I shake my head, accepting the fact that I may never remember the name of this shop.

In my defense, it is a really cool American retro diner. I don't see many American diners, especially retro ones. Considering I have never even been to America, it's kind of nice getting to see a glimpse into it through the diners. This particular one, I think, is an American 1950s diner or maybe it's 1970s. Either way the checkered print tiles on the floor match well with the shiny red tables and counter. The juke box in the corner is playing a few songs and I can see into the kitchen through a window behind the counter. It serves ice cream mostly, but it's not uncommon to get something else. It was through this place I found my love for American style food.

We sit at my usual booth. One in the back near an outside window against the wall. It's a bit out of sight- out of mind, so it's my favorite place to sit. Glancing briefly around the rest of the diner, I'm a bit relieved that there's not anyone else there aside from the counter girl and one other guy who looks like he's asleep in another booth away from us.

I set down my book on the table, but didn't bother sitting down knowing that I have to go give our orders.

"What would you like, Haruhi-chan?"

She shakes her head as she says that she is fine with just a vanilla milkshake. She even gives me the yen to pay for hers. That's thoughtful of her. But I plan on paying for both of ours, mostly because it's my fault she's here in the first place. So when she turns away from me, as brief as it is, I slip her yen back into her pocket before leaving.

I go to the counter to give our orders. Of course, Janet recognizes me. I like her. She's very nice and bubbly so it's pretty easy to get along with her. Especially since I'm her only usual customer that comes in such strange hours of the night. I'm pretty sure she's not Japanese though and it's likely she's American, especially since she's told me before that it's her father who owns this shop and her name is foreign. Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail that's covered by the red baseball cap she wears. Unlike me, her eyes are rounded and wide and her nose is a bit more thick and pronounced. I can see the hints of wrinkles in the corners of her dark green eyes, which is a bit strange since she's not that older than me. Nineteen at the most, which is only two years older than myself. Like every other night I have come in here, she's wearing the usual red and white uniform.

"Ah, Riko! My favorite and most valued customer! Usual?"

She gives me a large smile, instantly brightening up now that she has company. I'm sure she gets lonely working here so late at night. I'm sure she feels a bit unsafe as well because, at this hour, it can be almost dangerous to work so late.

"Yes, please," I say politely, "and a vanilla milkshake with it."

She nods and starts getting everything ready. I stand by the counter, tapping my fingers against the counter top as I wait for my order to be done. I know it will take a while, but thankfully Janet is pretty fast at getting it done. I wince slightly. She insists on me calling her by her first name, telling me that it's more comfortable for her since she's not native Japanese. Out of respect for her wishes, I don't use any sort of honorific, even if it causes me to be a bit uncomfortable to do so.

I glance toward Haruhi, but she doesn't seem to mind as she is flipping through the book I had set down. I don't really mind that she's looking through it because it's a good book. I hope she likes it. Not many people have even heard of the book if its reviews are anything to go by, but I find it really enjoyable. I watch as she looks up at me as if asking if it's okay and I give her a small nod. Instantly, her eyes are focused on its pages as she eagerly reads through it.

I smile to myself slightly before turning back toward Janet, whose apparently been talking to me the whole time, but I've been so zoned out I didn't notice.

"-But the good news is that as soon as this year of college is over and I'm free again, I can work day shifts. Which will be a lot nicer…"

She continues talking, almost to herself, but I nod occasionally as I half-way listen.

It's not long before I finally have the order and I'm able to pay her. I hold the three milk shakes and two sundaes (only one of the milk shakes if for Haruhi) in my hands, careful to not drop any, I turn around to see the Host Club at my booth. If that isn't bad enough, they're being _loud_. _Very loud._ With Haruhi-chan, I could talk but we could do it quietly, hardly disturbing the silence and not making my headache worse. The hosts, particularly Souh-san and the twins, are extremely loud, daring to disturb my sacred booth.

I walk over and just plop down next to Haruhi-chan with the ice cream. I don't even bother to look at the hosts. I can already feel my head aching and I desperately need the ice cream if I so much as want to notice them and their noise. I slide the milkshake to Haruhi and she takes it eagerly. Without even glancing toward the others, I chow down into my ice cream, doing my best to ignore the hosts. I do sneak a glance toward them briefly and I smile into my ice cream when I notice that most of them don't realize who I am.

Souh-san goes to 'charm' me. He puts his best hosting smile on and leans forward, about to say something. Probably something cheesy. But before he even open his mouth, I raise a finger to my lips.

"Shhh."

He closes his mouth. Pleased that he is not speaking, I continue digging into the sundae. I need this. I really need this. It's like food for my soul. I need the recharge if I want to deal with whatever they are planning. Every once in a while, one of them opens their mouth to speak, but I keep _shh_ them.

It's not until I finish my ice cream, being sure to eat and lick every last drop of it, I finally face them and speak softly, feeling a bit refreshed now. I have enough energy to speak at least. Though my head is still screaming and pounding as if someone is inside of it with a jack hammer, sending sharp bursts of pain into my temples. Slowly, it's starting to grate on my nerves.

"So, how did you know we were here," I ask Ootori-sama.

His glasses glint in the light. It's kind of creepy how they always seem to do that. How can they even do that? I narrow my eyes slightly. Maybe it's the headache. Maybe it's all the sugar from the ice cream. But I'm almost half-way convinced that Ootori-sama has some evil dark force power. Like Vadar. Or maybe more like an evil version of Yoda.

"Tamaki insisted on dragging us here at this hour to try commoner's ice cream. Running into you and Haruhi was a pure coincidence."

I don't believe him, but I don't comment on it. I'm not even surprised that he knows my true gender and that I am indeed Riko. He's Ootori-sama. He knows everything about everyone after all. He's also a sneaky bastard if that look in his eyes is anything to go by. The twins and Souh-san, however, have wide eyes as they being to realize who I am.

Shaking off his stare, I focus on my current conversation.

"Wait, _Riko_ ," Kaoru starts, "But you look so cute!"

Wow. That is _so not offending_ in any sort of way. I back away slightly from him, gaping before I recover, reminding myself that he doesn't mean to be harsh. _Though I do look cute today,_ I muse with confidence remembering my choice of clothes. Standing up a bit straighter, I nod to Kaoru, confirming that _yes, I am Riko._ Takashi and Hunny must have already figured it out, which I suspected, because they don't really seem too concerned about the conversation. Hunny is just smiling widely with a gleam in his eyes that tell me he's up to something.

"Ri-chan does look cute, doesn't she, Takashi," Hunny-san giggles, glancing toward his cousin.

Mori-san nods with a small smile. I tense slightly, I don't think I ever saw him smile before. I don't think anyone has. Masami says she thinks she sees him smile sometimes, but as I see his smile now, I realize that there is no way someone can just think he smiles. Because when he smiles, you _know_ it. It adds a softness to his face that makes it almost enchanting.

Flustered after realizing I am staring at him, my face heats up and I turn away from them all, trying to regrain my cool. Well. As cool as I can get anyway. I don't have long until Souh-san tackles me in a suffocating hug, gushing about how I am a girl.

"OH YOU ARE SO PRETTY! MY DAUGHTER! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!? YOU ARE HARUHI'S SISTER NOW!"

So much touching. Too much touching. Touching and loud. So very loud. Two of my least favorite things combined in one person and my headache has now returned. Too much. Too much. Too much. I keep repeating that over and over again in my head. I feel like my body is just coiling tighter and tighter. My chest feels tight and I feel strange. I can almost feel that last patient nerve inside of me snap.

No more. No more. I can't take this. I don't have to take this. Not again. Not ever.

I push Souh-san off me, a bit roughly causing him to nearly trip out of the booth entirely.

"Get off me! You're screaming in my ear, _baka!_ "

Even when I'm yelling I'm quiet. My voice is just barely reaching a normal person's volume of speaking. It's still loud for me and for a brief moment, I notice the shock on everyone's faces at my voice. It's gone almost as quick as it comes due to Souh's dramatic nature. I'm almost thankful for his flamboyancy now. He goes into the corner to sulk. I can almost see a dark cloud forming over him as he mutters to himself about his daughter treating him badly. I think he's more of a drama queen than a host king.

I don't care. I try to brush off my shoulders as I think about how long of a shower I should take to get his touch off me. Ten minutes? Twenty maybe. I might even do a full thirty minute shower just to get all the touching from the past week off me. Thinking about it just makes my head hurt even worse. Wincing as the pain spikes, I rub my temples and vaguely try to notice what's going on around me.

The twins are laughing and teasing Souh-san about not knowing how I'm a girl earlier. Mori-san is dragged to the cashier by Hunny-san so Hunny-san can get sweets. Ootori-sama is back to writing in his book- I'm half convinced that the book is some sort of _Death Note._ Haruhi-chan seems as annoyed as I am as she sighs deeply.

No one is focused on me. Good. I like it that way. I look down toward the bit of ice cream I have left. The sundae. I had finished the milkshakes earlier, but I still have one sundae left. I was kind of hoping to take it home for later, but from how this night is going, I may as well eat it now. It's not like I'll be leaving any time soon if the Hosts have anything to say about it.

I'm barely even able to eat it before the twins show up and hover over me as much as they can, eyeing the sundae with distaste. What do they have against ice cream? It's heaven. I try my best to ignore them to continue eating.

"All of that's for you," Kauro-san asks.

"You're going to get fat," Hikaru-san points out as I start to take another bite.

The spoon hovers by my mouth in the air as I stare at them. With a minor glare, I shove the spoon into my mouth as if to say _'fuck you.'_ The twins laugh- loudly. Despite all the ice cream I'm devouring, my headache is still getting worse. I long to leave quickly so I can retreat to my silent room. I can't even eat another bite as the pain turns sharp as if knives are digging into my scalp. I close my eyes tightly and rub my temples, which is a bit hard to do considering how much my hands are starting to shake from the pain.

Being in the host club, I learned to endure a certain amount of loud noises per day. They, however, being here at the moment is bursting that limit and pushing me over the edge. I need to get some time alone. I need to get calm. I need to shower. I need to get clean. I need to do a lot of things and none of it is going to happen if they don't leave me alone. I barely even notice that Haruhi is being whisked away to the counter by the twins, Souh quickly following them. His yelling makes me growl in the back of my throat. I want to leave. I could leave now if everyone is distracted by Haruhi and the twins interaction with Souh.

I don't get the chance to make my escape as my exit is blocked. Hunny-san sits down next to me with his own ice cream, eating it happily with a big grin on his face. He seems pretty content and he doesn't even spare me a glance so I doubt he even notices the semi-glare I'm giving him since he stopped my daring escape. Mori-san is the one who notices that I'm in pain as he looks intently at me, leaning forward so that he's able to whisper without the others hearing me, but to due so he has to lean _over_ Hunny, who just looks up innocently at us.

"Relax," Mori-san says simply and slowly, "Deep breaths."

I take his advice as he repeats what he said into my ear. My breathing slowly starts to regulate and with the slowing of my heart, my head goes from a sharp pain to a dull pain. His voice… It's deep and strong in a pleasant way and it has that sexually attractive tone in it like Ootori. My eyes widen as the words reach me. I bang my hand on the table, the THUD causing enough noise to draw everyone's attention to me.

"Fruity and smoky," I say simply, "Your voice is fruity and smoky."

Mori-san looks at me with furrowed brows, his lips in a small frown before the frown washes away. He leans back so that he's not so close to me, but his eyes are still focused on me as they shine in amusement. The others look confused as if what I am saying doesn't register into their brains. I blush and look away realizing I said that out loud. Crap. I didn't really mean to speak out loud, what are they going to think of me now? I shift in my seat, hoping maybe if I got into the right position I would become one with the seat or just disappear completely.

No such luck.

Hunny-san is the one who questions me.

"What do you mean, Ri-chan?"

"Yeah," the twins speak up, "That was pretty random."

I shift slightly,

"I… I place w-words with v-voices," I explain, stuttering slightly as my face gets hot, "I guess it's a w-writer thing, but when I hear someone's voice I think of h-how I would describe it in a b-book if I wrote them."

My voice goes softer and softer with each word before it disappears entirely. My face feels like it's on fire and I hide my expression with my hands. I can't even bring myself to look at them right now.

"That's cute, Ri-chan," Hunny-san squeals.

"That's actually pretty cool, senpai," Haurhi-chan speaks up.

I bring my hands down from my face, hearing the encouragement fills me up with a bit of hope. I can look at them now at least, so that's a good sign. I can feel my face slowly returning to its normal color as I steady myself.

"Weird, but cool," the twins shrug as they turn to me, "~So, what's our voices?"

I look at the twins who seem eager to hear my answer. Souh-san has stars in his eyes as he rambles about how his voice is probably _'romantic'_ or _'charming.'_ I ignore him as I answer the twins' question.

"Well, you and Hikaru have different voices. I mean, both of you have an appealing, agreeable voice when you speak together that can be slightly seductive and pleasant. But Kaoru's voice is more sweet and loving while Hikaru's is more tough. Haruhi-chan has a friendly voice, a voice that makes you want to be her friend. Hunny-san's voice is a bit more singsong and higher pitched."

I see everyone nod in agreement at that one, though I see Kaoru and Hikaru share a slightly displeased look at how I describe their voices, but they do seem pleased that I called their voices _'seductive and pleasant.'_ I am not sure which twin is the one blushing though. Encouraged by their reactions, I continue,

"Ootori-sama's voice is dead, flat, slightly monotonous but it's smoky- that means he speaks with a mysterious sexual appeal."

Ootori-sama seems a bit startled before he covers it up and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I can see the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks before it goes away. Ah crud. That is not what I mean when I say that. I cough awkwardly,

"Not that I'm attracted to you, Ootori-sama, but you do have that type of voice. I know an attractive voice when I hear it."

I really am not sure how to explain that one so I hope that at least gets a bit of my message across. Ootori-sama isn't very attractive _to me_ so I'm speaking the truth. He's _attractive_ , but I'm not _attracted_ per say. He kind of scares me too much. I don't like the way his glasses gleam and he seems to keep too many secrets. The twins are laughing as Ootori-sama seems a bit unnerved, but flattered as he gives me a small nod of appreciation. I return the nod with one of my own, but glance briefly toward Mori-san just in time to see him staring at me with a small frown and curious eyes before he turns away.

My confidence, what little I have of it, falters as I look toward him, prepared to question if he's okay. He sure doesn't seem like it. Yet I don't get the chance to ask due to Tono. Souh-san jumps up and down, putting his hands on my shoulders as he does so with a big grin on his face, shaking me slightly.

"What about me? Is it smoky? Or is it romantic? Charming? Enthralling?"

I swat his hands off me and try to wiggle a bit in my booth in an attempt to get some distance between us before I answer him.

"Actually," I say hesitantly, "Tono, your voice is more strident."

He doesn't falter. He looks a bit flattered as he gets stars in his eyes. Apparently he doesn't know what strident means and I don't really want to be the person to break it to him.

"Does that mean charming," Souh-san says excitedly.

Ootori-sama pushes up his glasses,

"Actually, strident means loud and unpleasant."

Souh-san looks as if he took an arrow to the chest, tumbling down with a heartbroken expression as he cradles his hand to his heart with a whimper. I could feel bad for the guy, but I just don't. He's just overly dramatic and frankly, I'm used to it by now. The twins' laughter increases, sending strikes of pain into my head. Hunny-san looks at me curiously,

"What did you mean about Takashi's voice, Ri-chan?"

"It's fruity and smoky," I explain, "Fruity means it's deep and strong in a pleasant way and like Ootori-sama, Mori-san has that mysterious sexual appeal to it."

Mori-san looks at me shocked with a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks, looking away. Aw. I embarrassed him. I didn't even think that he could get flustered. Hunny-san is giggling as he leans over and whispers something in Mori-san's ear, making Mori-san seem a bit uncomfortable as he shifts in the booth with the most horrified, flustered expression I ever seen in my life. I wonder what Hunny said to cause that reaction, but on the other hand, I don't think I _want_ to know because it's kind of obvious that beneath that sweet personality, Hunny has the mind of an eighteen-year-old. The twins' laughter increases again as they gasp for air, hugging their sides as if it physically pains them.

It physically pains _me_ just to be in this position. I really need to get out of here. Soon. Like _now._

"Ummm if you don't mind," I say softly, "I'd like to get home where I can finish off the ice cream in silence?"

"Wouldn't it be awkward though," Kaoru speaks up, "You'll be all alone in that bedroom eating ice cream."

"Seems a bit sad to me," Hikaru adds.

I just shrug off their comments.

"Not to me," I say as if it's the most natural thing in the world to want to be up in your room eating ice cream alone in the dark.

For me, it is.


	7. Chapter Six

**Enecs-** Thank you so much! I am so glad you enjoy the story and that I'm writing it in a way that really captures everything! Riko will eventually be paired with someone, but like you I think a romance should develop over time and it even takes a while before Riko sees them in a romantic light.

That means so much, but be warned because there are some serious topics that will be touched throughout the story. I think this chapter and the next will be the most serious (possibly the most serious out of the whole fic until I reach the arc that will deal with her mother anyway).

You flatter me though, really! I'm just really happy that you can relate to and like Riko and that the story has you laughing! I hope your friends respect your boundaries or that they learn to in time. I'm more of a touchy-feely person (who respects boundaries of others of course), but I'm just as anti-social and quiet spoken.

I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thank you for the review!

 **As for everyone else, thank you for favorites, follows and reviews! I am so happy that so many people like the story and Riko. The next couple of chapters are kind of serious but will be the most serious chapters (until a few certain arcs are reached) to show more insight to Riko. Remember, I am updating daily for now! Please review!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The second I get home, I waste no time in placing what's left of my ice cream into the freezer and heading up to my room. As soon as my door is shut behind me, I strip myself of my clothes in under a minute and nearly _jump_ into the shower. My hands slip and slide across the knobs of the shower as I desperately try to get it to turn on. I need to shower. I need to get clean. I _have_ to get clean.

There was too much touching. Too much. My breathing hitches as I finally get the shower to turn on. The hot water splashes against my skin, causing me to wince slightly before I eagerly start to clean myself. There's about three bottles of body wash in my shower, most of them are almost full, so I know there's at least enough of it so I don't have to worry about using all of it.

I'm not sure how long I'm in the shower for. Half an hour at the most, I think, but I know by the time that I'm done the shower is a mess. Soap is littered across the walls and shower curtain. There's puddles on the floor already. I wasn't careful about my showering and I ended up using one whole bottle of the body wash trying to get myself clean. But at least now I feel a lot better as I stare into my blurred reflection in the fogged up mirror.

My breathing is heavier and my chest is heaving with every breath. The fog, despite it supposed to be good for the lungs, feels suffocating and isn't really helping my situation. I grab the hand towel and frantically wipe away some of the fog so I can at least get a clearer picture of myself. I can't even remember the last time I actually took a good, long look of myself.

 _That's a lie._ I can remember the last time, but it's not exactly a good memory. I shake it away and focus back on my reflection. It's not a pretty sight. My hair is messy and sticking up in odd places that seem to defy gravity itself. My face has gained a few gentle curves to it, rounding it out just a bit. Probably from all the unhealthy food I eat. I can no longer see the sharp features of my face or cheekbones. There's bags under my eyes, but I expected to see those with how little sleep I get and how stressed out I become. My lips are slightly chapped and cracked, but that can be fixed with some lip balm.

I move from my face to my body. My shoulders are narrow and feminine, making me seem smaller than I actually am. My chest is small, there's barely even one at all before my breasts begin. Licking my lips, I remove the towel and take a step back so I can see myself fully. There's not much to see. All the gained weight, what little of it there is, is mostly gathered at my face and waist, but it doesn't make that much of a difference. I still have a bony, slim figure that just has a bit more packed into it in some places. Yet even without sucking in, I can faintly see the hints of my ribcage sticking out. That can't be healthy. Technically speaking, I'm pretty sure I'm underweight for someone my height and age. Ice cream helps add a few pounds, as unhealthy as it is, it's the best I can do since I don't exactly want to eat like ten pounds of noodles.

Finally, I look down at my hands and arms and wince. The skin was red and raw in some spots, numb in others. I could see a bit of skin cracking and peeling on my hands from how hard I scrubbed it. That's not good, but it's better than being dirty. I run my finger tips gently over some of the places that I hurt. It causes pain to shoot up my arm, sending shivers down my spine, before I quickly grab the towel from the floor and wrap myself back up to bolt into my bedroom to get some new clothes.

Cuddles and Bubbles, my little sweethearts, are just staring at me as I toss a few pieces of clothing onto my bed for me to change into. I think they are clean clothes, but in my mess of a room, I can never really be sure. Taking a few deep breaths, I eye my 'babies' warily before I grab some random clothes off the floor and use it to cover their tanks, clicking my tongue in disapproval.

"Creepy kids," I mutter to myself, a small smile easing its way onto my face at my own joke.

Shaking my head, I continue on my current mission. I look at the pajamas laid out on my bed before finally changing into them, letting the slightly damp towel fall to the floor as I slip into the shorts and overly large sweater. The sweater is so big that the sleeves go past my hands and the bottom of it nearly hides my shorts as if I'm not wearing them at all. There's a few small holes in it and it's a bit on the fragile side from its age, but honestly, being in the sweater makes me feel a bit safer.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I hug myself, the sweater devouring me with its warmth and safety. I really need that right now. It's been a long day, but I can feel myself relax as I breathe in. I can still smell _his_ old cologne on it. Maybe not literally, but I can remember the smell so clearly it's almost as if it's actually there. Growing up as he would pick me up in his arms and spin me around. It's the same smell I would breathe in every morning as I hug him before he would go to work. The same smell that always let me know that I'm safe and nothing will ever harm me ever again.

 _Dad's cologne._

After a few moments of just gathering myself, I'm able to let myself go and return to reality. As bad as reality is, I do have to live in it and living in the past can't really be that healthy. I stand up fully and take a deep breath of courage before I head toward Bubbles and Cuddles. I take off the clothes that hide them so I'm able to see right into their eyes once more. Cuddles is slithering across her cage, her long serpentine tongue sticking out as her head starts to move up toward the lid of the cage. She's trying to escape again, but like all the other times, it won't be any use.

Though I do feel bad for her. I coo at her slightly, promising myself to get her out when I get a chance to love on her before I head away from them and toward my bed. Sleep is clawing at my eyes and I just want to give in. There's no reason to fight it anyway.

I'm out cold almost as soon as my body plops down on my bed.

* * *

 _It was dark inside the closet. I could barely see a few inches in front of my face as I curled into a ball in the corner. Wrapping my legs close to my chest. My sobs were muffled by my knees, but I could still hear them outside. I could hear them a lot better than I wanted or needed to. Even covering my ears with my hands didn't help as much as I hoped it would. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest and the hot tears were streaming down my face._

 _I couldn't even remember how their fight started. Dad told me to go and hide and that he would take care of Mother. He told me to not leave the closet until he came to get me. He said that it wasn't safe for me to be around Mother. I didn't understand. What was wrong with Mom? What was going on? The unanswered questions stormed through my min, causing my headache along with my fear to rapidly grow._

 _I could make out their screams too clearly and they were saying things no fourteen year old should ever hear. Dad was screaming about something Mother did to me. I couldn't remember anything. I wasn't any help. Mom was screaming that I was just making it all up and he shouldn't give me all the attention. I wasn't sure who was right at this point. I didn't remember anything of importance. I could vaguely remember Mother screaming at me before Dad showed up and I think she hit me. But I didn't remember. I just didn't…. I wanted to scream, but my voice died in my throat as my mouth felt dry from my sobs._

 _My breathing was rapid and short and my shoulders were shaking from sobbing so hard. I heard the front door slam shut and all was quiet. My sobs slowly started to die down as I wondered what happened. Was Dad done? Was he coming back to get me? Did Mother leave? There was a small hope that filled my chest as I heard someone walk to the closet door. I watched with wide eyes, hoping, praying, that it was Dad._

 _It wasn't. Mom was the one who stood in the closet doorway. Her eyes were hard and cold. There was nothing in them. As if she had no soul at all. My body tensed as my heart seemed to stop all together. She dragged me out of there, despite all my kicking and protesting. She made it very clear to me that I wasn't to say anything like that ever again. She told me that it was my fault Dad left. She said that he was never ever coming back. I didn't believe her._

 _I had spent the next three days sleeping by the front door, waiting to prove her wrong._

 _Dad never did come back._

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, panting heavily as the memories flood my mind like a typhoon. My heart is pounding wildly in my chest as I feel my face heat up. My fists are clenching the bed sheet so tightly I mildly fear that I will rip it apart. Tears are swelling up in my eyes that make it difficult to see at all, even if my night light is on; I don't really like sleeping in total darkness.

I sniffle to myself before I can't hold it back anymore. The sobs break free, causing my shoulders to shake. God. Even my sobs are soft. I want to scream, but my throat is already sore enough and even if it wasn't, I doubt that I would be able to bring myself to make anymore noise than I'm already making. I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I try to get a grip on my emotions, but everything is such a whirlwind I don't think I can.

I'm not sure what's worse though. The fact that at age fourteen, I went through something like that, or that fact that afterwards, the one person I needed most, my own father, left me and Mother without so much as a proper goodbye or a letter and I still can't remember all the details about what happened to start that fight. Without all the details, how can I even know what I do remember is even real? I let out another sniffle and curl slightly, putting my knees up to my chest as I sniffle into the edge of the sweater.

I miss you, Dad. I tried contacting you through e-mails, texts and calls. But you never reply. I haven't tried contacting you lately. I've given up. There's no use in setting myself up for disappointment. I'm not even sure if you still have the same number and e-mail anymore.

When are you coming back?


	8. Chapter Seven

**MariMart-** I hope that's a good thing that I was able to surprise you.

 **KillJarkidranger-** Ah, I can promise that the Mother did not kill him and thank you! I am so glad you liked the chapter!

 **BizzyLizy-** It's alright! Have fun at the camp and you'll have plenty of chapters to catch up on by the time you get back ;)

 **Enecs-** One of my favorite things to do is to get deeper into the characters and show people why that character is the way they are and Riko is quickly becoming my favorite OC. As for that idea of yours as to why she hates touching so much, if you message me we can always talk about it! Thanks for reviewing, Hani!

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please enjoy another chapter of Awkward Silence!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

I lay my head down on my desk with a small tired sigh. I don't have the heart to even try to pay attention to the teacher's ranting. Not today. My body feels so drained of everything. Emotionally and physically. I didn't even want to get up this morning, but due to the fact that Mother seems to be in a bad mood, I all but ran to school. I barely even had time to get dressed and when I did, I only had time to put on a binder and some jeans. Dad's sweater still hangs limply past my hands, which I suppose is a good thing considering the bad shape that they're in. I at least smell decent enough from finding some perfume in one of my drawers. How I even managed to save perfume is a wonder in itself. I always manage to use it all within a short period of time because I like the smell too much.

Masami is gone today from the looks of it which leaves me alone. It kind of feels… isolating. Lonely. I don't really like it, but at the same time I'm not sure interacting with anyone will make me feel better. Souh-san and Ootoria-sama aren't in this particular class, thankfully. I suppose that works to my advantage. I don't really want to talk to them right now. Or anyone really.

I yawn to myself. Maybe I can just sleep this class. Yeah. That sounds pretty good. Sleeping sounds nice. I adjust my place on the desk, letting my eyes close gently and I already feel the sleep coming. I'm almost completely asleep when I feel someone poke my back, causing me to mumble under my breathe for them to stop. The poking almost instantly stops, but then almost instantly I feel something keep hitting my back. Paper I think. I finally crack open my eyes and glance behind me.

Umi. I forgot she's in this class. I resist the urge to groan as I give her a slightly forced smile. She can get on my nerves sometimes, but she isn't necessarily a bad person and I don't really want to be directly rude to her. Plus she is a customer of mine now at the Host Club. I have a feeling Ootori-sama wouldn't be pleased to find out if I was rude to a customer.

Umi seems ecstatic that I'm paying attention to her. Which I suppose is nothing new. Her smile is practically splitting across her face as she grins up at me with sparkling eyes. She glances briefly toward the teacher, who has yet to even face the class since they are writing on the board, before she scribbles something on a piece of paper and slides it to me.

Hesitantly, I open up the note to see her handwriting. It's very curly and loopy, almost like some sort of greeting card.

 _Are you okay?_

There's a little sad face beside it and I glance toward her. She gives me a frown and acts as if tears are streaming down her face, rubbing the corners of her eyes with her fists before she points at me. I really shouldn't be surprised that she knows that I'm in a bad mood. Anyone should be able to tell that I'm a bad mood. Still the fact that she asks if I'm okay momentarily causes me to smile for a small moment before I scribble down a reply.

Unlike her, my handwriting resembles chicken scratch and is pretty crooked and uneven.

 _I'm okay- thank you for asking. I appreciate it._

At least I'm honest with my note. I slide it to her and she lights up at my reply. She's about to write another note, with a large grin on her face, before the bell signaling the end of class rings loudly, causing me to jump. That's one way to really wake up. Geesh. My head's already beginning to pound just from the bell and with a heavy heart, I stand up from my seat and gather my things slowly.

Everyone else is gone by the time I get everything together. Including the teacher who left to who knows where. Though as I turn, I nearly run into Umi, who apparently is waiting for me with a big grin on her face and her books in her arms. She's my age, but she's a bit shorter than I am which means I have to look down just to fully see into her eyes. I furrow my brows and open my mouth, about to question her, but she cuts me off.

"-Don't give me any excuses Riko-sama," Umi tsks, dropping the smile on her face and replacing it with a frown, "You are obviously in pretty bad shape and I really want to know why, but I know you won't tell me, so just… Take care of yourself? Okay? Can you promise me that? Get some sleep tonight, drink some water, do all that jazz, and get yourself better. Promise?"

I blink a bit in surprise at her words. They're dripping with so much sincerity and care that it takes me off guard. I've never heard her like this before. She's always Umi. She's always just there wherever I go, usually following me around with puppy dog eyes that look at me with so much adoration that I almost want to do something just to make her proud so I don't disappoint her. This sometimes causes me annoyance and most of the time, it just makes me uncomfortable, but with her bubbly personality and slightly clinging habits, she is a very cheerful person. She never really has shown me much respect, but now I realize that maybe that's not really true. She's the one person aside from Masami to let go when I ask and she does it the second I show signs of being uncomfortable. She is always kind. She just called me _Riko-sama_ which is the most respect I ever received. I'm probably the one person she respects the most. _It_ _feels almost…nice._

But gone is her normal tone of voice. Her words come out leaking with adoration and worry in a very somber tone that makes me feel so… It's hard to describe, really, but it makes my heart almost break seeing the concern in her eyes.

No one ever really looks at me like that. Except Masami when I'm having a bad day. But even Masami never really asks about anything, she just gives me space. In a way, Umi is giving me space as well. For a brief moment, I consider just talking to her just like I do Masami, but I cut off that thought before I can really process it. Instead, I just nod slowly at her,

"Promise."

Instantly, the normal Umi returns as she bobs her head up and down with a big smile on her face. She's practically jumping like a small bunny. It's kind of… cute. I feel the corners of my lips turn into a small smile before she skips out of the classroom, gesturing for me to follow her. Her attitude is strangely contagious and I find myself following her blindly.

I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass.

* * *

I'm practically dragging my feet across the floor as I reach Music Room Three. Agreeing to follow and befriend Umi, it appears, _is biting me so hard in the ass that I can't even walk straight._ Umi is laughing her usual loud, bubbly, laugh as she all as she leads me to the door of the club room. She's been around me all day. Which is comforting, in its own way, but at the same time, she is so… extroverted… that it's hard for me to really gain the energy that I really need. As much as she's proven to me today how much of a friend she really is, even if she seems to be a bit love struck, she's draining me with her loud nature.

I wonder if I can even face the club now. While I'm not as bad as I was this morning, but I'm still in bad shape. I need a coffee. Or an energy drink. I wonder if we have that in the club. I know we have that instant coffee, but I think an energy drink will benefit me more. Or maybe ice cream. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I return back to my current situation.

"Thank you, Umi-chan," I bow to her as we stand in front of the doors.

It's the first time in the three years that I've known her that I have used an honorific. For me to not only use one now, but to use one that shows I value her as a friend is a very big thing. Not only for me, but for her as well. Obviously from her grin and starry eyes, she realizes that as she bows deeply to me as well.

"You're welcome. I can't go into the club today because of my chess club, but I hope you get better soon."

She gives me a large grin before she skips away, leaving a bit speechless as I watch after her…. I didn't know that she was in the chess club. I suppose she's a bit more smart than I give her credit for. It takes a second before I'm able to shake it off and enter the club room.

As I enter the room, I really shouldn't be surprised to see that Souh-san and the twins are bothering Haruhi-chan yet again, blabbering about her wearing some sort of cute dress for a cosplay we're going to do soon. Ootori-sama is sitting in his small little corner, punching numbers I guess because he's pretty focused on his calculator and laptop. I wonder if he's doing the finances of the club. It makes sense that he would be in charge of the money because I can't really picture the so-called King of the Club doing it himself. I glance toward Hunny-san and Mori-san, both of whom are sitting together as Hunny-san is eating cake.

For a brief moment, I notice Mori-san glance in my direction. I think I'm imagining the concern in his eyes so I just shake it off as nothing to turn my attention toward Haruhi's 'torture.' She notices me staring at her in amusement and gives me a look that's practically screaming for help, but I just shake my head. She's on her own. I'm not getting into that. The twins and Souh can be… overwhelming.

So ignoring her silent pleas, I head straight toward Hunny-san and Mori-san and plop down in the seat beside Hunny-san. I eye the cake on the table and I can almost feel my mouth watering. Cake. It's almost as good as ice cream. I lean forward slightly until my nose is almost _touching_ the cake. I can smell the deliciousness. I need it. I feel like _Spongebob_ craving water. _I need it._ It will help with my mood that's for sure. Sweets always do.

"Do you want some cake, Ri-chan," Hunny asks cutely, smiling at me.

I nod with a thankful smile before I dig into the cake as well. The sweet, sugary treat eases my mind and causes calm to flow through my body. It helps that it tastes so good. They're very small slices so it makes me feel slightly better about my health knowing I'm not devouring _whole_ cakes like Hunny-san, who could probably eat a bakery out of business.

It's by the ninth piece that I end up feeling full. With a content sigh, I lean back into the chair with a happy expression on my face. I glance toward Hunny-san and give him a small smile as I dip my head toward him.

"Thank you, Hunny-san."

Hunny-san gives a small giggle as he chirps back,

"You're welcome, Ri-chan. You looked like you were in a bad mood and cake fixes everything so I thought it would help."

He doesn't say anything else before he continues devouring in his cake. I shake off the feeling that tells me he's actually caring about me, convincing myself that he's just being nice, before I glance toward Mori-san. Has he been staring at me the whole time? I gulp thickly, but can't seem to tear myself away from his piercing gaze. His eyes are narrowed slightly and there's a small frown on his face. Did I do something wrong? Have I upset him, somehow?

Oh God. I hope not. He's Morinozuka Takashi. He could probably crush me under his pinky toe before I could even apologize. Scratch that. He could crush me with just _his thumb._ Like a bug. A little tiny insect. With its guts all splattered around it as it flails its tiny little legs as if it could get away. Oh. I'm making myself sick thinking about it. I eye him warily as I shift in my seat, uncomfortable under his gaze. I hope he's not mad. I gulp thickly and quickly look away, looking for anything that could possibly help me get my mind off Mori-san crushing all of my bones into dust.

Unluckily, my 'saving grace' comes in the form of Ootori-sama as he finally looks up from his laptop. He raises an eyebrow at me as he looks me up and down with a slight scowl of distaste.

"Change."

The order is simple. Direct. Slightly rude, but he does have a point. I don't think I can exactly _host_ in this attire. Though what am I going to change into? The twins answer that question as they turn their attention to me. Like Ootori-sama, they're not exactly pleased with my attire as they click their tongues in disapproval. Almost instantly they are at my sides, pinching the sweater with disgusted expressions. Souh joins them as he gives a dramatic gasp, clasping his chest with his hand,

"My daughter! How can you wear such a disgusting thing!? You're not even poor like Haruhi!"

I see Haruhi-chan's eye twitch in annoyance as she crosses her arms. I'm almost sure she's saying _rich bastards_ under her breath. To be honest, it could have been something else she is muttering about because I'm a bit more focused on the fact that the _twins are touching me and Souh isn't really helping._ I squirm under their touches and try to back away from them as they pinch and insult the sweater.

They're circling around me as they pinch and poke at the sweater, insult after insult. But it's my dad's sweater. How can they say such mean things? I hope they don't tear the sweater. Oh God. What if they do though? What if it tears? What if it can't be repaired then? What if I lose the one thing that my dad ever left me. He gave it to me so long ago when I was just a kid for pajamas and I have kept it ever since. It's my most prized possession. How can they just be that hurtful?

Adding injury to insult, they're touching me and poking me and dragging me around a bit as they do so. I just got clean. Now I'm not. There is too much going on, I can't tell who is who. Their motions blur together as I loose sense of what's going on around me. My heart is racing and I feel like I can't breathe. My chest feels too tight. Too dirty. Too dirty. Too much in such a small amount of time. Way too much. Get off. Get off. Get off. I can't take it. I can't take anymore. I can feel the tears form in my eyes.

"Stop," I whisper, "Stop… Stop…Don't touch me."

My voice is shaky and soft, but I need to speak louder. I cannot be quiet again. I just can't.

"Don't touch me!"

My voice cracks, but it's the loudest I have ever spoken in my life. It cuts through the air crisply and sharply, just a bit higher than a normal-toned voice. I don't have the courage to speak it again that loudly. Or at all.

They're still touching me. I feel it clawing at my skin, pricking it with dozens of needles even as I curl slightly. Just like he did. He never stopped. Why should they? I can't think straight. Everything is blurry. Everything is… confusing. Stop. That's all I can repeat to myself. I wrap my arms around myself, but I still feel little comfort. It's not until Haruhi-chan, Mori-san and Hunny-san step forward and step between me and the twins and Souh-san do I finally actually realize that no one is still touching me.

Souh-san and the twins have stepped back a bit away from me with confused, slightly concerned expressions on their faces. Ootori-sama is looking over with a bit of interest, but I can't really focus on them. Nor can I focus on the fact that Mori-san and Hunny-san look _down right pissed_ at the twins. I focus instead on my skin and the sweater. Scratching at my arms, I just want to take a shower. I want to just disappear. I need to get clean. I need to get away.

It was a mistake coming to school today. I'm sobbing into the sleeves of my sweater. I shouldn't have come. I should have taken whatever Mother was throwing at me. I should have just stayed in bed and not move.

I don't want to be here and for a small moment, I wonder why if I should still stay in the club. What's keeping me here in this toxic environment?

"Riko-chan?"

Haruhi-chan's concerned voice breaks through my inner monologue. Oh. She is. Or at least she's one of the reasons. She's nice. She's my friend. I look up at her with shaky breaths. My whole body is shaking. I can barely even see her face through my teary eyes.

"I just want it to stop…"

My voice, as soft as it is, cuts through the silence like a knife. Haruhi-chan carefully and slowly leads me to the table to sit down where she tries to comfort me. I can barely hear what she's saying through the ringing in my ears. I catch small words, something about how I should take slow and deep breaths instead of short ones. I take her advice and breath in deeply and slowly. I'm barely able to register that she's still talking, saying how I need to go home and get some needed rest, but I can't really take her words seriously as my main focus is calming myself down. It takes a minute, but I'm finally able to at least gain some control of my body. My hands are still violently shaking, but I can focus on everyone else now.

Mori-san and Hunny-san are standing closely to me and Haruhi-chan in a very protective manner with their arms crossed. I have never seen Hunny-san look so _intense_. I didn't even think he _could_ get angry, but here he is proving me wrong. Souh-san is the first to step forward with concern in his eyes as he bows deeply to me.

"My sincerest apologies, Shibata-san," his voice is deep and filled with a lot of sincerity, "It was never my attention to cause you any sort of emotional harm. As a host, _and as a person,_ it was inconsiderate of me. Please, accept my apology and please, take the rest of the day off. There will be no host club today in respect of your well-being and please, if you ever need something, let me know."

Ootori-sama looks at Souh-san momentarily shocked before his face goes back to being impassive. I'm a bit surprised as well. I have never heard Souh-san…No… _Souh-sama_ speak that way. I could… I could see him as a friend. He's almost there. But one thing is for sure, he just gained a lot of respect from me for doing that. He gives a pointed look to the twins and they apology as well. Even with my hands still shaking, I manage to give them a bow in return,

"Apology accepted, _Souh-sama, Hitachii-sama._ "

My voice shakes as much as my hands, but I manage to let him know that I do accept his apology. They deserve as much respect as I can give for their apology. Though as Tono's eyes light up, I almost feel as if I made a mistake. It's not long until he's back to his old self, ranting about his wonderful daughter and her respect for him. Maybe it's just my imagination, but he seems to be keeping a bit more distance between myself and him as he gestures wildly with his hands. The twins soon join in and it's long before Haruhi-chan is dragged into it as well, leaving me alone with Mori-san and Hunny-san.

I stand up and stumble a bit, losing my balance over my own two feet, causing Mori-san to grip my arm to keep me from falling flat on my face. Yet the second my head whips to him with horror, my eyes wide and my mouth gaping, he drops his grip and dips his head in an apology. I nod back in return with a shaky breath and without another word to anyone, I head out.

It's not until I'm out of the high school do I realize that Hunny-san and Mori-san are following me.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Yay for Hunny and Mori! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! It was nice to write and I adore writing interactions of Mori, Hunny and Riko. Please review!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

They follow me wordlessly. I know that they're there, following behind me with a bit of distance as I make my home. I think they just want to make sure I'm okay and that I get home safely. I don't think they mean to be creepy, but they really are giving me a bit of a creepy vibe. It doesn't help that I can hear Hunny-san quietly whispering to Mori-san. Paranoid and finally fed up with the distance, I stop and turn on my heels to face them directly.

I may not be ready for interacting with people yet, but it is Friday. I can spend the whole weekend in bed if I have to, just to make up for everything that's happened. But at least Mori-san and Hunny-san are the quietest of the hosts aside from Haruhi-chan, so I can deal with them. Maybe not a lot, but I can enough. Since I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, they stop as well, but there still is a bit of ridiculous distance between us.

Sighing, I motion for them to join me on the sidewalk, inviting them to get closer. After a moment of hesitation, Hunny-san grins as he hops onto Mori-san's shoulders and they walk beside me as I continue on my way home.

"Are you going to follow me all the way home?"

My voice breaks the silence that has befallen us, though it doesn't break it that much considering how soft I speak. I glance briefly toward them to see Hunny-san is nodding, though I'm a bit relieved to see that he's back to his usual cheerful self. Mori-san, however, doesn't even look at me as he gives a small grunt that I assume means _yes._ I want to ask them _why_ they're doing it, but after everything that's happened, I don't think I can really speak anymore. It takes too much out of me.

I have to admit that it's kind of nice just walking in silence with them. I feel… _safe…_ It's a bit strange to feel this safe after what's happened and to feel safe in their presence even if I haven't known them long. Especially with Mori-san, though the stern gleam in his eyes has only gotten stronger. They're like personal bodyguards protecting me or maybe even some sort of guardian angel. I glance toward Mori-san. Guardian angel seems to fit him rather well with how large he is and he just has an aura of protection around him. With the light shining down on him like it is, it can almost be mistaken for an otherworldly glow. I shake my head slightly, getting those thoughts out of my head.

After a while, however, as we get closer and closer to my house, I bite at my lip as I feel my heart skip a bit from nerves. Mom shouldn't be home. She's usually gone a good portion of the time on business trips or just going to parties and galas. Ursula tends to favor parties more than her own daughter. Normally I don't mind since it gives me time to myself without worrying about her showing up. But what if she is home? Would she yell at Mori-san and Hunny-san? Yell at me for coming home with 'strange men'? I feel the knot in my stomach grow until we finally reach my house.

I stop as soon as we reach just outside the gates that surround my entire property. The large mansion sits behind the gates in all its architectural wonder and beside it is a much smaller, much _simpler_ house. The smallest of the two is obviously my house. Due to the fact that Mother doesn't really pay for its upkeep, the weeds surrounding the smaller house are growing a bit out of control and hard to manage. I'm almost sure there's a few wild snakes and other critters making their home there. It looks like a sore spot on the property.

My eyes fall on the driveway. There's no sign of Ursula's usual limo or any of her other vehicles of transportation which means I'm safe. For now. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Um this is it," I say hesitantly, gesturing toward the houses behind the gates, "Thank you…"

Unsure as to what to do now and how to give them a proper farewell, I give them a shy, hesitant wave. The sleeves of the sweater slide down as I do so, exposing the raw pink skin around my wrists and on my palm. Wincing, I quickly put my hand back down and pull down the sleeve to hide it, silently praying to the higher powers that they didn't see it. I bite at my lip again and begin to move toward the gates so I can head home, but Mori-san and Hunny-san step in front of me to stop me.

"Hands."

Mori-san's voice sends an echo through me, causing me to shiver at how demanding and deep it is. I look up at both him and Hunny-san, who is still sitting on the larger one's shoulders. My hands are shaking slightly, but I can tell by the look in their eyes that they are not just going to drop the subject. If I just leave now, they'll question me tomorrow and continue to question me. I suppose I don't have a choice. Biting my lip hard enough to make it bleed, I roll up my sleeves and raise my hands toward them.

I can barley even look at my own hands. The red spots from the raw rubbing have grown worse and are spread out across my hands, covering places on my wrists and palms. There's a few spots that are just raw and sore. A few other places have skin peeling back tenderly. I… I hate to admit that maybe I'm in worse shape than I thought. But I'm only thankful that neither of them are touching my hands with their own. I'm not sure if that's because they know I can't stand any physical touching or if it's because of how gross and raw my skin is.

It takes a few seconds of tense silence before I'm able to look up at them. Mori-san and Hunny-san both have wide eyes. Hunny-san looks at me with a mix of pity and worry while Mori-san's jaw is set tightly as if he is grinding his teeth and it doesn't take long before his eyes narrow harshly, causing my heart to race again. You have got to be kidding me. After all that has happened today. After all the touching. After all how much I have embarrassed myself and others. After everything I have went through today. _After all the_ _fucking trauma, this bastard is upset at me._ I take a few shaky breaths and try to keep my emotions under control as I feel the tears threatening to fall.

My hands fall back down to my sides as I keep taking short, shaky breaths that turn into hiccups. I peel down the sleeves to cover my hands. God. I'm so disgusting. So… I just want to go home. I want to crawl into bed and cry. I want to scream into my pillow. I want to find comfort in Cuddles and Bubbles. Get lost into my book. Something. Anything. As long as it involves me inside my room where I don't have to deal with this. But they're blocking the entrance and I can't just push my way through them. I'm not strong enough. Mori-san towers over me by more than a couple of feet and Hunny-san, despite being only a foot shorter than I am, still gives off a strong aura that doesn't make me want to mess with him. Especially now with how unhappy Hunny-san looks. Mori-san still has such an angry expression on his face that causes me to shake slightly with mild fear.

"Why are you mad at me?"

My voice cracks and shakes as I finally manage to ask that question. I can't stand that they're mad at me right now. Any other day I would have been fine, but these two are just so close to actually being considered friends and after all that's happened today, I could really use a friend right now. Mori-san's expression softens before he leans down to look at me more closely. His knees are leaning against the pavement as Hunny-san jumps down from his cousin's shoulders to stand beside me. Even with Hunny-san back on solid ground, Mori-san doesn't move as he inspects me closely with such a concerned expression on his face that it makes me take an uneasy step back. Like Mori-san, Hunny-san is wearing an expression of absolute worry. I shift my feet and glance frantically toward my house.

Maybe I can make a run for it. They're distracted. I'm sure I can squeeze past them and quickly make it through the gates. Sure if I do that, they'll just question me tomorrow, but I can't really stand the way they're looking at me.

"We're not mad, Riko," Hunny-san speaks, his voice solemn and quiet, "We're just worried about you. You've only been here for a few days, but you are a part of the club and therefore you are our friend… And we don't like to see our friends in pain…"

He glances briefly toward Mori-san, who nods in agreement. His eyes are still focused on me though and they keep glancing back and forth between my face and my hands. A bit self conscious, I pull at the sleeves of the sweater to try to hide the hands more.

"…Take care of yourself," Mori-san finally speaks, before standing up fully, his expression going back to his normally passive face.

I feel so bad. Guilty even. Even Masami never says anything about my raw skin- this isn't the first time I've rubbed myself raw. She just leaves me alone and gives me space. Even Umi didn't question the hands. But Mori-san and Hunny-san… They… They must really care about me as their friend to even question me about it and to stop the others from hurting me. My heart is practically swelling from the positive emotions that are now whirling around inside of me. For a while, or at least for this brief moment, the positive emotions are outweighing the negative emotions. I feel the tears streamed down my face, but unlike the other times, this is for something entirely different.

The sight of my tears causes both of them too look at me startled, though seeing the faint smile on my face causes them to relax as I bow deeply to them.

"I promise, I will do all I can to take care of myself, thank you, _Mori-chan, Hunny-chan."_

My words cause Hunny-chan to instantly prep up to his normal, flowery self as he begins to practically _bounce_ up and down on the sidewalk. Even Mori-chan has a faint smile on his face as he dips his head toward me.

Friends. Masami. Umi. Haruhi. And now Hunny and Mori…. I never really had this many friends before.

And I know for a fact that if I continue to be in the Host Club, I'll be gaining even _more_.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Killjarkidranger-** You're welcome! And it's alright, I'm just happy you're reading the story to be honest!

 **Enecs & FanFictionReader225- **Yay Friendship! And there's much more of it to come!

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows as well! Please review and enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

The weekend brings relief and relaxation. The events of the week, as tiring and traumatic as it was, is behind me. I am showered and clean. The clothes are clean, well at least all of my binders and uniforms are as well as Dad's sweater. I can't hold it against Souh-sama or the Hitachi-samas because that's part of their personalities. They are very touchy-feely people who had never met anyone who had a diversion to physical touch. They don't mean any harm. Sure, they are a bit forget and inconsiderate, especially with how often I told them to not touch me, but I think after what happened they won't be doing it again. Not to mention that they did apologize and they were so sincere about it as well. It's kind of hard to not accept an apology that's so genuine and heart-breaking.

Sighing, I focus back on my present problem. My laptop screen is just flashing a white page with a lot of different words that form my letter. I rub my temples as I reread it over. It still sounds terrible. But then again, I don't think there's ever a good way to write a letter to a father you haven't seen for a couple of years and haven't even _tried_ to contact in the past year. I glance toward Cuddles and Bubbles.

Bubbles is out of her cage for once. She's crawling her way around my keyboard. I wish that she can just write the letter for me. I'm almost sure that even a _spider_ can write a better letter than I can. I reach toward her, allowing her to crawl onto my hand.

"What do you say, Bubbles? Think you can write the letter for me?"

She doesn't answer. I don't really expect her to. If she did answer, I think I'd be kind of freaked out, if I'm honest. At least she's only a tarantula and not a giant five foot spider like that one from that American cartoon. I think it's called _Billy and Mandy,_ but I'm not sure. My English is limited and not exactly the best, so my knowledge on their cartoons is limited to the very few that I have watched such as that one.

I bite at the inside of my cheek before I use my free hand to save the letter to my father in my documents. I can't send it. Not now. Probably not ever. I exit out of the word document before standing up, carefully cradling my baby to my chest as I walk over to her cage. I set her down gently, cooing at her as she's now safe in her habitat. I glance toward Cuddles. If snake's could glare, I am pretty sure Cuddles would be glaring at me right now. Jealous little serpent. I roll my eyes with a small smile and coo at my snake,

"When I get back, I'll give you some love, I promise."

I need to get some fresh air, so I plan on going to the ice cream parlor. Sweets plus getting out of the house will do me some good. Having showered earlier this morning, I just get dressed in some not-so-clean-but-not-noticeably-dirty clothes. I really need to do laundry, but I can't bring myself to really wash anything unless I consider it _dirty-dirty._ Being dressed in one the few casual dresses I own since I don't feel like putting on any pants, I rub my fingers through my hair to try to make a tiny bit more decent before I glance toward my hands.

They are doing a tiny bit better, even if it's only been two days. Since school is tomorrow, I will have to remember to be extra careful. The bandages are still carefully wrapped around my wrists and palms, protecting them from infection and from getting worse. I did promise Mori-chan that I would take care of myself and I plan on living up to that promise. Though I think it will be difficult to do so considering how clumsy I am. It might be better to just wrap me up in bubble wrap. Lots and lots of bubble wrap…. Nah. That won't work. Not for the obvious reasons, but for the sole fact that if I'm covered in bubble wrap, it will probably make me more dangerous because I would to just roll everywhere.

Heh. I imagine it easily. Me looking like a giant bubble wrapped boulder with layers and layers of bubble wrap covering me. Rolling down a hill, knocking people down as I go. _Fear me._

Laughing to myself, I head out the door, grabbing some yen from the desk to shove into my pocket as I leave.

* * *

When I reach the ice cream parlor/diner, I look up at the sign hanging up above the door briefly. _Dennis' Diner._ I was so close when it came to remembering the name. I have to remember that though. _Dennis._ Should be easy enough since both words start with the letter _D._

Shaking my head, I open the door and head into the parlor. Since it's the middle of the day, as opposed to the middle of the night when I usually come down, there are a few other customers in there. There's some kids hanging out in one of the booths making a mess with the ice cream as their mother looks like she's just about given up on life. There's a few teens hanging out by the jukebox, looking like something straight from some sort of magazine with the way they are standing and acting. There's an elderly couple at one of the tables, giving each other _lovey dovey_ eyes as they share a milkshake. They can't be any younger than seventy if I have to guess. Seeing them brings a small smile on my face for a brief moment. It's sweet that even at that old age, they love and adore each other as if they are still teenagers.

I briefly glance toward Janet behind the counter. I wonder why she's working day shift if her college semester isn't over. Maybe she's just working over time. No matter what the reason, she's there looking tired and absolutely strung out as she cleans and scrubs the counter with a defeated expression on her face. For a brief moment, she looks up and spots me, causing her to give me a small, though slightly confused, smile before she starts to put away the supplies to prepare herself for my order.

I walk toward the counter with stride, a small smile on my face as I greet her.

"Morning, Janet," I bow my head toward her shortly, "I'll just have a small milkshake, please."

Her eyes go wide as if she can't believe that, for the first time in three years, I'm only eating _one_ milkshake. I give her a sheepish grin and scratch at the back of my neck, silently begging her to not comment on the small order. To be honest, I could eat this whole place out if I could, but I need to save some yen so I can't spend too much. Plus after the last ice cream parlor trip, my wallet is practically puffing out dust.

I watch as Janet spins around behind the counter, doing this and that to get the milkshake _just right_. I'm so caught up in watching her it takes me a minute to realize that someone is standing right behind me. Embarrassed, I step out of their way, though my red face quickly goes back to normal when I see just who it is behind me. _Haruhi-chan._

At the sight of me, Haruhi-chan gives me a large smile. Sometimes I wonder how people can mistake her for a guy simply because of that smile. It's so… bubbly. I tilt my head, but give her a smile in return, pleased to see her.

"Morning, Riko-chan," Haruhi-chan dips her head in greeting, "I thought you would still be sleeping. After all I did tell you to get some rest."

I take an unsteady step back from the gleam in her eyes. Woah. Haruhi-chan is throwing some shade. She kind of reminds me of a large, overly protective mother hen. Though Haruhi-chan is more like an oblivious chick. Literally. Even I notice the way Souh-sama looks at her. And the fact that I notice is saying something since I don't really deal with the whole romantic stuff very well and aside from turning down many love-dovey girls, I don't have much experience in it either.

I gulp thickly,

"Um. I did?"

Can I be any less convincing? The way I say it sounds more like a question than a statement. Even if it's true. I did get some rest. Plenty of it. But yet under her intense gaze, I'm questioning myself. She clicks her tongue and eyes me for a brief moment before returning to the bright-eyed Haruhi-chan that I know and adore, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. Then I notice Janet has my finished milkshake which cheers me up even more. Paying Janet and quickly gulping down my milkshake, I continue to look at Haruhi-chan. Has she always had that half-eaten ice cream cone in her hand or am I just not as observant as I'd like to think?

"Good," she nods, "I'm really sorry about what happened with Tamaki-senpai and the twins. They really shouldn't have done that to you since they know you don't like being touched, but they're like little kids sometimes. They have to learn from mistakes so I doubt that they'll do it again. If they do, just let me know and I'll have a talk with them… But are you okay, Riko-chan? I'm a bit worried about you."

Her voice trails off as she glances down toward my hands. Without the sweater and any sort of gloves, my raw wrists and hands are exposed to the public eye. I shift on my feet slightly, a bit worried about what she may say. A hardened gleam enters her eyes as she tosses her ice cream cone into a nearby trash can before she grabs my hands in her own, inspecting them closely with a critical eye.

"What happened to your hands? They look like they've been rubbed raw and that's not really a good thing. Did you put clean bandages on them? And ointment? I'm good with bandaging things up with how often my Dad gets hurt so if you want, I can help you bandage them up but you'll have to tell me what happened first. No one hurt you, did they? Because we can swing by the police station if you need to file a report, but really Riko-chan, you should be careful. You're going to give me a heart attack."

I can almost laugh with how she babbles and she continues on and on about my safety and how to keep myself safe. Bless Haruhi-chan and her big heart. She's so sweet, honestly. Like some pure, innocent cinnamon roll. I must protect her at all costs. A determined gleam enters my eyes as my expression hardens at my promise. She's two years younger than I am, making her fifteen, but she may be sixteen since I'm not too good with ages. She's like a little sister. I have to protect her from the horrors of the world.

Without even thinking, I'm swept away with the moment and I hug her tightly, nearly causing her to drop her ice cream as I swing her around in my arms with a small squeal of excitement.

" _Imouto,_ you are just the cutest thing."

I hug her tightly to my chest with a big, shit-eating grin on my face that I can almost feel my cheeks splitting. I hear her strangled, slightly muffled gasp as I hug her so tightly. It's a full minute before I actually realize what just happened and what I'm doing.

Not only did I just call Haruhi-chan, _imouto,_ which means I'm calling her little sister. Which means I'm accepting her as part of my family. But I'm also hugging her. I'm touching. I'm physically touching someone. Maybe it's because I recognize her as family in my soul. Maybe it's because she's a female that I trust. Maybe it's just because after everything that's happened, I need a damn hug from a family member.

And for the first time in a long time, I'm okay with it.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Killjarkidranger-** Thank you! I'm so glad that you like the chapters and I hope you continue to like 'em.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Yes! Haruhi and Riko bonding is like my fav. thing to write!

 **Dari-Kun-** It's alright, I was kind of hoping some people would think that they were some sort of other animal first before it's revealed that Cuddles is actually a snake (an Albino Ball Python to be exact) and Bubbles is a spider (a tarantula) that way they'd be surprised. I'm so proud of her too! Writing her as if she is real, like someone who is changing and developing, going through the motions, is fun!

 **Dove Is The Way-** Haha, that's all going to go straight to my head and boost my ego. Thank you!

 **Enecs-** Thank you! It was a lot of fun to write!

 **MariMart-** The real question is, who is she going to hug next? ;)

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows! I really appreciate it! Enjoy the next chapter of _Awkward Silence_!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

After such a refreshing weekend, I'm back to my normal self by the time school rolls around. My hands are healing nicely and I don't have to wear the bandages anymore. I just put the ointment on and I'm good to go. I've even made the decision to drop the honorifics, especially since Ootori-sama… I mean _Kyoya,_ practically begged me to in first hour so that Tamaki's head doesn't get any bigger. To be honest, it's strange to not use _any_ sort of honorific, but if that's what they prefer, who am I to argue? But does this make _all_ of us friends? I hope so.

My first week of being in the club- woah. Wait a second. It's only been a week. A lot's happened in such a short period of time. It feels like it's been a lot longer than that, but maybe I'm just imagining things. Or maybe the members of my club just have that personality that makes you feel like you've known them for years instead of days. I used to have a personality like that, I like to think. I have no idea what's happened to me since then. _Oh yeah. I grew up and became awkward._

Ever since my… breakdown… last week, the twins and Tamaki haven't even bothered me. They still talk to me, interact me, of course, but they keep their respected distance. The twins tried to ask me what was wrong with touching a few times, but Takashi swept in and saved me from their interrogations. Eventually they gave up and everyone else figured out that I would tell them I am ready- if I ever am ready. A few times Tamaki has asked if it's okay to get closer and he only does so after I give him consent. Maybe it's hopeful thinking. I shake my head slightly to clear it. I should just enjoy this time in the Host Club while it lasts. There's a small dread filling up my stomach because when I get home, I will have to deal with the sea witch again. Ugh.

"You look so funny, Riko," Umi giggles.

I look at her confused. Funny? I know sometimes I do look funny- after all, I do stuff my face with sweets anytime I can, but I'm not doing that at the moment so how am I funny? Do I have something on my face? I wipe absently at my cheeks, but Chiko and Tsuki are giggling as well.

Chiko, Tsuki and Umi are my three regulars. Well I actually have more regulars by now, but I can't really remember all of their names. Aside from that, these three are also my first customers and Umi and Chiko are actually pretty good girls. Umi-chan is even my friend. I think. To be honest, I'm still a tiny bit confused about that.

"Your face," one of my guests explains, "You look so cute when you space out, Riko-senpai! What were you thinking about?"

I spaced out again? Oh well. I do that a lot. I don't really mean to, I just get caught up in my thoughts. Just like I'm doing now. Again. Opps. I give them a sheepish expression before getting an idea as one of the guests question about what I was thinking about. I look around and then motion for them to lean in. They do so and I whisper huskily,

"All of you lovely ladies of course. It's hard to be surrounded by such beautiful girls sometimes."

My husky tone sets them off the edge as they all swoon. I'm pretty sure Umi has a nosebleed and her face is as red as a cherry. Tsuki is swooning with the others. Chiko fainted with a goofy grin on her face. I'm almost worried about what she's dreaming about. Should I pick her up? Is she going to be okay? I poke her absently with the tip of my foot and she giggles. Well. At least she's still alive.

I have a sheepish smile on my face. I expected the swooning, but not so much with the nosebleeds and passing out. Are all of them this crazy? I remember hiding in my locker once a long time ago from Tamaki's fangirls so that's a yes. Yes they are crazy. I notice that Mori, or rather Takashi, looks over a bit curious as to what I did to make the girls react that way. Tono gives me a proud thumbs up and Haruhi rolls her eyes.

I give them all a sheepish expression and a shrug, speechless for an answer or any sort of reply. What am I supposed to say? Sorry I broken my customers? Pushing up my glasses, I glance towards the door. Masami has yet to visit the club, but she assured me that today she would come by. That means that she should be here anytime now. Sure enough, the doors swing open in a dramatic manor. In walks Masami, looking as cheerful as ever. Tamaki is the one to greet her and she swoons just like all of his other guests, fluttering her eyes in a way that's supposed to be attractive but to me it just looks like she has mascara stuck in her eye.

I jump in surprise when I see Umi and Chiko, who is now thankfully up and well, glaring at Masami. Umi goes as far as scooting a bit closer to me, eyes never leaving Masami. Chiko, the sweetheart, looks like she's about to _cut a bitch._ I gulp nervously and look toward Masami hoping that maybe I have an unknown psychic ability that will warn her.

It doesn't seem to work. Masami is just dodging Tamaki and scooting toward me slowly with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Tamaki," Masami apologizes, "I'm here to request Riko!"

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Way to boost my ego Masami. Please don't act so excited, I'm scared you'll burst. I make a face slightly at how serious she is about coming to see me. It's like she's going to see a doctor about a terminal illness. Her words send Tamaki back into his corner, sulking with what seems like a cloud of depression and sorrow. Drama queen. The twins burst into laughter. Kyoya steps forward,

"Of course, Miss Masami. Riko's table is over there."

Bless Kyoya for actually being useful, unlike the twins who are poking Tamaki with a stick. Masami thanks Kyoya before she heads over, a smile on her face. I return her smile as she sits down across from me and alongside my other guests.

"Girls," I say kindly, "T-This is Masami. Masami, meet Chiko, Tsuki and Ai. I believe you already know Umi."

Each girl smiles and nods in greeting at Masami, but there's something in their eyes that tell me that Masami is going to have a hard time later. The girls tend to be… over protective… of me. Maybe I'm just that likable? Or that cute? Innocent even? I'm a delight. I notice that all customers have a certain way they act. Mori doesn't have that many customers, but his customers are usually very talkative and enjoy him 'listening'. Hunny's customers are very sweet and kind. Haruhi's customers are very friendly. The twins have crazy fans. Mori's customers are usually snobby. Kyoya's customers are usually very naïve and dumb. All of the customers, however, are very protective of their favored host when it comes to sharing them with other girls. They are fangirls for a reason- crazy fangirls at that.

Masami is still smiling, forcibly. Umi and the other girls scoot a bit closer to me. Chiko even goes as far as putting their hand over mine with a smile.

"Why don't you tell us how your book is coming along, Riko?"

Bless Chiko. She actually knows what to say to break an awkward silence. Masami and Umi eye her hand with distaste. My own hands are shaking a bit and slowly peel them away from her grasp so she doesn't notice.

"It's all coming along great," I say softly with a smile.

The girls all nod. The one thing I loved about my customers is that, like me, they prefer the quiet. They don't mind that I speak just above a whisper or that my voice is sometimes too breathy. For a moment, I sometimes even forget that I am a host. I almost think they are friends- I almost think all the hosts are friends, but they are just club mates. Though Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori and Hunny I will gladly consider friends. They are kind and quieter than Tamaki, Hikaru and Kyoya (who while quiet is a bit rude).

"What's it about," Umi asks eagerly with a large grin, "Vampires? Orcs? Elves? Spirits? You never told us!"

The girls all turn to me curiously. I shrink away slightly with a small blush. Out of habit, I rub the back of my neck sheepishly,

"I don't write things like that," I admit, "My newest book is actually about samurais, time travel, romance, betrayal, and fights to the death!"

With each word, more passion is added. I can feel the adrenaline in my veins just speaking about my newest book. Umi and a few of the other girls blush slightly at my excited expression. Masami just shakes her head with a small amused smile- she is used to me getting excited about my new books. Especially now that I am more comfortable with my usual guests I can express it more.

"Sounds romantic," Chiko sighs wistfully with a far off gleam in her eyes.

"Sounds epic," Tsuki and a few of the others cheer.

"I suppose so," I muse, but I get distracted from my own thoughts as I glance at Masami.

I notice the way that my best friend is glancing at Mori. Her leg is twitching and her hands are getting fidgety. Her eyes look longing and she looks so love stricken. It almost breaks my heart because I know Mori doesn't really like any girls here. In fact the only girls he really interacts with is me and Haruhi, though he seems to talk to me a bit more often. But even then, it's not necessarily romantic. As cute as he is, I don't really harbor any romantic feelings for him, especially since I don't really know him. But even so, I doubt he really has any romantic feelings for Masami (or any girl). Which means she is just going to get her heart broken. But until then, I will be supportive of her. I smile slightly at her,

"Masami," I say softly, getting her attention, "I wouldn't mind if you went to Mori instead."

"Are you sure? I would hate to just leave you!"

"I'll be fine," I say easily, "I have all these lovely girls to keep me company. I am sure he would be happy to see you…"

The girls swoon at my words, though I'm not sure why? Shaking it off, I watch as Masami gives me a small nod of appreciation before she heads over to where Mori is sitting silently. She sits down beside him, but he just gives her a small nod of greeting, not even saying a word. It's almost sad. I hold back the frown and negative feelings piling up in my chest.

Haruhi notices what happens and with a tray in her hands she wanders over towards me.

"Riko-chan, are you sure you're okay with Mori-senpai taking your customers?"

"Of course," I crinkle my nose slightly as I continue, "I mean, Masami likes Mori's silence better than my awkward act."

I spot the twins heading in my direction and I-Think-Hikaru has a look in his eyes that make me realize I have made a grave mistake. What can of worms have I opened now? I just had to open my big mouth. I really should be quiet more often. Or talk even softer, maybe that will work? Though I'm almost positive the twins are some sort of mutants with the sense of always knowing everything. It's almost creepy.

"Except you're not acting," Hikaru chimes in as he strolls over, his arm still draped around Kaoru.

I shift in my seat slightly, avoiding eye contact. I am awkward. I know that. Do they have to point it out every chance they get though? Or rather did Hikaru have to keep pointing it out? I thought maybe he has changed since what happened, but am I wrong? Does he really not care? I look down, avoiding his eyes. I don't think I even look at him. He always speaks whatever is on his mind so whatever he is saying may be what everyone else is thinking.

I really need to stop being so pessimistic, but at least I'm honest with myself.

"Really, his voice is pretty grating, isn't it," Hikaru says casually, waving his hand around.

I bite my lip, my hands shaking slightly. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it! I knew my voice is annoying. I knew I should be talking quieter or not at all…. Mother is right.

My customers gather around me a bit protectively. Umi is the most fierce as she gestures toward me violently, waving her hands wildly as she speaks. I have to duck slightly to avoid one of her hands hitting me. Chiko is the one to pull me out of the onslaught while everyone is distracted, leading me away from the group silently and stealthily.

"Don't you say that about Riko," Umi sticks her tongue out, "Riko has a beautiful voice! It's amazing!"

"It's so cute," one of the girls add.

"And sometimes even seductive," another chimes.

My face heats up. Do they really think that or they just saying that? Hikaru just huffs, leaving with his twin. Though Kaoru glances back at me with an apologetic expression before he nudges his twin harshly, whispering to him frantically about something or another. I'm not sure what he says but it's enough for Hikaru to at least look back at me with an apologetic expression before he leaves to his customers.

But that doesn't stop the fight breaking out between my own customers as they argue about just what my voice is. Some are screaming it's cute. Others say it's charming. A few are screaming it's seductive. Umi is leading them all with a passion, which just adds fuel to the fire. As I watch the scene unfold, my eyes widen. If Chiko hadn't led me a bit of a distance away, I would have been in the middle of all that like pray in a piranha pit.

"…Thank you for saving me Chiko," I dip my head to her as I whisper my thanks, "If not for you, I may have been torn apart by them."

Chiko giggles, her eyes lighting up as she flutters her eyes at me. There's something else in her eyes. The love bug. I'm not surprised, but I am a bit uncomfortable as she gets a bit closer to me. Her hands are grazing against mine as if she wants to hold my hand. Discretely, I move my hand so that she can't suddenly grasp mine, my eyes still focused on the fight that is quickly spreading.

The customers are still arguing about my voice adjective, which has only grown even more since they got a few other customers of the other hosts joined in. It's practically a murder house as they scream at each other and even Kyoya trying to calm them down isn't helping. The twins are laughing their heads off at the chaos Hikaru has created. Tamaki is sulking, muttering about how no one ever fights about him. Mori and Hunny are watching with slightly wide eyes, as if they can't believe what they're seeing. I don't really blame them. I'm pretty sure that I saw someone throw a shoe. Though I wouldn't be surprised if it was Hikaru who did it just to add more fuel to this wildfire.

Everything is getting too loud for my tastes and Chiko's attempts to make a move on me while everyone else is distracted isn't really helping my situation. I can feel my head begin to pound from all this noise. This is a prime example of why I don't like loud noises, it gets too chaotic and it's absolutely impossible to think under these conditions.

If only I could be loud enough or knew how to get their attention. Most of them are my customers so I am sure that if I wanted to speak, they'd quiet down to listen and they'd have to quiet down a lot just to hear my voice over this riot. I only have a vague idea of what I could possibly say to calm them down, but I'm not sure if it will work or not. But it's worth a shot…. If I can only get their attention.

Haruhi, my little sister, is the one to finally take a stand against the crowd, going as far as standing on a table and letting out a shrill whistle. Almost instantly, everyone goes silent and looks to her with a mix of confusion and anger, though the hosts, myself included, just look at her in pure relief. I feel myself relax now that the noise level has went down considerably with a sigh of relief.

"Riko-chan," Haruhi gestures toward me, signaling me to say what I need to say.

Bless my sweet little sister. She actually noticed that I wanted to say something. I step forward, hands shaking slightly, unsure how to begin or what I even want to say. Taking a deep breathe of courage, I join Haruhi on the table and face the girls. Many of them are watching me with interest. My own customers seem to be instantly captivated by my presence while other girls, such as Tamaki's fans, seem to just huff as if I'm not worth their time.

Ignoring the pounding in my chest, I let my poetic side take over as I calmly face them with confidence. It's fake confidence but they don't really need to know that. Besides, isn't it best to fake it till it's real? Either way, I easily find my words as they flow smoothly from me, instantly gaining everyone's attention.

"Ladies," my voice is a bit lower than normal in pitch, adding a more charming tone to it though it's just as soft as my normal voice, "I'm flattered that you all are so passionate, honestly, I am. However, that passion can be used for greater things rather than fighting each other. You all are strong, beautiful women and are worth so much more than this."

The honey is thick in my voice and it's almost sickening for me to talk in such a tone, but it works. Chiko has stars in her eyes as she sighs wistfully, batting her eyelashes up at me. Umi is sighing with a romantic tone as well, dipping her head back with a hand over her forehead dramatically, giving me a wink when she notices me watching her. Flustered, I gauge everyone else's reactions. They all seem pleased and flattered, which is a very good thing.

By the looks of it, I not only tamed this wild hoard, but I gained a few new fans in process.

I can practically see the dollar signs in Kyoya's eyes.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Falling-Angel24-** I am happy to hear that you can connect with Riko!

 **Killjarkidranger-** This will be a long fic, the longest Ouran one I have ever done that's for sure. Things will pick up soon and so far the outline goes to like 50 chapters, but there's going to be more than that. Spoiler- the romance will pick up about chapter 20 and then there's a few different arcs that will start. If you have questions about what's going to happen, feel free to ask and I can PM you.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Imagine the most derpiest look you can think of and make it like ten times derpier and you have Riko spacing out.

 **Enecs-** Glad you loved the chapter! I loved writing the scene with the crazy fans!

 **FleurSuoh-** Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Dove Is The Way-** Cute works fine, glad you love the chapter!

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! If you have any questions about the story or Riko or anything or you want to make a guess about something in the story, just PM me.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

I'm dragging my feet across the sidewalk as I make my way home. I don't remember it being this hot. There's not even a breeze to cool me down, making it that much worse. The scorching sun is blazing on my back and face, causing me to huff and pant. I've already removed my uniform jacket and tied it around my waist to cool down, though it does little help. My tie is discarded and is shoved lazily into my slacks' pockets. The few first buttons of my top are undone, revealing hints of the binder I wear under my shirt. Oh God. My binder. It's one thing to walk in this heat, but it's another entirely to do so in a confining chest chaste belt. It clings to my chest so tightly that it's getting harder and harder to breathe as it soaks up my sweat. My breasts feel as if they have melted off. Literally. My throat is already feeling dry and I can feel beads of sweat going down my brow. I can feel the heat on my face and I'm almost sure that it's going to cause a mild sunburn. Which would really suck, but I have sensitive skin so it's hard to really properly protect myself against the sun rays. At this rate, I'll die of heatstroke before I make it home. I'm almost sure that it would be better than facing my mother, but on the other hand, I don't think I can take this any longer.

"Ri-chan," a familiar voice calls out.

I take in a few rough breaths as I turn my head to see Hunny's face poking out of the window of a limo as he waves at me cheerfully, a big grin on his face. Oh. That limo looks like it'd be _cool._ As if my legs have a mind of their own, I'm walking beside Hunny's limo rather closely with the hopes of just mildly feeling the AC's breeze on my face. I'm pathetic and desperate. I admit that. But anyone would be desperate at this point if they were wearing a binder in this heat.

"Hello Hunny-chan," I dip my head in greeting, "Mori-chan."

I can see Mori's large, intimidating figure inside the limo beside Hunny. He has to slouch in his seat just to not hit the roof of the limo. He looks toward me with a raised eyebrow, dipping his head briefly for greeting, his eyes narrow as he stares at the part of my binder that's showing. If I'm not mistaken, he even nudges Hunny to look as well. Feeling beyond self conscious, I quickly button up my shirt all the way, covering the binder that they were eying with such interest.

"I don't think you, or anyone else in the Host Club aside from Haruhi, actually knows the words _personal boundaries_ or _privacy_."

My own, soft, breathy voice actually says that. Out loud. As I realize that I actually have said this out loud, I can feel myself pale as my eyes widen in horror. I'm so dead. This is how I will die. They'll find my body in a ditch somewhere. If they ever find my body in the first place. Before I can apologize, there's a gruff noise from inside the limo. It's faint because of how low toned it is and for a moment, I seriously think that maybe I broke them. Then I realize that the noise is actually Mori, who is actually _chuckling._

Oh my God. I _did_ break him. He's broken. I broke Mori. My mouth gapes at him in shock, with a bit of horror. I'm so small and quiet spoken, how could I have _broke freaking Takashi? The guy's a giant?! And he's laughing!?_ If I ever tell this story to anyone, they'll accuse me of making it up and I wouldn't blame them. He _never_ laughs. At least, I don't think he does. Glancing briefly toward Hunny, I see that he looks just as surprised as I am. It takes a few seconds before I'm actually able to move again, stepping a bit closer to the limo so I can get a better look at the broken form of Mori.

"Umm… Are you okay? Mori?"

He doesn't even look at me. I'm not even sure if he heard me. He's still slouched over, chuckling to himself, but it seems like he's trying not to burst into laughter all together. His eyes are closed and he's actually smiling to himself, even if it's hard to see from the way he's covering his mouth with his hand. I know that he was attractive before, but he was always so solemn and serious, but looking at him now I can really see just how attractive he is. I lick my lips slightly, my dry mouth beginning to feel like cotton. I don't think the heat is to blame for that though. I glance back toward Hunny but he is still so shell-shocked I doubt that he would be much help. I turn back toward my other friend.

"…Are you okay," I repeat, though I'm almost sure my quiet voice is drowned out by his chuckles, "Takashi?"

I think that's the first time I actually ever said his first name. I hope that's okay because I really don't want to overstep any boundaries, especially considering the fact that everyone but Hunny calls him Mori. I bite at my lip, unsure of myself, though I sigh with obvious relief as Takashi finally looks up, mild surprise on his face, though he gives me a soft smile with a dip of his head.

"I am alright, thank you."

His voice causes me to shiver slightly, though I manage to give him a large smile in return, thankful that he seems to be okay with me calling him by his name… I'm also thankful that he isn't broken. I'm not sure how I could explain that to the hosts. _Oh hey by the way guys, by insulting you, I kind of broke Takashi? Sorry won't happen again?_

Glad that he's alright, I turn to Hunny who seems to have broken out of his stupor. Though I don't really like the way he's glancing between Takashi and I with a small click of his tongue, an all-knowing gleam in his eye that makes me uneasy, before he returns to his normally preppy self. Smiling at me, Hunny opens the door with ease and motions for me to get in.

"Come on, Ri-chan," Hunny laughs, "It's too hot to walk home."

To my mild surprise, instead of scooting over, he actually gets up and moves to the other side of Takashi, making him closer to the door. There's a mild hint of suspicion that fills my chest, wondering just what Hunny is up to, but I brush it off because in reality, it made sense to have Takashi in the middle. Being as large as he is, I doubt that he'd move too much on sharp turns. If I were sitting by Hunny, the poor guy would fling into my lap every time there was a turn and I'd rather that not happen for multiple, obvious reasons. The main one being the sneaking suspicion that Hunny isn't as innocent as he makes other believe.

Either way, I can't really turn the offer down. One: It would be rude. Two: Saying it's hot out is an understatement and I'm _burning_. Three: I can spot a water cooler in the limo and there's a small hope that maybe, just maybe, there is water bottles in it that I can have. I all but jump into the cab eagerly, closing the door behind me before I buckle up with a large heavy sigh.

The AC of the limo is on full blast and is hitting my face, causing me to relax into the limo seat as I plop my book bag onto the floor of the limo before I turn toward Hunny and Takashi. Hunny is grinning to himself as he looks out the window with a wistful expression on his face, but I doubt he's actually thinking anything of real value. He's probably thinking of cake. Takashi, however, is actually staring at me. Rather intensely actually.

I back away a bit with a small gulp, this time my face heating up isn't a result of the heat as I feel my heart pound in my chest. He… He has really nice eyes. Or at least, he would if he wasn't staring so intensely at my face. He doesn't say anything for a few moments before a small smile graces his face and he pulls away. He reaches to grab something behind him in the area behind the seats and before I can ask what he's doing, there's a small towel being shoved in my direction.

I blink in confusion at the sudden soft cotton fabric before looking up toward Takashi. It almost looks like he's blushing, but I could be mistaken. Then the realization dawns on me. I'm _sweaty._ Not just _sweaty,_ but _a pig in the oven sweaty._ I probably look like a mess and stink just as bad. Blushing, I use the towel to wipe at my face in neck; at least now I'm not wet _and_ stinky. Pretty sure I still stink though. I resist the sudden urge to smell myself and awkwardly hand the towel back to Takashi with a thankful smile.

"Did you really plan on walking home in this heat, Ri-chan," Hunny finally speaks up, clicking his tongue, "You could get heatstroke or worse! You promised us that you would take care of yourself."

I gulp thickly at the sudden guilt that's building up in my chest. I did promise them. I should always keep my promises, but what am I supposed to tell them? _Oh sorry Hunny, I don't really care if I get heatstroke because Ursula- I mean my mother- is a bit scary and I don't really want to deal with her?_ Being honest is usually the best option. And they are my friends. Masami is my friend and she knows Mother is a sea witch in disguise so what makes them any different? I finger the end of my shirt a bit nervously, biting my lip with hesitation before I am finally able to speak again.

"Sorry Hunny," I finally speak softly, "I just didn't really feel like dealing with Mother when I get home…"

I trial off with uncertainty, avoiding their eyes. Instead I focus on the small stain on the bottom of my shirt. It's usually covered up by my uniform jacket, so I guess no one has noticed it, myself included. How long has that little shit been there? A small frown stretches across my face as I run my finger across the stain, wondering if maybe if I use enough bleach it would come out. Maybe if I bought one of those stain stick things? I click my tongue in thought before I realize I've been spacing out.

Takashi clearing his throat brings me back to reality as he gives me a pointed look. Glancing briefly toward Hunny, I see the same sharp gaze in his eyes as if they know some deep dark secret of mine and are worried if it will bring on the end of the world. I hate to disappoint them but world domination isn't on my agenda _for today._ I run my tongue over my lips as I glance between them nervously, letting out a small noise that sounded like it belonged to a baby dinosaur. Not that I really know what dinosaurs even sound like. I don't think anyone does actually.

"Um," I finally speak up, pushing my nerves down, "Is everything okay?"

"We should be asking you that, Ri-chan," Hunny points out a bit harshly.

His eyes narrow just a bit as does Takashi's. What mess did I put myself into now? I resist the urge to groan into my hands and force myself to look at them. I really wish I didn't. Seeing the sharp concern in their eyes makes me shift in my seat, uncomfortable with the stares. I cough a bit before I'm able to answer Hunny's indirect question.

"I'm okay," I reassure them, "Everything is good."

Honesty is usually the best policy, but I feel so bad after bringing up my mother I can't help the lie that I grit through my teeth. I hate making them worry, especially over nothing. Mother is just… _Mother._ She has an unique way of parenting…. No matter how many times I tell myself that, something about it still feels wrong and I can feel my headache growing from just thinking about it. So I guess it's best to not just think about it. It is what it is.

Takashi and Hunny don't seem really convinced as they share a look between them before turning back to me. I feel I could just die under their gazes. I gulp thickly and wait for them to say something. Anything. Thankfully, it's not long before Hunny is back to his normal self as he gives me a large cheerful grin.

"If you say so, Ri-chan!"

And that is the end of that. For the rest of the ride, things are silent. Mother is never mentioned again and by the time we pull up to the gates of my house, I gather my things and run like a bat out of hell. I practically burst through the front gates, momentarily hestiating about which house to head toward. In order to not be embarrassed about being seen running into the smaller, weed invested home, I run straight through the mansion's front door, nearly knocking out the doorman as I do so.

It's not until I'm safe inside do I peak behind me through the curtain of the window. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see the limo drive off. I relax for the briefest moment until I realize what a hot mess I am. Literally. Panic builds up in my chest and I turn around, frantically looking for any signs of Mother. She can't see me like this. She'll be upset at me and I can't…. I force myself to calm down, taking deep slow breaths like my friends have told me to do. Feeling a better and slightly more confident, I start to head back out the front door to go to my small little house.

I have one foot through the doorway when someone clears their throat from behind me, causing me to freeze with sheer fear. I can feel the color drain from my face and despite the hot weather, I feel dead cold. My heart is in my throat as I feel my stomach turn in distaste. Fuck. Gulping thickly, it's difficult to turn around. My body feels like dead weight or heavy tons of lead. I still manage to turn my head even if it feels so stiffed and unnatural.

Mother is standing less than three feet away from me. Her hair, like usual, is perfect just like her makeup and outfit. I wouldn't expect anything less. Mother is always so… perfect. I would even call her beautiful if it not for her eyes. Mother's eyes are so dead. Cold. Heartless. Looking into them feels like a dark void sucking me in. Sometimes I wonder if her eyes are a portal to Hell itself.

Her eyes are narrowed at me with her arms crossed against her chest and she's lightly tapping her foot against the tiles. The sound of her heels against the tile is like knives digging into my ears causing me to wince as I quickly look away from her and duck my head down.

"You're not allowed in the main mansion, Riko," Mother clicks her tongue, "Don't come in without an invitation again or I'll get rid of that hideous snake of yours. Possibly the spider too. They're hideous and in no fit pets for the daughter of someone like me."

I'm going to be sick. I wrap my hand delicately around my stomach. The thought of anything happening to my babies makes my stomach do flip-flops. It doesn't help that it's Mother who is threatening it. If she makes a threat, she will see it through. I take sharp breaths as small, horrendous, ideas go through my mind about what she may do to my precious children. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack from the way my heart is pounding.

Mother smirks as if she knows how scared and panicked I am. She probably does know. She gives me a forced, honeyed smile as she kneels down to my level, her face inches from mine.

"Get back to your house, sweetie, before I have to ground you."

I don't have to be told twice. I don't _want_ to be told twice. I quickly stumble back away from my mother and head out of the main mansion. I'm not sure if it's from fear or from how fast I'm moving, but on the way from the mansion to my small house, I manage to trip three times and run into one small little garden gnome that was hiding in the weeds.

By the time I'm finally up in my room, safe at last, I'm more of a mess than I was before. My hair is sticking to the back of my neck from sweat. My uniform is all but a distant memory of what once was from the grass stains and new holes in it. I'm panting harder than I ever have in my whole life and my chest feels like it's going to explode from the pressure of my binder.

I strip down eagerly and quickly, taking off everything but my underwear and quickly slipping on a nearby not-as-smelly-as-the-other-stuff tank top over my bare chest. It's not as hot in my room, thankfully, but it's still sort of hot so I'm thankful to be wearing minimal clothing. I breathe deeply before coughing, freeing my lungs after being in a binder for about seven hours.

I glance down at my book bag before opting out of work. I don't feel like doing homework at the moment and I'm smart enough that I should be able to catch up quickly anyway. I grab Cuddles, the sweet little serpent she is, and let her wrap herself around my shoulders as I go sit down to work on my book. After being as mentally drained as I have been lately, I haven't worked on it much and I really need to get this chapter done before the due date.

Opening up my documents, I scroll through before I finally open up the ones filled with notes of my book and the book itself. Cuddles has wandered down my arm and is making herself comfortable by my mouse pad. I vaguely wonder if I should get one of the many small mice I keep in a cabinet under her cage to give to her before shaking my head. If I feed her know, she'll just be begging for more and it will ruin her appetite for breakfast tomorrow. Biting my lip, I start to write wildly, the tapping of my fingers across the keyboard slowly start to fade out until I can hear is the voice of my characters. All I can see is their adventures. All I can feel is all that they know.

Suddenly, I jump at the sound of my phone going off, causing me to tumble out of my computer chair like many times before. Pain shoots through my tailbone and legs and after briefly cursing, I manage to stand up. Rubbing my sore ass, I answer my phone, not even bothering to check who it is because the preset ring tone I have for each different contact lets me know that it's Masami.

"Yes, Masami," I answer blandly.

 _"Riko! You'll never guess what happened! So I was being hosted by Mori- thanks for letting me leave, by the way- and he actually smiled. He smiled Ri! Isn't that amazing!? I'm pretty sure he was smiling at me because he was looking in my direction. I swear my heart did a back flip. It was a small smile though, barely even there, but it counts. I'm sure he likes me, Riko!"_

I tune out most of what she's saying as she begins to babble about Takashi. Honestly, I feel kind of bad. Guilt and shame bubble within me because I know the truth, especially after knowing Takashi as well as I do. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep me from saying anything, but my shame is stronger than my common sense.

"Masami? Are you sure he was smiling at you? I mean, he may have just been smiling for the sake of smiling? And I just… I don't think-"

My words trail off as my mouth gets dry before I just clench my jaw tight. I can't do it. I can't tell her that I don't think Takashi likes her as much as she likes him. I just can't break her heart. Thankfully, when Masami's voice comes back on, it's apparent that she doesn't understand what I was going to say as she just waves it all with a flamboyant tone in her voice.

 _"Riko, you worry too much and second guess everything. I don't. He was smiling at me."_

She stresses the last sentence as if taunting me, challenging me to go against what she believes is true. Like usual, I back down from the fight knowing that I can't do it. I sigh before I softly tell her that I was sorry and to continue her story. She cheers up instantly and babbles on and on. The typing of my keys continue as she talks. Though I can't fully pay attention to my writing, it's coming out decently enough as I listen to Masami.

By the time she finally says her goodbyes and hangs up, it's already midnight. I yawn as I see the number flashing in the corner of my laptop screen. I can't believe it's already that late. I have to get up at like six in the morning which means I'm not going to get much sleep tonight. I could _kill_ Masami for taking away my sleep time, but I won't. Mostly because even if she didn't call, I would have been up till this time, maybe even later, working on my book.

I plop down onto my bed, sleep instantly starts to draw me into a dream-like world of happy fantasies. Yet there's still a gnawing in the back of my mind telling me I forgot something….


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Luscil L. L-** I hope you enjoy the chapter! And you are correct, she did forget about Cuddles and Masami will be dealt with eventually!

 **BizzyLizzy-** Welcome back! You're welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **DreamRealm3-** Dude, I think their ship name should be Rashi or Taki! That sounds _so cute!_

 **Tied-Dyed Broadway-** You sense correctly.

 **MariMart-** They didn't see her run into the house (though they have a feeling something is up), but they will find out eventually. As for Masami, I don't really want to give anything away but she will be dealt with eventually.

 **Guest-** She did forget the snake! I think if she ever forgot to save her story, she'd cry (I know I have when I have forgotten to save). Thank you, hope you like the chapter!

 **Enecs-** Masami's going to have a whole arc around her eventually, but it won't be for a while. I don't think she'll take it well. (kinda spoiler?) Mori does like Riko, which is what I've been trying to hint at through his actions and I am glad you picked up on it!

 **Killjarkidranger-** This will be another long chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Starting today, I will only be updating every other day to give me time to write the chapters- which means no update tomorrow (Sunday), but I will update Monday!  
**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

I rested my head on the desk with a small yawn. I just really, _really_ want to get some sleep. Even if it means sleeping through class. That is a risk I will gladly take. I glance toward my book bag which sits by my feet under the desk. If I want to be productive, which I really don't, then I could just take a book from that bag and read it during class. After all, if you are going to ignore the teacher may as well make the most of it by doing another classes' work. But unluckily for me, I am not that productive. Or lucky me depending on how I want to look at it.

I adjust my head on the desk and slowly start to drift away as I close my eyes. I'm vaguely aware of something that keeps hitting my arm. It feels almost like paper so it's likely some other student tossing pieces of paper at me. Or spitballs. Ew. Out of sheer fear of disgust that it's spitballs, I crack open my eyes. I let out a small huff of relief seeing that I'm right about it just being small wads of paper and there's no spit in sight.

Then I look toward the person who is throwing them at me. Tamaki is turned around in his seat, gesturing for me to get up and pay attention to the teacher. He keeps glancing to the teacher over his shoulder as he does so as if he is afraid that she'll catch him trying to talk to me. Sucks for him if he gets caught. I stick out my tongue at him before closing my eyes again.

"Riko," a voice hisses quietly, "Riko!"

I stifle a groan and look up to see Tamaki looking at me closely. What does he want now? Hasn't he interrupted my sleep enough? I give him a mild glare that causes him to reel back with a mildly frightened expression on his face. That's right Tamaki. Fear me. I will destroy you for ruining my sleep. Glaring at him for a few seconds is enough for him to weep dramatically into Kyoya's shoulder. He is latched to Kyoya like a leech. Tears are streaming down his face by the bucket load as he sniffles and sobs. There's a small wet spot forming on Kyoya's uniform jacket from Tamaki's antics.

Kyoya turns to me with a mild glare of his own.

I know what he is thinking. He's thinking it's all my fault that Tamaki is now clingy to him and crying like a newborn baby. I give Kyoya a small smile and shrug of my shoulders, trying to feign my innocence. While I believe he doesn't think I'm innocent, he does sigh and turn back around to face the teacher.

How he even manages to move with Tamaki latched to his shoulder like that I don't know.

* * *

Masami is out again today. Strangely enough, so is Umi. I guess because they're rich and their parents are pretty relaxed about the things that they do, they can miss as much school as they want. With a small pout forming on my face, I wonder how I can spend this lunch period. I can't buy lunch today. I guess because I walked into the mansion yesterday, she didn't put money in for lunch because when I did go up there, the card got rejected. So I guess I'm not eating today. I can live with that.

A small sigh escapes my lips as I slouch into my seat. I've already sent a few texts to both Masami and Umi, and got no replies back which means I can't waste time talking to them. I could always spend lunch outside in the courtyard but I don't really feel like moving. Reading it is then. I look down toward my book bag and reach down to get a book, but the bag itself starts to move a bit causing my hand to reel back as my eyes widen.

My bag moved. It's still moving actually. On its own. Is… Is it haunted maybe? One of the books I got from the library could have trapped a ghost? As cool as that idea is, I don't even have the energy to move nevertheless deal with a ghost. Biting my lip, I finally reach down again to see if maybe something got inside my bag. It's more possible than a ghost even if it's not as fun of a thought. Carefully, I peel back the top of my bag and peer inside.

A small slick head pokes out of my bag with two yellow eyes staring at me. A small gasp of surprise leaves my lips. _Cuddles!_ That was what I forgot last night. I never put her up. She must have crawled inside my bag while I was working. My poor baby. She's probably starving. My eyes soften in sympathy, but just as I'm about to pick up my precious darling, a familiar voice greets me.

"Hi Ri-Chan!"

Hunny's voice is followed by Takashi's faint, _'hey.'_ I nearly skyrocket at the sound of them and quickly close my book bag to sit back up straight as if nothing is wrong. I don't have a spider in my bag. I have not smuggled in a pet into the school, especially not a pet tarantula that could possibly frighten the shit out of most people here. I try to give them my most innocent expression as I smile at them.

"Hello Hunny-chan, Takashi-chan."

They sit down across from me eagerly with their lunch trays. Hunny's tray is, to no surprise, filled with more sweets and little cakes than actual food. Takashi's tray at least looks healthy. It even has baby carrots and what looks to be some sort of healthy version of a cheeseburger. Chicken most likely. The mere sight of the overly large burger is enough to make my mouth water, causing my stomach to let out a loud grumble as the smell hits me.

Takashi raises one of his eyebrows with a small amused gleam in his eyes while Hunny lets out a small giggle, waving his hand at me as if I'm a silly child.

"If you're hungry Ri-chan, why don't you get a lunch tray?"

I blush slightly and shift in my seat. I would really like to get a lunch tray, but I can't afford that. But after how they reacted to hearing about my mother, I don't really want to upset them again. It takes a minute before I'm able to look up at them with a forced smile on my face.

"I already ate, thanks Hunny-chan."

Takashi and Hunny share a look of mild confusion, though there's a lot of concern shining in their eyes causing me to wonder if maybe they caught my lie. I can feel my face and neck heating up already. How embarrassing. After a second of giving each other looks, Takashi finally speaks up.

"The lunch line just started."

I bite at my cheek. So apparently I am caught in my lie. Shit. We all know that even Hunny can't eat his food that quickly which means I either only got an extremely little amount of food or I didn't get any at all. I glance around the cafeteria briefly. Most people are in line, waiting to get their lunch, as the lunch ladies put fresh food out. Only a small number of people already have their food, I see about three others who have their trays and suddenly I remember that I was first in line when my card got rejected before I came over to this table.

By the time I'm done looking around, I notice that Takashi has already put half of his food in front of me and even Hunny gave me two of his many sweets. My heart melts that my friends care that much that they will share their food, but I can't accept it. It would be rude of me and I can't really stand the idea of taking food from my friends.

Thankfully, I'm saved by answering when my book bag moves again. This time it actually inches forward and hits Takashi in the foot causing him to look away from me. Both he and Hunny look at the book bag as it wiggles and slides across the floor as if it's trying to escape. Cuddles. You saving grace you. I could kiss that snake for getting me out of that mess.

Both of them turn to me for an explanation, but I give them a shrug.

"Umm would you believe that my book bag is haunted? No? Yeah didn't think so."

I sigh and blow a piece of my hair out of my face. I didn't expect them to believe that, but it was worth a shot. I don't want them knowing about Cuddles. They could get me in trouble or they could scream which would cause everyone to panic. Either way, Cuddles is going to stay my secret. But before I can reach down to get the bag back, its already in Takashi's lap as he and Hunny peer inside of it.

Judging from how their eyes go wide, they've met Cuddles. Before they can do anything to Cuddles such as accidentally drop the bag which could hurt her, I quickly lean over the table and snatch the bag back. After briefly cooing at Cuddles as I check on her, I close my bag and hold it securely in my lap to keep her from wandering off again. Yet as I turn my attention back to Hunny and Takashi, I realize that I really should have just acted as if I didn't know what was in there and not have snatched it away.

"What is that, Ri-chan?"

Hunny asks the question hesitantly as if he's not even sure he wants to know the answer, but I just shrug with a small blush on my cheeks.

"This is Cuddles. She won't hurt anyone but last night, I guess she snuck into my bag. I just noticed when lunch started and she's kind of grumpy right now so I don't really want to risk her getting away because of a temper. Plus my bag is actually one of the most safer places for her… I also have this tarantula back at the house named Bubbles."

I trial off slightly, unsure what to say before I give them a sheepish smile as I scratch absently at the back of my neck. Cuddles is moving around in the bag on my lap, causing me to hold back giggles at the tickling sensation. She keeps trying to force my hand away from the latch on my bag. She wants out. My poor baby. Neither Hunny nor Takashi speak for a full minute. They're just staring at the bag in my lap with slightly widened eyes. Though if I am not mistaken, Takashi's eyes are actually gleaming with pure, child-like joy and his hands are twitching slightly.

"Um you can hold her later, after the club, if you want Takashi," I offer.

From the look he gives me, someone would have thought I just offered the guy a brand-new fancy car for free.

* * *

By the time I arrive in Music Room Three, Cuddles is throwing a huge tantrum. She's been wrapping herself around the books I have in my bag and hissing at me every time I have checked in on her. She's just grumpy that she hasn't eaten yet. I know for sure that when I get home, I will feed her. My poor baby is just starving. Adjusting the bag on my shoulder, I quickly take my seat at my usual hosting table. By glancing around the room I can tell that we're doing some sort of cosplay today. The room is fixed up like a colorful tent and now that I'm paying attention, I can tell that the hosting tables are rearranged a bit differently to create more distance between all of us and to make room for the giant circle in the middle of the room. The lights are dimmed so much that if not for the small spotlights facing each hosting area and the center ring, it would be completely dark. I think it's a circus, but I've never been to a circus before so I'm not entirely sure.

Tamaki seems to be the Ringleader which is really no surprise to me. He wears black slacks with a white shirt tucked into them, complete with a long red coat that's unbuttoned to reveal the red bowtie around his neck. Like any typical Ringleader, he has a large black top hat and a staff. I snort when I see that the twins are dressed like clowns. It's very fitting for them and I have to admit that they make clown cosplay look good- even if they are going all out, complete with the white face makeup. Though I think they're also some sort of equilibristic act judging by the large ball and unicycle by their table; equilibristic acts usually balance on such objects in motion since they usually specialize in balancing.

I think Haruhi is an acrobat or something similar judging by her costume. The fabric clings to her waist line but is much looser around the crotch and chest area to hide those areas of her body. For a good reason, of course. It's very colorful though- a very vivid blue with darker blue and dark pink lines at the neckline and wrist areas. She doesn't seem to like it though since she's currently arguing slightly with Tamaki and the twins about the costume.

I glance toward Kyoya, who is dressed similar to Haruhi which means he's either an acrobat or trapeze artist. Either way, he does look rather nice in the costume and I have to quickly advert my eyes elsewhere from how tight it is on him. Instead I focus on Takashi and Hunny. Takashi is dressed as a mime, which causes me to stifle my giggles. I would have thought he'd be a strongman, but I have to admit that mime suits him. He is quieter than I am and you have to rely on his body language to understand what he's trying to say. Hunny, however, looks down right _adorable_ as a lion tamer, or rather a 'bunny tamer' since his stuffed rabbit is dressed as a lion.

Shaking my head, and vaguely concerned about what they are going to dress me up as, I turn back to my bag. If we are a circus cosplay, I really hope that Cuddles behaves. I don't need a snake ruining anyone's 'acts' during club hours. I'm not sure how Kyoya will kill me if she scares away customers, but I know that no one will find my body. Scratch that. If Kyoya kills me, I don't think there will be _any_ body to find. At all.

I glance briefly toward Kyoya, who is clicking away at his laptop. He stops briefly to look at me with a quirked eyebrow, his glasses glinting in the light. I shiver, but Kyoya just sighs.

"Get changed."

Those words are like summoning words. Almost instantly the twins are at my sides, but they dare not to even brush against me. They're still a reasonable distance from me allowing me plenty of elbow room without worrying about them touching me. They've gotten better. Good. With wide grins on their faces, they quickly start to lead me away from the main area to the changing rooms, but I keep my book bag with me. If there's anything worse than Cuddles getting free, it's her getting free when I'm not there to protect her.

The twins hold the changing room curtain open for me, bowing dramatically at me as I enter. They close the curtain behind me and I'm smiling to myself slightly because they're not pushing any boundaries by standing on the other side of the curtain. I don't get to dwell on it for much longer as they throw my costume, piece by piece, to me from over the top of the curtain. The fabric hits me in the face, causing to gag briefly.

"Be sure to get dressed quickly, the customers will be here soon," Kaoru's voice chimes from the other side of the curtain.

I can barely make out Hikaru's muffled voice as he mumbles under his breath about not being able to help with the clothes, but the smile stays on my face. They really are doing so much better.

"I'll try," I reassure Kaoru, but I don't think I sound too convincing since there are so many layers of clothing to put on.

Setting down the book bag, I quickly get changed. It doesn't take long before I'm able to look at myself in the mirror. I can't really tell what I am. I have black slacks, like Tamaki, and a white shirt that I tuck into the pants easily. A long black coat remains open and I'm able to tie the colorful vivid purple band around my waist. There's various rings and other shiny jewelry that's been pushed under the curtain toward my direction.

Sighing at how many accessories there are, I quickly put on the multiple rings and shiny golden bracelets. One particular ring is golden and resembles a snake wrapping itself around my finger. I tilt my head and briefly wonder if maybe I can buy it off the twins.

"Um what am I," I whisper as I put my book bag up on my shoulder and exit the changing room.

"You're the snake charmer," the twins reply in union, mad grins on their faces, "Which means we also get to do your makeup."

They take a nearby chair and gesture for me to sit. Hesitantly, I do so. I close my eyes as they work their magic and I'm mildly horrified at what I may end up looking like. Ah man. I better not end up with clown makeup like them or worse.

"You can take off your classes, Riko," Kaoru laughs as I open my eyes, "We have contacts for you."

On cue, Hikaru hands me a contacts case and faces the chair toward the mirror. My hair is a bit more messy, sticking up in random directions. My eyes are darkened with thick eyeliner, on both the top and bottom vaguely making me resemble a very Gothic man or a raccoon, and the amount of foundation they put on me makes my face look way too pale, snow white even. There's even two thick stripes of black on my cheeks, highlighting my cheekbones while giving me an otherworldly feel. Sighing, I take off my glasses and do as I'm instructed, leaving me with vivid yellow eyes that resembled a snake's. I don't even recognize myself. I glance toward my book bag.

I'm not sure how. But I'm pretty convinced that Cuddles knew exactly what I'd be doing today. Because there is no way this is a coincidence.

* * *

It's hard to focus on hosting when there's a small book bag at my feet holding an Albino Ball Python that's in a grumpy mood. Every once in a while, I have to discretely move it because Cuddles is very determined to get free. I guess my nerves show up in my hosting because most of my hosts by now seem slightly concerned that something is wrong with me as they share concerned looks between themselves. Glancing very briefly toward the others, it's obvious that they suspect something is up as well. The twins are giving me suspicious looks and whisper to themselves. Tamaki is eying my bag with fear. Haruhi seems to glance between my bag and me repeatedly, giving me a silent look that's asking what is going on. Even Kyoya seems slightly curious as to why I keep moving my bag with my foot. The only ones not concerned are Takashi and Hunny who are giving me small knowing smiles.

"Um Riko-san," Tsuki speaks up, "Are you okay?"

Am I okay? Well I have a snake that is trying to get free and I fear Kyoya's wrath if she gets out. I'm just fine. I manage to give them a slightly forced smile as I relax my stance, taking my eyes off the bag just long enough to look at my guests.

"I'm alright, thank you, Tsuki-san."

But as soon as I say that, I glance back toward my bag only to see no bag. Panic starts to grip at me as I glance around the room wildly for any sign of my precious baby.

"Excuse me, ladies, I think my bag has made a get away."

I don't even bother to explain. What exactly can I say? And they probably think it's just a joke so what's the harm? I just need to find Cuddles before she causes trouble. I stand from my seat suddenly, causing a few of my customers to look at me in surprise as I quickly wander around the host club with frantic eyes. I can't find her anywhere. I just can't find here. Where could she possibly go? Outer space?

I let out a frustrated sigh before practically stomping all the way toward Hunny and Takashi, sparing a small apologetic look toward their own customers for stealing their hosts away. I gesture for them to lean in toward me so I can whisper in their ears and they do as instructed with curious looks on their faces.

"Don't panic," I whisper harshly, "But I lost Cuddles. I was wondering if you guys can help me find her before-"

I don't get a chance to finish my sentence because a shrill scream cuts through the room causing everything and everyone to come to a halt. Almost instantly my head snaps up toward the sound of the noise. At this point, I can't panic from the loud noise because I'm too busy panicking about my lost pet. Though I don't really have to panic or worry about that anymore.

The sound of the scream has come from one of the customers who is still screaming and making other vague noises. There's a large crowd surrounding the girl who screamed, though they are all backed away a good distance from her. Even the hosts are focused on her, including Hunny and Takashi. Tamaki and the twins have huddled together in fear away from the girl as even Kyoya shivers slightly at the sight. No one's eyes are focused on her so much as the thing that's currently slinking its way up her leg with a curious gleam in its eyes.

"I found Cuddles," Hunny announced cheerfully, pointing at the large white and orange python.

No dip. I'm pretty sure he's just being a little shit, especially considering he has a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I stare at Hunny blankly as if to say _oh you don't say?_ before I finally snap out of my shock and run frantically to the girl.

"Someone has to call animal control," one of the girls shouted, nearly tearing up in fear.

I snap my head toward her with wide eyes.

"No," I gesture my hands wildly, animal control would just take her away from me, "She's harmless! I swear!"

At least I got everyone's attention. Despite speaking quietly, everyone seems to hear me as their eyes focus on what I'm doing. I go straight to the girl, sparing one small look at Haruhi with a sheepish smile. I can tell that Haruhi is still giving me a _really?_ look as she shakes her head. I focus back on the girl, whose eyes are shut tightly in blind fear. Her hands are squeezed tightly into small fists.

I gently put my hand over hers with a soft reassuring smile. It's easy to ignore the fact that I'm physically touching someone when I'm doing it just to save Cuddles. Her eyes snap open and go wide. There's a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she quickly looks away from me shyly. I think she's one of the twins' customers, but from the way she's acting, I think I'll have a new customer by the end of this.

"Don't move," I instruct softly, "She's just very friendly and very curious. She isn't going to bite or harm you, I vow I will never let her harm you or anyone else."

The last line almost causes me to gag, but I silently know that it had to be said in order to calm her down as well as please Kyoya so hopefully he won't kill me when club is over. I continue to give her a small smile as I finally remove my hand from hers and gesture vaguely toward the snake that's slowly wrapping itself around her leg.

"May I?"

She blushes a bright red and frantically nods her head. I can see a few of my regulars out of the corner of my eyes- each other them are glaring so hard that I think they're about to have some sort of seizure. A few of the other girls that I can see in my peripheral vision are swooning or have some sort of nosebleed. Me? Well I'm having a serious Cinderella moment for someone whose supposed to be a snake charmer as I get down on my knees and she lifts her leg up ever so slightly, practically shoving her foot into my face. For a small second, I think she's about to kick me in the face, causing me to wonder if Prince Charming ever had that problem.

Shaking that out of my head, no matter how funny it is, I focus on Cuddles. Very carefully, I unwrap Cuddles from her leg. With her free, I stand up and secure Cuddles around my shoulders with a small laugh.

"I told you," I say as I turn toward everyone, a bright smile on my face, "She's perfectly harmless. This is Cuddles. She's an Albino Ball Python who just loves to cuddle."

I look toward Cuddles' face as she stares at me with a small curious gleam in her eyes. I grin at her and adjust my grip to scratch under her chin, cooing at her briefly before I turn back toward everyone else. Though seeing their expressions cause me to shift a bit uncomfortably with a small blush on my cheeks. The twins and Tamaki are staring at me slack-jawed with horrified expressions on their faces. Haruhi even seems to be mildly surprised at how calm I am, but she just gives me a small reassuring smile. Takashi and Hunny look pleased as well, despite the fact that Hunny is a little shit whose grin seems a bit too cheeky for my taste. Kyoya has a quirked eyebrow as he eyes the snake on my shoulders before shrugging and returning back to his table.

But it's the girls' reactions that make me the most uncomfortable. My customers, as well as at least half of the others, are swooning and seem head over heels. A few have nose bleeds. Most are absolutely fangirling with small screeches of absolute glee. Glancing briefly toward the girl I 'saved', I see that her nose is bleeding as she hides her red face in her hands. The other girls seem a bit hesitant, but give me small smiles. There's only one or two that I see don't seem pleased at all.

Laughing my ass off nervously seems very appropriate for this situation.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Savage Kill-** I plan on updating often! And hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway-** I bet not only did Cinderella hit Prince Charming in the face with her foot, but that Snow White was cursing when she realized she bit into a poison apple.

 **Killjarkidranger-** Yay, Mia and Sophia! Whoa that's a flashback, it's been forever since I've heard about that story and even longer since I published it. Here's another sort of long chapter so I hope you enjoy!

 **DreamRealm3-** Something tells me you are going to laugh at this chapter too. It's mentioned in this chapter that he briefly did hold her, but you'll actually get a scene of him holding Cuddles later. Either Rashi or Taki is fine really! So it's up to you :3

 **Dove Is The Way-** Thank you!

 **Enecs-** It's mentioned he held Cuddles briefly in this chapter, but you'll get a scene later of him holding Bubbles and then even later after that he'll get to hold Cuddles again. Hunny is a sneaky little shit, I tell you! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **BizzyLizzy-** :D

 **I was going to just update every other day and then I remembered that I have this week off from work (which is a big thing for me plus later this week I get to go on a shopping spree with my girlfriend and our friends so I'm excited). So I am updating daily! Woo! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Let's just say that Riko's house really needed to be cleaned in order for a certain something to happen later.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

I all but run out of the school the second that the club is over. Changed back into my Ouran uniform, I adjust the book bag on my shoulder as I slow down my walk as I pass the pissing fountain. Pissing fountain. That is never not funny. The fact that the school thought that the little baby/cupid/man statue thing pissing into the pond is actually a _good_ decorating choice is even more hysterical than the statue itself.

I snort to myself slighting as I glance into the book bag. Cuddles is safely tucked away, curling into a ball at the bottom of the bag, resting her head near the top. I have removed everything else that was in the bag into my locker so she could have more room. Takashi loved holding her while we were hosting. He looked a kid on Christmas. I coo at Cuddles slightly before closing the bag once more and continuing on my way. I don't even make it past the pissing fountain. Haruhi's voice calls out from behind me, stopping me in my tracks.

I turn on my heels to see her running toward me with a grin on her face, waving at me. I blink at her. What is she doing? Haruhi _never_ runs. Not like that. More so, I don't think I've ever seen her wave _that much_. What did those twins put in her cake? Holy crud. I watch as she finally reaches me, panting slightly from the running.

"Sorry, Riko-chan," Haruhi gasps, "I needed to catch you before you leave. My apartment is being bug-bombed and I was wondering if I can stay at your place for a while today. If that's okay? Because-"

I cut her off with a smile, laughing to myself slightly.

 _"Imouto,_ you are more than welcome to come over to my house," I pause for a moment before continuing, "Though I should warn you that it's a bit of a mess."

 _A bit of a mess._ That is the underestimate of the century. My house is more than just a bit of a mess. It's a disaster zone. I inwardly wince remembering the smell of it and make a mental note to just use the air freshener on everything before Haruhi has a chance of getting upstairs.

Haruhi lets out a sigh of relief as she straightens up her posture and adjusts her tie.

"I'm sure it's not that bad of a mess, but thank you for this… _Nee-san."_

I can feel my eyes light up as she calls me _Big Sister._ There's practically stars in my eyes as I take in a sharp breathe and instantly cling her arm, nuzzling my face into her shoulder. She's family. This is okay. I'm okay with this. She's my _little sister._ I coo at her into her ear as her face drops with a sigh. She starts to continue to walk as I continue to cling her to her arm with a pleased expression on my face. My cheeks are hurting from how much I'm smiling.

"If you don't mind, I just have to call my dad before we go. Riko? _Riko?_ I can't call with you latched onto my arm."

I pout at her, looking up over my glasses as I bat my eyes. I don't want to let go. It's the first time in years I'm okay with touching someone. It helps that she's a girl. It helps that I see her as family and it sure as hell helps that I've already hugged her once before. She stares at me with a hopeless expression before I finally let her go with a small huff. Shaking her head at my behavior, Haruhi digs out her cell phone and quickly dials her father's number.

My heart briefly clenches. Her father. She still has a dad. I vaguely recall some gossip from when she first joined the Host Club about how her mother is dead and she lives with her dad. The fact that she obviously has such a close bond with her father is heart warming and I can't help but give a small wistful smile. I miss my own dad. He's not around anymore. But it's nice to see that there are still some people have some sort of parent figure that's around for them.

"Hello, Dad," Haruhi speaks into the phone, "Yes. Yes…. Riko… No… She's a girl dad… No Tamaki isn't here… No none of the other hosts are coming with us… She's my friend Dad…. Hang on…"

She takes the phone away from her ear and mouths something to me. It takes me a moment to realize she's letting me know her dad wants to speak to me. I give her a shaky, nervous smile before taking the phone with trembling hands. I hope her Dad is nice. I don't really like yelling. Or talking on the phone for that matter.

"Hello?"

There's a moment of pause before there's laughter from the other side. A very flamboyant voice comes through, laughing slightly.

 _"Oh dear, you're so quiet! Such a big change from those other hosts that my Haruhi hangs out with. My name's Ranka, I'm Haruhi's father. I just want to say thank you for letting her come down, you're such a sweetheart! I'll be at the bar, Haruhi knows where it is and what number to call if I don't answer my cell in case either of you need me. Are you sure your parents are okay with this?"_

Something about his voice reminded me of Tamaki, but I brush that off quickly. It's a bit too strange to really think about for too long. Though I am a bit concerned about him being at a bar? This early in the day? Is that even…healthy? Despite the growing pit of concern, I manage to put on a happy tone.

"Yes, sir."

 _"Hmmm Haruhi did say you are the quiet one. To be honest, I think you're the only one she actually talks about. Well, you girls have fun, but not too much fun!"_

He lets out a booming laugh before I all I hear is a dial tone. He hung up. I stare at the cell for a moment. Shaking my head, I hand it back to Haruhi with a sheepish shrug.

"He hung up. So let's head to my place, I guess."

* * *

When we first reach my house, we take a moment to just look at it. Well Haruhi is looking at it while I'm looking at her, gauging her reaction. Her eyes first go to the large mansion. Which is reasonable with how large and expensive looking it is. Then after a moment, her eyes go to the small little house in the corner that looks so out of place, so _wrong._ Her lips twitch into a confused frown as she furrows her brows. She turns to me, her mouth open as if she's about to ask a question. I already know what she's about to ask.

"-The small one is actually my house," I cut her off before she can even speak, "I told you it's a bit messy."

Haruhi closes her mouth and glances back toward the small house. Then the mansion. Small house. Mansion. Me. Small house. Mansion. Me. She focuses back on me before finally speaking,

"Riko? I thought that-"

"-I _am_ rich, Haruhi," I point out dryly, "Mom just… teaches me humbleness."

I could laugh from how fake I sound when I say that. Judging by her face, I don't think I convinced her either. She clicks her tongue slightly. After a moment, she finally just sighs and gestures for me to lead the way, dropping the subject. I'm a bit glad that she's not asking too many questions but then again, she's not really the nosy type of person. Blunt. Honest. To the point. But not nosy. Not directly anyway.

I lead her through the gates and straight toward the tiny house with a flinch. Walking through the weeds by the house is hard. I'm struggling to keep my balance while I look out for any stray ticks, bugs or any sort of critter. I don't want to scare off my first house quest. On second thought, if this doesn't scare her off, the inside probably will. I glance back toward Haruhi. Unlike me, she doesn't seem concerned at all by the weeds and gracefully moves through it. I'm not sure how she does it. Maybe it's just a Haruhi thing.

We enter through the side door that takes us straight into the kitchen, which is probably the _second_ messiest place in the house; the number one messiest place is my room. There's dirty pots and silverware in the sink growing its own ecosystem. The trash makes it hard to even see the floor. My noodle packages are just laying on the sink. The fridge is causing some sort of smell which is weird because I'm pretty sure its empty save for some milk and _maybe_ a few carrots. Or maybe the smell is actually some sort of rotten meat that's been gathering under the cabinet… _or maybe it's whatever the hell just ran by_.

I'm pretty sure that whatever it is that just ran into a hole in the wall, but it sure as hell isn't a rat. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it is some sort of mix between a rat, a cockroach, and some sort of serpentine. No matter what the hell I just saw, it was a _hideous monster._ I almost scream when I notice that Haruhi hasn't said anything. I hope I haven't broken her already.

I glance at Haruhi with a forced smile on my face.

"Heh. I did say it was messy."

Haruhi is staring at everything with wide eyes and her mouth is agape. She looks absolutely _horrified._ I don't think I have ever seen this much expression on her face. She's just taking it all in before she finally stares at me in disbelief. Scratching at the back of her neck, she shrugs,

"Well. You didn't _lie._ But… this isn't a mess, Riko. It's a pig den."

I wince at her words and pout slightly,

"No need to sugarcoat it."

Haruhi gives me a blank look as her face returns to her mostly normal expression. Crossing her arms, she sighs at my sarcasm.

"That _was_ sugarcoating Riko. Is the rest of the house this bad?"

"….Not _all_ of it."

Man. She makes it sound worse than it is. It's not like I've actually created something out of nature from my mess. I think briefly back to the sna-cock-rat (snake/cockroach/rat) and shiver. Maybe I haven't created something out of nature. _Maybe._ I focus back on my little sister. Her eyes are narrowed slightly in a way that makes me feel like _I'm_ the younger sibling. Her arms are still crossed. Despite being so small and younger, she looks _intimidating._ I shrink away from her nervously, biting at my lip.

"Why haven't you been cleaning your house," Haruhi questions, "or at least a maid or some sort of butler?"

"I told you," I stress, "Mother is teaching me humility and in such, I pay for my own food. I live practically on my own and by myself. That includes doing my own cleaning and well…"

I trail off with a sheepish expression, a blush dusting my cheeks as I continue,

"…I don't have the motivation to clean."

I continue to bite at my lip as I stare at Haruhi, waiting anxiously for her reply. She still doesn't look that pleased, but her expression has softened slightly as she sighs and puts a hand to her head.

"It's a good thing that I'm used to cleaning my apartment, but I'm not going to do it alone. Do you have any cleaning supplies? And which rooms need the most cleaning? And where's your bedroom because I can take Cuddles there on my way to the supplies. I'm sure I can figure out where her cage is."

I don't even have to think about the questions as I grin at her, my eyes lighting up.

"You mean you're really help me? The cleaning supplies are in the closet down the hall under the stairs and the messiest rooms are this one and my room. Everything else is livable and not nearly as bad. My bedroom is upstairs, first door to the left. Cuddles' cage is beside Bubbles'. It's the biggest cage with the larger heating lamp and make sure to lock it up after you put her in it."

Haruhi takes the book bag from me as she gets a thoughtful look on her face before she replies to me, eying the hole in the wall with slight distaste,

"When I get back, I'll take care of the sink and the floor if you take care of that rat I saw."

Rat? Does she really think that it was a rat? It was not a rat. It was a monster. A big scary monster. With red beady eyes. Fur and whiskers but _wings_ and a serpentine tongue. It was something straight from a horror movie. Or maybe a horrific scy-fi. And she wants _me_ to deal with it? My eyes go wide as I frantically shake my head,

"Haruhi that was not a rat," my voice comes a bit strained, "Please don't let it eat me Haruhi. Because it will if I go after it."

She's not even phased as I go off into a ramble, pleading for her to take care of the rat. I even promised to do the sink and kitchen _and_ the stairs by myself if she gets it. But she is very firm in her first statement as she just stares at me with a blank look.

"Don't be so overdramatic."

And then she's gone. Leaving me alone in the kitchen. I gulp and look toward the small hole in the bottom of the wall. I'm not even sure how that hole got there. But I wouldn't be surprised if that _thing_ chewed its way in. Maybe the hole goes deep underground and it drags dread bodies into it. Maybe even human bodies. Panic grips at my senses as I stare into the hole. It's so dark. Shadows conceal how deep it goes into the wall, but I can still make out beady red eyes staring at me.

 _It growls._ Letting out a small, quietly muffled scream, I jump into the air and make a run for it out of the kitchen. _Haruhi. Haruhi! Save me. This thing is gonna kill me._ Unluckily, I run straight into Haruhi, who lets out an oomph as she temporarily looses her grip on the supplies. I back away from her sheepishly,

"It… It growled at me?"

She rolls her eyes and adjusts her grip on the supplies before shoving a broom and a can of bug spray into my hands with a dry expression.

"Then kill it."

Haruhi. Haruhi it's not that simple. Haruhi don't make me do this. Ignoring my pleading look, Haruhi sweeps all the trash off the counter table and sets down the supplies. After pulling on a pair of thick rubber gloves, she gets to work, leaving me to my own devices. I look at the broom and then back at the hole in the wall. Broom, you better not let me down.

Biting back a battle cry, I begin my assault by poking the broom through the hole. Let me start by saying I am a dumbass. I am a total and complete dumbass. What was I hoping for by doing this? What possibly purpose could there be for sticking the broom through the hole before even _spraying_ inside the hole? Was I hoping to _impale_ the bastard?

Well. I didn't impale it. No. The bastard jumps out of the hole and onto the broom, allowing to me to look at it in all its ugly glory. I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out as I violently shake the broom in fear. I could cry from how horrifying the thing is.

I glance back toward Haruhi briefly. She is really focused on the sink with her top half bent into it slightly as she scrubs and cleans the dishes. She doesn't even notice the horror movie that is me and this _creature_ behind her. I choke on a horrified sob as I focus back on the monster, still shaking the broom.

What the hell is this thing? It's grasp on the broom doesn't even falter as I shake it. It doesn't even look _nauseous._ It's calm and collected like it's one some sort of vacation monster cruise instead of the swirling broom of death.

It takes a full _thirty minutes_ of shaking the broom, holding it _far_ from me as I do so with a horrified, wincing expression. But finally it flies off. Or rather its grasp loosens and all the shaking sends it flying out the window that Haruhi has apparently opened to air out the smell. Screaming quietly, I run over and frantically close the window before it can come back in. Frankly I am not sure what's more horrifying. That it lives in the walls or that it will probably now make its home in the weeds outside.

Scrambling, I grab the can of bug spray and grab a few other bottles of all sorts of other critter killers that is set on the counter and frantically spray all of them into the hole in the wall. Die you bastard. You sure as hell ain't coming back in.

Tired and a bit victory-drunk, I collapse to my knees with a sigh. It's only then do I realize that the whole kitchen has been cleaned. I can not only see the tiled floors, but I can actually see _my reflection_ in them. I glance around the rest of the kitchen. The noodle packages are gone, presumably either thrown away properly or put in their proper place. The counter is actually clean and I can see the marble stone of its top. The sink smells _nice_ and is actually glimmering in the sunlight that's shining in from the window.

All in all, it looks like something from a fairytale castle. I look to Haruhi with a thankful expression. She's standing proud as ever with a triumphal smirk on her lips.

"The kitchen is done, Riko," she informs me, "which means the next stop is your room. If you have any laundry or dirty clothes, I want you to wash them. _All_ of them. When they're dry, you will fold them and put them away properly while I take care of the actual mess. But because it takes a while for clothes to wash and dry… do you have a lawnmower?"

I don't like where she is going with this. Haruhi. Haruhi don't make me go out there with that thing. Haruhi it will kill me. Despite my inner turmoil, I find myself nodding causing her to continue,

"Good. You can mow the lawn then while you wait for your clothes to wash and dry."

I look out the window hopelessly. I'm pretty sure that the _creature_ is out there. Watching me. Waiting for the moment to strike. It's going to kill me. I just know it.

The mere thought of facing it again causes me to burst into tears.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**DreamRealm3-** Albino Ball Pythons typically reach 3 to 5 feet long. Cuddles is 4 feet long. My girlfriend's actually reading this fic too so I'll just ask her about the ship name and maybe she can help us choose!

 **Killjarkidranger-** I will have to check out that blog then!

 **BizzyLizzy-** You're welcome! ^-^

 **Dove Is The Way-** Thanks, the sna-cock-rat, as funny as it is, is going to haunt me in my dreams I swear.

 **MariMart-** Oh my god, yes, but imagine what if the sna-cock-rat and the cock-a-mouse _bred?_

 **Sireeni-** I based it off this thing from How I Met Your Mother where they had to deal with a cock-a-mouse (cockroach/mouse)

 **Enecs-** The rat monster will eat us all.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I am happy so many people found the sna-cock-rat scary/funny! I was laughing when I wrote about it!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

I still have nightmares about that sna-cock-rat (snake/cockroach/rat). It haunts me in my dreams. Every time I close my eyes I see its beady red eyes staring at me. I can still hear its horrifying screaming from when it got ran over by the lawnmower… Though remembering Haruhi's face from when I had came back inside, the lawn now matching with the rest of the property, covered in grass stains and blood. I looked like I had just walked out of some sort of horror movie. She screamed at me.

I snort to myself as I continue to walk down the school hall. Thanks to Haruhi, my house is actually presentable and _clean._ My clothes are clean and in the right places where they belong. My kitchen looks like a kitchen. I can actually _walk_ in my room and not worry about accidentally destroying something. Not to mention the fact that my room _smells amazing._ I grin to myself, thinking about different ways I could thank Haruhi. Maybe if I take her out to ice cream? My treat? I already gave her a key to my house so she can come by any time she wants.

"Riko," a familiar voices calls out.

"Riko!"

Two voices are now shouting my name behind me as I walk down the hall. I figure I should probably turn around. Or I could keep walking because I'm pretty sure that the voices belong to Masami and Umi… Hang on a second. My eyes widen slightly as I spin around rapidly. Sure enough there they are. Masami is walking down the hall with a grin on her face. Right beside her is Umi with an equally happy expression. They're walking together. They're actually walking together. Together. Down the hall. With smiles. Without Masami trying to bail out.

I think Hell has frozen over. I blink rapidly. Maybe what I'm saying is some sort of hallucination. Maybe it's the fumes from the supplies used to clean my house. Maybe it's from lack of sleep. But there is no possible way this is real. I cannot seriously be seeing this. It's not until Umi and Masami are standing right in front of me do I realize that it's reality. This is happening. They are actually being civil, if not acting like actual friends. Not only that, but this is after they've both been gone the whole school day?

What the fuck did I miss?

"Hey Riko," Masami laughs and throws her arm over Umi's shoulder.

Umi laughs as well, but I can't bring myself to join them in laughter. I am really, really confused right now. What am I missing? Did something happen over the weekend and then they had to join together to fend against zombies thus creating their friendship? I put my hand to my head. It hurts just thinking about this. I mean, Umi isn't bad. She really isn't. She's my friend. I have her number in my phone. But last I checked, Masami doesn't like her.

Umi crinkles her nose slightly as she looks me over with amusement. She giggles to herself before she turns to Masami,

"I think we broke her."

"Riko doesn't get broken. He breaks people. He's freakin'… _Riko…_ "

There's a small slur in her voice that makes me a bit suspicious, but I brush it off. Masami knows my true gender, but she knows not to say it at school so I'm a bit thankful but- Wait. _I think we broke her._ Umi called me a _her_. She just said that I was a girl, subtly, but she did. Does she… I shake my head. No. She can't possibly know. She wouldn't be coming to see me in the club otherwise and I'm pretty sure that she's not gay, but then again, she could be and I just don't know about it. But I hide my gender pretty well. She can't know.

Relaxing slightly, I grin at them,

"If you two keep skipping down the hall like a couple on weed, you're going to break a lot more people than me."

Masami pales and quickly lets go of Umi with wide eyes. She side steps away from the girl with a panicked look in her eyes, her hand clasping her chest as she gags. Umi sighs to herself and looks momentarily sad with a gleam in her eyes that makes me feel bad about my comment. I open my mouth, about to apologize to the both of them, but Umi cuts me off with a wistful grin, reaching out to run her fingers down my cheek.

"Ah Riko, you should know that you're the only one for me."

I really can't tell if she is joking or not. I don't think I want to know if she is joking or not. Her hand is gone as quick as it came, not leaving me anytime to process that she has just touched my face. I wipe at my cheek with my sleeve with a disgruntled look on my face, causing both Masami to laugh a bit obnoxiously.

Oh. Oh no. I know that laugh. That's not a very sober laugh. This is… I take a deep breath. When Umi was close to me, she didn't smell like alcohol. But Masami…

"So," I continue casually as if I don't understand, "Masami, wanna explain on how this happened."

I gesture toward them vaguely with my hands. At this point I don't really care about the whole friendship blooming between Masami and Umi. I want to know how the hell is Masami half-way drunk _this early in the day?_ Masami scoots a bit farther from Umi and leans in toward me.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

She looks around, making sure no one else is nearby before she put hers arm against my shoulder and leans in, putting her weight on me.

"I skipped school because my brother was throwing a party and Umi came and I broke into my mother's stash… But _shhhhh_ don't tell."

Masami puts a finger to her lips with a _shhh_ before bursting out into laughter again as she pulls away from me to lean against Umi. I really should have known this would happen. Masami… She doesn't drink that often, but occasionally there are nights where she gets carried away. And then sometimes there are _days_ when she's carried away. This isn't the first time she's shown up drunk. There is a reason why she's only friends with me. Everyone else tends to avoid her. Now that I think about it, maybe that's why my customers are a bit cautious of her?

"Umi, do you mind taking her back home? I… I really have to get to the club and you know how bad Kyoya's temper can be… So please?"

I look at her with wide, pleading eyes as I bat my eyelashes, giving her my best puppy dog look. Her face goes bright red as she looks away shyly, frantically nodding her head before dragging Masami away and out of the school.

Bless you, Umi, for taking care of my somewhat drunk friend so I don't have to face the Shadow King's wrath.

* * *

I stop just before I enter the club still thinking about Masami. She's texted me since she's left, most of it seems to be random jibberish but there is a few _I love, love, love, Takashi_ in there too as well as _I think Umi likes you…_ So at least I know she's okay. I hope that she takes it easy the rest of the day. I quickly text Umi to ask her to make sure Masami rests up, which she quickly replies back with an _okay, love you Ri-chan_ and there's a little kissy face.

I wonder if it was a good decision giving her my number. If I'm honest, this is what I get for giving her that puppy dog look. The same one that could cause any of my customers to faint. Shaking my head and not bothering to reply to Umi's lovey-dovey text, I enter my club room…. And we're doing cosplay again. Wonderful.

From the looks of things, it seems to be some sort of rockstar theme this time. Oh joy. Tight pants, eyeliner and messy hair. I could gag from how cheesy it is, especially since the lights and decorating make it feel like I'm backstage at a rock concert. My jaw drops when I see there's a torn up banner hanging up reading _The Hosts_ in drippy letters with red roses all over it dripping with 'blood.' You have got to be kidding me. Still I'm curious about what everyone looks like.

Tamaki is dressed in- oh my freaking…. Are those _skinny jeans?_ I shiver slightly and continue my observation. He also has a black button up shirt that's opened to reveal a good portion of his chest and there's a single black leather glove on one of his hands. A white rose is sewn into the breast of the shirt like his own rose. I am a bit relieved that he's more soft rock than heavy metal. The twins' outfits match, which is to be expected. Both are wearing black mesh shirts that cover their torsos and black jeans that hang loosely on their hips. I eye the fake rings in their ears and the dark eyeliner around their eyes. The only difference is that one twin, Kaoru, has an orange rose sewn onto the bottom of his jeans while Hikaru has a light blue rose sewn into his jeans. But that's just a guess because they probably switched pants so the roses don't match to the correct host.

Haruhi is dressed the most appropriately which is also to be expected. Her white button up shirt is buttoned up to the neck, but the sleeves are torn off. It's only party tucked on one side but the other side is out in a messy manner. Her pants are looser than the others' trousers and is a bright blue. Like the others, there is a rose sewn somewhere on her outfit. The red rose is sewn on the collar of her shirt. Hunny is dressed as a rock star as well, but a much cuter one with messy smeared eyeliner all over his eyes. He has a purple silky shirt that covers everything and like Haruhi, his sleeves are torn. There's a pink rose that's lighter than the shirt sewn onto the corner of the shirt that ends just before his knees.

I can't help but glance toward Kyoya. The idea of the Shadow King dressed as a rock star. I deflate when I see that he's more toned down than everyone else. Unlike the others, he doesn't have the messy eyeliner or hair. His hair is slicked back in a more sophisticated way. He wears a simple black leather jacket and black _regular_ jeans. Even with his chest exposed so much, he doesn't really look that much different…. Something about it even reminds me of that movie, _Grease._ Pouting I look toward Takashi.

My eyes widen just a fraction when I see him. His hair is so messy and there's eyeliner smeared under his eyes giving him a dark look. He doesn't have a shirt or even a mesh one like the twins'. He just has a black vest that's opened revealing his _very_ toned chest and there's a blue rose attached loosely into the vest pocket. I can't help but let my eyes travel down his toned abs toward the slight _v_ that forms at his hips. My gaze lingers there and I bite at my bottom lip slightly before I crinkle my nose in minor disgust. Do we really have to be so revealing? It's… so inappropriate. So… I rub my arms slightly, not liking how exposed we are during this cosplay.

I glance back up toward Takashi and we end up locking eyes. A small smirk plays on his lips causing me to stick my tongue out at him, wondering why he is making such a face. I wonder if I can escape before the twins-

"-Hey Riko."

I spoke too soon. I wince as the twins appear at my sides, giving me enough elbow room to be comfortable. I glance at them to see their devious smirks and the look in their eyes is really not helping my nerves. I give them a puppy dog look, batting my eyelashes. This look worked once so far today maybe it will work again. Hopefully.

"Do I have to? I'm not a big fan of little clothing."

I pout my lips to add to the effect. They back away from me a bit surprised at the expression with wide eyes. There's even a faint blush on their cheeks. Score. Now that they're distracted, I can make a break for it. Before they even blink, I'm running straight toward the door. I don't make it. Surprisingly, it's actually Kyoya who stops me by standing in the door way. Shadows seem to cover him as his glasses gleam. He's towering over me in a way that makes me feel so small.

It reminds me of the last time someone that scary towered over me with little clothing. The memory pokes up at the surface of my mind causing me to shiver with a small whimper as I shrink away from him with wide eyes.

Kyoya's expression and entire demeanor falters before he lowers down to my level with slightly narrowed eyes. My breathing hitches and I can feel my lips trembling as tears threaten to fall. His face is a few inches away from mine. My chest feels tight and my throat feels like it's closing. Has it always been this hard to breath?

"Breathe," Kyoya says simply, "Slowly. Breathe in for seven seconds, exhale for eleven. I am not here to hurt you. Do you get panic attacks often? Do you take any medicine for them?"

He asks question after question about anxiety and panic disorders, most of which I do have. But it all goes over my head. It's all just swirling into my mind causing some pretty bad confusion. Even with his instructions on how to breathe, I don't feel any better. It's not until Haruhi steps in does he finally stop.

"Kyoya-senpai, give her a minute," Haruhi barks, "You're bombarding her. Riko? Are you okay? Do I need to take you home because I do have that key you gave me?"

Oh no. Haruhi why would you say that. Why would you tell all of them that you have a key to my house? My panic sensation is gone, though I know it will be back later like usual. I glance toward the others, silently praying that they don't notice that Haruhi has a key to my house. Luck it seems is not on my side. The twins and Tamaki are crying and whining about how they don't have a key. Hunny is instantly at my side begging to go see my house. Kyoya seems to be sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, dreading what's about to happen as much as I am.

"How come she gets to see your house," Tamaki whines as he comes over toward me with a pouting expression, "How come we can't?"

"It's not really fair," the twins chime in.

"Please Ri-chan," Hunny begs.

I glance briefly toward Haruhi. She's giving me an apologetic expression because she knows this is all her fault. I glance toward Takashi. He shrugs at my unanswered question leaving me to figure this out myself. On one hand, this would be a lot of people at the house. On the other hand, Mother should be gone and I don't really have people over that often… And I do trust them… I'm going to regret this…

"Okay," I give in with a sigh, "You all can come over to my house and we can even have a sleepover."

All of their cheering causes me to groan.

Yep.

I regret it.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Killjarkidranger-** What Kyoya did helps some people, but it's not for everyone. For me personally, when people are trying to help it makes me panic more and I don't calm down until I'm alone.

 **DreamRealm3-** I'm sixteen and I do have a girlfriend, but I'm not a girl. I am a guy (transgender actually which means I identify as a different gender than I was assigned at birth, for example I was assigned female at birth, but I'm more comfortable identifying as a male). I have several friends who are male who do like Ouran though and it's actually pretty common for guys to like the anime too. Though I do tend to watch all sorts of anime that may not be the norm lol. My girlfriend says Rashi so Rashi it is then :D

 **Dove Is The Way-** Interesting is one way of putting it lol

 **BizzyLizzy-** R.I.P. Riko who probably will die eventually from all the stuff the Host Club puts her through

 **Enecs-** I am all for shirtless Takashi O.o And _yesss,_ they're so cute!

 **Guest (review from chapter thirteen)** \- I am glad you found this fic then and hope you continue to enjoy it! Ouran is such a funny anime, I'm glad you gave it a chance!

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

After school, I'm dragging my feet across the ground as I walk down the sidewalk. This is it. I am actually having people come over to my house to spend the night; if I don't die before it happens. Tamaki and the other 'rich bastards' as Haruhi says all have over night bags that were brought to them by their personal butlers. Each of their bags looks like a person could fit into it. It doesn't help that the twins have like three bags _each_ ; I made it very clear to them that they are carrying their own bags the whole time. The only one with the lightest luggage (aside from Haruhi) is Takashi, who has only one small bag and a large sleeping mat in his arms. I made sure that Haruhi knew she can borrow my clothes for tonight so she doesn't have to stop by her house.

The hosts are all following me, more or less since Tamaki is a good fifty feet in front of me twirling and cheering about being able to spend the night. The twins are spinning around in circles with big smiles on their faces, occasionally Tamaki joins them as they chant, _we're going to Riko's, we're going to Riko's._ Yep. I regret it. I regret everything. I slouch my shoulders as I walk with a big groan. This is so going to bite me in the ass.

Though seeing Haruhi getting dragged into the chanting circle with the twins and Tamaki causes me to smirk slightly. She's giving me a pleading look to save her, but I don't make any move to do so. Consider it pay back for making me deal with the sna-cock-rat. I even let out a small chuckle as Hunny jumps down from Takashi's shoulders to go join in on the fun.

I glance toward the only two people left walking beside me. Kyoya is staring straight ahead with an expression of indifference on his face as he holds his bag and his sleeping mat in his arms. When he notices that I'm staring at him, he raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything before turning back to the group ahead. As I look at Takashi, I find that he's already looking at me and we lock eyes.

Was… Was he staring at me? He's the first to break eye contact as he quickly looks away with a small blush dusting his cheeks. I can feel my face heat up as I look away, biting at my bottom lip. He was staring at me. It's obvious that he was. But why? I'm not anything to look at. Especially since I'm already sweaty and out of breath from the walking.

"I'm nothing good to look at," I mutter to myself as I look down to the ground.

I shove down the wave of depression that suddenly hits me at my words. I know I need medication for the depression and anxiety, but I can handle this. Besides, I can't exactly afford the medication myself. I know Mother won't pay for it. I fight back any thoughts that want to agree with it. I try to focus on the positive. I am in a host club. I have friends that are like a family. I have fans. I have… I have a lot of things. I'm okay. I take a few deep breaths and it takes me a moment to realize that Takashi has stopped walking and is a few feet behind all of us.

His eyes are focused on me and they seem a bit surprised with how wide they are. The others still haven't noticed that he's not with the group. Biting my lip, I glance toward the others before glancing back at him. Mildly jogging, I head straight toward him with wide eyes. Now that I'm standing in front of him, I realize just how much taller he is than me. I never really noticed how big of a difference it is.

"Takashi," I whisper in concern, "Are you okay?"

I really hope he's not about to have a seizure or some other thing. I don't really know how to handle those so what if I accidentally hurt him? What if he tumbles over? I can't catch him. He'll just crush me into the pavement. Granted, that wouldn't stop me from trying to catch him, but still. Biting at my lip, I stare at him with concern. It takes a second before he finally snaps out of his daze.

The hardness in his eyes causes me to take a small step back from shock. What have I done to deserve that look? He leans down and stares at me, getting close and closer still to my face. I gulp thickly as I feel my face heat up. My heart seems to skip a beat and I don't think I can move. Is he going to hurt me? No. Takashi isn't that type of guy. He won't hurt me. I know he won't. I trust him. I trust whatever he is doing right now because I know he won't take advantage of me. I know he will never hurt me. He may never have said that directly, but I can tell. I can _feel_ it.

I trust Haruhi and Hunny, but this isn't the same. It's not the type of trust that I can trust my very life to them, my soul, everything… Is this what real trust is? The type of trust that when they tell you to jump, you do it because you know that they won't send you to your death. The type of trust that they can hold a gun to your head but you know they'll never shoot. The trust that if, even after being abused and raped, you know that when they touch you, they will never do anything you don't want to do, never hurt you…. I never had that type of trust before.

But as I look up at Takashi, I can't help but think that I trust him. For real. The trust the makes me comfortable with his hand on my shoulder and even with his face so close to mine, I know he won't do anything unless I give my consent because I trust him.

"You are better than you think."

It's only one simple sentence. But it hits me like a ton of bricks. He… he heard me. He heard what I said to myself. He heard me talking down to myself. And… And he's correcting me. He's saying that I'm better than I think I am. He's actually… He actually cares about what I think about myself. He's a good enough friend to not tolerate me bringing myself down. Masami has heard me bring myself down before but she never comments. And everyone, Haruhi, Umi, Chiko, Hunny… They all care about me in their own ways. They take care of me. They've told me to take care of myself. But they never said that I'm _worth_ it. They never told me that _Riko, you're better than you think you are so get your head out of your ass._ Well. I think the only one who has told me that _exact_ sentence is my father, but Takashi is saying the same thing, just paraphrasing.

My heart warms at his gesture and before I even thank him, he's already caught up to the others. I watch him leave with a wistful smile on my face.

"Riko," Haruhi calls out to me, "Riko, come on! Don't leave me alone with them!"

She gives me an annoyed look that snaps me out of the daze. Even from the distance, I can see her rolling her eyes at my behavior. The whole group is already all the way down to the corner which puts a good fifty plus feet in between us. Though I can still see everyone pretty well. Tamaki is chasing the twins around Haruhi, screaming about them to stop harassing her. Hunny is back on Takashi's shoulders as Takashi looks at me with a small smile on his face. Hunny is whispering something to him that causes Takashi to blush and look away from me. Kyoya is the only one in the group has continued to walk. He's already almost to my house at the rate he's going. He doesn't even look back to the others.

I quickly run up to them, causing me to huff and puff when I finally do reach the group. My body feels hot and sweaty. I really hate running, especially in this weather. Though the small breeze makes it feel a bit better and not nearly as hot as it was the other day. Still I can feel the sweat dripping down my face and my hair is sticking to the back of my neck. Yet as I look at the others before me, none of them see to be that effected. Bastards.

"This is your house, isn't it Riko," Kyoya questions as he looks toward the large mansion.

Everyone's eyes go to the large mansion to the garden to the gates, taking everything in. Tamaki seems to be pleased as he gets a proud look on his face. Haruhi is the only one who looks toward the small house, nodding in appreciation at much better it looks than when she first visited.

"At least you mowed the lawn correctly," Haruhi comments, her eyes still on the house.

It's then that everyone looks toward the small house and then back at me. House. Back at me. House. Mansion. Me. I'm getting a déjà vu sense of feeling. I give them a sheepish smile as I scratch at the back of my neck. Tamaki is the first one to speak as he looks at me absolutely horrified with wide eyes,

"You… Mow your own lawn? And you live in _that_ house?"

I click my tongue at the condescendence in his tone. My house is a good house. It is small but mighty. Even though I didn't like it when Mother first made move into it, right about the time Dad left, I do like it now. Love it even. It's homey. It feels more like home to me than the mansion ever did.

"What's wrong with my house? Mother likes to teach me to be humble so I don't live in the mansion, but the house is very nice. Come on."

I walk briskly past Tamaki, giving him a cold shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I see how he freezes over before sulking as if he has a storm cloud over his head. The twins are laughing as they lock their arms on his and carry him along as I lead the group through the gates and straight toward my house. Takashi matches my quick pace with ease with Hunny. Haruhi is a bit behind us with the others, but Tamaki and the twins are in the very back. I can still hear Kaoru and Hikaru laughing their butts off.

"Welcome," I bow to them briefly before I open my front door, "Leave your shoes on the mat please. I just cleaned it… Well… Haruhi and I cleaned it."

I motion for them to come in which they do so hesitantly, taking in everything. My house isn't much. The living room only has a small couch, a TV with a DVD player, and a small coffee table leaving most of it to be open space. The walls are white while the floor is more of an ivory-tan color wood. The other rooms of the house, and there's not many, aren't that much more furnished. It's not much, but it really is home.

Haruhi wastes no time and goes straight toward the kitchen; no doubt she wants to make sure that I've kept it clean and that there's no sign of any more sna-cock-rats. I feel a breeze go by as the twins and Tamaki rush in, exploring the whole entire house as I stand dumb folded in the living room with Kyoya, Takashi and Hunny. Yet as I turn around, Hunny and Kyoya are gone. Kyoya seems to have headed straight toward the only room Tamaki and the twins aren't bothering- the bathroom. Hunny has followed Haruhi to the kitchen from the looks of it; I can barely see him around the corner searching through the fridge. At this point I have no idea where Tamaki and the twins have gone and I'm almost too scared to think about it. I just hope they don't run into the sna-cock-rat. I'm almost sure that thing is a ghost now and is haunting my ass.

And now I'm alone in the living room with Takashi. I glance toward him only to find him gone too. I furrow my brows. How does he disappear so fast? Frantically looking around my living room, I finally spot him on the stairwell looking at the pictures on the wall. Curious as to what pictures he's looking at, I head over to him carefully, meeting him on the steps.

He doesn't even glance at me. His eyes are focused on the pictures so intensely. Turning to look at them as well, I can see why he's so focused on them. They're family pictures. In some way, they tell a story of my life. There's pictures of when I was a kid, showing me smiling and laughing with _both_ of my parents. They're smiling and laughing. Some show me on Dad's shoulders with Mother in the background with a fond smile on her face. As I grow older, the wonderful, happy gleam in my eyes fade and Mother disappears from the pictures. The latest picture shows me and Dad, but the smile is gone from my face and Dad seems disconnected. It's a professional picture which seems to make that somber feeling even worse.

Takashi is focusing on that picture as if somehow if he stares hard enough he can understand it. But just seeing the picture causes my stomach to turn as I cross my hands over my chest.

"That was taken two years ago. Just before he left us," I whisper softly, my eyes focused on the picture, "…I don't know where he went… He never even said goodbye."

I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes at the memory. My heart is pounding in my chest. I can feel his eyes on me though as I stare at the picture. I can remember it all too well. We went to that photo shoot for his work; being an author, he has to get his picture taken often. This particular one was for the photo for his newest book. Mother didn't even bother to show up. She never even called beforehand so we waited three hours before the photographer said that the picture had to be taken. Soon after the picture was taken, Mother shows and says that she was just caught up in traffic. But I remember how messy she looked. Her hair. Makeup. Her clothes were so wrinkled like she just put them on. I remember thinking how she looked like she just came from a one night stand… Dad had the same idea.

I choke back a muffled sob and put my hand over my mouth. I blink rapidly trying to stop the tears from falling but it's no use. Why would Mother cheat? Why would she never be there for me? Be there for Dad? What did that other guy have that Dad didn't? What was so good about that guy that she put him before us? Dad found out who she had the affair with, but he never told me. Then everything seemed to go back to normal until Mom found out what happened to me. Then Mother hit me. Dad found out about what happened. Then he was just… gone.

No explanation. No note. No contact. He was gone. He left me with that… That… sea witch. He left me to fend for myself. He left…

"Why would he leave," I end up whispering the question to myself as if maybe some higher power will answer the question that's haunted me these past years.

At the sudden realization that Takashi is still standing beside me, I snap myself out of my pity party and back to reality. I wipe at my eyes frantically and look toward Takashi with a sheepish smile. Though I am still aware that my face still feels as hot as a volcano. I fan my face to the best of my ability to try to make myself feel better. Takashi, however, is just staring at me.

There's something in his eyes I can't really place. There's pity. Sorrow. But there's something else. I can't put my finger on it, but it almost seems like it's understanding with a hint of concern. Yeah. That's it. But there's still something there. His hands twitch at his sides as he takes a single step forward as if he's going to do something, but he changes his mind the last second and stills. He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with a nervous laugh.

"-Don't say anything. Really. I can't… I don't really want to talk about it plus I've only known you for like what, a month? Two months maybe? I guess you're just that trustworthy."

I give him a large sheepish grin as I nervously let out a series of chuckles. God. Could I be any more dorky? Actually that's a bad question because I know I can be the dorkiest dork to ever dork. This is actually pretty tame considering how dorky I can be sometimes. I just hope I haven't scared off Takashi with my babbling rant. It takes a moment before I am able to look at him.

The concern hasn't left his eyes, but there is at least a faint smile on his face as he gives out his usual, _hef_ grunt in response before he starts to descend back down the stairs. Still a bit flustered, I follow him back down tripping up over my own feet in the process. By the time we reach the bottom of the stairs, everyone else is starting to come back to the living room. Well no. That's a lie. The twins and Tamaki are still God-Knows-Where. But Haruhi, Hunny and Kyoya have returned.

I still don't like the way Hunny is glancing between Takashi and I with an all knowing look in his eyes. That little bastard knows something is up, but the real question is, what is he really thinking about? Shaking my head and convincing myself that I don't what to know what Hunny is thinking, I turn to Haruhi.

"So, is everything to your liking? Still as clean as you left it?"

Haruhi gives me a small smile at my question and gives me a small nod of approval. I feel like I have gotten the official _okay_ stamp from Haruhi which is a really good feeling. But before I can speak again there's a shrill scream from upstairs.

Oh no. I know what room they're in. There's only one thing that can cause a scream like that.

They found my room.

* * *

I can't even being to say how fast we're all running up the stairs to see whatever the hell Tamaki and the twins have done. The only one not running is Kyoya, who seems more annoyed than anything else. Haruhi looks the most concerned, but I'm not sure why because it's my room that they're screaming from and that is not a good sign to me. What have the done? Fall out the window? Destroyed the computer? I'm going to drive myself crazy imagining the worst scenarios. Takashi is right behind me with Hunny close by, both have fierce expressions on their faces that remind that they are great fighters; they do train the military after all, or at least their families do.

The scene that greets us in my room causes me to freeze as my eyes widen. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm not sure if I should scream, run to help, or laugh. Nothing really seems touched or messed up, but apparently one of them (probably Hikaru or Tamaki) has gotten Cuddles and Bubbles' cages opened allowing them to roam freely. Cuddles has made herself comfortable on Tamaki, curling around his torso as she slithers her way up to his face. Bubbles is on the floor, minding her own business, but that doesn't stop the twins from standing on my bed, grasping each other in fear.

I settle for laughing. Not just my usual, quiet laugh either. This is the loudest I have laughed in _years._ It's a booming laugh that makes my shoulders shake and my belly ache as I hunch over. It's echoing throughout the silence, but I could really care less. My sides are starting to hurt and I'm pretty sure that I have every single person in the room scared or shocked stiff. It's a full minute before I gather myself and I'm able to stand back up.

"I see you meet my babies. You remember Cuddles from the club, but the tarantula is Bubbles."

Ignoring their shocked looks, and the horrified shrieking from Tamaki and the twins, I walk straight to Tamaki. With ease, I untangle Cuddles from his body. Like the good girl she is, she wraps around my arm comfortably before I am able to put her back into her cage, being sure to lock it up properly. Then I move onto my other 'child.' But before I can even reach her, she's gone.

I blink in mild shock before it registers that it's actually Takashi who has her in his hands. He seems a bit confused and slightly unsure of himself, but he picks up the tarantula and holds her with ease as if she isn't a giant spider. It's almost… cute. A small smile twitches on my lips before I snicker to myself. With ease, he reaches his hands out to me and Bubbles crawls from his hands to my own so I can put her away to her cage.

With her put up, I turn to everyone else. The twins look white as a sheet and seem to be gasping for air at what they just witnessed. Tamaki is clinging to Haruhi, whining about how a slithering serpent had actually touched him. Kyoya was pushing up his glasses with a sigh, though I'm almost sure that there is a gleam of amusement in his eyes. Haruhi is looking at me like this is all my fault, causing me to give her a charming, innocent smile.

"So… Who wants to watch some movies?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**DreamRealm3-** It's alright, I'm not mad. Not everyone knows what it means. It means that yes, I was born with female parts, but I feel more like a guy and identify as being a guy so yes, I'm a guy. You know how Haruhi looks when she's in the uniform? That's pretty close to how I look. Other animes that aren't the 'norm' that I watch include Cute High Earth Defense Club (which is a magical boy anime that's absolutely hilarious, even thinking about it is making me laugh). And yes, I do live in America! :)

 **Enecs-** _Yesss_ Takashi doesn't want her to think he's scared of them. The cutie.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm kinda on a time limit right at this moment so I can't reply to all the reviews this time, sorry lovelies. I update once a day and enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

It's around ten at night, maybe a bit sooner, when everyone starts to get ready for bed. I say 'get ready for bed' but we won't be getting any sleep any time soon. We're just getting comfortable. The living room is filled with sleeping mats, pillows and blankets. Snacks cover the coffee table and floor. There's soda cans and bottles literally everywhere. I mentally make a note to thank the twins for buying everything we need and having it delivered so we didn't have to go out anywhere. If not for them, we would have had to make due on some cheap noodles and water bottles. The couch has been moved to create some sort of large sleeping pack on the ground, but everyone seems to have their own little section with their own sleeping mat; or in Haruhi's case, my spare sleeping mat since she didn't bring hers. Almost everyone is in some sort of silky pajama set, aside from Haruhi and myself since we're just now changing.

As I double check to make sure the door is locked, I wonder if I should wear my own silky pajamas. I shake that thought out of my head. I never really liked that silky set, so it doesn't make sense for me to wear it now. It may look pretty but it's not comfortable. For me anyway. Haruhi waits patiently by my bed, prepared to get any clothes that I will give her. I search through my drawers momentarily before handing her the silky pajamas, knowing that they'd be in her size since I bought them last year.

"They're clean and you can keep them," I offer, seeing how wide her eyes get as she rubs her thumb over the fabric.

"Are you sure? Thanks Riko."

"Not a problem," I shrug off any thanks because I know she can use them more than I can.

As she changes, I dig out my own pair of pajamas. The ones I wear most often. The large men's t-shirt that reads _I speak fluent movie quotes_ reaches mid-thigh and drops down hiding my chest, which is helpful since I have taken off the binder. Though I still wear a small sports bra for comfort. My shorts barely poke out from the end of the t-shirt, making it almost look like I don't have any shorts at all.

When I turn around, Haruhi is already dressed in the silky pink pajama set, causing me to smile. The silk hides her chest but otherwise fits her like a glove. It looks really nice on her. Giving her a smile and a thumbs up, I compliment her.

"Looking good, little sister, but I'll have to beat up any guy that looks at you wrong."

"I think if anything, I'll be the one doing the beating up," she retorts dryly, gesturing toward how short my shorts are.

I stick my tongue out at her, but any witty comment dies on my tongue causing me to just gesture for to follow me back down stairs. As we descend down the stairs, I can hear that they apparently chose to put on _The Pyramid_ if the voices I'm hearing is anything to go by. If I'm right, they just started it; they can't be that far into the movie since it wasn't on when Haruhi and I came upstairs and we couldn't have been changing for too long. I can't imagine why they would choose this movie unless I left its DVD in the player and they just hit play without knowing. Thanks to my large movie collection, there's plenty of others they could have chosen from. Either way, I quicken my steps because I want to watch it too, if anything to just watch their reactions through the movie.

They don't even notice Haruhi and I as we enter the living room. They're all too focused on the movie and I wonder who's bright idea it was to turn off the lights and turn the volume up. That's never a good combination when watching a scary movie. Not that this movie is actually _scary._ There's just a lot of jump scares and a bit of gore. A bit is putting it mildly, there's actually kind of a lot of gore considering at one point at least two people will have their hearts literally torn out of their chests…. Maybe I've seen this movie too much.

I walk straight past them without getting a second glance since they movie has their attention. Hunny is actually asleep on the couch; I don't really blame him since it is a scary movie. It's not until I plop onto my own section of blankets and pillows beside Takashi does he glance at me. His eyes widen a small fraction, looking away instantly with a large blush on his face before he glances back briefly. His eyes go to my thighs and he relaxes slightly before looking back toward the TV. If I look closely, I can still see traces of a blush on his face. Now I regret not wearing longer shorts. Probably just gave him a heart attack. Poor guy.

I motion for Haruhi to hand me the pokey sticks near her before she sits down. Rolling her eyes, she does as asked and practically chucks the box at my head before sitting down beside the twins and Tamaki, briefly glancing at me as if to blame me for her seating arrangement. I pay no mind to her as I get comfortable in my little spot. I pop open the box and start eating them, trying to pay attention to the movie.

But it's hard to do so when I know what's going to happen. The group is going to go into the newly discovered pyramid, become trapped inside its labyrinth and have strange, horrible stuff happen to them. Stuff like those naked Egyptian cats showing up and clawing up one person. How they keep going in circles when it doesn't make sense. The hieroglyphs tell them that it's the Tomb of Osiris and the prison of Anubis. Then people start dying. One got trapped under a falling brick, but when they went back there was only blood and it looked like he was dragged up through a hole in the ceiling. One fell into a pit of spikes. Slowly it becomes more and more clear that it's actually Anubis himself after them hoping to weigh their hearts so he can open a portal that will take him back to his father and out of the prison… It's an interesting movie, but it gets kind of old if you've seen it like twenty times like me.

I glance toward Takashi. Unlike the others, he's not focused on the movie. Rather, he seems to be focusing much more on me as he gives me a small smile causing me to beam back at him. Huh. Now that I think about it, this may be a good chance to get a picture with him. I've been meaning to get a picture with everyone actually. They'll be good additions to my wall. My phone, being as expensive as it is, has a nice camera that can work well in this lightly…

I dig out my phone from the pocket of my shorts and motion for him to move closer. We're shoulder to shoulder as I hold the camera up. Glancing briefly at him I see that he has a small smile on his, I give him a nod of approval and then turn my attention back to the camera. I'm grinning ear to ear as I snap the picture, beaming at nice this is to get a nice picture.

The flash from the phone goes off, bringing everyone (at least anyone awake) to look toward us as I sheepishly scoot away from Takashi. The twins pout seeing us and pause the movie before they all but run toward me, running over Tamaki in the process.

"Hey Riko! That's not fair! How come Takashi gets a picture with you?"

The twins both pout at me with their arms cross over their chests. Oh. I hope I haven't hurt their feelings. Then again I'm not sure it would exactly break me apart if I did. I sheepishly scratch at the back of my neck,

"Um because everyone else was busy? Come here."

I stand up and gesture for them to get closer to me so I can take the picture. Their eyes light up with excitement as they instantly do as asked, big grins on their faces. They look toward me briefly and gesture toward my shoulders, making a strange movement as they do so. Still, I understand what they mean. Sighing, I hesitantly give them a nod of consent, causing them to practically burst from excitement. They put their arms around my shoulders and grin goofily. One…Two…Three…. The picture will only take thirty seconds at most. Fifteen at the least. I can handle this. I can handle this. I take a few deep breaths and grin at the camera as I'm about to take the picture…. Seven… Eight…

Glancing briefly toward Takashi, I see that his eyes are narrowed slightly at the twins. But I don't have time to dwell on it. Hikaru, or at least who I think is Hikaru, grabs the phone from my hands and snaps the picture himself. Before I can even reach ten, the picture is already taken and over with, causing them to let go of my shoulders as they awe over the picture on my phone. Glancing at it with them, I don't really blame them. It did come rather nicely and really seems to capture us as friends. I like it.

Just as I'm about to snatch my phone, a different pair of hands snatches it for themselves. Tamaki. He's bouncing up and down with a big grin on his face, stars practically shining in his eyes. I could laugh at how excited he seems over a simple picture. He gestures for Kyoya to come over, frantically waving his hand,

"Kyoya! Come _on!_ My darling daughter wants to get a picture with us!"

Not your daughter, but thanks I guess? I crinkle my nose as Kyoya rolls his eyes as if he's above this. That smug bastard. I know that somewhere, deep down, he really isn't that smug. Actually I bet he's pretty nice under that exterior of his. I just pity the girl who ever is brave enough to pierce that shell and poke the beast. Kyoya does eventually join me and Tamaki, standing just behind us with a cool expression on his face as I snap the picture, causing Tamaki to cheer.

"We look so good together, Ri-chan! We need to take pictures more often! Mommy never wants to get his picture taken!"

Mommy. Who… Who is Mommy? It's clear to me Tamaki sees the club as family, going as far as calling us all his daughters, sons and neighbors. But Mommy… Who can that… Oh. My lips part as I realize just who Mommy is. I glance toward _Mommy_ with slightly widen eyes. Is Kyoya going to kill him for that? Since Kyoya doesn't seem effected that much by it, at the most he only seems mildly annoyed, I figure it's okay… He's okay with that nickname. Oh good God. I'm going to have fun with this.

A devilish smile stretches across my face as Kyoya heads back toward his spot with Tamaki, but he glances at me briefly from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't."

Don't what Kyoya? Don't ridicule you? Tease your merciless? Don't dress like a hulu dancer? Don't sing in public? He's pretty vague.. I know what he's talking about, but this is a perfect chance to play innocent. Grinning, I tilt my head slightly with the most innocent expression I can possibly muster.

"Don't do what, _Mommy?"_

The twins find my joke funny. They're rolling around in their spot on the ground, clutching their sides. I'm almost sure there's even tears rolling down their faces. Tamaki is beaming like it's the best thing in the world for him that someone else is playing along with his nicknames. Kyoya, however, doesn't seem that pleased as he sighs in aggravation, plopping down in his seat with a huff.

Looks like I've pissed Mommy off. That's nothing new. I'm still grinning like a mad man when Haruhi comes up to me with an amused look in her eyes,

"I guess I'm next?"

"You guess correctly, _Imouto."_

Standing side by side, we throw our arms around each other's shoulders and give beautiful smiles to the camera that seem to capture our femininity and beauty. I show the picture to her briefly, causing her to smile before she returns to her seat as well. Pictures now forgotten, the twins press _play_ and the movie continues. But there's still one picture I have to get.

I look toward Hunny who is still sleeping soundly on the couch. Usa-chan is shoved under his arm and a blanket has been thrown over him, but he seems to be wearing some sort of one-piece pajamas that have bunnies all over it. Do I really want to do this? Take a picture with him while he's sleeping? If it means getting pictures done and over with, I'd take a picture if he was dead. Takashi glances at me with a bit of confusion before he nods his head in a negative way, signaling that I shouldn't do it.

Pouting, but admitting that I can't really go against Takashi, I plop back down on my spot beside the man in question with a huff. Crossing my arms with pouting lips and wide, batting eyes, pleading him to let me take the picture.

It doesn't work.

Damn.

* * *

I stick one of the pokey sticks in my mouth, letting it dang limply as I look up at Takashi. The movie is still playing and though nothing really scares me or Takashi, it's fun to watch the others' reactions when something jumps up on screen. Of course Haruhi isn't that effected either, but it sure is funny seeing the twins and/or Tamaki cling to her every time there's a jump scare. A few times Tamaki has latched himself to Kyoya in a way that made me glad I have my phone on me; I'm pretty sure that those funny pictures will be up on my wall soon.

Takashi glances at me with amusement in his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking when he gets that look. Hopefully he's not thinking whatever it is Hunny is always thinking about. But then again Takashi is seventeen- so am I technically, but getting held back has kept me in the same year as Tamaki and Kyoya, though I do have a few classes with the grade I'm supposed to be in.

"Want one," I whisper, leaning in so he can hear me over the movie, "They're good."

I wave a free stick in the air slightly as if I'm taunting him, but he gets a sudden gleam in his eyes that makes me feel a bit surprised. There's something in those eyes. Something that almost seems… michevious. He smirks before I can think too much about the gleam in his eyes as he leans forward. Very swiftly, he just bites off the end of the pokey stick that's sticking out of my mouth causing my face to flush bright red.

He pulls away almost as quickly as he moved to get it. He has a pleased look on his face and is a bit too smug. Bastard. Taking a few deep breaths, I calm myself down. I try not to think of how close his lips were to mine for multiple reasons as I manage to cool my face down. The pokey stick in my hand becomes my weapon as I hit him in the shoulder with it, causing him to look at me in surprise.

"Bastard," I stick my tongue out at him.

I'm not sure how it happens, but as the horror movie plays in the background, which has everyone's attention, Takashi and I are in some sort of sword fight with the pokey sticks as our weapons. I can't help but grin as we clash swords, never getting up from our spots on the floor. I let out a few small chuckles, admitting that this is rather fun. It's like I'm a kid again. I feel so young, so untouched by the world… So free… It's the first time I ever felt so light hearted in such a long time. Though Takashi seems to always bring this side out in me. I'm not sure how he does it. I guess there's something about him that just makes me feel so… amazing.

The pokey sticks break and crack under the pressure, but we are determined to find a winner… We end up going through the whole pokey box.

By the time we're done, it's half way through the movie and there's pieces of pokey sticks everywhere around us. There's even a few crumbs on our faces and one half sticking out of my mouth. I laugh quietly and my shoulders shake. My heart feels all… warm. Fuzzy. My face is slightly flushed, but that's not why I feel so…giddy. So… I glance toward Takashi with slightly wide eyes, taking in his handsome, slightly devilish appearance. How his eyes are glittering in the low light that's from the TV, but I can still see the amusement and kindness in them. How handsome he looks with a small smile on his face. The way his hair is slightly messy from our game….

My heart beats wildly in my chest as I feel my body heat up. I quickly look away from him with a shuddering breath as I feel my face grow as red as a cherry…

Oh….

Oh no…

 _I caught feelings…_

 _For Takashi…_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**MariMart-** Fun fact, when one of my friends got her first boyfriend, her first words to me about it were _'I caught him.'_

 **Fanfictionreader225-** Yep. She now realizes that she has romantic feelings for Takashi, after all, it takes a while before people can distinguish romantic from platonic sometimes, but the question is, now what will she do about it?

 **Enecs-** It'll be awhile until Masami is dealt with, mostly because it will be kept secret at first. But it will happen and it won't be pretty.

 **Killjarkidranger-** Whoo! That's alright, nothing wrong with having a social life lol. But I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters and hope you enjoy this one!

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

The hosts are already gone, but the feelings for Takashi stay even long after he's out my door. The fluttering feeling in my stomach lingers. The flush on my face is still warm. My heart keeps skipping a beat. Even now, as I stare at the blank screen in front of me, I can't seem to focus on my book. My mind keeps wondering to him and what am I going to do about it. When have I felt this way? How did these feelings for him form in the first place? Have they always been there? Am I just now noticing them? Has he always been that handsome? It.. It's so confusing. It's making my stomach turn and my face pale. I feel queasy. I just want to be sick. I want to puke my guts out.

Oh God. I'm a horrible friend. I'm a horrible, terrible, no good friend. I'm a _fiend._ Masami likes him too. She practically proclaims her love for him every time I call her on the phone. So how can I feel this way knowing how one of my best friends feel about him? This isn't right. It can't be right. But why does it feel so good then? Why is it I feel so comfortable with him, more so than I ever felt in years around anyone? Why is it that he makes me feel like I'm flying above the clouds? Soaring to the heavens?

I run a hand through my hair, ruffling it as I do so with an unsettling sigh. Beside me, Cuddles is giving me a curious look as if she is asking what is wrong with me. I'm probably worrying her with how I'm acting. Giving her a weak smile, I scratch under her neck.

"I'm okay, Cuddles, promise."

She doesn't believe me. I can tell from how she's looking at me. Great. I can't even sound convincing to a snake. I blow a stray piece hair out of my face, frustrated that I can't get rid of these feelings. Do you know how hard it is to write a one-sided romance novel when you feel like the guy you like _might_ like you back? It's damn difficult, that's for sure… But I doubt Takashi likes me back. How could he when I… when I'm so… tainted? What guy would want a girl that's been through the stuff I've been through? How could he accept that? Accept me?

Sighing, I get up from my chair and put Cuddles back in her cage. I don't even have the heart to coo at her nor at Bubbles right now. I just go straight to my bed and plop down on it with a defeated sigh, staring up at my ceiling. I'm well aware that laying on my bed over the covers in just a tank top and underwear probably isn't the best choice considering my window is partly open, but I don't really care. I'm on the second story.

It's not like _he_ can climb up here anyway… Crinkling my nose, I close my eyes and find myself falling asleep.

* * *

 _Uncle Kaede, my father's half brother, was never a good man. I could tell every time I saw him. There was a gleam in his eyes that always made me uneasy. The cigarette in his mouth always seemed to be there and he always blew the smoke right into my face… I didn't like the way he looked at Mom. Even when I was a kid I hated him and the way he treated me and Dad. He always acted so superior. Like he was the best there ever was when he reality he reminded me of those thugs that Dad told me to stay away from._

 _So why was he here? Why was he entering my room in the middle of the night? I knew he was babysitting me. Against Dad's wishes, Mom had convinced him to let Uncle Kaede watch me while they went out. But why would he be here so late at night? I glanced toward Cuddles and Bubbles. They were practically still babies since Dad got them not that long ago, but they were watching the scene unfold before them as I stood up from my computer desk, a bit unsure as to what Uncle needed._

 _"Uncle," I finally spoke up, "Is there anything you need?"_

 _He gave a vicious grin that made me uneasy as I took a step back, watching him with wide, frightened eyes. I was only fourteen. I was a kid. What was I supposed to do if he hit me or something? No one would believe me. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I saw him lock the bedroom door with the key. Mother insisted on all doors getting a key and a lock; no one but the adults were allowed keys which made them able to control when I was locked in my room or not. Mother used it more often than she'd ever let Father know._

 _He shoved the key into his pocket as he approached me, his hand fingering the belt loop of his pants. His free hand grabbed my arm tightly._

 _"Come 'ere, ya lil' brat…"_

 _When I realized what he was suggesting, what was about to happen, my eyes widened in horror. My face went pale as my heart seemed to stop entirely. My whole body was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. I could just stand and watch as he came closer and closer to me, towering over me with a threatening gleam in his eyes._

 _I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight back, but I just couldn't do it…. When I woke up, I was naked and alone. Mother and Dad still weren't back, but Uncle had disappeared. I was on my floor in a puddle of absolute filth. I felt disgusting. I could feel him still on me. In me. Everywhere. I could feel it. I just… It was so dirty. So nasty. I was covered in bruises, filth and a few scrapes and bumps. My clothes were torn apart in the corner and just as nasty as I felt._

 _I needed to shower. I needed to get it off. So unclean. I tossed my clothes out the window and into the bushes, knowing that no one would find them there before I ran toward the bathroom. After throwing up into the toilet, I jumped into the shower. So unclean. It was everywhere. I could feel it. I could feel his hands on me. I could feel… Shivering and biting back down another pile of bile, I scrubbed my flesh until it was raw and I felt numb. My skin was blistering and pink. A few parts were sore and there was skin peeling back slightly. I didn't care how badly I hurt myself. What mattered was that I got everything that bastard touched off. I couldn't feel him. I wanted him gone. I wanted him off…_

 _So unclean…_

* * *

 _It's a full year before anyone found out what happened. What continued to happen actually. After that night, Uncle Kaede came into my room as much as he could. He would do everything he could… I let out a shuddering sob as I wrapped my hands around my body. It took a full year. But I could tell someone. I had to tell someone. I just couldn't live like this. I couldn't live like this. I would rather die than live like this…_

 _"Mother," I sobbed, "Mother… I…"_

 _I told her. I told her everything. I told her what Uncle Kaede did. I expected her to swoop me up in her arms like all those mothers in those TV shows. I expected her to hug me tightly, hold me in her arms and tell me that it was going to be alright. To tell me that he was never going to hurt me again. I learned the hard way that life is no TV show._

 _I had reached out and hugged her tightly, but I was met with a cold wall. She tensed in my arms and her expression turned hard and cold. She didn't reach down and console me. She didn't even say anything. She just stared at me. The more she stared the more I felt that I did something wrong. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong? Were people supposed to tell others what happened? Or… or was I supposed to keep quiet about it? Endure it?_

 _I backed away from Mother, fear shining in my eyes. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest and the tears just wouldn't stop. Her eyes were so cold. So Dead. There was no love. No nothing. What… What happened to Mother? Was… Was she always like that? She… Why was she looking at me like that? Before I could even say anything, Mother's hand reached out and there was a loud smack that echoed throughout the silence in the room._

 _I landed on the floor with a thud. Pain shot through my body at the force I had hit the floor and my face felt so raw and sore. She… She… She hit me. Mother hit me. I could feel my lip tremble as I reached up and tenderly touched the spot on my face. Why Mother? Why would Mother do that? Why…_

 _"You mustn't tell lies."_

* * *

I wake up gasping for air as I clutch the sheets tightly in my small fists. Heaving, it takes a few moments before my breathing is back to normal. It takes even longer before I'm able to actually think again. I can feel my face warm as tears start to form in the corners of my eyes and I just can't deal with this. I can't handle it. Why would this happen to me? Why does everything bad always happen to me? What have I done to make the universe point to me and say _yes you. You will suffer._ But why?

I choke back a sob as I feel my throat go dry. I just want to go back to sleep to curl into a ball and not move. But I can't do that. Trying to sleep would just make me have more nightmares, more flashbacks… My heart is just beating like a drum inside of my chest. If it bangs any harder, I think it's actually going to burst free.

But what about Takashi? Will I ever tell him what's happened to me? Would he even accept that? Or… Or is he going to think that I'm lying like Mother thought? But not just Takashi. What about Haruhi? The twins? Hell, even Kyoya… Will any of my friends, if I ever tell them, believe me? Will they support me? Help me? Or will they just turn away from me?

I can't…

I can't even bare to think that way. I can't handle the thought of my friends leaving me to fend off my inner demons by myself. If they left, I'd have nothing. I'd just be… Nothing… My heart can't even take it. I glance to the clock, it's two in the morning, but I'm sure she's up. She has to be up.

I scramble and almost fall out of my bed as I reach for my phone, dialing the number. As the ringing hits my ear, I try to continue to keep myself under control. I know I'm failing at it though. Tears are still dripping down my cheeks. My chest is sore and raw from the crying and the wild panic sensation that doesn't seem to leave. Pick up… Pick up… Pick up, please little sister. I need you.

I nearly start sobbing as soon as she answers the phone in a very groggy voice.

 _"Riko? What are you doing? It's two in the morning… Is something wrong?"_

Yes Haruhi. Something is very wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. It's me. I'm wrong. I'm too wrong. I feel wrong. Everything feels wrong. I can't grasp reality firmly and it keeps slipping through my fingers. It's hard to tell my flashbacks from present time. Everything is blurry from the tears and I can't even see a few inches in front of my face as a result. My body is shaking so much that my bed is actually shaking with me. My whole body feels burning hot like I have a fever and I can't feel anything.

"…Haruhi," I choke out, my voice coming out so gargled from the cries, "Haruhi, can you come over? I… I need you… I need someone…"

There's a brief moment of silence. For a moment I wonder if she's going to say no which is something I didn't even think would happen. Oh God. What if she says no? What if she doesn't come over? What if she doesn't help me? What if-

 _"…Of course Riko. I'll be over there, soon. Okay?"_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Tie-Dyed Broadway-** Don't worry no hosts are going to ruin this!

 **Dove Is The Way-** Pure cinnamon roll, too pure, too good for this world.

 **DreamRealm3-** Ursula lives to her namesake. Soon the Rashi ship will _really really_ sail.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Her mother is like a sick mix of Ursula and Umbridge (and I was watching Order of the Phoenix when I wrote that chapter).

 **Killjarkidranger-** I'm glad you loved the chapter! I hope you love this one too! And we'll see more of Riko's past (especially her father) way later on in the story.

 **Bored411-** Don't worry, I update daily so it's never a long wait when I end a chapter like that. And Haruhi will help!

 **Enecs-** She really is a horrible person not fit for anyone, nevertheless a daughter. She will get her just desserts eventually, but that's a while bit into the story and it will be a while 'till Takashi finds out (kind of a long while).

 **Darki-kun-** I can't remember which MCL fic I did that had something like that in it (maybe Secrets? But that is fic from a really, really long time ago). But I'm glad I wrote it correctly that chapter! Scenes like that are a bit hard without being too blunt. Riko actually will tell Haruhi this chapter as well as the person Haruhi brought over, but after years of keeping it inside, Riko can't really keep it in for any longer.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I really love hearing your reviews!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

I wait in the living room for Haruhi, no matter how hard it was for me to even drag myself down here. I try to make myself comfortable on the couch, but I always find myself hunched over as I sob, my whole body shaking with each breath. I know I look like a mess. I had caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom. The messy hair. Flushed face. Red eyes. Puffy cheeks. At least I have pants on now for the sake of not making Haruhi uncomfortable. I think the whole situation would be worse if she found me a crying mess on the couch in just underwear and a tank top. I sniffle slightly and wipe at my eyes, maybe I can get myself together before she comes over… I doubt it.

The knocking at the door brings me back to reality and I will myself to get up, but I just can't seem to get off the couch. My legs don't want to move. The feel numb or asleep. I don't want to move at all. I just sit there and watch the front door. Judging from how the front door knob is moving she's using the key I gave her. I don't have to get up after all. I can just sit here and cry my heart out.

The door slowly creaks open and I hold my breath as I watch Haruhi enter. Though what takes me by surprise is the man following her. At least I think it's a man. He has long orange-red hair tied back lazily into a ponytail and there's hints of smudged makeup under his eyes. There's a tiny bit of stubble on the chin and they're wearing clothes fit for a man, but I'm still not entirely sure. My gaze goes to Haruhi in confusion, though I'm a bit happy to see that she's wearing the pajama set I gave her.

When they spot me, Haruhi nearly runs over instantly gushing over as the man she brought with her heads to the kitchen with a quick _this calls for hot chocolate._ I sniffle to myself as Haruhi sits down on the couch beside me and drapes her arm around me, bringing me for comfort. But right now, at a moment like this, I don't want to be touched. I can't be touched. I shrug out of her grasp and put a bit of distance between us as I wipe at my eyes.

"So… Who's he?"

I gesture toward the kitchen vaguely, causing Haruhi to click her tongue at me.

"That's Dad. He'd like if you call him Ranka though. He's a transvestite and he kind of hard to drive me here since it's so late. He refused to just wait in the car, but I'm sure he won't mind waiting in another room so we can-"

"-Your dad," I interrupt, giving her a small smile, "he seems like a nice man."

I could really use a father figure right now. And he is _imouto's_ father. He has to be a good man if he raised a girl like Haruhi; I know her mother isn't in the picture so he must be very responsible to take care of her all by himself. That takes a lot of bravery on his part too. I remember my own father. He always looked out for me. Protected me. I wonder if Ranka does the same for Haruhi.

"Why thank you dear," Ranka says as he walks into the living room holding a couple of mugs of hot steaming liquid, "I brought some of my own hot chocolate. Hot chocolate makes everything feel better. Be careful, it's hot."

His voice isn't the same flamboyant one I heard on the phone. This time his voice is so soft, serious, concerned and gentle. It… It's almost nice to have someone talk to me like that- a father figure I mean. I can't help but give him a smile as I take the hot chocolate mug carefully from him before sipping on it gently. He's right. It does make everything feel better. I can feel myself calming down already as the hot liquid settles in my stomach.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Haruhi sits beside me and her father sits across from me as we all sip at the hot chocolate. I'm not sure what to say to break the silence. Sorry to call you so late but I had nightmares about my rapist and then freaked myself out when I woke up and just needed to talk to someone so I could remain sane? I don't think that would go over so well. But at the same time, I do want to tell them exactly that. I just want to tell them everything. Keeping it inside for so long is killing me like a poison and talking is the cure.

"…Is your mother home," Ranka finally asks.

I sigh at his question, shaking my head no,

"She… She's never really home. Even when she is home, she lives in the mansion…"

I trail off with another sigh, staring down at the hot chocolate in the mug. The silence covers us again and this time, no one is brave enough to break it. I don't think anyone wants to break it. If we break the silence, we have to deal with uncomfortable questions and answers. Well. I'll have to deal with questions and answers and… oh fuck it. I need to talk to someone. Ranka reminds me too much of my father for me to stay quiet and I do think of Haruhi like a little sister.

"…It was a nightmare," I begin slowly, spreading my words out, "…A memory… A few years ago… My uncle… He…"

My voice cracks as I lose my voice, my confidence faltering slightly as I feel the tears beginning to form again. My hands are shaking so much I have to put the mug down on the coffee table to keep from dropping it. Glancing toward Haruhi and Ranka, I see that they are both silently urging me on with concerned expressions on their faces. I take a few deep breaths of courage and close my eyes to calm down.

When I open them, I can speak again.

"…My Uncle Kaede. I was fourteen… He… He raped me….He raped me and he didn't… He didn't care… More than once and just… When I told Mother, she didn't believe me and I woke up from that memory and I'm just… What if no one ever believes me? What if I'm cursed to go through life as someone who every one else just doesn't care about? What if people leave me because of it just like Dad left?"

My voice quivers and shakes as I speak, but I'm able to get that much out before I start to sob again. Everything gets blurry as the tears start to burst forth. My body is shaking with each chocked sob and I can't even look at them. This is stupid. I shouldn't even had said anything. It's not like it's going to change anything. I look up only when I feel them watching me.

My lip trembles as I look up at them. Ranka has a frown on his face and he seems to be clutching his fists in mild anger at what I've said. Even Haruhi seems a bit angry, but when she looks at me her expressions softens. I.. I don't really understand. Ranka is the first to speak as he leans forward toward me, careful to not touch me.

"We believe you, dear and you've been through a lot even for a girl you're age. No one who you deserve to have in your life will ever leave you… Haruhi has told me a lot of things about you and I have to say… I knew you were a brave, strong woman, but I never knew you were _this_ brave. Talking takes a lot of courage, you understand? And talking about it can do you so much even if it's not to one of us. You are a beautiful, brave girl, Riko and I can't even begin to say how proud I am that you were able to talk to us."

His eyes are gleaming with tears and a bit of pride as he wipes at them with the back of his hand… I never thought about it that way. Am I brave? I never saw myself as a brave person. I still don't… But maybe he has a point? Maybe I am brave. Strong. Confident. I sniffle to myself and sit up a bit straighter. I like the sound of that. Being strong and courageous. I want to be that way. I sniffle again and wipe at my eyes as Haruhi looks at me in concern. She gestures toward my shoulder and I give her a shaky nod, letting her know that I'm okay if she wants to hug me. Hesitantly, I give the same nod to Ranka.

Instantly, I'm in the middle of a large group hug between myself, Ranka and Haruhi. Both of them are hugging me hard as if they are trying to suffocate me. Haruhi is sniffling into my shoulder as she buries her face in the crock of my neck in an attempt to hide the tears. Ranka is hugging both of us tightly, bringing us to his chest with such a tight, loving embrace I can feel the emotions pouring off of him in waves. It's comforting. It's warm.

I remember my idea of wrapping myself in bubble wrap to keep my safe, but this… this is a lot better than that. This is a warm heating blanket on a snowy day. A bowl of chicken noodle soup for an upset stomach. It's that feeling of joy when someone says that school is out for the day. It's everything. It's family. It's love. It's… I sniffle and start crying again with a small smile on my face.

I'm still sniffling a bit when we finally let go of each other. I think all of us are sniffling actually from the overwhelming emotions. I can feel myself become calm as I wipe at my eyes with a smile. Ranka is smiling at me as well; something about him reminds me of my own father. Haruhi is smiling as well and her arm is still wrapped around my shoulder, bringing me close to her. Ranka eyes us both, glancing between his daughter and myself before gaining a gleam in his eyes.

"I think Haruhi should spend the night with you, just in case," he chimes in slyly, "After all, I don't want any of my girls to be alone."

Ranka stands from the couch and goes to leave before Haruhi or I could stop him. Not that we would. But then it takes me a second before I realize what he said. He called me one of his girls. Does he already think of me like one of his? Is he already seeing me as a daughter like Haruhi sees me as a sister? The thought of having a father after two years of having nothing, and even more years of having just a distant father, my heart warms at the implications. I grin to myself and resist the urge I have to go after him and hug him for his help.

The front door shuts gently, leaving Haruhi and I alone in the house to do as we please. Which is probably a bad idea because a sleepover on a school night can only lead to regret in the morning. Before I can open my mouth and suggest putting on a happy movie to get rid of the solemn feeling that's lingering in the house, there's a scattering noise that echoes through the room coming from the wall.

Haruhi's eyes are wide as she looks toward the small hole that's formed in the corner of the living room. It wasn't there before. I wonder how it's gotten there unless… My body tenses as I feel myself pale. _There's more._ It's back. The sna-cock-rat _lives…_ I ran over it with the damn lawnmower and that little bastard _lives._ Not even the flames of hell could kill it. Hell, I think fire would actually make it feel more at home. It is a demonspawn after all.

Sure enough, when I squint I can see the beady red eyes looking up at me with a craving for vengeance. This is how I'm going to die. I've lived my life- if what I've done is really living. Honestly I think _death by sna-cock-rat_ will at least get a few people to pay attention to my grave. My story will go down in history. I will be forever known as the girl that fought a _sna-cock-rat_ twice only to die at its hands. Paws? Pinchers? Really what the hell does it have anyway? I suppose it doesn't really matter. A sna-cock-rat is going to murder me and make my sister watch. Or maybe it's just going to sit there and watch us until there's a perfect moment to strike.

Either way I know I'm not going to sleep tonight. I have dealt with that thing once and I am not doing it again. But I do have an idea. I grin slyly and glance at my little sister through the corner of my eyes. This is my chance to get my own revenge at my little sister for making me deal with it when we were cleaning.

"I told you the sna-cock-rat is a real thing. And this time, it's your turn to deal with it."

Good luck Haruhi. You're going to need it.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**MariMart-** I thought the sna-cock-rat would help lighten the mood, glad to see it worked :)

 **Dove Is The Way-** HIDE YO WIFE, KID YO KIDS! IT LIVES!

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** That is a nice Skyrim reference and I don't blame you, Riko's uncle is a bastard.

 **DreamRealm3-** Woah, went all mad scientist on me xD And I adore Ranka, I just had to include him!

 **Bored411-** Why not both? And the answer to that question is not well (at first anyway)

 **Enecs-** Oh no don't cry! Happy (late?) Birthday!

 **Dari-Kun-** Tis my goal to make people laugh and cry in one chapter. Yeah, unluckily Ranka is not shown a lot which is a shame because he is such an interesting, fun character!

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway-** R.I.P. Haruhi Death by sna-cock-rat.

 **FanFictionReader225-** IT LIVES! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Due to being insanely busy later today (going to a friend's house and swimming) I am updating super early. It's like one in the morning right now for me and I have yet to sleep, but I know when I wake up later today I will have like zero time to be on the laptop so I wanna update now. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

It's been a week since Haruhi has slept over at my house. A full week of dealing with my own feelings and soaking up any and all advice that Ranka gives me. I've spent every moment of my free time visiting Haruhi at her apartment just to talk to her dad about how to deal with my feelings toward Takashi. I go to him because I know what Haruhi would say if I asked her. _Just tell him, Riko,_ she would advise, but it's just not that simple. How can I just walk up to him and go _oh hey, I've been raped so I can't exactly do this whole dating thing really well and I don't know much about it in the first place but I really like you and want to try to date you and think you give me a chance?_ No. That's not going to happen.

According to Ranka, if Takashi actually likes me than he'll accept me and my past no matter what. After all, it's not my fault that it happened… But I don't think I can tell Takashi. Maybe I'll tell him if we start dating, but it's not like it really effects him. So I have a plan. First step in plan is to date him. Second plan is to build trust and then I'll tell him when and/or if I'm ready…. It's a lot better than the second portion of Ranka's advice; he told me that my 'choice in host' is approved. Apparently Takashi and Kyoya are his favorites out of the hosts.

I glance toward the host in question. Like usual, Takashi is hosting with Hunny. He's just sitting there silent and still, not saying anything as the customers babble on and on about whatever is on their mind today. Today's cosplay theme is anime, particularly one called _Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler),_ which leads to all of us being dressed like anime characters. I think Takashi is supposed to be _Bard_ with his white button up shirt, messy shirt, and a fake flamethrower on his back. Or maybe it's a real one. I wouldn't put it past Kyoya to really get a flamethrower just to make a cosplay more realistic. Well. As realistic as an anime cosplay can be anyway.

Hunny, reasonably, is _Finny_ complete with the large sun hat. Now that I think about it, him and _Finny_ are very similar- blonde hair, bubbly personalities, secret strength, love for all things cute. At least Hunny isn't inhumanly strong. He is strong, but it's not like he can lift a tree out of the ground and wave it around. Haruhi is dressed as _Ciel_ which I don't think really suits her, but choices are limited. Tamaki is the _Viscount Druitt_ which suits him so well it is almost frightening _._ I should be concerned at how well he's playing the part and for a brief moment, I wonder if I'm staring at the actual _Viscount_ brought to life. The twins are _Trancy's Butlers_ whose names I forget. I just know there's supposed to be three of them and if the twins were triplets it would be absolutely perfect. Kyoya makes such a good _Claude_ that I am legit scared of him. I can't even look at him. He plays it way too well, but I think if he was dressed as _Sebastian_ it would be even worse. It doesn't help that I think Kyoya even _sounds_ like _Sebastian._

And me? I'm dressed as _Snake_ which is eerily similar to the snake charmer cosplay I wore before, just instead of a purple waist wrap, I have a black one. The good news is that I've bought the gold snake ring from the twins and Kyoya has allowed me to bring Cuddles to school today to help with the cosplay. The little shit is wrapped around my upper back and resting her head on my shoulder calmly. She's not squeezing me, she's relaxed and calm which is good.

My gaze goes from him toward Masami. She's shown up for school today. She's my friend so I know I should be glad that she's coming to school, but it's hard to be happy when she has situated herself a bit too close to Takashi for my tastes. If she was just a tiny bit closer, she'd be on his lap. Damn it Masami keep it in your skirt. I grind my teeth slightly at the sudden surge of envy that washes over me. She's batting her eyes and she looks so lovelorn that it's hard to just… sit by and do nothing. It's even harder that I know how she feels about Takashi and yet I still feel the way I do about him. My fists clench slightly at the sight of her flirting…. I can't help the way I feel, but that doesn't mean I like it.

How can I possibly hurt Masami like this? She's my first friend and still one of my good friends even if we don't really have that same family bond that I have with Haruhi. And yet here I am getting upset that she's flirting with the guy she likes? Because I like him too. She's liked Takashi for such a long time. I can't steal him away from her, that would _kill_ her. Not to mention how much it would ruin our friendship. I bite at the bottom of my lip in thought.

At this point, I'm not sure what to do. I want to confess to Takashi. Date him. Confide in him. See where it goes. And who knows? Maybe we even have a future together, though we may not, it's something I still want to pursue. But Masami… It's a hard choice. Do I chose my relationship with Takashi, which may not even happen because I don't know if he likes me back, or my friendship with Masami?

"Riko," a voice whistles shrilly, "Riko! Earth to Riko!"

I snap my attention back to my own customers with a small flustered expression. Chiko and Umi are my only customers for today. Not many girls were thrilled about this cosplay as Kyoya and Tamaki were hoping. I'm sure it's just killing Kyoya with the money he's lost today. Both girls are sitting rather close to me and I'm almost sure that they keep glaring at each other when I'm not looking.

"Sorry, ladies," I bow my head to them apologetically, "I seem to have gotten lost in our beauty."

Gag me with a spoon. Umi blushes deeply and looks away, though there's a large smile stretched across her face that she can't hide. Chiko has a similar reaction as she laughs nervously and bats her eyes at me. Both girls are good girls, I'll admit that. They're the nicest girls I have seen in the host club aside from a few of Haruhi's customers. But there's something about them too. The way they glance at each other with such hatred that makes me get an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Riko," Umi coos at me slightly, "I was wondering-"

She doesn't get a chance to finish her statement as Chiko cuts in, glaring briefly at Umi rather harshly before she turns to me with a honeyed smile.

"So Riko, how is your book going?"

Umi is glaring at Chiko in a way that if looks could kill, Chiko would be dead by now. I gulp thickly with nerves. What's gotten into these two? Are they… Are they possibly jealous and envious of each other? Over me? That's… That's a bit new, I'll admit that. I've never had girls fight over me like this before, not so point forward. Unsure what to do, I just answer Chiko's question, praying silently that they'll stop before it gets blown out of hand.

"Not as good as I hoped," I admit, scratching Cuddles under her chin, "I'm afraid I've been busy and lost my motivation to write… But I am sure it will come back eventually. Who knows? Maybe this is fate's way of telling me it's time to write a different type of story."

This piques their interest as they lean forward with wide eyes. Both of them are rather close to me, causing me to sit up a bit straighter to add some distance between us. To be honest, I haven't really been focusing on writing as much as I should, but my motivation seems to draw me more toward a romantic one. The idea of writing a romance is foreign to me, but it does sound oddly appealing. Maybe it's because I can relate more to it, especially now.

"What type of story are you thinking about," Umi asks.

"A romance," I smile a bit wistfully, "A teenage romance actually where they are torn apart by their friends and have to decide between friendships, family expectations, and love."

I trail off with the last word, sighing a bit as I flush a bit nervous of what they may say or think of my idea. To my surprise and slight relief, they have wistful expressions on their faces as they sigh romantically, leaning on their hands with blushes on their faces. I cough a bit awkwardly, shifting in my seat before I glance to Umi a bit slyly,

"And what about you Umi? Hopefully no more skipping schools for parties?"

She at least has the decency to look sheepish and honestly, I wouldn't ask so bluntly if we weren't friends, but we are so I have a right to be worried about her. She scratches at the back of her neck and gives me a small smile with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Uh no, actually. Honestly, Ri-chan, I appreciate you being concerned about me, but I don't really care for drinking and partying as much as Masami."

She gives a nervous laugh, running her hand through her hair, the blush still on her face as she struggles to find words. I'm happy to hear that she's not drinking like Masami and that's she doesn't party nearly as often as well. I worry about them sometimes.

"I don't really like partying or drinking either," Chiko cuts in, a small forceful smile on her face that tells me she just wants to be a part of the conversation.

I give her a small smile of reassurance,

"I don't really appreciate it myself. Drinking can destroy your body and impair your judgments. Not to mention that parties are way too loud for my tastes."

I adjust Cuddles position and bring her to her my arms, letting her wrap around my left arm as I reposition myself to get more comfortable. How long have we been hosting anyway? It feels like forever.

As if someone is answering my prayers, Tamaki calls out for the end of the club, causing what girls we have in the room to whine and sigh that it's over. Chiko and Umi get up to leave, but Umi is the one who stops and blows me a kiss on her way out, causing me to blush slightly. Now I know I'm not imagining Chiko's jealousy as she all but shoves Umi out of the room with a huff. I glance toward Masami and see that she's taking her sweet time in leaving, her eyes still focused on Takashi before she finally reaches the door. She glances briefly toward me with a look that says, _I had him all to myself, Riko this is amazing._ She's not really boasting, not in the _in your face_ type of way. It's more of a _I can't really believe I just had my crush all to myself check this out_ type of look that one gives to a best friend.

A best friend…. I'm her best friend. Oh God. What am I doing crushing over Takashi? I'm her best friend and it's just not right. What's that saying that Masami told me last year? Hoes before bros? Tits before dicks? I can't really remember what the exact words were, but I do know what it meant either way. Best friends come first. Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach with guilt. I manage to give her a slightly forced smile that causes her to squeal before rushing out the door.

I sigh slightly and relax into my seat not wanting to move. But I look up when I see that someone is standing over me. Takashi. His eyes don't even go to me. They're focused right on Cuddles as he towers over me, leaning toward the snake with a gleam in his eyes. I know that he just wants to hold Cuddles, but I just…I back away from him slightly and I can feel my face heat up as I look away. I can't do this.

I stand up sharply, nearly bumping into him as I do so and all but run to the changing rooms before I head out of the host club, ignoring Takashi completely as I brush past him on my way out with a cold shoulder.

I'm sorry Takashi, but I just can't do that to Masami.

I just can't.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Killjarkidranger-** The sna-cock-rat is not real (thank goodness because that would be horrifying. But it is inspired by the cock-a-mouse (cockroach/mouse) from _How I Met Your Mother._

 **Hateme101-** Don't we all, poor Riko.

 **KasumiAkemi-** I am glad you love the story! I update daily! The hosts will eventually meet Akane (aka Ursula aka Riko's mother) but that will be after some other stuff is dealt with (the main one being Riko/Takashi and Masami)

 **FanFictionReader225-** Yeah, I don't mean any offense saying those things, really. It's just something Masami says (part of her character in a way that doesn't reflect myself). Personally, I don't really say those things. Though I do say _Hakuna Your Tatas_ (to my friends) instead of the ever-popular-saying _Calm your tits._

 **Enecs-** I know right? Poor Takashi. Don't worry Riko will get her courage up and Masami won't get between them _(...yet)_

 **Oeve-** I'm a huge Black Butler/Kuroshituji fan, but I haven't had a chance to read the manga yet (at least not all of it). Kyoya as Sebby would be perfect, but because he's usually Sebby during any sort of anime cosplay the hosts do (in other fics I mean), I wanted him to be Claude but Riko did mention he would be scarier as Sebby.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Sorry for updating so much later in the day than I usually do. I was at a friend's house for a sleepover/pool party. Ended up swimming for like 9+ hours straight and getting _so_ burned. Worth it. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

The ice cream parlor has become my safe place, more or less. It's the one place I can always come to when I need to get my thoughts together without the weight of the world weighing on my shoulders. Without the stress. Without the constant fear and worry that tends to plague my mind. And I really need to unwind right now while stuffing my face with so much ice cream that I get sick. Because I need it. I need to eat away this fear and uncertainty that is just gnawing away at my mind and heart.

Now that I think about it though, technically speaking, it's probably not the safest place for a young, timid girl to be. I mean this particular ice cream parlor is obviously safe enough for parents to bring their kids to _during the day._ But for people like me? Timid. Young. It doesn't help I'm in a short dress. I cross my legs a bit as I feel eyes on me… Yeah. Totally not safe for me. Especially considering there's a creep in the corner that keeps eying me; I'm sure Janet will deal with him as soon as she sees him. She usually does deal with the occasional creep rather well. She's the only person I have ever met that can be scarier than Kyoya.

I pick at my ice cream a bit, but the sound of Janet's barking voice cuts through my mind.

"You think you can come in here and disrespect my customers?! And eye young girls?! You better get your sorry, creepy ass out of here before I call the cops! Or would rather I take you out myself! Get the hell out of here ya creep!"

Sounds like she found the creep. When she gets that angry, her more American accent comes through a bit and even a few of the words she's saying is in English. I glance toward the shady, dark corner that the creep has hidden himself in. It's the same guy I saw eying me earlier and I don't think his eyes has left me since then until now. He looks like a typical movie villain creep. Trench coat and all. Just looking at him gives me shivers. Though there's a small bit of satisfaction seeing the fear in his eyes as Janet towers over him with fire burning in her eyes.

Her hands are placed on her hips and despite being on roller skates, I know that she can take him down easily if it comes to that. Even from here, I can feel the anger pouring off her in waves. I almost feel sorry for the bastard. _Almost._ She growls and leans forward with an intimidating expression that makes him scatter away like the cockroach he is. No he is worse than a cockroach. _He's like the human version of that damn sna-cock-rat._ I watch as he practically runs out the door, scrambling away as he trips over his own feet.

With him gone, Janet gets a triumphal look on her face before her gaze lands on me. She grins madly and skates over quickly to plop down in the seat across from me.

"So, is it boy trouble," she asks teasingly, "Because I have never seen you take this long to finish just one milkshake. Which, mind you, is the smallest order you have made like _ever."_

I sigh at the mention of boys and my shoulders drop. Janet. Curse you and your sixth sense of boy problems. Really. Every time there has been some love-worn girl here, Janet goes to them like a bee to honey. Like she just _knows._ Maybe it's because she's a bit older and more experienced. Or maybe she's just one of those types of people who just know what to say when it comes to relationships.

"Yeah," I admit softly.

She seems momentarily surprised and I don't really blame her because it's not like I have boy trouble a lot. Ever actually. I have never had boy trouble. Girl trouble? Yes. But never actual boy trouble because I've never really had any crushes before now and I don't really think that I'm handling well. Her shock is gone quickly as she squeels and leans forward eagerly with a grin on her face.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

I don't say anything at first. I'm not too sure what to say so I just bite at my lip as I try to find the right words. Janet whines at my behavior,

"Come on Riko. I have been serving people all day and my life is dull and boring so tell just tell me what's going on, girly. I'll give you a milkshake on the house if you do."

She's bribing me. That sneaky woman. But it works. My eyes light up at the mention of getting another milkshake today without worrying about paying for it. Free food is the best way to rope me into anything and Janet, out of all people, knows this to well.

"His name is Takashi," I finally speak and my face heats up just at his name, "He… He makes me feel… safe. Warm. Like nothing will ever hurt me. He makes me happy."

I grin as I speak, a sort of wistful, _lovey-dovey_ type of grin that I don't think has ever been on my face before, but I like the way it feels. I feel beautiful with this dopey smile on my face that just forms because I'm talking about Takashi. I feel like I'm soaring and my heart just beats in my chest in a way that feels calm. I glance toward Janet and see her nodding at my words, a small smile on her face as she listens.

"…But… There's Masami."

My grin drops as I continue to speak. The warming sensation that had been forming in my chest turns cold. My shoulders drop back down and I feel like a dark cloud of guilt is forming above me. Like some sort of curse.

"She's my first friend at Ouran. And she's one of my best friends. She's liked Takashi for _years_ and now I like him because we're in the same club together and he's really… quiet. Calm. And we smile and laugh together in a way that makes me feel like he likes me back. But I can't do that to Masami. How can I pursue him and not hurt her?"

I sigh and hang my head a bit as I confess myself to her. Janet is nodding along to my words with a thoughtful expression on her face before she speaks.

"You can't."

Her words cause me to snap my head up at attention to look at her. My eyes widen slightly as I stare at her, not believing what I'm hearing. Seeing my look, Janet explains farther, gesturing her hands slightly as she speaks.

"What I mean is, someone is going to get hurt no matter what you do. He may like you back and you guys can be happy and Masami gets hurt. Maybe he likes Masami and you get hurt. Maybe he likes neither of you and you both get hurt. So no matter what happens, _someone_ will get hurt. So my advice? Go for it. Because yeah, someone's going to get hurt, but if you stay quiet about it, you're just going to hurt yourself way worse than any rejection could. So give it a shot, m'kay?"

I bite at my lip as I muse over her words. In my heart, I know she's right. I mean, there really is no way that no one will end up hurt. And I guess it makes sense to go ahead to pursue Takashi otherwise I'll be hurting myself. I take a deep breath as I tighten my grip around the milkshake. Janet takes my silence as an answer and stands up suddenly with a sympathetic smile.

"I wish you luck, okay? Just remember that your feelings are valid too and you don't have to be ashamed of them. It doesn't make you selfish or vain. I'll go get you a milkshake."

She pats my shoulder, causing me to roll it slightly in discomfort, before she skates off. I twirl the straw of my half-empty milkshake in thought, biting my lip. My feelings are valid. I repeat that to myself a few times mentally. Each time I say it, I feel empowered. I'm valid. What I'm feeling is real. I have a right to have my own feelings…

In my heart I know what I have to do. I have to tell Takashi how I feel. Damn it. I _need_ to tell him how I feel. The loud shrill ring of my phone causes me to jump before I scramble to answer it.

"Haruhi," I hiss into the phone, "You just about gave me a heart attack."

 _"Funny you should say that because I think you gave all of us a heart attack with how you ignored Takashi. Want to talk about it?"_

I whine slightly to myself as I shift in my seat. Janet swings back and winks at me as she hands me my free milkshake and I mouth a thank you before I focus back on my phone.

"Actually, I just got it all sorted out."

 _"Really? You just got it all sorted out?"_

Wow Haruhi no need to hide that sass in your tone. I can see her now with that look on her face. That _really_ expression that says _I don't believe you and that's a shitty lie._ I roll my eyes and take a large gulp of my milkshake, finishing it off, before starting on the new one that Janet had delivered. I pick it up and hold it in my hands as I balance the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Yes. I actually got my feelings in order. Janet kind of talked some sense into me."

I see Janet give me a cheeky wink and a thumbs up from her place behind the counter as I pass by her. I make a face at her, causing her to laugh as I exit the parlor. Now that I have everything in order, I feel I can go back home and actually do something productive. Work on my book. Play with Cuddles and Bubbles. Hell I'm in a good enough mood that I feel like I can even clean my house and do the laundry.

 _"And? What are you going to do?"_

"I'm going to tell him," I swear to her, "Tomorrow at school. After club maybe."

I can't hear whatever Haruhi is saying to me over the cheering that I hear in the background that's clearing from Ranka. There's a bit of ruffling before Rank's voice comes on.

 _"Ohhh! I'm so happy for you! You two are going to be such a cute couple and-"_

There's a click and then nothing causing me to furrow my eyebrows before shrugging it off. Haruhi probably cut the call off or maybe I just lost the signal. Either way, it's not a big loss. It saves my hearing from Ranka's loud cheering.

A small smile graces my face as I continue on my way to my house, holding the milkshake in my free hand with a skip in my step. I am going to tell him. Tomorrow. Because shit, for once in my life, I want something. I want something so bad that I can feel it in my soul. Thanks to Janet, I'm more confident in my own feelings. I'm cocky and confident that I can do this. I never get anything in my life and my life is usually a hell. Nothing usually goes good in my life and ghosts of my past still haunt me to this day, lingering over me like a dark cloud. Thanks to the club, my ghosts are slowly leaving. Thanks to my friends, I am finding a purpose and I'm becoming a better person.

But Takashi?

He makes me feel like I'm important. He makes me happy.

So I'll be damned if I don't at least try.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Ridellemystere-** Thank you! I am glad you like Riko so much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Hateme101** \- It was just a creep... Or was it?

 **Killjarkidranger-** Woo! Riko getting more confident (even if it wavers)!

 **DreamRealm3-** Ohhhh if you draw her, you just have to send me a link to the drawing (please)! Riko is just a tiny bit taller than Haruhi with shaggy/messy short black hair, blue eyes and thin red glasses. She's very thin, almost unhealthily so, and a bit on the bony side.

 **MariMart-** Funny you should say that...hehe

 **Enecs-** Wooo! The ship shall sail!

 **Them3crazygirls-** You'll have to wait just a bit longer, the actual confession isn't until next chapter! But don't worry, I update once every day so you'll get to see it tomorrow!

 **Bored411-** I wouldn't worry too much, the bad stuff doesn't happen until later.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Realizing that she has to clean and actually getting the motivation to do it are two very different things. Kind of like realizing you need to do your homework, but can't seem to bring yourself to do it just yet.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

School cannot go by fast enough. Throughout the whole class, I keep tapping my pen against the desk as I bite my lip. My leg is twitching, wanting nothing more than to shoot up from my seat and make a run for it to the club. Because today is the day. Today I will do it. I can do it… But what if I can't? I draw blood from my lip from how hard I'm chewing on it as worry claws at me again. I was so psyched for this, but now that the adrenaline is wearing off, my doubt is coming once again. Gosh. Why do I always have to second guess myself? I just want to scream.

Because what will I say if he rejects me? What if he gets grossed out? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he laughs at me or thinks it's a joke? While that's unlikely, it's still possible enough for me to worry about it. I shake my head and sigh slightly. Janet always told me that _what ifs_ will get you no where in life. _So get those negative thoughts out of your head Riko. You can do this._ I can do this. I need to do this. The tapping gets a bit more erratic as I tap my foot impatiently causing Kyoya to glance back at me with a slight glare. Getting a slight déjà vu feeling, I make a face at him that would make the twins proud, sticking out my tongue and pulling down the bottom of my eyelid. I can _see_ the tension in his jaw as he grinds his teeth before turning his attention back to the teacher.

 _Riko- 1 (or 2 I'm not sure) Kyoya- 0_

It's a full minute before the tapping drives Kyoya to look back at me again with that same _I'm going to murder you_ stare. Still not scary. And not nearly as scary as the thought of telling Takashi how I feel. You're going to have to try harder Kyoya. Because that look is not going to phase me and-

Is he making faces at me?

I squint my eyes and sure enough, behind those glasses of his, Kyoya is making a face. Slightly distorted into an expression of displeasure, he's staring me. I… I think he's actually trying to make a face back at me, but it looks like he's really constipated. Actually no, I can't tell if he's making a face back at me or if his glare is just overly amplified. Oh God. I put my head down on my desk as I find myself chuckling softly, my shoulders shaking. I will never get that out of my mind. That is the funniest thing I ever seen in my life. My sides are hurting. In my darkest days, I will remember that face and I will get cheered up.

He's even out the score at least. I am sure he deserves a point for just _trying_ to get me back.

 _Riko- 1 Kyoya- 1_

Or maybe I should get ten thousand points? What can I say? My points system is bias. They seem to favor me. But I have to say, this is amazing. His face. I can't breathe… This is the best day of my life. Oh God. I glance up slightly at Kyoya and Tamaki, still laughing to myself silently as my shoulders shake. My face physically hurts from grinning and laughing.

Tamaki glances between Kyoya and I with wide eyes and minor confusion that quickly wipes the look off Kyoya's face. Kyoya coughs slightly and gives me a small look through the corner of his eyes before he focuses back on the teacher, pushing his glasses up in a way only the Shadow King can. With Kyoya back to normal, Tamaki seems to brush off whatever him and I were doing and goes back to his usually overly excited expression as he bounces up and down in his seat. I swear he's like a golden lab puppy personification. If someone mixed the DNA of a lab puppy, a golden retriever, and a French boy, they'd get Tamaki. Then again, I hope no one tries out that theory because it would either end with some sort of weird, frightening mutant or another Tamaki. I'm not sure which result is scarier.

The bell rings before Tamaki can even say anything to me, which I know he's dying to talk because he has that look on his face, I run out of there like a bat out of hell. I don't have time to talk. I need to get things done so I can talk to Takashi before I loose the nerve. There's practically a trail of fire behind my feet as I burst through the classroom and straight into the hall. I need to get to my locker, put my stuff up, and then head to the club. I host and entertain whoever comes in, hide my seething jealous if Masami is all over Takashi. Then when it's over I can tell Takashi. I got a plan. I can do this. I can do it.

I take a few deep breaths as I continue to run down the hall. I have to hurry.

I don't even make it to my locker. Instead, I end up running full force into a much smaller, familiar person. I end up falling flat on my ass with all my books, papers, and notebooks scattered around me. Panicking, I scramble to pick everything up, trying desperately to get them together as fast as I possibly can before I finally look up at how I ran into.

"You sure are in a hurry, Ri-chan," Hunny chirps as he tilts his head cutely, "Where are you going?"

I stand up a bit shaken and balance the books in my arms as I push up my glasses. I gulp a bit thickly as I feel my heart pound. I don't like this. Hunny has a gleam in his eyes that I don't like. It's almost…anger. I have never seen him look so angry. He's smiling. He seems to be normal, but it's there in his eyes as he looks at me. A fire that's burning. But what is it's fuel? Why is he so angry? I mean, damn Hunny, you must be pissed. You didn't even help me with the books or ask if I'm okay or help me up. What a passive aggressive anger.

"Um, to my locker," I say hesitantly, wincing slightly, "..Um…W-Where's Takashi?"

It is a bit weird that Takashi isn't with Hunny. Normally the two are attached at the hip. You never see one without the other. Hunny clicks his tongue as he shifts on his heels, rocking himself back and forth a bit.

"Takashi is… somewhere… You were mean to him yesterday, Ri-chan. It's not nice to just ignore people."

Oh. Oh God. Toss me under the bus. I can practically feel the metaphorical knife he has lodged into my heart. That hurts. Ouch Hunny. Just _ouch._ My face drops at his words as I feel myself pale. My throat feels a bit dry and my heart is still beating wildly. Hunny is angry with me. What has this world come to?

"…Umm… why not," I manage to ask, as much as it pains me to do so, "…I actually wanted to talk to him today about something."

My face heats up as I think about what I wanted to talk to him about. How does one even ask someone out? I mean the girls that confess to me bring letters, chocolates and just proclaim their love, but that's not really my style. I can't do something that dramatic. And it's not like I love him. I just like him. I have a crush on him. I like the idea of us being together, going on dates… Oh God. What am I going to say? Do I just go up to him and say, _Hey. I like your face and you're probably the most tolerable person I've ever met. I trust you and you're cool. Wanna go out?_ Maybe I can just leave him a note, but there's so many things that could go wrong if I do that. Maybe if I get a third party like Hunny to tell him? No I don't think that will work. Plus I have said that I will do it so I will do it. I can do it. Maybe if I just go up to him and just slap him with a heart-shaped card. Better than slapping him with a salmon. Heh. Salmon.

I focus my attention back on Hunny. He's eying me up and down with critical, narrow eyes as he clicks his tongue. I seem to pass some sort of test because his expression cheers up rather quickly as he grins up at me. The fire in his eyes are gone as he giggles slightly,

"You like Takashi, don't you Ri-chan?"

Oh gee Hunny what would give you that idea? The giant ass blush on my face? The blush grows worse as I tuck my head in an attempt to hide it. He knows. He totally knows. Everything makes sense now at least. He totally is… I knew that little bastard was up to something. He's pushing me toward Takashi.

"Y-Yeah," I whisper as I nod my head, biting at my lip.

God. My face feels like it's on fire. Maybe I can make a break for it. I shift my feet, unsettled with this conversation. It doesn't help the way that Hunny is looking at me with that damn _I know something you don't_ look. Why is that look always on his face? God Hunny. Chill. You're making this worse. I watch as he keeps bouncing on his heels, rocking back and forth with that shit eating grin on his face. That grin only works for the twins if I'm honest. On Hunny it looks down right terrifying.

We stand in silence for a while. As much as I just want to run off, I feel frozen in place. I don't think I can run if I want to. I'm willing my feet to move, but nothing is happening. Damn feet. I pout to myself, but thankfully Hunny finally makes a move. He steps forward with a skip in his step and stands on his tip toes. At his gesture, I lean down to allow him to whisper in my ear.

"Takashi is in the garden," Hunny whispers softly, "He's waiting for you, actually…"

I furrow my brows slightly in confusion. Why would Takashi be waiting for me? In the garden no less? I glance toward Hunny through the corner of my eyes to see that cheeky grin still on his face as he giggles and pats me on the head. Something about it makes me feel like I'm so much younger than him. I mean he is older than I am, but only by a year. With him patting my head I feel like I'm a little five year old.

I stare blankly as he pats my head before he pulls away with another giggle, whispering to me still.

"He likes you too Ri-chan."

I watch as he leaves me with a skip in the step, leaving me alone in the hall. He's still giggling. I can hear even from where I'm standing. I can just watch him leave with a blank stare, not processing the words he just told me. My eyes are wide and my mouth is just gaping a bit. I can practically feel the wheel turning in my head, but the hamster is dead. There's practically smoke coming from my ears as I feel my face go beet red.

Wait…

What?

My heart is pounding in my chest and I can feel the stupid, lovey-dovey grin form on my face as I hide it with the edge of my books. Hunny is a good friend of mine. He's Takashi's cousin as well as best friend. There is no reason that Hunny will lie and I can't help but hold onto that hope. It fills me up that I can't even think about the mild possibility of it being false.

Well. It's no use standing around here.

I need to get my ass to the garden.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Them3CrazyGirls-** Glad you loved the chapter!

 **Dove Is The Way-** Woo! And thank you, Hunny is fun to write!

 **Killjarkidranger-** When I wrote that line all I could think of was Spongebob too.

 **Hateme101-** Gotta love making faces at people, especially Kyoya.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Wooo confession time! Enjoy!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

I all but run to the garden, tripping over my feet so many times it's a miracle that I'm able to get there at all. Especially in one piece. I didn't even go to my locker which makes it that much harder to run as I balance the books in my arms. My face feels warm and my heart is beating wildly to a rock song that only it knows. By the time I actually reach the gardens, I'm not even sure if I want to see Takashi with how messy I look and feel. I know that my hair is frizzing and all over the place and my face feels hot and red. My whole body feels hot and I wipe absently at the sweat that's gathered on my brow.

I hunch over as I wheeze, trying to catch my breath. I really need to exercise more often- build up strength since I doubt that this will be my last wild run if I'm with the Host Club. Or maybe I'm just this out of shape from lack of energy and need to eat more food. With my budget, I doubt that's going to happen so I guess exercising it is then. I could laugh right about now if I had the air to do so. Exercising. Yeah that is not going to happen. Maybe if I get Takashi to train me sometime? I think that would be fun. We could put our pokey stick sword fights to real sword (or bamboo) fights. Like an upgrade and-

Oh God. Takashi. My breathing hitches as I finally spot him. His back is to me as he stands in the middle of the garden looking like something straight from a magazine or a dramatic soap opera. His hair is even doing that movie thing where it blows in the wind without getting in his face. And oh. Oh he looks really… I feel my face heat up from something other than exhaustion as I bite at my lip slightly. He looks nice like that. With that thoughtful expression on his face.

I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders, trying to shake off the growing anxiety. Forcing a smile on my face, I head straight toward Takashi.

"I think you look a lot better with a smile on your face, Takashi."

My voice causes him to turn around a bit sharply, spinning a lot more gracefully than I ever could. He looks at me with a bit of surprise, his eyes wide for a brief moment before he relaxes. A small smile graces his lips, causing my heart to flutter as he gestures for me to get a bit closer. After a small amount of hesitation, I do as asked and step a bit closer to him. His eyes never leave me for a moment and the smile never falters as he leans down a bit to whisper.

"I believe that you look much better with a real smile on your face as well."

I let out a small nervous laugh as my face grows hot. I can't help the smile that eases its way onto my face. The same one that I think is the most easy, graceful smile I have ever had in my life. I feel so at ease and beautiful when I smile like this, but he's the only one who seems to bring out that side of me… I like it. Seeing my grin, Takashi's smile grows as he leans back, creating a bit of distance between us as he suddenly turns pink. Is he embarrassed? Why is he embarrassed? I should be the one embarrassed. Hell I am the one embarrassed, but why is he looking so pink?

Then I notice his hands. He's holding them out to me, gesturing for me to take what he's holding. Furrowing my brows, I grab what's in his hands. It seems to be some sort of note or maybe a letter? And… ice cream? I let out a series of chuckles at the thoughtfulness and slight silliness of the gift. Though I can't help but wonder why. I mean, a letter and a tub of ice cream? That's a bit strange and a tad random. Why would he give me these? I glance up at him briefly, waiting for an explanation, but he still can't seem to look at me. His face is bright red and he's trying his best to hide it with his hands as he refuses to look me in the eyes.

I guess I'll just have to read this letter to get my answers. I suppose that's what the letter is for anyway. There's just one problem. With as many books as I have, as well as the small tub of ice cream, I have too much going on. I can't exactly read a letter without dropping everything in my arms. If I set it down, there's no telling what horrors would come to my books, some of them being older ones from the library or ones I have borrowed from Janet.

"Umm Takashi?"

He glances toward me, but his eyes dart around a bit nervously before he sees that I'm trying to hand him my books. His eyes widen briefly before he instantly swoops up all the books from my arms, leaving me with just the letter and the ice cream tub. It happens so fast that I have to blink a bit in confusion before it registers that he's holding my books now. Alrighty then. Shaking off my mild confusion at his speed and eagerness, I focus my attention on the letter.

I carefully undo the folds. It would be a shame if I rip it up or something by accident before I'm able to read it. I think if that happened, Takashi would be crushed. I glance toward him just briefly before I read the letter and I can see the eagerness and nerves in his eyes. He really wants me to read this letter. Something about it reminds me of the love letters that girls have given me before.

 _"He likes you too Ri-Chan."_

…If my heart wasn't beating like a drum before, it sure is now as I lose my breath just a bit. My hands are shaking madly now as I hold the letter tenderly in my hands to read it. The handwriting is so neat and clean. It looks like something you'd see on wedding invites, it's perfect handwriting.

"Holy fuck, your handwriting is better than mine," I whisper, still staring at just the letters.

I barely even notice the absolutely devastated expression on Takashi's face; more than likely he was hoping for different words to come from my mouth. In my defense, I really didn't expect such neat handwriting, especially from a guy. I'm so focused on the handwriting that it takes me a minute to actually remember that I'm supposed to be reading it. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I focus back on the letter's words and less on the handwriting itself.

 _Riko,_

 _Your silence speaks volumes in itself, but your beauty alone leaves me breathless._

 _What words you do speak is like soft, sweet music, leaving me weak kneed and tongue tied._

 _While I do not speak much, I wish to speak forever about you alone._

I can't even read the rest of the letter from the tears that are forming in the corners of my eyes. I sniffle slightly as I try to finish the letter, but with all the emotions that it brings, it gets more and more difficult to even read anything other than the first few lines. My face is still flushed and warm and my hands are shaking so much that I fear I'm going to drop the letter. I settle for dropping my hands to my sides, gripping the letter in one hand tightly as I take deep, calming breaths.

There's no denying it now. Takashi really does like me. He likes me and I like him. And now… Now what do we do? I look up at him with a soft smile, tears still flowing down my flushed cheeks. He seems to be just as flustered as I am, but unlike me, he gathers his wits quickly as his face turns back to its normal color. He looks me in the eyes almost instantly, causing me to bite at my lip. Has his eyes always been so… hypnotic? Or am I just now noticing that?

"What would you like for us to do," Takashi asks the question that I've been asking myself, his voice cutting me back to reality, "Should you return my feelings?"

I couldn't help it. I let out a small laugh that causes my shoulders to shake and my belly to ache. _Should I return his feelings?_ I'm not even sure if I'm laughing at his phrasing or the fact the he is doubting that I return the same feelings. I mean really. He's always been there for me, looking out for me, and I want to do the same for him. I want to be there for him just as he has been there for me. I want to do go on dates and be cute together. I want to feel like I'm on top of the world and Takashi makes me feel that way- like I can take on anything.

Seeing the look on his face makes me realize maybe laughing isn't the best response as he looks away from me sharply, disappointment flashing in his eyes briefly before his expression goes entirely blank. My laughing cuts short as my expression softens. Taking a step forward, I smile gently at him and after putting the letter with the ice cream in one of my hands, I'm able to use my free to grip his arm. He tenses under my touch, but I get his attention as he focuses on me with mild confusion and disappointment.

"Takashi, I'm laughing because you think I wouldn't return your feelings. And if you life, I'd very much like to go on a date with you."

I give him my best dazzling grin, my eyes sparking as I look up at him. I see the relief flood over his face as he relaxes instantly, a soft relieved sigh escaping his lips as he gives me a small smile.

"I would be honored," his deep voice echoes through me as he dips his head in my direction.

Wow Takashi. You are going to make me the most flustered person on the planet at this rate. I chuckle a bit nervously and my eyes dart around, not able to look him in the eyes during such an intimate moment. For a moment, there's just an awkward silence before I clear my throat, letting go of his arm quickly,

"We should go, don't you think?"

He nods his head with a deep hum. Together, we exit the garden, side by side. My books are still in his arms, but he's strong enough to carry them all under one arm. His other hand grazes against mine as he walks by my side and after a second of hesitation, I bite at my lip and link my hand with his, our fingers interlocking. I notice his slightly surprised expression but he dips his head at me in acknowledgement.

It may just be holding hands to a lot of people, but I can tell how big this is to us. We're together now. We're dating, I guess. Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend? I think so. I just know that I like him. He likes me. And we just agreed to date.

God help us when the hosts find out.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**PrincessxXxDarkness-** Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Soren (guest)-** I am glad you found that line so hilarious- lol I was laughing even when I wrote it.

 **Guest-** I actually have about 63 chapters already planned out plus an epilogue.

 **Bored411-** Glad you thought it was so cute! Riko and Takashi are just so much fun to write and they are so cute!

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Thank you! And you'll get to see Ranka next chapter actually!

 **FanFictionReader225-** Ain't that the truth.

 **GoldenLambaxGirl-** Whoop!

 **Enecs-** You'll see the hosts this chapter (and Ranka next chapter actually)!

 **Ridellemystere-** I laughed writing that line! And Riko and Takashi are both so cute together that I am just grinning like a loon when I write them. They are just so precious.

 **Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Ranka shows up next chapter actually and this fic itself will be about 63 chapters or so.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

By some stroke of luck, and possibly due to some higher power finally taking pity on me, host club was canceled yesterday, which led to the news of Takashi and I getting together just 'slip' away in the news, thankfully because I was pretty flustered. I don't think I could face them with how flustered and overly embarrassed I was. Not to mention how flustered Takashi was- which surprised me a bit, but I have to admit he was kind of cute looking all flustered.

But now we must face the devils of the Host Club. As I stand in front of Music Room Three, I can feel my hands shaking and my heart is already beating rapidly. I'm not nervous about telling them, per say… I'm just not looking forward to their reactions. Because knowing Tamaki and the twins, they're going to throw a hissy fit. Kyoya will likely disapprove of the relationship in fear of losing money for the club. The only positive reactions I know will come are from Haruhi. Hunny already knows- that little bastard has been setting us up from the start, I'm sure. But he was the one who told me where Takashi is so I suppose I can't really be mad.

Well. Better now than later, I suppose. I glance toward the little bastard that's sitting on Takashi's shoulders. He's grinning madly and at this point I know that mischievous gleam in his eyes never goes away. I don't even want to know what's always thinking about to give him that look. He's focused on the door, waiting for us to enter the club to see what chaos will happen, I'm sure. I'm almost positive that little shit _feeds_ off chaos, but at least he's more secretive about it than the twins. The twins are very open about their love for chaos.

I focus my gaze toward my boyfriend. Unlike Hunny, Takashi's eyes are focused on me as they furrow slightly in concern. That's sweet that he's worried about me. It warms my heart knowing that he cares. Giving him a small smile, I interlock our hands and squeeze his hand for reassurance, drawing strength from his presence.

After a breath of courage and counting to ten, we enter the room together. I'm not sure what I was expecting when we entered the club. A hell portal? Demons maybe? Hell, they could be having an orgy for all I know. But no matter what I've imagined, I breathe a sigh of relief seeing that everything is at least normal. Or at least what's normal for us, I mean. To others, I doubt this is exactly a normal 'family get together.'

Tamaki and the twins are chasing each other like usual, Tamaki's screaming about them hurting Haruhi again. Though Haruhi doesn't seem concerned too much as she just sits on the couch casually, sipping absently at the tea that's on the table. She doesn't even spare a glance toward Tamaki and the twins, even as they run around her screaming. Haruhi. I don't think you ever give any flying fucks about what's going on around you sometimes. Or maybe you're just that oblivious.

I turn my gaze to the other host in the room- Kyoya. Unlike the others, Kyoya's eyes are on us and are narrowed slightly as he eyes the way Takashi and I are holding hands. He stares at our hands for a moment, not even blinking when Hunny jumps from Takashi's shoulders and runs straight toward the cake. It seems like forever before Kyoya looks us directly in the eyes, his gaze going back and forth between my face and Takashi's. My cheeks warm slightly and glancing at Takashi through the corner of my eyes, I see he's slightly flustered as well.

"I hope you know that you will have to keep it a secret," Kyoya's voice travels loudly as he speaks at us from the other side of the room, "Two hosts dating will either drop sales considerably or make the girls so crazy that even I can't contain them and I don't want to deal with either of those situations."

That's the end of that as he turns back to his laptop, never even glancing back at us. I let out a small sigh of relief since I was expecting something worse. Though there's still a small bubble of guilt and anxiety that's building up in my gut. I knew we would have to keep it secret, but hearing it out loud is something else entirely. I mean now it's really settling in my mind that I can't tell anyone about this. Even Masami. _Especially_ Masami. But another part of me knows that Masami will find out eventually and when that happens, there's going to be hell. The guilt starts to claw at my mind and soul, but after seeing Takashi's concerned look as he squeezes my hand in reassurance, I let out a few calming breaths and turn my attention back on what we're currently facing.

To be honest, compared to what I was expecting, Kyoya's reaction was pretty calm. Thank goodness too. I don't think I would be able to handle Kyoya _really_ disapproving of Takashi and I, not just because he's the scariest out of everyone (though I have a sneaking suspicion that should the occasion arise, Hunny could be just as scary if not more so), but because I see Kyoya a lot throughout the day, especially in class. Well. That's one reaction down. Four more to go because I think Kyoya's alerted the others.

Just like I thought. He did get the others' attention. Damn it. I was kind of hoping that I could break it to the twins and Tamaki calmly without a scene. The twins have stopped to look at us, their faces gaping as they stare at Takashi and I. They don't even seem to care that Tamaki has gotten a hold of them and his hands are firmly clasped around their throats, though it doesn't seem like he's gripping them too hard since there's no redness on their skin. Like the twins, Tamaki is also gaping at us like a fish out of water. His mouth keeps opening and closing as he seems to lose his breath.

Haruhi briefly looks up from her tea and gives Takashi and I a nod of approval with a small smile, but that's as far as her reaction goes as she turns back to her tea. She was probably expecting this since she knew of my feelings for Takashi. Thanks for having faith in me Haruhi. I'm flattered and this time I'm not being sarcastic about that either.

I turn my attention back to Tamaki and the twins, prepared to speak. Though I'm not sure what I'm going to say. _Oh by the way, Takashi and I are a thing now. Deal with it._ I've never really been in this situation before. I never even have dated before so I'm not really sure what one is supposed to say to their friends when they start dating someone new.

As my mouth opens, words die in my throat as they are instantly by Takashi and I. How did they move that fast? Did I just miss it? Blank out maybe? I can be sort of spacey sometimes. But even if I did space out, that was really fast. What are they some sort of alien? Experiment gone wrong (with the twins I imagine that's the answer)? Mutant maybe? Are they secretly superheroes with super speed? Now that's a scary thought. The image of them being superheroes, tights and all, is enough to almost make me burst into laughter. If they're superheroes, I can safely say that evil villains have a pretty good chance of actually winning. Or better yet, what if they secretly are some sort of magical superheroes like _Sailor Moon_ or _Tokyo Mew Mew_ but with boys? I bite my lip to keep from laughing at the thought of them saying _Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face_ while doing some dramatic poses with flowers and bright lights surrounding them.

The twins are by Takashi's side, poking him as they question him calmly, curious looks on their faces.

"Really? You're dating Riko? But how does that work? I mean she doesn't like touching-"

"-It doesn't sound a like very solid relationship to me."

Oh guys don't mind how rude you sound, _when I'm standing right here._ I glare at them slightly with puffed up cheeks and I'm about to retaliate to defend myself when I'm swept away. Quite literally.

It takes me a moment to realize that Takashi's hand is gone from my own and I can only blink in mild confusion as I find myself being dragged away from him by my shirt as Tamaki… hisses. Oh my god he's hissing. He is actually snarling and hissing like a rabid dog. Or maybe a rabid squirrel would be more accurate. Cute and funny, but slightly unnerving and deadly.

"You're supposed to be the good one," Tamaki wails, pointing his finger at Takashi, "How could you do this to my precious little girl!? I expected this from the twins, but not from you Mori!"

He turns his head a bit as things take a turn for the dramatic- as if they weren't already.

"I'm disappointed in you."

Ouch Tamaki. If you were an actual father, you would have made a child cry with how well you've said that. But Takashi, or anyone else in the club, is not your child. Like I expected, Takashi doesn't even seem phased by Tamaki's declaration which just seems to fuel Tamaki's anger as he turns back toward Takashi.

"How are you not even fazed by that!?"

He continues to rant for a while, but I tune most of him out. I'm more focused on getting out of this hold he has on me before I panic. It's not so much the touching as it is the way I feel trapped. I shrug out of his grasp, wiggling myself out of my uniform jacket so I can calmly walk over to Takashi. My cold shoulder causes Tamaki to freeze before he goes straight into his corner, muttering under his breath as a dark cloud forms over him. Drama king.

I practically push the twins away from Takashi, still slightly pissed at what they've said before I stand close to Takashi and after giving him a small nod, he wraps his arm around me as I stick my tongue out at the twins.

"A relationship is built on trust and respect," I chime softly, "Not only do we have romantic feelings toward each other, but we have mutual trust and respect. That is the basis of our relationship, not physical contact. You can have a healthy relationship without physical touching…"

After giving Takashi a small glance from the corner of my eyes, I slip out of his grasp to flick the twins on their noses. In my defense, I really am kind of pissed at them for inferring a relationship is only physical contact- hand holding and otherwise.

"And I can touch people, you dolts, but only people I trust and I don't like _too much_ physical contact."

The twins reel back away from me, disgruntled looks on their faces as they rub their now slightly sore noses. From my peripheral vision, I see Kyoya smirking to himself and I'm almost sure that the Shadow King is even chuckling under his breath. Whether he's laughing at me or the twins I'm not sure. But for all I know he could have just found something funny on his computer; after all, who knows what Kyoya is always doing on his laptop. Is it an electric _Death Note?_ Does he just check his email that often? Is he that obsessed with _Candy Crush? Facebook?_ Maybe he's streaming shows so he can watch whatever it is that a Shadow King watches. Who knows? Maybe I can start a betting ring with the others and we can steal the laptop from him to find out.

Though my money's on porn.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**No time to reply to reviews, I'm kinda pressed for time today. Sorry dears! But yes, the hosts and Takashi will eventually find out what's going on with her mother and what happened to her, but that's not until later. Before that happens, Masami will be dealt with first.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

I knew this was coming. It was bound to happen eventually, especially since Takashi and I have been dating for about a week now and it's only today that we are going on an official, _real_ date. I have never really been on a date before. Or actually dated in general. Until this moment there has never really been anyone that I really wanted to date. What do people do on dates? What do people even say? Do we just act like we normally do?

The anxiety of just this one date is causing my heart to pound with worry… But Ranka is making this so much worse. No where in my mind did I imagine that it would be Ranka who gives me _The Talk._ It's not that _birds and the bees_ talk. This is a whole other type of scary conversation. This is the _by law I have to meet your new boyfriend before you go out on any dates because I am now your unofficial father and I have to give him a long ass speech about what not to do on your date and if he ever hurts you, I don't care who he is I will serve his ass on a silver platter because no one hurts my girl_ talk. Pretty sure the name of that talk speaks for itself and as Ranka drones on and on about meeting Takashi formally, I am about to die of embarrassment.

I put my head down on the coffee table inside of Haruhi's kitchen. Because I don't want to take the chance of Mother finding out about Takashi, I've been hiding out at Haruhi's to wait for Takashi to go on our date.

"Just remember if he hurts you," Ranka threatens, "I will not hesitate to hurt him."

I feel myself blush as Ranka speaks. Oh God. Kill me now. I look down toward my feet and wiggle my toes as I see how sparkly my toe nails are painting. Ranka refused to let me wear sandals if I didn't paint my toe nails with him and since I've never had someone to really dress up like this, I hate to admit I actually had fun as Ranka and I painted our nails. He even helped me pick out a cute outfit, which covers enough skin for me to feel comfortable, but not so much that I would get hot in this heat; a light, flowing shirt with floral designs and cute capri's that I think used to be Haruhi's. It would have been nice if our bonding ended there, but no, Ranka has to take it one step too far with his little speech.

"-And he is picking you up here," Ranka continues to babble, looking at me, "Right? Because I need to meet him formally! I need to put the fear of God into him so he knows not to mess with you! And he does know that you don't like touching, right dear? I don't want him to do anything that could make you uncomfortable."

"Um yeah," I whisper as I look up at Ranka, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "He knows and Takashi is good. He never does anything I don't like."

I get a small goofy grin on my face as I think about just how considerate Takashi is. I don't realize that I'm not looking at Ranka anymore, I get a far away gleam in my eyes as I feel my face heat up slightly. God. This is actually happening. I'm actually going on a date with Takashi. I giggle a bit, giddiness washing over me, before I turn back to Ranka. His expression has softened considerably as he stares at me for just a moment. Almost like he's thinking about something. Finally, he shakes his head slightly before sitting down across from me. There's an amused grin twitching at his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You really like him, don't you, Riko?"

Ranka's voice is very soft and gentle as he speaks. I can't help but sigh a bit wistfully, though I feel the blush on my face grow hotter. I put my elbow on the table and rest my cheek in my palm as I look at him with a grin.

"Yeah… Yeah I really do," I answer quietly, "…He's amazing. He watches over me and I feel so at ease with him…. In a way, he's like my best friend too. How can I not like him?"

Ranka just grins slightly at me as he leans over and after my nod of okay, he puts his hand on my shoulder. Looking so close into his eyes, I feel like a small, newborn baby while Ranka is the old wise man here to guide me to the right path in life.

"I'm glad you found someone, Riko."

With that, Ranka lets go of my shoulder and stands up with his usual carefree expression, a laugh escaping his lips slightly. I laugh to myself as well. His laugh is just so contagious it's hard not to. Though we both stop laughing as Haruhi enters the kitchen and looks at us with a quirked eyebrow, glancing between myself and Ranka before she shakes her head and points her thumb back toward the front door.

"He's here."

Takashi is here? I stand up swiftly and rush toward the front door, but I don't get past the doorway of the kitchen since Ranka runs out ahead of me to beat me there. Bastard. It takes me a second before I regain my balance from when Ranka _ran over me to get to the front first._ Scowling slightly, I glance back toward Haruhi. She just shrugs as if to say _what can you do_ so she isn't really any help. With my balance back, I quickly run toward the front door to greet Takashi.

Like I expected, Ranka is ushering Takashi into the living room with exaggerated hand gestures, babbling on and on about how happy he is to formally meet him. There is a large grin on Ranka's face and from the expression on Takashi's face, he's not realizing the trap that Ranka is slowly pulling him into. Almost like Ranka is a spider and Takashi is the poor unfortunate fly that gets stuck in the web. He doesn't even know the horror he's walked into. I will save you Takashi!

A fierce determination sets in my eyes as I run into the living room, making a straight head on line for the door. There's smoke behind my heels and I'm blazing fire as I run, but as I pass Takashi, I grab firmly onto his arm and drag him away with me. Thank goodness he trusts me because if he suddenly decides to not be taken away by me, he's not going to be going anywhere and I'll be forced to stop. Thankfully, he just runs with me, sending a vaguely confused look in my direction, but I don't offer any explanation. I won't even speak to him until I know we're safe.

"Bye Ranka," I call out, speaking in my normally toned voice, "I'll be back here by ten! Bye Haruhi!"

Before Ranka can even protest, I slam the front door shut behind me and continue running with Takashi for fear of Ranka chasing us. I adore Ranka, really, and he's the closest thing to a father I have, but there is no way I can sit there and watch as he practically rips Takashi a new one with his _I have a shovel and I know how to use it_ speech. I still have a heart after all.

It's not until we're safely a bit away down the street until I slow down in my running and then come completely to a stop. My heart is racing and I feel a bit hot, but it's totally worth it since we're safe from Ranka. I don't think I ever run that fast in my life. I let go of Takashi's arm in favor of hunching over with hard wheezing, desperately trying to catch my breath. My face is flushed and there's a small trail of sweat running down the nape of my neck. I glance toward Takashi. He doesn't even look flustered or winded. Damn him and his healthy, athletic body.

He raises an amused eyebrow at me causing me to grin cheekily at him as if I didn't just drag him out of the house and run down the street to get away from Ranka.

"So," I wheeze, still grinning, "Where are we going for our… date?"

* * *

I couldn't stop grinning no matter how much I tried as I walk beside Takashi. Our hands are interlocked, partly to help us from getting separated. The zoo is a rather large place after all. The zoo. We're actually at the zoo. There's a small bounce in my step and excitement is just filling me in waves. We have to see everything. I just have to. I want to see it all. The aquariums. The animals. The snakes. Birds. Giraffes. Are there even giraffes here? I want to find out. I want to see every single thing there is to see. I even have my phone in my free hand, ready to take pictures. Thankfully, since Takashi picked me up in the morning, there is plenty of time for us to explore.

There's people all around us. Families. Couples. Kids. People of all shapes, sizes, and a good portion of them are Japanese, but I can see a few foreigners too. I know it's a great day for the zoo. Apparently a lot of other people think so too. It's very crowded, but there's still enough space that I can walk comfortably with Takashi by my side. Besides, I'm too excited for this date to even be cautious of the crowd. Kind of funny to think that, just before Takashi came to pick me up, I was worrying about it. Now I see there is nothing to worry about.

I glance toward Takashi with an excited grin. Takashi, bless his heart, has made it his mission to make sure we are both comfortable during this date. He has a large backpack that is filled with water bottles, snacks, money, and just about anything else we could need. I didn't even know he had it until we got to the zoo since he had hidden it in the backseat of his limo; we both knew that I couldn't survive a walk to the zoo. To be honest, I'm not sure if he was preparing for a date or for some sort of war.

"This is my first time to the zoo," my voice is a bit louder and higher pitched than normal, matching someone's normal speaking tone, "My parents have always been too busy to take me anywhere that wasn't business related. I think I've been to more business picnics and parties than I have been to school. How many animals do you think they have here anyway?"

I beam up at him with wide, curious eyes. I don't know what types of animals they have here, but I assume there will be a lot. I mean it is one of Japan's largest zoos for a reason. Not to mention expensive; I lost count of how many times I have thanked Takashi for paying for my entrance fee. Takashi gives me a small grin as he points toward a nearby map. Understanding his suggestion, I all but _drag_ our asses over there so I can see for myself just how big this zoo is and how many animals they have.

The map shows a lot more than I expected to my surprise. With wide eyes, I look it over with awe, taking in all the exhibits/habitats that the map shows. It's huge. Penguins. Polar bears and all other sorts of bears actually- kola bears included. There's even different types of pandas, monkeys, lemurs, and this is all just so much. My mouth is gaping at all the different types of animals. I am not sure what I want to go to first. But as soon as my eyes hit that there is a reptilian house/snake house as well as a barn that's sure to have habitats of bats, owls and spiders.

"Takashi, Takashi," I repeat his name, bouncing up and down slightly as I point toward the two houses, "We have to go there! And the aquarium! And lions, Takashi! They have _lions!_ And the map shows that there is a feeding time for the alligators. If we hurry to the houses and go through them, by the time we're done, we can hurry over to the alligators to watch! _Please."_

I stress each word with excitement as I beg and plead for us to go to the snake house and the barn first. I give him my best puppy dog expression with batty eyelashes and pouting, plump lips. Like usual, my begging expression works as Takashi gets a faint blush on his cheeks and looks away slightly before slowly nodding his head. Cheering slightly, thrilled that I can go see the snakes and creepy critters of the night first, I run toward the correct path that will lead us there.

"Careful."

I stop at the sound of Takashi's voice as he lets go off my hand in favor of putting his arm straight out in front of me to make me stop. I look at him briefly in confusion before I look ahead of me. In my excitement, I didn't see the tram that's currently moving across its tracks in front of us. If Takashi didn't stop me, I would have been tram road kill. I let out a sigh of relief and give Takashi a small thankful smile that he returns with a nod.

It's not until after the tram passes that we continue on to the snake house.

I wonder if I'll see any of Cuddles' relatives there.

* * *

I grin stupidly as I flip through the pictures on my phone as I walk by Takashi on our way to the alligators. Now that we are out of the barn, I can look at the pictures that I took. I am not, by any means, a photographer. But I think they came out pretty good. There's pictures of different owls, some staring right at the camera. Though my favorite is the picture of the one owl with its head turned all the way around like something from _The Exorcist._ I got pictures of bats, snakes, hissing cockroaches (that reminded me too much of the _sna-cock-rat_ for comfort), and many more. And that was only from two places (the snake house and the barn). Think of all the other animals I will get to see and take pictures of!

There's also a few pictures of Takashi and I. Cute pictures that get me blushing slightly as I look at them with a goofy grin plastered on my face. My grin matches the ones I am making in the pictures. There's one showing us in front of a snake tank with me gesturing toward it as Takashi watches with an amused grin. I couldn't help it though. The snake reminds me so much of Cuddles that I got excited. There's another that's just a selfie of us in front of the creepy _Exorcist_ owl, its eyes staring at the camera despite its head being turned a complete _180._ Do owls even have neck bones? There's a few more that I don't really like, but still make me grin.

"There," Takashi states clearly, gesturing toward something ahead of us.

Bringing my head up, I stare at the large crowd that's gathered in the front of one of the habitats. The alligators no doubt. With it being feeding time, there's quite a bunch of people to watch. Oh man. How are we going to get through the crowd? Just push our way through? The thought of all the unnecessary touching made me shiver with distaste. I glance toward Takashi. He's tall enough that even if he stands at the edge of the crowd, he'd be able to see it just fine. Tall bastard. I stick my tongue out slightly before I shake my head.

"Come on, Tashi," I sigh, "We can catch the feeding another time."

I try to not let the disappointment show in my voice, but I kind of hope the use of the nickname _Tashi_ will distract him enough so that he doesn't notice the disappointed look on my face. I try to walk away, attempting to drag him along with me, but I don't move anywhere because he refuses to move. I look back at him, but his eyes are focused on the alligators.

"Guess it must look pretty cool huh," I nudge him slightly, trying desperately to ignore the pain that stabs through my chest.

I'm sure it looks pretty cool and if Takashi wants to watch it, I'll stay here with him even if I can't see it myself. Though it kind of hurts. Not that he can see it and I can't. What hurts is that I was so excited for this, so pumped up to see the feeding, and all I get is… nothing. I sigh slightly and try to force a smile on my face as Takashi looks down at me. He gives me a reassuring smile before he kneels down, letting go off my hand to gesture toward his shoulders.

"Get on."

I feel my face heat up and I eye his shoulders a bit hesitantly, but there's no time to think this over. I mean, I really want to see the alligator feeding and if I wait too long, it's going to be over. Gulping, but trusting Takashi to not drop me, I slip myself onto his shoulders like I've seen Hunny do many, many times. Instantly, I feel myself being lifted into the air as he stands up, his hands grasping my legs.

"Can you see?"

"Yeah," I answer, my eyes going straight toward the alligators, "I can see."

A large grin spreads across my face as I can easily see the large alligators attack the food that's given to them. It's like watching a bunch of piranhas. I love it. I'm sure the grin on my face is almost sadistic. This is so cool though. I didn't know alligators even _did_ this. They are just _attacking_ that. And their jaws are just so… Oh my God this is just amazing. I hit Takashi lightly on the shoulder with my hand in an excited manner,

"Are you seeing this Tashi?! Do you see that?! Did you see that?!"

I glance down toward him slightly, which is kind of hard to do in my position. Our faces are really close with me hunched over like this and his grasp on me is tight to keep me from falling. I grin stupidly at him and I can see that he's smiling at me as well and there's a faint blush on his cheeks. It's… cute. He's really cute actually. I crinkle my nose at him as I give him an Eskimo kiss, rubbing are noses together with a giggle before I pull away.

"…Cute."

Takashi's voice is so faint and quiet that it takes me a moment to even realize what he's said. _Cute._ Is he… Is he talking about me? I blush and giggle a bit nervously, running my fingers through my hair as my eyes dart around a bit nervously, trying to find something to change the subject. Unfortunately, my eye gazing has caused me to realize something. We have a few watchers.

An elderly couple and what seems to be their grandchildren is watching us with fond smiles on their faces. Though the kids are more focused on the alligator show. The couple gives us a small wave and the grandmother seems to be whispering things to her husband about us, but judging from their smiles and the love shining in their eyes I think it's all good things that she's saying.

"Doesn't that bring back memories," I can hear her whisper, "Oh to be in love and young again."

She sighs wistfully and gives us another, last fond smile before they all leave, leaving both me and Takashi with faces as red as cherries. Oh God. I ran away from Ranka to avoid embarrassment, but at this point, I'm not sure if this is better or worse than what Ranka would have caused. I bury my face into my hands to hide my blush, my heart pounding wildly, but I still can't help but grin.

"Hey Tashi," I whisper, poking him in the cheek as soon as my embarrassment passes, after he looks up at me, I continue, "Can I stay up here? It's… It's fun."

Oh God kill me now. I'm pulling a Hunny. I actually do like it up on his shoulders. I can see everything and he is giving my legs a break from all the running we've been doing. Even if we haven't been here long, my legs are already killing me. Besides, it is so much fun being up here. I feel like a queen or a princess. But oh man, what if he doesn't want me up here for any longer?

To my relief, Takashi gives me a small smile and a nod, giving me the okay.

To be honest, now that he's said I can stay up here, I'm pretty sure that I will be up here for the rest of the date…


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Northwitch (Guest)-** Woooo! I had a stupid grin on my face when I wrote too.

 **Dari-Kun-** Usually the last sentence of my chapter is something funny or some sort of cliffhanger, so I'm glad to hear it's got ya laughing!

 **Dove Is The Way-** My sounds when writing it vaguely resembled something that a pterodactyl would make.

 **Le Dancing Flamingo-** Welcome to the light- lol. I'm so glad you enjoy the story!

 **FanFictitionReader225-** Aiieee! I know right! They are almost too cute to handle.

 **Medieval Midnight:** :D

 **Bored411-** No stalking Ranka this time haha.

 **Enecs-** Hell yeah!

 **Grace (Guest)-** Aw dear, you're making my heart melt. I hope the confession goes well, dear, and I wish you the best of luck!

 **Hateme101-** :D

 **GoldenLambaxGirl-** Gorillas and monkeys are so cool! There's one Gorilla named Koko whose rather popular/famous (even met a lot of celebrities such as Robin Williams before he passed away- they were actually good friends) and she knows sign language and is really smart.

 **Spirit of Imagination-** :D

 **Guest (from ch. 23)-** And I love you random citizen!

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Really put a smile on my face! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

Long after my date with Takashi, and here I am still grinning like an idiot as I work on my book. The words are flowing easily with little pause and I feel inspired. Especially after spending time with Takashi. My heart is filled with adoration and inspiration that's just dying to be poured into words on my screen. My very soul is over flowing with confidence. I can do this. This book will get written and damn it, it will be good. It will be so good that people will be talking about it. Maybe there will even be a movie made out of it. At least now I have a title for it.

 _Heart's Lost._

A perfect title, I think. Especially for a story about two teens, hopelessly and entirely in love, being torn apart by friends and family. I'm trying my best to make it realistic. I mean just like Takashi and I, this couple is head over heels for each other. But their families don't approve and so they keep it a secret only for their friends to rat them out and disapprove as well. They are a few good characters in this book. Aside from the couple, there's a few characters who approve of the relationship and are trying to help- the nice old lady at the bookshop that the girl works at, their neighbors, and most importantly, the girl's cousin who is the only family member who approves.

It would be a cute story, but I am planning on killing off a few people since they do live in a war zone. Some part of me is a bit sad for abandoning my last idea for _The Adventures of Ami._ After all, I have done so much with it. It's because of that book series that I actually made some money and got my name out there. Not only that but I've practically grown up with _Ami_ and her adventures, spending my nights getting lost in her world. But now, there's no need to lose myself completely into a fantasy world when reality is so much more interesting. Though it was hard to do. I got so much of it done before I scrapped it all and messaged my publisher/editor saying that maybe it's best to leave the book series where it's at and not do this confusing, half-ass time travel idea. They agreed, thankfully, but told me that they will gladly help me with my latest book which means that I still have a deadline to work on for _Heart's Lost-_ which they seem to love so far.

I glance toward the clock and wince realizing how late it is. It's a Saturday night which means I'm free to stay up as late as I can and want, but still this is a bit late. If it's one o'clock in the morning that means I've been writing for the past three hours or so since I've been writing since I got home… My legs are still a bit sore though from all the running around the zoo Takashi and I did, but it's totally worth it. Besides he did let me sit up on his shoulders for a good portion of the date to give my legs a break and it never seemed to bother him.

Though Ranka did seem a bit bothered when I showed up at Haruhi's apartment, at about nine o'clock after the date, riding Takashi's shoulders with a big, goofy grin on my face. He got over it rather quickly and actually seemed pretty amused by us afterwards. Haruhi, like usual, just rolled her eyes at our behavior and even though I'm sure she would deny it, I swear I saw a smile on her face.

I chuckle to myself and shake my head from the memories. The zoo is possibly the best time I ever had. Ever. In my life. I saw animals I never thought I'd ever see. I did it with someone I care about and who is not only my boyfriend, but my best friend. I glance toward Bubbles and Cuddles with a small smile on my face. Getting up from my place at my desk, I grab my camera and head straight toward them.

I kneel at Cuddles' cage and coo at her.

"I saw some of your relatives today, baby," I coo, "Yes, yes I did."

I flip through my phone's camera, lingering slightly at every picture of Takashi and I, before I finally find the pictures of the snakes. I hold the pictures up to Cuddles' tank as if she can really see them. Like she understands what's going on, her little head rubs against the glass, eying the pictures with almost what seems to be a curious look in her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Cuddles is a person. I laugh slightly and stand up, cooing at Cuddles before my phone lets out a beep.

A text? At this hour? Furrowing my brows, I go sit on my bed before I look to see who texted me. I doubt Haruhi is up at this hour, so maybe one of the hosts? Or even Takashi? I blush slightly at the thought of him texting me so late, my heart fluttering. Though as soon as I see who really texted me, the blush leaves and my heart sinks when I see that it's from Masami.

Oh God. Masami. I let out a small sigh as I run my fingers through my hair. I've done a good job about keeping this all a secret, but it's just killing me knowing that she still likes Takashi when I'm secretly dating him. I'm a horrible person. Dear Lord what am I doing? I groan slightly and plop down on my bed, leaning against my pillow as her message blares from the phone screen.

 _Hey! What are you up too this weekend? Maybe we can go to the ice cream parlor? I kinda need to talk to you._

She needs to talk to me. Oh no. What if she found out? What if she knows? A pit grows in my stomach causing me to grow uneasy and a bit ill. I think I'm going to be sick. I need to throw up. Oh God. She knows. I just know it. She knows and there's nothing I can do about it and how can I explain things to her? What if she is mad at me? What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore because I kept this from her? Fuck you Kyoya and your stupid don't tell anyone rule. Oh dear Lord I'm going to cry.

I'm a horrible, horrible person. I grab a nearby pillow and scream into it, letting it be muffled by the fabric. I briefly wonder how long it would take before I would suffocate from the pillow before shaking that thought out of my head and tossing it aside. With that out of my system, I feel a bit calmer. Taking deep breaths, I try desperately to get some sanity into my mind. But my heart is still pounding erratically and the growing pit of guilt is still in the bottom of my stomach.

Maybe she doesn't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting. Maybe I'm safe. I eye my phone that's laying beside me on the bed with slightly hesitance. My hands linger over it, shaking slightly. But I don't know if I can reply to her. She knows I'm never doing anything on the weekend. She knows I'm always free and I know that if I lie and say I'm sick or busy, she's going to bring her ass over her and drag me out herself… Maybe I'm best not answering at all.

I sigh slightly and my hands go to my face, rubbing it downwards. I'm screwed. I'm totally screwed.

"Riko," a honeyed voice screams from downstairs, "Riko! I'm coming up! Make sure you have pants on and I better not be catching you writing!"

I take it back. I'm _fucked._ Scrambling off my bed, I hurry over to my laptop and quickly save the document before shutting it all down entirely. I then scramble to put some pants on since like usual, I was just lounging in a tank top and underwear. I can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to my bedroom door. Shit. Shit. Shit. Where are my pants? Any pants. Anything. I need something. My eyes finally fall on a pair of shorts that's been shoved halfway under my bed. I make a dive for it and quickly drag them out.

I barely get them on in time by the time my door flies open and in walks Ursula herself. Sometimes I forget that my mother does have an actual name, but in my opinion, Ursula fits her much better than _Akane Shibata._ Though I can't help but find it slightly ironic that her name means _deep red._ Because my mother never wears that color. In fact, she always says red is a hideous color. Which is why my mother not only acts like Ursula, with a hint of _Umbridge,_ but looks like her as well. Her silver locks flow to her shoulders in soft waves and like Ursula, her body is a bit heavier, but still forms an hourglass shape. There's not a single hint of any sign of aging aside from the hair thanks to the many plastic surgeries she's been through, her face is still and packed tightly, getting rid of any possibly wrinkles and spots. I'm sure that if someone were to hit her face, they'd end up with a broken hand because of how hard her skin is by now. I don't even know how many lotions and products she uses. Possibly hundreds. She has the money for it. With her, in my opinion, _hideous_ purple eye shadow to match her dark purple suit jacket, and her black slim fitting skirt and shirt, she really looks like a human Ursula. She even has the same fiery, mad eyes that Ursula has. The type of eyes that just let everyone know that she is in charge and that if anyone goes against her, they will regret it.

Just seeing those eyes focus on me in such a criticizing, demeaning way makes me feel small as I shiver and dip my head down in greeting.

"Hello Mother."

My voice is barely even audible. I don't want to talk. Anything I say I'm sure she'll turn around anyway. It's not like my voice matters to her. She clicks her tongue at me and eyes my snake and spider with an obvious expression of distaste before she focuses back on me. Her lips turn into a slightly frightening smirk as she kneels down to meet my eyes.

"Riko, dear, why don't you tell me where you've been all day?"

Her voice is dripping with honey and there's a threat somewhere underlining her words, I'm sure of it. I can hear it in her tone. I bite at my lip as my heart seems to freeze over in fear. If I tell her where I've been that means telling her that I went on a date. With a boyfriend she doesn't even know about or even met yet. That will be sure to get me grounded. Possibly even get any money I do have taken away. Maybe even some of the food. Not to mention her yelling and screaming. But if I lie, she'll know. Either way, she is going to be angry I'm sure, but I'm not sure which one will cause the least angry response. With a heavy heart and a weight on my shoulders, I finally answer her.

"I was at the ice cream parlor," my voice is so quiet, I can barely even hear it myself.

She clicks her tongue at me as her eyes narrow slightly, as if she is analyzing my very soul. I feel like some sort of specimen under observation. She looks me up and down, eying me as if maybe she could find whatever it is she is looking for. Finally, she stands up fully, towering over me with a dark shadow. There's a dark expression on her face that causes me to back away slightly as my face pales. I've only seen that expression once before. Back when I told her about Uncle. Oh God. I gulp thickly as I feel a cold sweat coming on. My mouth feels dry but I can't seem to bring myself to look away from her.

"You mustn't tell lies."

Her voice is so cold that I freeze over and it's sharpness cuts through me like actual blades. She doesn't even say anything more as she briskly walks out of my room. Her words send me spiraling back into unpleasant memories that cause me to fall to my knees with heavy, labored breaths. There's a dark shadow forming over me as I curl into a ball.

But as much as I hate to say it, it could have been worse.

She could have slapped me like last time.

So I should be thankful… Right?


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Writing Pixie (love your username, btw)-** Thank you so much dear! I'm glad you enjoyed that joke in Ch. 19 I love that voice actor who voices both Kyoya and Sebastian. He also does the voice of _Erwin Smith (Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on Titan), Regalyan D'Marcall (Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker), Scar/additional voices (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood), Lin Kojo (Ghost Hunt), Lunar's dad (My bride is a mermaid),_ and a crud ton of others that I watch practically on a daily basis. Though I highly suggest checking out Ghost Hunt (kind of a horror anime almost), Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (great plot, great characters and a lot of character development) and My Bride Is A Mermaid (which is a funny, hilarious anime).

 **FanFictionReader225-** She did, but she didn't really have a choice. If she told the truth, it would have escalated into something a lot worse.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** I wish it was that simple with Masami, but we deal with her soon after Chiko and Umi are dealt with (which their conflict starts this chapter).

 **Bored411-** Riko will get better, eventually, but for now she has a lot of other issues going on (Masami's issues are just now being hinted at and starting, as well as Chiko and Umi's conflict)

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Thanks, glad you like the chapter! And poor Riko indeed. She's just a pure cinnamon roll too good for this world and what's going on.

 **Medieval Midnight-** Glad you like the chapter and we get to see what Masami wanted to talk about this chapter!

 **Dari-Kun-** She is an antagonist which makes the story in a way. And thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there's a lot going on so I hope it doesn't get too confusing! We see the start of Masami's problems/issues as well as the start of Chiko and Umi's (which will be dealt with first before Masami).**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

I take slow, deep breaths to keep my calm. Masami is nearby. Which is reasonable. I mean it is school and I am in the middle of the hallway, clutching to my books as if they are a lifeline. Maybe if I walk fast enough she won't see me. I think I've been doing a good job at avoiding her so far. Ever since I got that text from her I've been kind of avoiding her. Which means it's been about a month now? I can't help it. I'm not very good with confrontations- positive or otherwise. And so far, she's seem to be going out of her way to ignore me as well. Instead every time I see her, especially at the Host Club, she's hung up over Takashi in a way that makes my skin crawl with jealousy.

I clutch to my books a bit more tightly as I quicken my pace as I spot Masami down the hall behind me. I need to get away before she catches me before she-

"-Riko Yuriko Shibata you get your tiny ass right here, right now."

Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm so dead. She's spotted me. I'm alive, but I'm dead. My heart seems to skip a beat as I freeze in the halls. Is it cold in here or is it just me? Or maybe it's just her. Gulping thickly, I turn around to face her even if I'm terrified to see her. Sure enough there she is. Strutting down the hall with heavy clicks of her heels and a killer glare on her face as her eyes dart around. Maybe she's checking to see if anyone is noticing that she's about to kill me.

By the time she's standing in front of me, my mouth turns to cotton and my throat tightens. It's hard to speak. Though I don't even know what I'd say. I open and close my mouth, vaguely resembling a fish gasping for air. My heart is louder than my own voice at this point. Before I can even get a word out, she grabs me by the arm and drags me into a nearby empty classroom; considering it's lunch hour, there's plenty of them around.

She drops my arm to lock the classroom door. Dear Lord she's going to kill me in the school. I wonder how she'll do it. Suffocation with her vintage scarf? Stab me in the neck with a pencil? I hope not because that sounds like a slow, painful way to die. Not to mention how much blood would be involved. I mean really. Blood just pouring out of my neck doesn't seem very appealing.

"Riko," Masami drops her voice down to a whisper, her eyes still glancing around as if someone could jump out any minute, "I need your advice."

I blink at her blankly in confusion. I expected a lot of things, but I did not expect this. What does she need my advice for? How to kill me without getting caught? I gape at her a bit before finally stuttering out a small reply.

"…My a-advice?"

Masami nods with a fierce look of determination on her face. Her face is set so firmly that I get a sinking feeling in my gut. That's her face. That is the _I have a plan_ face. The face that's got us both into trouble more times than I can count. And I can count pretty high. I sigh slightly at her and gesture for her to explain, at this point I have kind of given up trying to understand that face.

"I know Takashi is seeing someone," Masami whispers, "I can feel it. And he acts differently during the club as if he's distracted by something and I'm telling you it's a girl. I just _know_ it. So I need your advice on how to weed her out. Maybe if I seduce Takashi in the club?"

She mumbles slightly to herself, a thoughtful look on her face. My heart just stops at her words. She knows. Oh Dear Lord she knows. She knows that he is in a relationship, but she doesn't know who with. She doesn't know it's me. Masami. My best friend. She just… I just want to cry. I'm such a horrible person. This is almost too much to even _hear_ coming from her. I can hear the hate in her tone, the envy, the… everything. Everything I never want to hear come from her. The desperation. The clinging hope.

I can't stick around her, not here and not for long. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Biting my lip, I reach out and rub her shoulder slightly in sympathy. My eyes feel a bit moist as I blink away the tears. Masami looks up at me with confusion, her eyes a bit wide.

"Just do whatever you need to do Masami."

Because whatever she throws at me, I deserve it.

* * *

We're in ridiculous cosplay once again. This time, we're superheroes I think. I think the twins just mentioned something about _Marvel_ characters in general. The twins are dressed as _Quicksilver,_ which suits them way too well and it's getting very confusing for everyone. Tamaki is, understandably, _Iron Man_. Kyoya is _Vision,_ which seems to suit him a bit. Maybe because _Vision_ , according to one of the websites I found after a long _Google_ search, is supposed to be some sort of insanely smart robot or something. Takashi is _The Punisher,_ which makes him a bit hotter in my opinion. Maybe it's the black leather jacket. Hunny is right by his side as _Captain America_ though the shield is bigger than his head. Haruhi is dressed as _Iron Fist_ , though she refuses to wear the funny bandana/mask over head. I don't really blame her- I'm not exactly wearing the mask for mine either.

If I'm entirely honest, I've looked up everyone's cosplays on my phone since I don't know anything about heroes. I even had to look up my own cosplay to learn who _Peter Parker/Spiderman_ is since that's the one I'm dressed as; I got the name of my cosplay from the twins who say it fits me perfectly but I failed to see how until I looked up some short videos of _Spiderman._ I don't wear the mask, but I do wear the suit with a pair of blue jeans over it. I have to tell a few customers that I _tried to make underwear from the spider webbing_ _and now my pants are stuck to me._ It made some swoon and others giggle so I consider it a win- _thank you Google._

But right now my focus isn't really on the hosts. Or my own customers.

I bite at my lip and glance quickly toward Masami before looking away before she noticed. But I can't seem to focus on her. I can't stand to see her flirting with him. I shiver just thinking about it. Seeing her sitting so close to him, being much bolder than any of the other girls that I know have a crush on him, her leg brushing up against his, and how her eyelashes were just batting innocently as if she wasn't trying to get into his pants. It makes my blood boil and my fists clench briefly before I let out a long breath, trying to calm myself.

It's not her fault. There is no reason to get angry at Masami for having feelings toward Takashi- or just attraction anyway. She doesn't know we're together. She doesn't know it's me he's with so I can't be mad at her.

I sigh deeply and find the ground a lot more interesting than whatever is in front of me. Maybe I can tell her. Maybe Kyoya will let me. Or I just won't let Kyoya know. But then again there is a chance that she will get so mad at me she'll tell everyone my secret. It's not that Masami is that type of person, but in a fit of anger there's no telling what she, or anyone, can do on an impulse.

"Riko," Umi whines slightly, brining my attention back to her and Chiko, "Why don't you tell us how that book is going? Did you manage to find a title for it yet?"

She bats her eyelashes at me slightly as she leans forward. Is it just me or does she have a bigger chest than she did before? Is she… thrusting… her chest in my direction? Oh God. I know Umi likes me in that fashion, but this is extreme even for her. I lean back slightly and try to put some distance between us, my face flushing as my heart skips a beat.

"Um y-yeah, the book is going well. I d-decided to name it _Heart's Lost._ "

Damn it. It's hard to even speak because it's so distracted. Umi put it back in your dress please this is really make me uncomfortable. I gulp thickly and try to look everywhere but where she obviously wants me to look. Why is she acting this way? Umi has never really been _this_ direct or sexual for that matter. Oh no. What if my other customers start acting like her? It'll go from being a club to a freaking harem if they keep this up.

I glance toward the other customer. Chiko. Her eyes aren't on me though and instead she seems to be trying to fry Umi with just a hard glare. Her eyes are narrowed and her lips are distorted into a small scowl on her face as she crosses her arms across her chest with a huff. For a brief moment, she looks down at her own chest before back at Umi with a small blush as she adjusts her place in the seat. After a moment, her eyes finally meet mine. I hope she sees the pleading look in my eyes. Help me Chiko. Save me Chiko.

Dear Lord don't let this woman try to seduce me Chiko. I'm weak.

"Umi," Chiko clicks her tongue with a disgruntled look, "You're making Riko uncomfortable so why don't you just sit back and act like a decent lady?"

Oh. My. God. Chiko. She never is rude to anyone and this has to be the meanest thing I have ever heard her say to anyone. And she's saying it to Umi. Because Umi is trying to seduce me. Oh no. Oh God please no. Don't let this turn into an actual cat fight. I dislike violence, and I dislike the idea of being caught in the middle between two girls. Two crazed girls who I thought were friends, even if I know they harbor romantic feelings for me though I usually don't dwell on it too much.

Today I can't run from it.

Umi glares at Chiko with so much hatred I expect her to drop dead. Instead, they just stare at each other. Glaring so intensely that I think I should make a get away. I eye Haruhi's nearby table and wonder how fast I get there before Chiko and Umi notice that I'm running away from them. Maybe if I gun it…

 _Slap_

The sound jolts me back to the girls as I stare at the bright red mark on Chiko's cheek. It's in the perfect shape of a hand. My mouth gapes at them with disbelief. I can't believe it. Did Umi… Did Umi just _slap_ Chiko? Oh God. My heart races as panic starts to overflow my mind. What am I supposed to do? What does anyone do in this situation? I'm so busy panicking it takes me a moment to actually realize that Chiko and Umi are in a full blown cat fight right before my eyes.

Everything is a whirlwind right around me. I'm not even sure whose hitting who or what is punching what. Everything is blurred. Umi and Chiko seem to become just one big ball of hissing, scratching, slapping, hair pulling and just cat fighting. It's all making me a bit dizzy and dazed, causing me to sway from my spot on the coach. When did the fight even escalate to the middle of the room?

Thankfully, it all comes to an end as Takashi holds both Chiko and Umi up, one in each hand, by the back of their collars. The two girls were jeering at each other, snarling like feral cats with a taste for blood. I think I'm going to be sick. My head is still spinning and my eyesight is really the best right now considering my glasses have been flung to the middle of the room in the chaos. How that happened I'm not really sure. I'm just glad that it wasn't me they dragged into their fight.

When I can focus a bit more clearly, I still can't see much. I see Kyoya and Tamaki in their blurry glory standing by Takashi. I think it's Hunny that's standing in front of me offering my glasses, but even when I squint I can't really tell. Hesitantly, I take my glasses back and blink back to clarity. As I thought, it's Hunny who is standing in front of me. He has a large grin on his face as he cutely holds Usa-chan to his chest,

"Kind of funny that they're fighting for you, huh Ri-chan?"

I just dumbly nod at him, not really trusting my voice as I glance back toward the girls and Takashi. Takashi is staring at me, a bit of concern in his eyes, but his face is mostly impassive as he holds the girls with an iron grip.

"Violence is not tolerated in the club," Kyoya speaks up, pushing his glasses up with disapproval, "As of now, you two are officially banned from the club until further notice."

Tamaki sighs a bit sadly, glancing toward the girls with a somber expression on his face that seems to startle the other customers. I think it's the first time they've seen him so serious. He almost looks scary. For Tamaki anyway.

"Furthermore," Tamaki steps in, a sad smile on his face, "my father will be hearing about this. Violence is not tolerated in the school and I'm sorry that two lovely girls such as yourself have resorted to such measures."

I can't help it. Despite the seriousness of the situation, and I know how much this will stress me out later, I hide a snicker behind my hands. _My father will be hearing about this._ God Tamaki.

If we ever do a _Harry Potter_ cosplay (something Masami made me marathon with her the previous year), Tamaki will now officially be _Draco Malfoy._


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Dove Is The Way-** Yes, Masami is a bit oblivious, poor thing, but that will change.

 **Medieval Midnight-** I love Harry Potter too! Tamaki would make a good Lockhart too I imagine.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** I have a grey shirt with the houses on them too! Plus a _Deathly Hallows_ shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms that say _Hogwarts_ down the side. So you're a Hufflepuff then? I'm more of a Slytherin haha.

 **Hateme101-** I may or may not do a Harry Potter cosplay for the club, depends on if I remember or not, but if I do: Tamaki- Draco, Kyoya- Snape, Hunny- Lockhart or a male Luna Lovegood, Takashi- Cedric, Riko- Harry Potter, Haruhi- Remus or Neville , the twins- Fred and George.

 **Scarecrow's Rag Doll-** Thank you dear! I update daily.

 **Bored411-** Takashi will find out about Masami later (in ch. 30- 31) and the stuff between Riko and Masami will be dealt with after Chiko and Umi are dealt with.

 **Spirit Of Imagination-** Haha! Thank you, I'm glad ya got a laugh!

 **Writing Pixie-** The twins would totally be Fred and George. I actually think Riko would be a good Harry Potter considering she has black, short messy hair like him and glasses. I think Kyoya would be Snape- he has the attitude for it and the thought of him being Snape while Tamaki is Draco is kind of funny to imagine cause I imagine how much Tamaki would bug him. Takashi could be Cedric and Hunny I think would be Lockhart or maybe a male Luna Lovegood? Haruhi could be Remus or Neville. Ghost Hunt is one of my top favorite animes and I have been meaning to do a fic of it specifically, but haven't had time to do it; though I do have a Ghost Hunt and Danny Phantom crossover fic I finished called _Spiritualist._

 **FanFictionReader225-** Tamaki would make a scarily good Draco and the cat fight only escalates from here.

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Haha Riko just isn't big with the heroes.

 **Creative Hahnaa-** Haha sorry 'bout that, but at least it made you grin! Glad you like it!

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Masami will be dealt with after Chiko and Umi are and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

The cat fight between Chiko and Umi, as well as their banishment from the club, has left me so in shock that Takashi has to lead him home himself. Hunny has been left behind, though it was of Hunny's own choice. Personally, I believe that Hunny just wanted us to spend some time together and didn't want to intrude. Or he's up to something again. I have half the mind to be concerned and wonder what he's up to, but brush it off. In the end it doesn't really matter. Because either way, Takashi is with me and I'm thankful to have him by my side. I think without him, I wouldn't have even been able to remember where I live because I just couldn't seem to focus on anything aside from Chiko and Umi.

I am vaguely aware that his hand grasping my arm, loosely as if he's unsure of himself, as he leads me down the street toward my house. I stumble every few steps and there's a glazed over look in my eyes. I can't really grasp what's going on around me beyond that. The dread in my stomach is growing ever and ever deeper, _stronger._ My head hurts as everything seems to be spinning around me like my head's in a blender. It's just pounding and pounding away. Damn it my head is not a jackhammer. If not for Takashi's grip on my arm, I'm sure I would be stumbling down the sidewalk like a blind drunk.

"…Takashi," I finally speak up, so soft that even I have a hard time hearing myself, "…Is it my fault? Is this all my fault? Chiko and Umi, I mean. They're my friends and yet…"

I trail off, unsure how to finish my statement. _And yet they fought each other. Yet they hate each other. Because they both harbor romantic feelings for me._ The mere thought of it tastes bad in my mouth as my heart pounds. It's just heartbreaking to think about. It tears me up inside knowing that they both harbor romantic feelings for me that will not be returned for multiple reasons- the obvious one being that I'm secretly dating Takashi, the other being I just don't feel that way toward them. And it's one thing to know that two of my friends have feelings for me; up until this point, I have really been handling that part well. But it's another thing entirely for them to practically rip each other apart over me.

I look up at Takashi with wide, slightly teary eyes. Sniffling, I wipe at the tears with the back of my hand before I notice that Takashi is staring at me. There's gleaming in his eyes of sympathy and he gestures toward me vaguely with his hand. After being together for a month, I've learned that Takashi waving his hand like that is his way of asking consent to hold hand or some other minor form of physical contact. I nod at him, still sniffling, and I let out a small gasp as he takes my hand in his tightly.

The touch causes my heart to skip a beat and my stomach is doing strange fluttering. Unlike the unsettling feeling from before, this is rather pleasant. Calming. I take a few deep breaths and draw strength from him. He is like a battery. When we hold hands like this and when I focus on our energies and souls, I can practically feel myself become stronger. With strength comes a clearer mind, and the sharp pounding in my head dulls into a numb, bearable pain.

His eyes are baring right into mine, our faces close enough to touch each other. His dark eyes are just staring into my very soul. Some part of it feels almost intimate. Revealing. And yet… Yet it doesn't bother me. If anything, I actually feel more comfortable though I may have a few things to hide from him- such as the things from my past, but this. This is true intimacy I think. Staring into each other eye's like this.

"It is not your fault."

He speaks firmly as he gazes into my eyes, causing me to blush slightly as I become a bit flustered. Damn it Takashi. Your eyes are just too damn good. I could easily get lost in them for Peter's Sake! Or is it Pete's Sake? Sam's Sake? Fuck's Sake? I don't really know. Words sometimes get a bit jumbled. One of the cons of being a writer I suppose. Things get all muddled together and other times, I don't even remember a word. I can't recall how many times I've banged my head on the desk because I forgot a word as simple as _water_ or _snap._

Shaking my head, I get rid of those thoughts and manage to give Takashi a soft smile as I squeeze his hands tightly. I feel reassured and stronger now that I'm calmed down.

"Thank you…."

I glance toward my house, which has been getting closer and closer to us as we've walked. And now here we are standing in front of the gates causing my smile to falter as I feel my hopes drop. Damn it. I really like our time together and after today, I really could use some time with Takashi. He always makes me feel better after all. I bite at my lip, occasionally licking over it as I rock back and forth on my heels, silently debating my next move. I could leave him here. Go inside. Work on _Heart's Lost._ Cuddle with my 'babies.' Or….

I look up at Takashi through fluttering eyelashes, silently pleading him to stay. And who knows? Maybe he will? But how can I ask? Should I be all smooth and just casually invite him in? Is my house even clean? It's… presentable I think so that should be good enough. But really how can I say it? _Hey Tashi, you look thirsty want to come in for a drink?_ No too lame. _Hey Takashi why don't you… come in?_ No because I'm even thinking it in a sultry voice and saying it out loud won't even sound as good as it does in my head.

With my heart skipping a beat, I take a deep breath before speaking.

"…DoyouwannastayovercauseMotherisgoneforanotherbusinesstrip?"

Smooth Riko. Smooth as sand paper. Oh my God I'm embarrassing myself. I'm a disgrace. A sham. I just blurted it out. Abort mission. Abort! I have disgraced myself. I let out a small noise of frustration and bury my now beat-red and warm face with my palms. Maybe if I can't see him, he can't see me. A soft patting on my head causes me to peak through my fingers to see Takashi smiling fondly at me as he pats my head affectionately.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

Well. My house isn't as clean as I thought it was. But it's not as bad as it could be and not anything close to the mess it was when Haruhi cleaned. The dirty dishes in the sink are just now starting to pile up. There's still a few wrappers on the floor that I kick under the fridge and cabinets as I get a few drinks for us. But still, it's an improvement. I breathe in a few times, slowly and deeply, inhaling the lavender scent of the air freshener that's plugged into the wall.

With drinks in my hands, I start to head up toward my bedroom where I am sure I will find Takashi. He had wandered off while I had went to the kitchen so technically speaking he really could be anywhere, but the bedroom is the best bet. Besides, I know Takashi. He will not miss this chance to see Cuddles. The bond he has with that snake is almost as strong as my own bond with her. At least that's what I like to believe.

A fond smile stretches its way across my face as I finally make it up to my room. Just like I thought. He's standing there in my bedroom, paying no attention to the smell mess that it is. He doesn't even glance toward the clothes that are slowly piling in the laundry basket nor the other clothes that are clearly shoved under the bed. Nor the pile of papers from scratched homework and notes that are gathering around my desk. His eyes are planted firmly on the friendly snake that is staring back at him through her glass as he towers over her tank.

"You can hold her," I point out as I set our drinks down on a clear spot on my desk, "It's not like she's hostile. But I really should get her out for you and show you how to hold her. Hang on."

After taking off my Ouran uniform jacket and tie and quickly tossing them onto my bed, I hurry over to the tank. I do trust him with her, but there's something about the idea of someone else getting her out of her tank that bothers me. Maybe it's protection I feel over them, knowing they can't really protect themselves from others and how many people don't like them. Shooing Takashi away from her tank a bit, I manage to open the latches and reach my hands into the tank. Just like always, Cuddles is eager for the attention and I'm easily able to scoop her up as she coils around my arm. Though her head is still turned toward Takashi in fascination.

"Come here, Tashi, I think she likes you."

Still smiling, I step toward my boyfriend and gesture for his arm. Very carefully, I uncoil Cuddles from my arm and attach her to Takashi. Sometimes I think she's more like a leech than a python from how she never seems to want to let go. It's kind of cute really. But she moves between us with ease and it's not long before she's around Takashi in a comfortable position.

"Hm," Takashi lets out a small noise in the back of his throat, though his eyes are lit up like a Christmas tree.

It's adorable. It really is. He's like a little kid when it comes to animals. Who knew he adores them so much? Chuckling, I observe them for a few seconds. I see Cuddles put her head right on his left shoulder, the rest of her body coiled around the other arm as she stretches across the back of his neck. His eyes are glancing back and forth between me and Cuddles, but there's a smile on his face that makes him see his age. It's… really cute.

Giggling, I quickly take out my phone and aim the camera toward him. Maybe I can… No. I got a better idea. Giddiness washes over me. There's a small bounce in my step as I stand besides Takashi. His eyes go to me in curiosity, but I just give him a cheeky grin that he returns with ease. Seeing what I am about to do, Takashi leans down so I'm able to get a picture, but he is still taller than me as his head is just a few inches away from mine. All three of us, Cuddles, Takashi and myself, look toward the camera as I stretch my arm out and snap what I'm sure is the best damn selfie I ever taken in my life.

I eagerly bring the phone back to me and flip through the camera roll before I finally find it. Yes. Yes this is it. It seems to capture us for who we really are- goofy teens that care about each other as much as they care about animals. Particularly the snake that's staring directly at the camera. Takashi is even smiling in the picture and neither of our smiles seem forced. Instead they look as natural as the snake around his shoulders.

The pictures from the zoo are set as my phone's background, but I could use a new wallpaper for my laptop.

And this picture will fit nicely.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Scarecrow's Rag Doll-** Thank you, Riko and Takashi are just so cute to write.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** _If_ Masami notices the phone background/laptop background, Riko won't find out about Masami noticing until later. I can't really say much without giving it away, but Masami will be dealt with entirely after Umi and Chiko are.

 **Bored411-** She will notice this fight that's for sure.

 **Medieval Midnight-** Takashi will find out about the uncle much later, but before then a lot of other stuff with be dealt with first.

 **Hateme101-** Ah yes, Takashi cares a lot about Riko so he takes care of her (so cute). The twins would totally be Fred and George if I have time to write a Harry Potter cosplay scene. The only thing more horryfing than them dressing up as Fred and George is if they actually met Fred and George themselves.

 **FanFictionReader225-** It's just my opinion of what they would be really. Hunny could pull of the real out-there personality of Luna, who mind you was very smart as well as if she has two sides (one being what most people consider 'scattered brain' and the other being the actual smart side) just like how Hunny has two sides- a bubbly, boy Lolita and a serious man. At the same time, I think it would be kind of funny to see if he can pull off Lockhart. As for Haruhi, I was kind of running out of characters that I thought she could be and I think Remus fits her pretty well since Remus is smart and a protector-like guy like her. As for her being Neville, like I said, running out of possibly characters. But that's just my opinion.

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Personally, I call Riko/Takashi, Rashi haha.

 **TPWABW-** Riko and Takashi are just so adorable. :D **  
**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Remember Masami will be dealt with a bit more in depth after Chiko and Umi are solved. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

All day it's the same thing. Umi and Chiko fighting. Me trying to run away, usually it's not successful. Then not to mention avoiding Masami like she's some sort of bionic robot sent from the future to kill me. Man this really sucks. It's just so draining, worrisome and not to mention freaking stressful. Do you know how hard it is to see two people you consider friends practically ripping each other's throats out for your 'heart'? How hard it is to see your best friend, or at least one of them, fawning over your secret boyfriend as she swears up and down that he is secretly dating someone? And that she doesn't know that the someone he is dating is you? This all day is just one big _fuck you Riko Shibata_ from the universe. Fate, it seems, hates my guts.

I sigh deeply and stir absently at the bowl of soup sitting in front of me. I feel kind of bad that I don't really have an appetite with all this stress, especially since it's Takashi whose been paying for my lunch. But I just can't eat. Not with everything that's going on. At this point even thinking about eating makes me sick to my stomach. My hands wrap around my stomach and gut protectively, hoping maybe with a bit of pressure it won't hurt like hell. It doesn't work. Damn. It feels like my stomach is on a rollar coaster and it's leaving me behind every time there's a turn or dip.

I push the bowl away from me and rest my head on the table, looking up toward Takashi and Hunny as they sit down in front of me with their own lunches. They share a slightly concerned look that causes me to look away with a bit of shame.

"Are you okay, Ri-chan," Hunny asks, tilting his head at me cutely.

I give him a tired smile as I sit back up, giving him a nod that he doesn't really seem to believe. Takashi is still staring at me with concern with his eyebrows furrowed. They both don't believe my smile nor do they believe that I'm alright. Just like Haruhi, they always see straight through me. After a second of silence, Takashi's eyes harden as he leans forward a bit, gazing intensely into my eyes in a way that makes me a bit flustered. I look around slightly to see if anyone is noticing, but like every other day, everyone is more focused on whatever they are doing.

"The truth."

Two simple words is all it takes for me to crumble. My shoulders slump down in defeat as he backs away. I eye my food slightly before I turn back to them with a tired expression on my face. My eyes are droopy and half-lidded as I yawn.

"Just tired…. Of everything."

That's a simple way of putting it, but it does answer their question at least. And it is the truth. But it really is more complicated. I'm not just tired. I'm sick to my stomach. I want to do nothing but lay down in bed because I don't have the motivation to even move my body in the morning. I'm stressed out to the point of wanting to tear my hair out. And it's only been a few days of this. What if this goes on for weeks? Months? God forbid, _years?_ How will I cope? How will I be able to keep my sanity?

"It's Chiko and Umi, isn't it," Hunny questions curiously, a knowing look on his face.

What is this an interrogation? I pout slightly at Hunny, but nod my head slightly causing Hunny to click his tongue. Takashi already knows about this. Or at least I'm sure he has a vague idea that that's the source of my stress considering the conversation we had the other idea. He insisted it's not my fault, but I still feel like it is. I can't help what I feel. I let out another dragged sigh before I glance over toward Chiko and Umi.

They used to eat together almost every day since Umi came by the Host Club to see me. They had hit it off so quickly and I've never seen anyone seem to be perfect best friends. Yet now here they are. They are not even sitting at the same table. They're as far as they possibly can be. But the distance doesn't stop them from glaring daggers at each other with so much hatred it makes my spine shiver.

I don't even hear Hunny anymore since I focus only on them. Staring. Wondering. It takes a second but they notice that I'm watching them and they lock eyes with my own. For a brief moment, something other than hatred washes over their faces but it's gone as quick as it came as they quickly lock eyes with each other. There's a suspenseful feeling in my gut and I know something is about to happen. They're going to fight again. Just like they did before.

Oh shit.

I don't even see who throws the first piece of food as it begins to rapidly accelerate. One piece of food turns into two. Three. A dozen. Hundreds. The food is flying through the air so quickly and rapidly that it seems to hit everyone but them. Girls are screeching. A few guys are cheering, but most seem to be just as disgusted as the girls are. A watermelon hits one guy in the head, knocking him out on the floor. Another person gets splashed with mashed potatoes.

Dear Lord it's a war zone. It's a total war zone causing damage beyond belief. People are dropping like flies, others are running like chickens with their heads cut off. The smart ones leave the cafeteria all together. Chiko and Umi are moving throughout the whole cafeteria, their eyes never leaving each other's, gathering and throwing ammunition at each other.

Kyoya, though I'm not sure how he's doing it, is just sitting calmly in the back with his eyes on his laptop. He doesn't even seem to care what's going on and none of the food even seems to hit him. Some of it gets close, but I think even the food is scared of the Shadow King. Or maybe Chiko and Umi are purposefully avoiding him all together. Tamaki is crying and screaming at the top of his lungs from a corner, his hands over his head. The twins are laughing and despite being covered in food, they occasionally throw food as well that gets mixed up in the chaos. It also causes a few other 'survivors' to join in on the food fight, adding to the absolute disaster; though it's getting hard to see, I'm pretty sure Masami is one of those survivors who are adding to the damage. Haruhi is long gone and it's very possible her hope for humanity is gone as well.

Though nothing seems to hit me. Takashi and Hunny are blocking the foods that head my way with a fierce determination. Like some sort of modern fairy tale, they are my knights in armor. Though I can see Takashi as a knight, I think Hunny is more a prince. A twisted prince, but still a prince… I better not let Tamaki find out about that thought. I think he'd be devastated.

My eyes widen with horror as Chiko and Umi get closer and closer to me. Like bullets or missiles with a set target, they are dead set to my path. If I run, I don't think I'll make it. My heart beats wildly. As strong as Takashi and Hunny are, I don't think they understand the strength and power of two lovelorn fangirls. My guess is correct. Umi and Chiko head straight for me, trying to out run the other, and blast straight past my 'bodyguards' to get to me.

"He's mine!"

I don't know who says those words, but I don't think it really matters since I find myself stuck. Literally. I'm unable to move as the girls tear my apart. One arm is being tugged and pulled on by Chiko. The other arm is being clung to by Umi. At this rate, I'm going to be torn to shreds by these girls. I can already feel my muscles constricting tightly as a numb pain begins to form. I'm not a physically strong person (nor a mentally strong one) and escape is never going to come as I feel a scream form in the back of my throat. I think one of them dislocated my shoulder.

Despite my mouth being too dry to speak, I'm able to hoarsely whisper _his_ name as I lock eyes with him. Takashi nods and briskly heads over. As if they were made from the lightest material, he pulls them off of me and picks me up firmly by the waist. His grasp fits tightly on my form, causing a small blush to form on my cheeks. I probably weigh nothing to him, especially considering that I spent over half of our first date on his shoulders. Or maybe he's just that strong. Like _Superman_ or some other superhero.

For a brief moment, Takashi and I just stare at each other. I can see Chiko and Umi's surprise and disappoint from the corners of my eyes, but my focus is on my secret boyfriend. But not for long….

My eyes drift over to someone standing in the cafeteria behind Takashi. They're a bit dark from the overcastting shadows and a tad blurry since my glasses aren't exactly clean. But I can still see their face of shock and mild anger. A flustered red has spread over their face as they furrow their eyebrows. Their eyes are shining in jealousy. It's the same jealousy I've see in her eyes whenever someone takes her man away. But I never thought I'd be on the receiving end of it.

 _Masami._

We lock eyes briefly and time seems to freeze around us. It's only herself and I. Like a boss battle of a video game, we're the only ones on this battle field. I half expect her to pull out a knife or something and throw at me. I frantically shake my head, my hair flopping all over the place around my head. I hope she hears my silent plea. But instead of killing me like I thought, her expression softens and she gives me a gentle smile as she shakes her head, chuckling a bit.

She… She shook off her jealousy… Because while she thinks Takashi is secretly dating someone, she's brushing off his contact with me… Because she thinks that it can't possibly be me.

I gape at her in disbelief, vaguely aware of the sinking guilt in my stomach but I don't think about that now. In fact, I think I should be insulted.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Blackthorn Ashe (sweet name, btw)-** I don't mind repeating myself, really, people just keeping asking about Masami and I want make sure it's clear what's going on. I'm flattered you like the story so much and thank you! I try to update daily and I just happen to write pretty quickly. Thank you for reading the fic!

 **Guest (same guest as ch. 13 & 23)- **Thank you so much! That's sweet of you to say! Bless you for even reading my fic and reviewing!

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** You're right, the guilt is going to eat away at Riko which shows in this chapter how much it affects her. But glad you liked the chapter!

 **Medieval Midnight-** Kyoya is so intimidating I think _anything_ is scared of him. And ohhh Masami is gonna have some big time suspicion very soon.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Humanity fought bravely but in the end, the delicious food fight shall win!

 **BizzyLizy-** You're welcome! And welcome back! Hope you had fun!

 **Bored411-** She does do something about it soon. Like very soon actually (in a few chapters).

 **Guest-** Thank you.

 **YaoiRPAlley-** Yay! Glad you love it! :D

 **HinaUchi-** Thank you! :D

 **The song is _Ironic_ originally by _Vocoloid._ Personally, I like the English cover by _Road_ (on _Youtube_ ). Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Standing in the mirror, I realize just how much weight I've been losing from the pure stress over the past week. No eating anything beyond maybe a peach or drinking anything other than a water bottle will do that I suppose. I was underweight to begin with due to not having enough food thanks to Mother never helping with groceries, but now I'm downright _bones._ I can see my ribs clearly sticking out from sides and my stomach is sunken in just a bit, enough to make the swells of my breasts seem a bit larger when in reality they haven't gotten any bigger. Shame. I think bigger breasts may have cheered me up. Well _almost_. I don't really think _anything_ can actually cheer me up at this point.

My eyes go to the rest of my body. My collar bone seems sharp and edged and my shoulders stick out just a bit more from the extra skin that's now loose. My skin seems a bit patchy and dry beyond the help of any lotion I can afford. My eyes themselves are a bit puffy, red, and sunken in like the rest of my body with dark bags forming under them. My hair is messy and for once, I haven't showered. In days. The fact that this is making me so stressed out to even shower says something. I'm sure that I smell worse than nay laundry that's been shoved under my bed too many times.

Sighing, I adjust my glasses and pull on my tank top and a pair of underpants. School is long over and now all I want to do is sleep. Or just lay there on my bed without doing anything at all.

My feet drag across the floor as I enter my bedroom. My whole body just feels like it's being weighed down with tons of lead. Just so heavy. Tiring. I don't even spare a glance toward Cuddles and Bubbles. I don't have to. I know that they still haven't touched their food yet and they're watching me. I can feel it. I plop down on my bed and spread myself out like a starfish as I stare up at the ceiling. It's almost a surreal moment. Like I can just disconnect with everything and do nothing.

My phone's music rings out through the room, bringing just a bit of comfort that wraps around me comfortably.

 _I feel like walking as become another chore. I don't think I can go on walking anymore. Forgive me for my words, I know they're cliché to you, but life is tiring my feet are feeling sore. I wish that I could have a bit of time. To heal the ache that's growing stronger all the time. But I know time stops for no one, let alone me, so I go… inevitably…_

I close my eyes, mentally singing along to the words that have always made me feel better during these times. I just feel nothing. I'm not alive. Not dead. Just… here.

 _Whenever things are going rather happily, it turns out life is just playing a trick on me. It's slightly shameful to admit the truth, I end up in tears, and so returns the same old melancholy. I wish life was just simplicity and misery wasn't always chasing after me. It's pretty obvious now I should have left my regrets, but I held onto it so foolishly. Maybe I overact a bit? It hasn't destroyed me yet has it? But everything I desire is always just too far to get. Honestly, it's just me, brainlessly, so silly, always hoping for good to be…_

 _If that's the case then just let hear my please, pick me up and drop me, into unfaltering sleep…._

My music cuts off, causing me to jar back to reality as my eyes snap open. With a groan, I get up from my bed and start to head toward my desk. The stupid batter must have died already. Considering I have been listening to that song on repeat for the past few hours (thought for a while I took a break and listened to other song covers like _Miku-tan's_ _Palette_ and _Mozaik Role,_ as well as _Nightcore's_ covers of _Dollhouse, Angel With A Shotgun_ and _Shatter Me)_. To be honest I am a bit surprised that my battery hasn't died sooner. Through droopy eyes, I look for my phone, but when I find it, I don't find it on my desk.

I find it in Haruhi's hands as she scowls at me. Her arms are crossed and as my eyes land on her disapproving expression, I inwardly groan. Damn it. How did she even get in? Sneak in through an opened window? Crawl through a hole in the wall? Go all ninja and pick the lock? The lock… Oh. That's right. I _did_ give her a key to my house. I pout and look at her with big eyes.

"Haruhi, the key's only for emergencies," I whine softly, stomping my foot just a bit.

She clicks her tongue at me,

"It is an emergency. In case you didn't realize Riko, we're all getting worried about you and this is not healthy. Just look at yourself, you're losing weight which is dangerous considering you were underweight to begin with. You haven't showered. You're not taking care of yourself in any way, shape or form. So you are going to go shower, get changed into some _actual_ clothes that aren't your dirty pajamas or uniform, and then by then, I will have your laundry going and your room clean. Then you will eat with me. And I'm staying the night. I want to make sure you get some sleep for once and don't just sit on your bed listening to sad music. Understood?"

I continue to pout at her slightly, my shoulders slump down and my back is all hunched up. She sure knows how to tell it to me straight. She really doesn't sugarcoat much, if anything at all. In my heart, I know she's right. I know I haven't been taking care of myself. I know I am not healthy. I know a lot of things. But the strange thing about this depression is that I can know it and know that I need to change, without being able to actually fix anything.

But she's trying to help me. She not telling me to clean everything myself- she's offering to do it. My eyes land on the bags by her feet- takeout. She even brought food. It's hard to be upset if the person has free food with them. For the first time in the past couple of weeks, my stomach actually grumbles at me, craving the takeout as the scent of it hits my nose causing me to blush slightly as I give Haruhi a sheepish smile.

"…I… okay."

* * *

By the time I sit down at the dinner table, my stomach is screaming at me to feed it like some sort of monster. Feed me Riko. Feed me or die. I feel a bit more refreshed, having spent about thirty minutes in the shower cleaning everything off me. Like I've washed away the past and the sorrows of yesterday in favor of a better today…. Hmm.. That sounds pretty good. I'll have to write that down for later. I'm pretty sure that I smell better too. Gone are my pajamas in exchange for a pair of jean shorts and a flowing silky blouse that's a bit ironic. It's very bright and colorful for someone who just spent the past hours wallowing in pity and sorrow.

Haruhi's already set out a couple of plates of food and a few drinks on the table for us and she's just now sitting down beside me with a grin on her face as she eyes me up and down with approval. Bless Haruhi. Not only for the food, but I saw my room when I went to clean clothes and it was nearly spotless again. No hints of all the nights I have spent crying into my sheets nor any laundry that's been shoved under the bed. She even gave Cuddles and Bubbles fresh food, which isn't easy considering the things they eat. She even left my phone on my bed for me to collect when I got out and it now sits firmly inside my shorts' pocket.

"Good to see you changed, feel better?"

I sigh deeply with relief before I give her a thankful grin.

"Very much so actually."

I eye the food before me with starvation. I know I shouldn't gorge myself. It will make me sick, especially after not eating for a while. But this is really tempting. It looks so good. And it smells so divine… Oh fuck it. I dig into my plate, a bit of food going over the table as I rapidly eat like an animal. Tearing it to shreds. Devouring it. I feel a bit like a lion biting into a gazelle after days of hunger. I only stop eating when Haruhi hits me upside the head,

"Don't do that, you'll get sick. And eat like a person, will you?"

I make a face at her briefly and grumble under my breath before I slow my speed. It's distressing going this slow, watching the food on my fork as it gets close to my mouth. My mouth is watering and my stomach is making noises that I am pretty sure shouldn't come from anyone's stomach. But it feels so much better. Each bite is like heaven on my tongue and I can feel it settle into my stomach.

It tastes so good. How long since I've actually had takeout like this? The real, old-fashioned takeout. It kind of brings back pleasant memories of Dad. He used to bring takeout to me after he had a long day at the office. Well I called it an office, but in reality it was a publishing company. Since he was an author as well, he worked there to work on his own stories as well read and edit others' stories. Sometimes I wonder if maybe, just maybe, he's out there reading my books with pride, but it's a child's dream.

The nostalgia causes me to stop eating as I spin my fork lazily on my plate, a wistful smile on my face. Taking a few deep breaths, I glance toward Haruhi. She's pretty focused on her food, but every once in a while she looks up at me with a bit of pride and confusion. Sweet Haruhi. Bless her. I shake my head slightly and dig my phone out of my pocket, taking a break from the food to let it all settle.

 _72 messages._

Dear Lord they must think I'm dead at this point. My eyes widen slightly as I skim through the messages. Some are from Masami, but they're vague and rather short. A few are from the hosts. Tamaki wondering if I'm alright. There's a couple of old texts from Haruhi saying that if I don't get myself together she'll come over and knock sense into me herself. The twins asking if I need anything like food or clothing and if I do to let them know. Kyoya says that if I don't get medication for the depression and anxiety that he knows I have that he will get it himself… He also says to pull myself together before he loses a profit. Hunny says that Takashi is worried and he is too and that if I need to talk, he's there.

Then I see Takashi's messages. In total there are about fifty-something or so messages from him, which means he's sent the most out of everyone. Probably the most texts I've ever received in my life. All of them are asking if I'm okay, if I need anything, if I want him to come by. Every messages causes me to sniffle slightly. He must be worried sick. I've seen him at school, but after the food fight, I kind of distanced myself from everyone. Including him. He must be devastated.

…Actually they all must be devastated. Yes Takashi is my boyfriend. He's probably the most concerned and the most worried, but the others are my friends too. Haruhi is practically my sister. I must be tearing them apart with concern with my recent behavior. Who knows how much they've been tearing their hair out, wondering if I even ate?

I wipe at the tears forming in my eyes before glancing toward Haruhi,

"…Haruhi? I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I worried you and the others."

My voice is just barely above a whisper. Though it usually is that quiet. I don't really ever speak anything that's higher than an average person's speaking tone; even then, speaking at that level is rare. There's still a few tears in my eyes, but I manage to see her as she stops eating and sets the fork down on her plate, mild surprise on her face. The surprise turns to sympathy as she softens her gaze. Her eyes are glistening like my own, just slightly, as she answers me.

"…It's okay Riko. I'm just glad you're snapping out of it… You may want to do something with Mori-senpai though. To make up for the time and concern, I mean? Maybe a date…?"

A date? I think back to our first date and how Mother reacted from me being gone for so long. Suppressing the shiver, I shake my head in a negative,

"I don't really want to do another date so soon…. But… He's in Kendo club, right? Maybe he can teach me or something?"

That would be cute and kind of fun. I mean I do want to be stronger and what better way to gain some strength than by learning Kendo from my own boyfriend? I don't think I will be too good at it; fencing is one thing, Kendo is still a lot different and requires more strength. Even if I don't really become good at it, it's exercise. Plus I will get to spend time with him. A small smile graces my lips just at the thought, though one look at Haruhi tells me she is thinking about my idea.

"Hmm…That may work. We don't have club tomorrow so you should do it then, after all."

I give her a small nod of agreement with a little huff of determination. Tomorrow after school, I'll visit him at the Kendo club and practice with him a bit maybe. We can spend some time together. I can change out of my Ouran uniform before I go down to the club and with a change of glasses and maybe a bow, no one will recognize me either. Besides, the people who hang out at the Kendo club aren't exactly people who will know me.

But for now, I think I'll just text him back.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Fanfictionlove124-** Thank you, I'm glad you like it. And that is adorable though- Takashi the daring prince saving Princess Riko from her horrible mother. He'll find out about the mother and everything else eventually, by the way.

 **Medieval Midnight-** Haha! Who doesn't love free stuff?

 **Killjarkidranger-** Welcome back! I am so glad you loved the chapters and their date!

 **Bored411-** Haruhi is the best, honestly, for getting anyone out of slumps and back to reality. Enjoy the chapter!

 **FanFictionReader225-** I can't remember if it's mentioned in the anime, but in the manga Takash is the captain of the Kendo club just as Hunny is Captain of the martial arts club (or something along those lines I can't remember the exact name). Kendo is kind of hard to explain, but it's a bit like intense sword fighting but with bamboo sticks instead of actual swords.

 **KasamiAkemi-** Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter then!

 **BizzyLizy-** For some reason all I can think of is those _Hang In There_ posters that have kittens hanging onto branches.

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Yay! Glad you liked the chapter, but yes, poor Riko but she is getting better!

 **Thank you guys for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

School proved to be better today than it has been lately. Chiko and Umi, while obviously still fighting, weren't dragging me into their fights now which saves me from being torn apart again. My shoulder starts to ache just at the memory of them nearly dislocating shoulder. Though Masami has been ignoring me and every time we pass each other in the hall, she seems to stick her nose out a bit hotly. But I have so much on my plate now that I can't really worry about that. In fact, now I shouldn't be worrying about anything other than the fact that I'm about to go visit Takashi (which will be a good break from everything that is going on).

Ah. Takashi. We talked all of last night until Haruhi screamed at me to get to sleep or she was going to destroy my phone. Turns out even she has a breaking point if it's two in the morning and every few minutes, there's a beeping noise from the texting. I apologized to him and he accepted. We talked about all sorts of things. Not things that are going on, but other things. Favorite movies (we both love the old horror movies). Funny characters in shows; I even told him about how I love any sort of animated movie, especially if it's _Disney_ or _Pixar_. We talked about favorite colors. Animals. Cuddles. Bubbles. Siblings (he has a little brother apparently). We even had silly conversations that consisted only of emoticons and funny memes. At one point, when I was finally feeling sleep creep into me and just before Haruhi yelled, I had texted him asking if he thought pigeons had feelings. There's a reason I shouldn't be texting when I'm tired and it's late. But I did talk to him earlier during lunch that I will stop by the Kendo club…

And now I will get to see him. I glance myself over in the mirror of the girls' bathroom. My Ouran uniform is folded neatly into my small bag so that no one sees it. Instead of the uniform, I'm in shorts that show off my legs and my shirt is loose and hides the fact that I'm practically skin and bones. I still seem a bit bony and too unhealthily thin, but there's just enough meat on my bones that Haruhi isn't as concerned as she was. Or at least I'd like to think so. I have gained a bit of weight just from pig out with Haruhi which helps a bit, but I can see a bit of my ribs when I lift up my shirt. There's a bit of makeup smeared onto my face, hiding the bags under my eyes and using what makeup tips I know, I make my face seem a bit different in shape when reality it's just an illusion. Kind of like how real cosplayers do it. The extensions in my hair make it seem like its longer, going all the way to the back of my knees. I hate extensions. They remind me of why I cut my hair in the first place. It's too damn hot with all the hair. But I need them for the disguise. I can take them off if the Kendo club is empty aside from Takashi and I anyway. Switching the thin red glasses for a pair of contacts that the twins gave me, I feel I can walk away with confidence that no one will recognize me. It's a silly disguise, but according to Haruhi, the hosts have used stupider ones that have worked.

There's a cheerful grin on my face as I sneak out of the girls' bathroom and toward the Kendo club outside with a bounce in my step. It's rather easy to find despite the school being so big. Though to be honest, I am a bit surprised I'm able to find it at all considering the only place I really go that's outside is in the garden. Come to think of it, have I really even been inside the gym or the Kendo club? No. I don't think so. But that's about to change.

After taking a small breath of courage, I enter the Kendo club. It's a lot bigger than I thought. It seems to work as a gym as well. Exercising equipment is everywhere- only the best since it is Ouran Academy. There's a large arena for Kendo matches as well as for other matches I suppose. There's even a large boxing ring in the corner with punching bags and gloves. I guess Ouran really is pretty serious when they say only the best for the students. There's a lot of guys, maybe about twenty at the most, who are practicing. Some are at the mats sparing. A few are just resting at the benches with water bottles and towels. They seem to be all over at the place, each guy doing something different, but

As soon as I am through the doors, almost instantly a couple of the guys that are practicing stop to look my way. One winks at me and another whistles. A few make rude, offensive gestures that make me turn bright red as I look away from them. God. Aren't they supposed to be the disciplined ones? The really strict guys who only know the rules? I guess not. I cover my face with my hands, but peak through my fingers to see if I can spot Takashi.

There he is. Dressed in the white robes worn for Kendo, a large bamboo stick in his hands. But his eyes lock with mine. I can see the mild surprise on his face, but he recovers quickly as he gives me a soft smile. But as soon as he hears some of the more vulgar things that are beings said by the other guys, the smile vanishes as his face hardens. Smoothly and gracefully, he makes his way across the arena towards me, glaring daggers at the other guys there.

Well. At least his glare gets them to shut up. Pretty quickly, I may add. Though their innocent whistling isn't fooling anyone as they quickly turn their heads away from me to quickly gather their stuff and after a quick goodbye, they clear out to leave Takashi and myself. Wow. They left in a hurry. They didn't even spare me a second glance. I suppose they fear Takashi's wrath; after all, he is their captain. I don't blame them. He is pretty scary and very large. Strong. Handsome… I smile slightly and give Takashi a cheerful wave in greeting.

"Hiya, Tashi," I greet cheerfully.

Our relationship is supposed to be secret. I know that. But we're alone right now so I guess we're safe. I could be wrong, but I'm willing to take this risk. It's worth it if I can see Takashi practice and maybe he can teach me which will be fun. He gives me a small smile and ruffles my hair affectionately, but gestures in confusion toward the outfit and hair extensions. I blush slightly, becoming a bit flustered as I tuck a piece of hair behind my ears.

"I didn't want to be recognized," I explain, "I figured this would help keep me from being recognized. And I just really, _really_ wanted to see you practice."

I look up at him with big eyes, fluttering my eyelashes a bit playfully as I feel the blush spread on my cheeks. But it only takes a second before I burst into a fit of giggles as he chuckles slightly as well.

"Come," he says simply and gestures for me to follow him, "You can practice as well."

Yay I can practice with Takashi. He can teach me. I mean I am totally going to bomb it, but it will be fun.

* * *

Dressed in some white robes to practice in, but leaving the hair extensions in because as annoying as they are they are a part of my disguise for a reason (Takashi had to convince me to leave them in though), I stand on the arena mat with a bamboo stick firmly in my hands as they are spread out. My legs are spread just a bit apart as Takashi stands behind me, gently rubbing his fingertips over my arms to correct my position and he very carefully and gently rubs against back and stomach to correct my posture.

The gentle caress of his fingertips causes me to hold my breath. Unlike before, there is no irritation or uncleanness that runs deep to my bones. No. It feels… gentle. Caring. Tender. Nice. My breathing turns a bit sharp and forced and my body goes stiff, causing Takashi to tsk at me.

"Breath. Slowly. In and out."

He breaths deeply from behind me and taking his lead, I do as asked as his grasp tightens briefly on my arms to force my body to relax. My arms are still in position, but my shoulders are no longer tight and stiff. I'm relaxed. I'm calm. I breathe out just as I see a movement from the corner of my eyes. It was like a flash of yellow like someone just moved past the window, but I doubt it. If it was one of the girls, they would have come in here to see Takashi no doubt and at the sight of me with him, I'm sure they would have stormed in. That one just ran off.

I'm sure it's nothing and I can't really worry about it now with the things going on between Chiko and Umi. Not to mention how I still haven't even touched the problems with Masami with a ten foot pole. Eventually I will have to face all of them. I shake my head slightly and try to clear my head to focus on what I'm doing, but unconsciously shake my shoulders as well, causing the bamboo stick to ram backwards.

"Oomph."

I wince and hesitantly turn around with a sheepish smile. Considering I just rammed him with a bamboo stick to his gut, he doesn't seem too concerned or injured. It's a really good thing I have a steady, firm, and strong boyfriend who can't easily be broken with how many accidents I get myself into. Clumsiness is my worst enemy at times. Thankfully, he is just giving me an expression that says, _really?_ as he shakes his head slightly and moves expertly away from the end of my bamboo stick.

My bamboo stick. Heh. I have a stick. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, but as Takashi briefly turns his back to me to get his own stick (his stick. I'm going to die), I get a devious idea. Adjusting my arms and where I'm holding the stick, I twirl the stick so it's right between my legs as if I have a giant… Well… you know. I feel like I'm going to burst from laughter just from the idea of it. I really thought I could take this practicing thing seriously, but it's kind of hard to when he makes me feel so light hearted. Besides, I really like laughing with him and making him laugh.

Takashi turns around and nearly drops his own bamboo stick as he looks at me. The stick right between my legs, sticking straight up as I pose with it giving him a suggestive look with wiggly eyebrows. Oh God. I'm gonna say it. I have to say it. I can't help it. I need to say it. I can't help it. Oh God Takashi please don't break up with me for what I'm about to say, but it just needs to be said.

"Hey Tashi… _Do you like my stick?"_

Oh God. I can't take it. The look on his face is just too much. I burst out into laughter. The loudest I have laughed I think. It's echoing from the walls as I hunch over, clutching my sides letting the bamboo stick drop to the ground as I wheeze. Oh God his face. I can't breathe. I can't…. I manage to look up with a flushed face to see Takashi giving me the biggest grin I ever seen him ever give.

"I'm sorry," I wheeze, my voice a bit higher pitched but still its normal soft tone, "I just couldn't help it…. I swear I'll take it seriously now."

I take a few deep breaths and after a few seconds, I'm able to stand up straight again. I calm myself and breathe normally as I try to get a serious mindset. Focus Riko. Focus. This is serious business. I am practicing Kendo. I can do this. I let out a small huff and look toward Takashi. We lock eyes and I bite the inside of my cheek. No. I can't laugh. I won't break this time. I need to do this seriously.

"…..Pffftt…."

I break. The laugh comes out again, just as loud as the first. I'm sure it's not exactly a good sound and now that I think about it, there's something foreign about it since I haven't heard myself laugh so freely in a long time. My sides hurt. I can't breathe. I'm wheezing with a flushed face as I try to catch my breath, but all that seems to do is make me laugh harder. Takashi still has an amused look on his face as he walks over to pat my head affectionately.

"…Yes. Very serious, I can see that."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**FanFictionlover124-** Aw, thanks so much! I am thrilled it's your favorite story!

 **BizzyLizy-** :D

 **FanFictionReader225-** That's Riko for ya.

 **Bored411-** You'll know eventually ;)

 **Killjarkidranger-** If I was a smart and actually remembered that episode, then I would have done Masami as the girl who confesses to Takashi but since I haven't seen Ouran in a while, I didn't remember. But Masami will be dealt with soon enough actually so no worries ;)

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Well, eventually, you'll find out if that feeling was right ;)

 **RastafarianDragon16-** Glad you love the story so far and thanks! And haha, it's not easy as it looks to update daily.

 **Medieval Midnight-** The next few chapters will hopefully be pretty good.

 **Scarecrow's Rag Doll-** :D

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! You will find out soon enough just who it was at the window and what it means for Riko. In the meantime, things with Riko, Chiko and Umi are going to come together. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

By the time we're done training, I'm flushed and really out of breath. Dear Lord that was tiring. I regret everything. I can't even walk the stairs of the school without getting winded, what made me so confident that I could do this? I wheeze as I sit down on a bench with a wet towel on the back of my neck and a water bottle in hand. Oh God. It burns. My whole body burns. How can he even do this? I glance toward Takashi as he sits down beside me. He doesn't even look that winded. There's a bit of sweat forming on the back of his neck and on his eyebrow, but otherwise there is no indication that he just practiced with me for a few hours. A few damn hours. Of hitting each other with sticks. And running. And the positions. Oh God the positions we used to fight were like extreme yoga gone wrong. My body is not meant to bend that way.

Takashi glances at me with mild concern and motions to refill my water bottle with his flask, but I shake my head and wave him off.

"No, I'm good," I wheeze, "Just give me a minute."

I take a few deep, slow breaths and after a while, I can feel my heart rate slow down back to a normal speed. Thank goodness. Silence befalls us as we just sit on the bench, calming ourselves down as well as relaxing. I close my eyes and take another deep breath, throwing my head back briefly before relaxing. This feels nice. I mean, my body burns like the heat of a thousand suns and it feels like someone is using it as a pin cushion, but it's nice just sitting here with him. Together. Without worry…

My memory flashes back to the brief yellow I saw earlier when we were practicing. Well. Almost without worry. It could have been my imagination, but I still think that there was someone there and now that all the excitement of practicing is done, my mind can't help but drift toward it. Who was it? If anyone at all? Maybe it was Chiko? Umi? Oh God. I hope it wasn't Masami. If it was her, then I'll no doubt be getting an earful later. Or worse. Because we have been best friends for a long time. She would recognize me even if I wore a suit that covered me from head to toe. I hope it wasn't her. But what if it was Chiko or Umi? Would they have noticed it was me? Would that just add to the plate of troubles I have with them?

After a couple of sips of water, I can finally look back up at Takashi with a tired grin.

"See? All good."

I give him a thumbs up, but it's still a bit shaky before he gently uses his hand to push it down with furrowed brows. He knows. He knows I'm not all good. I sigh deeply and hunch my shoulders with defeat.

"Okay. Maybe I'm not all good, but do you blame me? With everything that's happening between Chiko and Umi, it's hard to relax. Not to mention Masami…"

I trail off slightly and look toward him. He's nodding in understanding, his hand still on my own which brings me a bit of comfort. Adjusting my position, I slip my hand into his and intertwine our fingers.

"I noticed," he finally speaks up, his voice a bit quieter than normal.

Oh. So I guess he has noticed Masami's behavior. Then again how can he not considering she practically throws herself at him. Just the thought of that causes me to let out a shaky breath as I squeeze his hand. I can't really focus on Masami though before Umi and Chiko are dealt with. But how can I do anything? I mean I'm small. Not very strong. Not good with words- well speaking words anyway. How can I convince them to stop?

"…I have to try," I whisper to myself, gaining Takashi's attention, "I have to try to put a stop to Umi and Chiko's behavior. Then I can focus on Masami, but I have to deal with things one at a time. Otherwise I'll just overwhelm myself."

This time it's him that squeezes my hand as he looks at me with understanding, shaking his head in agreement. Good. That's encouragement. I am doing the right thing and he thinks so too. That's good. I take a deep breath, gaining courage and confidence from him, but just as I am about to say something else, someone else speaks up.

"That's very mature of you, Riko-chan. I'm proud."

I nearly screech at the sound of Haruhi's voice, but it does cause me to stumble off the bench from fright and drop Takashi's hand. I kind of need my hands to keep myself from falling face first onto the floor. My heart is pounding. Holy crud. She scared me. Why does she have to be so quiet and sneaky? So… I huff slightly and take Takashi's offered hand to help me back up onto my feet.

Haruhi is look amused with her arms crossed across her chest. Damn it. I make a face at her, sticking out my tongue slightly,

"We need to get you a bell to wear around your neck."

She smiles slightly as she shakes her head and even Takashi seems a bit amused at the suggestion. They're all against me, I swear. Grinning, I brush myself off and turn toward Haruhi, but just like before, she speaks before I get the chance to get any words out.

"I was here because I was looking for the twins. They stole my pen again," Haruhi huffs slightly, "But I can search for them later. If you want, I can come with you to talk to Chiko-san and Umi-san. I think they're in the chess club."

I shake my head, vaguely waving her off with my hand. It's sweet of her to offer, really, but this is something I need to do. Besides Haruhi will no doubt step in to add her two cents and this is between myself, Chiko and Umi. I have to talk to them. Get to them.

"No thanks, Haruhi, but if you're looking for the twins, I think they went into the garden. I heard Tamaki-san shouting at them from that direction."

Haruhi bobs her head and hums slightly before thanking me and disappearing out of the door, leaving Takashi and I by ourselves once again. I look up at him with a small, slightly tired smile, which he returns but there's a bit of confusion on his face as well. I take his hands in mine and lock eyes with him, squeezing his hands slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tashi… I have to go."

Man. From the seriousness on our faces and the tone of my voice, I sound like I'm going off to war and leaving him behind. _Oh sorry Takashi I have to go defeat the Huns now._ I mean, why not? I already cut my hair. I bite the inside of my cheek slightly. Damn it. This is serious I shouldn't be making jokes because what if I just suddenly laugh during this moment? Talk about awkward. Good Lord.

Takashi just gives me a smile and after squeezing my hands in return, he lets them go.

"Good luck."

Taking a small breath of courage, I head out of the Kendo arena and straight toward the school. Chess club should still be in session. I'll just have to change clothes (again) and adjust myself to look more like me again but then… Then I have to face Chiko and Umi. Who knows how they may react? What am I even going to say? Like _dudes stop fighting because you are stressing me out to the point where I am like so close to going to the ER?_ Or _hey you, stop that?_ What if they just fight when I try to talk to them? What am I going to do then?

I take a few deep breaths and calm my heart. There is a lot of things that could go wrong, but this has to be done even if it terminates my friendship with the two girls.

God help me.

* * *

Just as I thought, I find the two girls engaging in a serious, competitive chess match inside the Chess Club. I can see them even through the little window on the door as I stand in the hall just outside. Chiko and Umi are focusing intently on their pieces, occasionally looking up to give the other a harsh glare that could freeze even Satan in his tracks. That's almost impressive to be honest. I didn't think that was humanly possible. Then again hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Adjusting my uniform blazer slightly and running my hands through my hair to ruffle it back to normal (the hair extensions did a number on me), I take a deep breath and enter the room. Unlike the Kendo club, no one even glances up at me as they are all too intently focused on their own matches. There's nothing but dead silence and concentration. If I sniff slightly, maybe I can even smell a few brains being burned in the process. Then again they seem to be enjoying what they are doing so who am I to really judge them? I mean it's not my cup of tea that's for sure. I would get creamed and smoked faster before I could blink. But these guys seem to know what they are doing.

I walk straight over to Chiko and Umi's table where they are facing each other in a match. Both are hunched over in their seats, eyes on each other's kings as they stare intently with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. They don't even notice me as I tower slightly over the board trying to get their attention. Damn it. I didn't expect this. Out of everything I did not expect them to just not notice me. _Notice me damn it._

What can I do to get their attention? Unluckily, only one thing comes to mind and it's not exactly the best option. I'm sure there's a better one really, but I don't have time or patience to try to think of it. Glancing hesitantly around the room, I suck in a deep breath before looking back at Chiko and Umi as I let out a shrill whistle that echoes through the room. Most people jump. A few even fall out of their chairs. Most of them are glaring daggers at me, though the girls that recognize me from the club seem flustered and look away rather quickly as Chiko and Umi instantly look up at me with irritation.

Seeing that it's me, the irritation fades to adoration and awe as they beam at me with twinkling eyes.

"Hey Riko-senpai/Ri-san," they greet in union, the same flirtatious tone in their voices as they bat their eyelashes.

Gah. Gag me with a spoon. I think I'm going to be sick. I have half the mind to abort the mission, but I'm too far gone to be saved. After coughing into my elbow, a bit uncomfortably, with a slightly flustered expression, I manage to give them a tight smile.

"Hello girls," I dip my head at them, "I hate interrupting your game, but I'd like to speak with you both please."

They nod eagerly, with grins on their faces that only fade when they realize that I'm asking _both_ of them. Almost instantly, they are back to glaring at each other hatefully as they stand up sharply from their seats, glancing toward me. Oh. I guess I should just lead them away now so we can talk. Shuffling a bit on my feet, I start to head out and motion for the girls to follow me, throwing an apologetic glance toward everyone in the club briefly as an apology for my whistle.

Well.

This is it.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.*

* * *

 _*Out of the frying pan and into the fire: To go from one bad situation to an even worse one_


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Medieval Midnight-** If you thought that chapter was awkward, you're in for a treat this chapter.

 **FanFictionReader225-** I tried to save her, it just sort of... happened.

 **Bored411-** I'm glad you're excited! Hope you enjoy this chapter and after this is done with Masami will come (I think there's about two more chapters after this one to resolve the Umi/Chiko/Riko thing though)

 **Wajagirlliz-** Thank you so much! I'm happy you like the plot and character development. I worked so hard trying to write the character development right because it's something I've never really dabbled into depth before.

 **Alice Kitten-** Glad you love it! They'll find out eventually and a baby sna-cock-rat? Now that's a real scary thought.

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** RIP Riko. Cause of death: fangirls. Haha. Glad you like the chapter and hope you like this one too!

 **Hateme101-** :D

 **BizzyLizy-** :D

 **TPWABW-** I tried. **  
**

 **FanFictionLover124-** Haha! I did ballet when I was a kid but I don't think I was that excited about it considering how accident-prone I was (and still am).

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

I feel my heart beating wildly in my chest and my face is flushed from sheer embarrassment. Gosh has it always been hot in here or is it just me? I stand in the middle of the abandoned classroom with Umi and Chiko standing in front of me. It's been pure silence for about the past five minutes as I stutter over my words and try to think of what to say. I really should have had something before I went to get them, but then again, if I waited that long, I may have lost the nerve to do this.

Oh man. If I don't say something soon, they're going to fight. I just know it. They're already glaring at each other with flames burning in their eyes like some sort of demonic creature. Now that's a real scary thought. My mind goes into a whirlwind of panic as I scramble to try to find the words. But every word just slips through like sand through my fingers, not able to grasp anything. Taking a few deep breaths, I try to think reasonably.

What would Haruhi say? I mean she's blunt and honest without a doubt. She wouldn't sugarcoat it. She usually knows just what to say to snap people back to reality and for them to realize their wrong. I kind of wish I brought her with me now. Taking another few deep breaths, a determination enters my eyes. No. I told her I needed to do this alone and I do. And I can do it. I can do this.

Letting go of the fear and panic that's washing over me is easier said than done, but eventually I'm able to do so and speak again which gains Umi and Chiko's attention as they heads snap toward me with wide eyes.

"Girls," I say easily, taking a deep breaths, "Just look what you're doing. You used to be friends and now you are about to tear each other apart? Over what? Some guy, some person who you both just happen to think of romantically? What's that worth? I mean, friendship is one of the best things out there. Friends make you realize your wrongs and are always there for you. Some person in high school who you have a crush on is not worth all this trouble, really. I'm flattered you both think of me in that manner, but this just isn't worth it."

I let the words flow easily and there's no longer any speed bumps that trip me up as I speak. I just think of Haruhi and the words seem to come easily. Like I'm channeling my own inner Haruhi. Maybe we all have a little Haruhi inside of us. I would smile at that thought, but the air around us is still a bit tense as I watch the girls closely. They were paying attention to what I'm saying and it seems that they are considering it at least. I think that's a good sign.

"But real friends wouldn't fight you in the first place," Chiko points out hotly, sticking her nose in the air slightly.

Damn it. I guess it's not so good as I thought. I feel myself pale as I try to think of a good response. My inner Haruhi has disappeared, scared off from the sheer panic that washes over me as I gesture with my hands, opening and closing my mouth, but no words are managing to come out. Before I can pull myself together, Umi steps forward, her hands on her hips as she glares at Chiko.

"You're right. A _real friend_ wouldn't," Umi spits out, "And they wouldn't act so carelessly around the person they have a crush on either! Do you even know how uncomfortable you make Riko!?"

"Oh so now you think I'm stupid and you're an expert of all things Riko now," Chiko's voice gains in volume, "Newsflash Umi, you are not the only person who cares about Riko! I just happen to show my care differently!"

Oh. Oh no. This is going to quickly escalate out of my control very soon if I don't get a grasp on the situation. Shit. How am I supposed to do that? Taking a few deep breaths, I step forward and try to get between the two girls, my heart pounding like a beating drum wildly in my chest.

"Girls, please," I plead, "If you don't do it for each other, do it for everyone around you! This fight is driving everyone crazy and is draining not only you, but everyone else too."

For a brief moment, I think I have them back in my clutches. That maybe I got through to them as they turn to me briefly with regret gleaming in their eyes as they take in my appearance. I know I'm a pretty ghastly sight. I did see myself when I changed back into the uniform- all sweaty, flushed, messy hair, bags under my eyes which are now visible to the world since I washed off the makeup. But just as quick as it came, they snap back to each other practically growling and snarling. Like lions and me? Obviously I'm the last gazelle that they are fighting for. I pretty sure feel like a hopeless, half dead gazelle waiting for its fate to be decided.

"It's not me, it's her," Umi screeches, pointing an accusing finger toward Chiko, "She's the one who started everything! Not me!"

"Yeah right," Chiko snaps, "Like I would ever start a fight with you! Though I have to say, it's a fight worth fighting for since it's for Riko's heart!"

 _My…My heart?_ I flush and wheeze a bit as I shift my weight on my feet. Oh boy. I don't exactly have a heart to give, at least not right now. I am dating Takashi- they don't that of course, but I do. I mean maybe if I wasn't with him, I would consider going out with one of them. I mean Umi has changed and matured a bit since I've known her and I've been seeing her in a new light and Chiko is pretty sweet. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I turn my attention back to Umi and Chiko.

I'm in deep shit. They're screaming things at each other, waving their hands wildly, and I'm not sure if I prefer this or the food fight that they had a while ago…. Wait. I do. I prefer the food fight. They're screaming so loudly that my ears are ringing and my head is a bit dizzy. Why do they have to be so loud? So… Oh boy I need to sit down. Everything is spinning and I only catch a bit of what they're saying as I try to focus on them.

"-Well at least I don't wear cheap nail polish!"

Man if I wasn't on the brink of possibly fainting, I think I would have laughed. I think it was Chiko that said that, but I can't really be sure since their voices sound the same when they're screeching at each other like rapid animals. I sit down in a nearby chair and put a hand to my head. Guilt is slowly creeping up on me and wrapping itself around my heart. If I didn't speak up, maybe they wouldn't be at each other's throats? I bite at my lip before desperately trying to focus back on them. If they go to kill each other, I have to know so I can stop them.

"-Why couldn't you like any other guy," Chiko screams, her eyes bristling with tears as she waves her hands, "You could have liked any other guy in this whole school. Literally anyone! Why does it have to be Riko!?"

At that, Umi pauses. It's the first time I ever seen her so hesitant and cautious as she looks away from Chiko, biting at her lip. Her own eyes are gleaming over with tears and her face is a bit flushed. The sudden silence that causes the room to be tense is at least allowing my to regain a bit of my senses as I take deep, calm breaths with a painful wheeze. I can see how Umi is fiddling with her fingers as she chews at her bottom lip before she finally looks up at Chiko.

"I… can't," Umi finally admits, her voice soft, "…I can't like any other guys, because I… I don't like guys…."

Everything seems to freeze as my eyes widen a bit in shock, my heart stopping as I gape at her in surprise. I mean there's nothing wrong with liking girls- hell, just a second ago, I was thinking about it myself. But I didn't really think Umi is one. Though the more I think about it the more it makes sense…. I mean, I have known her for a couple of years now, though a good portion of those years was spent with her hanging up on me like a virus. I'd be blind to not notice that she's never seem to taken an interest in anyone. I muse slightly to myself, getting over my surprise rather quickly as I stand up from the chair.

Chiko doesn't seem to be getting over it as quickly as I am though. She's gaping at Umi with wide eyes, glancing between Umi and myself. Oh. I forget that they don't know I'm a girl. Well. Umi knows- which is pretty clear now. But Chiko? This must be pretty shocking for her. I just kind of hope that Kyoya doesn't find out about this. He's so going to kill me. I can just imagine it now. _Prodigy writer found dead in a ditch._ Though I doubt they would find my body in the first place. I wince slightly just as Umi glances toward me with a teary, flustered expression.

"My apologies, Riko-senpai," Umi bows deeply, her voice cracking, "I… I thought maybe if you thought that I thought you were a guy it would okay because then you wouldn't think I'm different so I was more open with my feelings. Not many people really like me when they find out, you know? But… But to just blurt your secret out isn't polite and you must hate me for saying it or hate me for just being… I'm sorry."

Her voice is sniffling and cracking as she all but bursts into tears in front of me. My heart breaks at her words as I walk over to her. Poor Umi. I imagine that, especially being the daughter of a respected company, being attracted to women is hard on her. Judging from how she spoke, I don't think many people are accepting of it either. I put my hand on her should, startling her slightly as she looks up at me but I just offer a kind smile.

"Umi, I don't hate you and I'm not mad. I'm not mad at either of you guys," I gesture toward both the still shell shocked Chiko and Umi, "I just don't like all this fighting and how you guys are acting toward each other. I don't mind if you prefer guys, girls, both, neither, or any sort of combination of them, I just care if you're a good person."

I don't have to channel my inner Haruhi that time; though it does sound like something Haruhi would say too. I just speak from my heart and let the words flow naturally. Umi instantly perks up at my words, giving me a thankful smile as her eyes gleam in appreciation. My voice brings Chiko back to reality as she looks a bit guilty, a blush covering her cheeks. I remove my hand from Umi as she sniffles, but she smiles at me thankfully. Chiko recovers and just opens and closes her mouth, searching for words before she finally speaks.

"So… You are… a girl? Riko? I mean, I don't mind if Umi is, ya know," Chiko waves her hands, "But I just… I'm kind of confused right now."

She plops down in a nearby chair with a concerned, confused expression on her face and a hand to her head. Poor Chiko. I know it can't be easy on her, but I'm not really sure what to say to her. Biting my lip and after a moment of musing to myself, I quickly apologize to Umi and ask her to leave so I can speak to Chiko. Umi does as asked, but not before she gives us both a pitying look over her shoulder before she disappears out of the room.

I sit down beside Chiko, debating on what to say before I take a few deep breaths.

"Chiko," I finally speak up, but I don't get a chance to finish as she suddenly stands up.

"I'm sorry, I just need a moment."

She bursts through the classroom, sniffling slightly to herself, leaving me alone in the room to digest everything that's happened. I sit down at a chair, stumbling a bit. I pale and stare out into the distance slightly, a bit overcome with everything as it finally all settles in. Umi apparently knew I was a girl the whole time is secretly in the closet. Chiko just found out the guy that she's been liking is really a girl and she, unlike Umi, is not into girls. Not to mention everything that's happening with Masami that I have to deal with later.

This is all a bit much. Overwhelming almost…. Surreal.

I… I'm really not even sure if this is actually happening or if it's just a bad dream at this point.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Hateme101-** Poor Riko, but next chapter is the Host Club. Not everyone in the club may know about what happened, but I can say that you will see at least the twins' reactions to it.

 **Bored411-** Thankfully Riko has Haruhi and Janet to help her.

 **Alice Kitten-** A sna-cock-rat army would be absolutely traumatizing omg.

 **FanFictionReader225-** I support it as well and I have many friends who are a part of the LGBTA+ community (myself included). It's alright if you still are trying to get used to it as long as it doesn't affect your judgements of people and that you are trying.

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Funny you should say that since that was actually my original plan (don't know if I will go through with it though). And thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter!

 **BizzyLizy-** You're welcome! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter even if it was a bit awkward.

 **KasumiAkemi-** It was indeed.

 **Medieval Midnight-** Lol, it's awkward alright.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! The foreshadowing is so strong in this that when I was writing it, I had this goofy grin on my face the whole time. Enjoy!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

The best thing to relax with is always ice cream. When in doubt, pig out. I mean at least I'm eating since I don't really want to worry Takashi or Haruhi again. Besides the cool AC of the ice cream parlor and the cool desserts themselves are really helping with my headaches and feel so nice. It also feels pretty good considering I am still a bit sweaty and hot from Kendo practicing- if what I even did is considered Kendo in the first place. Still convinced I bombed it even if Takashi says I did alright.

I bite into the cool creamy dessert with a small groan of appreciation. Yes. This hits the spot. It's practically heaven in my mouth. I continue to dig in, eating ice cream after ice cream. I could really care less about the looks the other patrons of the parlor are giving me- most are vague looks of disgust. Because if I want to eat some ice cream, I am going to eat some damn ice cream…. Now that I think about it, considering my diet is mostly roman noodles and ice cream, I'm probably the source of most of Janet's ice cream.

"Finished another one, Riko," Janet asks as she skates by, picking up my recently finished one.

"Yes and keep them coming, please."

"Can do, doll," Janet winks and skates away with a whistle.

Huh. She's in a good mood. I wonder why. I mean, she seems so much happier and I haven't seen that smile on her face falter once even when one of the kids spilled ice cream on her. I stare after her for a moment in absolute confusion, watching as she skates from table to table before she returns to behind the counter and gathers my next ice cream. She returns to me pretty quickly, the big grin still on her face.

"I'm just glad you're back, kiddo, haven't seen you in a while so I was getting kind of concerned."

She ruffles my hair slightly before she skates off again. A small guilt briefly sinks into my stomach. I didn't mean to worry her or anyone, but at least I'm back now so I suppose that is what's important. Shaking my head slightly, I turn my attention to the new ice cream in front of me and eagerly dig into it just as I have done the others. If possible, it tastes even better the seventh time.

Eating the cool substance is a way to absolutely take me out of this world. Away from the troubles. Away from Umi and her gayness and her crush on me. Away from the memory of practically scaring Chiko off. Away from all the thoughts of Masami and what she may be up to. Just away. I don't have to think about things. I don't have to process over what happened between Chiko and Umi. There's only me and the ice cream and I'm alright with that. I don't really want to come back down to Earth at this point.

I'm only half way through it when I hear someone call out to me.

"Really Riko? Ice cream? Again?"

I look up with a slightly pouting expression as Haruhi sits down across from me. Damn it. So much for otherworldly bliss. I have to come back to reality now that Haruhi is here. It's not like I can really ignore her. She _is_ my unofficial little sister after all. I crinkle my nose as her words register in my mind and I stick my tongue out slightly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

I wave my spoon accusingly at her, but she just rolls her eyes with a slight smile. Well, she may have taken me away from my dream world, but it's good to have her for company. Grinning to myself slightly, I continue to eat up the ice cream as I stare at Haruhi waiting for her to talk. I mean she has to be here for a reason, right? She usually is anyway. Maybe one day we can just have a sleepover and do each other's nails and hair and just forget about the worries of the world for one night. That way we'd get a break from the world while having fun. Just one night of fun. Hair. Nails. Makeup even. I'm sure Ranka would even join us too. Something tells me he'd enjoy doing our nails, hair and makeup. I bet he'd let us do his too. Not to mention all the horror movies I'd get Haruhi to watch and don't even get me started on the animated movies we'd watch too. After all, the key to a perfect sleepover is to do a happy movie between each scary one so you don't get so scared you that you can't even go to the bathrooms alone. That's a lesson I learned with Masami…

A small pang went into my heart as I thought about her. Last year, she became my first and only friend. We just clicked and like Haruhi, I thought of her like a sister. The sleepovers. The movies we saw together. All the gossip we whispered to each during class. The time gum got stuck in my hair and Masami knew exactly what to do and actually got it out without cutting my hair; according to the twins, Haruhi wasn't that fortunate. We did everything together and were as close as two peas in a pod. I still remember how I thought of her as basically a bright star that just lit up a room. I bite at my lip slightly as I think about how just earlier this year, I thought that I could tell Masami anything and yet here I am with a big secret of dating her crush. It's forming a rift between us, slowly dragging us farther and farther apart.

"Are you okay, Riko," Haruhi asks gently, "Did everything go well between Chiko and Umi?"

I shake my head slightly and look toward Haruhi. Did everything go well between Chiko and Umi? Well. Let's see. Umi had a break down and admitted she's gay with a crush on me; obviously she knows I'm a girl and apparently has for a while since she's had a crush on me for at least a year or two. Chiko ran off like the devil was at her heels. I'm still not sure if she ran off from shock or if it's something deeper. Part of me is worried that she's disgusted that I'm a female dressing in a more masculine fashion.

I take in a sharp breath and end up just staring at the inside of my ice cream bowl as I think of what I can say to Haruhi. With a defeated expression, I look up at her, not caring how unrealistic my explanation will sound because it is the truth.

"Well. Umi apparently has known I'm a girl since like God knows when. But she has a crush on me because she is actually a lesbian with some acceptance issues. I think I made her feel better about it though since I told her that I don't really care what gender she likes as long as she is a good person after all, I've been thinking if I wasn't dating Takashi, I could even go for her since I've been seeing her in a new light. It's almost cool to see how open my options are in a way I guess."

My words cause Haruhi to just stare at me wide eyed with a small gaping expression on her face. It's the most flabbergasted I have ever seen her. I have half the mind to get a picture of her expression, but I still have more to tell. I take a deep breath before continuing,

"And since Umi said that, my identity is out to Chiko too. And when I tried talking to her, she ran off in practically tears. I don't have her number, or at least if I did I lost it anyway, so I can't exactly text her to see if she is alright. Not to mention what's going on with Masami."

I take a big bite of ice cream as I finish my explanation. That explanation made my throat to sore and not mention how much my head is starting to spin just thinking about it. It still feels a bit surreal to me. Like something that can't actually happen in real life. From the corner of my eyes, I see Janet who has obviously been listening in. She hunches over in laughter, her arms wrapped around her sides. At least someone is taking this well. I glance back toward Haruhi. She opens and closes her mouth, struggling for words with a confused expression on her face.

"Wait… What's happening with Masami?"

I groan slightly and swallow yet another large bite of the ice cream. I take another big breath, prepared for another lengthy explanation, but Haruhi raises her hand to stop me.

"Please, Riko, just keep it simple this time."

I make a noise as all the air escapes from my mouth with words that I didn't have a chance to say. With the spoon in my hand, I gesture my hands vaguely as I try to find a simple way to sum up everything that's going on with Masami.

"It's hard to explain," I finally say, hunching my shoulders, "I mean, she thinks someone is secretly dating Takashi, but she doesn't know that someone is me. When Chiko and Umi had their fight, she saw the way Takashi was with me and she seemed jealous until she just shook it off with a laugh and wow that was a blow to my ego. But aside from that, she's been avoiding me, kind of distant. I just don't know what's up with her."

Just as I take another bite of the ice cream, Janet skates by and pats my head, causing me to look up at her with wide, slightly confused eyes, but she just grins at me.

"That's the most I heard you talk, Ri. And sorry for listening in, but can I join you girls for a second?"

I glance toward Haruhi with a questioning look. Honestly I don't mind if Janet joins us. She is, in a way, my friend as well even if she is a bit older than us. So the decision really falls on Haruhi. After a second of thinking, Haruhi finally nods and scoots over to make room for Janet. She plops down in the booth with an _oomph_ and instantly relaxes. I don't really blame her. Skating around all day doesn't seem like it'd be easy to do. I mean, I know how to skate, but I don't think I can skate for that long. Maybe I can just clean tables or something so I wouldn't have to skate that long. If I ever worked here that is.

"Okay," Janet breaths, leaning forward toward me, "I may just be a gal fresh out of college, but I know a thing or two about friendships and crushes. Obviously, the first part with Umi and Chiko is done. Over with. You talked to them which is really good, if I understand correctly since I don't know all the details. But there's still the final step. The final step is to contact them again. See where you guys stand. Are they still willing to be your friends? Are they going to tell everyone you're really a guy out of spite? Just talk to them, be friendly, and hope for the best. But remember if one or both of them don't want to be friends anymore, don't get too stressed because friends come and ago. Sometimes even family can come and go."

Haruhi is nodding at Janet's words in approval, a thoughtful look on her face. I'm taking in Janet's words of wisdom as well. For someone who is, like she said, just out of college, she really is pretty wise for her age. Sometimes I can picture her working as a fortune teller or something. Or maybe a counselor. Though for that to happen I think she'd have to get a degree in psychology. I doubt she'd want to go through college again- if she even wanted to be a counselor anyway. After stealing a bite of my ice cream, which causes me to swat at her hands even if she just ignores my protests, Janet continues.

"As for Masami, I just suggest talking to her. Maybe even going to her house or something just to see her face to face. Face to face is _always_ better than talking over messages because messages it's hard to really know the context of what they're saying. You never know if something is sarcastic or sincere, ya know? So-"

Her voice is cut off by another customer calling for her, causing her to groan slightly. After making a face, she thanks us for the small break and for letting her speak her two cents before she skates off again. Bless Janet and what she calls _'her old blind lady who lives in a Bayou wisdom.'_ She insists that the phrase is basically from a _Disney_ movie, but I think she's just screwing with me. I have seen a lot of _Disney_ movies- all in Japanese since I don't speak English that well- but I don't remember that phrase from any of them. Janet has actually kind of made a game from it where I have to try to guess what movie it's from, but I've give up since I admit my defeat. She still won't tell me even after I humbly waved the white flag so to say. Maybe one day I'll get her to tell me what movie it's from.

"She's… very… wise," Haruhi finally speaks slowly, as if she isn't sure what to call Janet.

I don't really blame her. Janet is kind of a wild card sometimes. Shrugging my shoulders, I turn my attention back to ice cream but disappoint fills me when I see that's it empty. Janet. You girly bastard. You took the last bite. My lips turn into a pout as I stare disheartened at the bowl. It doesn't help that I don't think I have enough money to buy an _eighth_ ice cream. I glance toward Haruhi with pleading eyes, batting my eyelashes.

" _Hey Haruhi?"_

I sweeten my voice, but I'm not able to even get the question out before she shakes her head vigorously, waving her hands in denial.

"Oh no, I am not buying you _another_ ice cream. I just know that you have probably had like six before I came in here and that is not healthy. You really need a healthier food joint to hang out in, maybe a sushi place or something that's cheap… I bet they have tuna…"

At the mention of tuna, Haruhi gets a wistful look on her face as she starts to muse to herself. Oh man I lost her. She's gone now. There's nothing that can satisfy/distract/bribe Haruhi more than the thought of tuna. I know for a fact that the twins use fancy tuna constantly to bribe her into doing things. I hunch my shoulders with disappointment as I realize that I won't be getting another ice cream any time soon. But just as I am about to stand up to go pay Janet for the bell chimes above the door signaling that there's another new customer.

" _~ohh girls~"_

I don't even have to look to see who it is. Ranka. I grin slightly to myself, a plan already forming in my mind on how I can convince Ranka to get me another ice cream. The redhead practically bounces over to our booth, his heels clicking against the tile as he plops down with a grin beside Haruhi- who has yet to notice him since she's still caught up in her fantasy about tuna. I worry about her sometimes… and she calls my obsession with ice cream unhealthy.

"Hello girls," Ranka gushes, bouncing a bit in his seat, "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find this place, but after Haruhi talked about how often you come here, I just had to check it out. It's such a cute little place, isn't it?"

I give a small, tired, smile putting my plan in act as I bat my eyelashes.

"It is. But they're ice cream is so good but I eh…"

I gesture toward the empty bowl with a sheepish expression causing Ranka to give me a _oh you poor dear_ look as he dips his head.

"Oh you sweet thing. I'll get you another one."

Haruhi's head snaps up at those words and she glances between her dad and I with wide eyes. But then she catches on what I just did and gives me a small glare as Ranka turns his back to us to gesture for Janet to come by for the order.

Haha Haruhi. You thought you could stop me. But my love for ice cream is strong and somehow, some way I will always get it.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**GoldenLombaxGirl-** Ah yes, Janet's wisdom knows no mortal bounds.

 **Medieval Midnight-** While I don't think the chapter was ridiculous (and I'm mildly hurt that you think so as I was so happy with the chapter but everyone is entitled to their opinion I suppose), the quote is from Princess and the Frog.

 **Bored411-** Almost time for her and Masami, which starts next chapter (least next chapter is when Riko decides what to do)! This is the last chapter of Chiko and Umi, I promise. Glad you loved the chapter! xD

 **Catsandanimeandmanga-** Haha Riko is pretty sneaky.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Yes 'old blind lady who lives in a bayou' is Princess and the Frog, which is a movie Riko hasn't seen yet hence why she didn't understand the reference.

 **BizzyLizy-** Thank you for reading!

 **Alice Kitten-** Ice cream is life. xD

 **Hateme101-** Haha that's a good thing! Glad I made ya laugh with that.

 **Guest-** Ikr (I know right?).

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. I managed to slip in the Harry Potter cosplay that was mentioned before. Though with minor adjustments- haha.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

Hosting feels a bit empty almost without Chiko, Umi and I can't even see Masami anywhere. I mean despite the customers I do have- though I only remember a few of their names- and all the customers the other hosts have, it just feels almost… pointless. Kind of awkward. Strange. Umi isn't fawning over me. Chiko isn't tell me about her day. I haven't seen much of Masami that at this point, if she came in and started throwing herself at Takashi, I would be okay because then at least I see her. I know where she is and I know she's okay.

I sigh slightly as I glance around the room. _Harry Potter_ is the cosplay we're doing today. If Masami was here, she would love this. She would love the cosplays and how much went into decoration. She would have had fun with this. I would be having fun if I didn't feel so empty without them. I really miss them. It's so hard to enjoy this fun cosplay without them here. Tamaki is causing the girls to fawn with his _Draco Malfoy_ cosplay. His hair is slicked back and he wears the _Slytherin_ robes with pride. It's funny to see him in _Slytherin_ get up when I think, if anything, he'd be a _Hufflepuff._ It's almost funny since he keeps bothering Kyoya, who makes such a perfect _Snape_ it's almost scary. I swear that if he just had a more crooked nose and longer hair, the resemblance would be uncanny.

The twins are the _Weasley_ twins, which suits them to a _T_ , complete with the _Gryffindor_ outfits. It's kind of cool, I think, how well that it suits them. For a while, I almost think they actually _are_ _Fred_ and _George._ Takashi is actually dressed as _Cedric._ _Hufflepuff_ suits him very well and like _Cedric,_ he is strong and very humble. Perfect. Hunny, however, just makes me giggle. He is a male _Luna Lovegood_ and he pulls off the rather dazed personality pretty well. But like _Luna,_ Hunny has two sides of him, but unlike her, one side is more of a _Slytherin_ as opposed to her _Ravenclaw._

It's kind of sad because I really wanted to be _Harry Potter._ I mean I have the short messy hair and I think I could pull it off, even if I am not much for the whole _run toward danger_ attitude that _Harry_ seems to have. But because the twins intervened before I got into the cosplay, they made a last second decision for Haruhi to be _Harry_ instead. Which sucks because I've been practicing my _Malfoy_ snarl all night since the twins told me about this cosplay.

Instead I'm _fucking Neville._ Not that Neville is a bad character, mind you, I rather like him. But it really sucks that just because I'm the Awkward Type, the twins stuck me as _Neville._ They didn't even give me a choice. It also sucks how much they got my hopes up for being _Harry_. Bastards. I huff slightly and cross my arms over my chest as I glare from the corner of my eyes at the twins. Maybe if I glare hard enough they'll drop dead. Well. That's a bit extreme… Maybe they'll just fear me.

 _Doubt it,_ I briefly glance toward Kyoya and the glare he's giving Tamaki as Tamaki rants on and on to him. No one will fear me like they fear the Shadow King. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Aww, what's a matter, little _Nevie,"_ two chiming voices taunt.

 _They're here…_ My lips thin as the twins appear at my sides, goofy lopsided grins on their faces that actually scare my customers away as they flock toward Haruhi. Damn it twins.

"You scared them off," I huff slightly, my lips in a tight frown, "Way to go."

The twins click their tongues as they share an amusing look between the two of them. One of them, I'm pretty sure it's Hikaru, flicks my ear causing me to yelp slightly.

"Now, now, I don't think that's fair to blame it on us."

He puts his arm around his twin as they stare me down with amusement.

"After all you were glaring-"

"-So I'm pretty sure it's actually-"

"- _you_ -"

"-Who scared them off."

I really hate when they do that. It's so hard to keep track of who is saying what and some words get jumbled up in my head making it even worse. I swear they do that on purpose to mess with people. But they do have a point even if I hate to admit it and I really don't have a smart reply. Right now anyway. So I settle for sticking my tongue out at them causing them to burst into laughter as they plop down on the couch, one twin on each side of me with their arms spread out on the back of the couch just behind my head.

"I wonder why _Nevie's_ glaring," one, I'm sure is Kaoru, muses out loud.

"Could it be that Ri-Ri is upset over something that happened between a few of the guests," Hikaru chimes, a feign thoughtful expression on his face.

I'm not sure what I am more upset about. What he's implying (because if he is implying what I think he is that means he knows what happened between Chiko, Umi and myself which means I will never hear the end of it). Or the fact he called me _Ri-Ri._ The only one who gets away with really cute/silly nicknames like that is Hunny. I scowl at the twins as they poke at my cheeks, causing me to swat them away a bit harshly.

"Don't call me _Ri-Ri,"_ I snap quietly, "And what do you know about Umi and Chiko?"

The twins share big grins as they chuckle to themselves, unfazed by my glare nor my harsh tone. I don't really blame them. I'm not that intimidating. Damn it Kyoya, why can't I master your glare? I bet that would freeze them in their seats.

"We know everything that goes on in this school," Hikaru points out, or at least he _sounds_ like Hikaru.

"-Yep. We have ears and eyes _everywhere,"_ Kaoru adds, "It'd be more surprising if we _didn't_ know about it…."

The twins share another glance as if they have some sort of twin telepathy. Which would actually explain a lot if they did now that I think about it. I let out a small huff and shift a bit in my seat, a pouting expression on my face that causes the twins to laugh.

"Aww Riko's pouting," Hikaru and Kaoru coos, "Isn't that so cute?"

Their words cause me to flush slightly, unsure how to respond as a blush spreads across my face. I huff again and bring my arms a bit tighter to my chest. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Takashi looking at the twins and I with what I think is almost jealousy. His eyes are narrowed and there's a thin frown on his face. His hands are twitching at his sides. I could be wrong though. But the thought of him getting jealous causes me to become a bit more flustered as my stomach does a little flip. A small sheepish smile stretches across my face.

Thankfully, the twins leave me alone when they spot Takashi's glare. I can see the horror in their eyes as they quickly shuffle away back to their guests, stumbling over their feet slightly. I chuckle slightly and glance briefly toward Takashi causing us to lock eyes. Now that he notices that I saw his glare, he turns rather sheepish with a faint flush as he looks away quickly. Oh Tashi, you are so busted. Can't hide from me.

"Um Riko?"

A familiar voice calls out, snapping me back to the current situation as I turn around slightly. I don't think it will be one of my guests. All of them are still with Haruhi, still flustered and scared to come back over. So who is it? My eyes take in Chiko in all her glory, taking in the flustered, awkward expression on her face as she gives me a small, hesitant wave.

Chiko. Chiko… She.. She's back. My heart swells as a large smile spreads across my face and I can't help but feel hopeful that she's coming in here willing to talk to me. Sure it may be bad news, but I'm daring to hope that it's good news. It helps that Umi is standing next to her with a large smile on her face and a bounce in her step as she plops down on the nearby couch across from me. Hesitantly, Chiko joins Umi on the couch and both face me with smiles.

"Hello girls," I greet cheerfully, "it's good to see you again. I hope everything's alright…?"

I try to phrase it in a way that won't draw attention to us. The twins are gossip queens and Kyoya is always listening to the point I wonder if he has microphones and video cameras hidden around the school. Possibly even the world. Though considering he hasn't said anything about Chiko and Umi is a bit of a good thing. I don't want to have to explain everything that happened to him, especially if they are here to make amends.

"Y-yeah," Chiko flushes slightly, stuttering to find words, "I just…"

She struggles for words as she waves her hands slightly, flustered as she stutters. It's like she can't find any words to describe how she's feeling. She keeps glancing around her despite the fact that no one is paying attention to us- everyone is much more focused on the twins bothering Haruhi as _Fred and George_ with a frustrated _Draco_ whining about _Potter and those twins_ to _Snape_ , who looks like he'd much rather be anywhere else. It's like she's paranoid that even with that going on, people would be listening in. Like she's scared to embarrass herself. I nod slightly in understanding, my patience never wavering since I have been in that position too many times to count.

After a minute of struggling, Umi finally lets out a huff and nudges Chiko a bit harshly with her elbow as she turns to me.

"Chi-Chi here wanted to tell you that she and I have made up and are friends again. She's still trying to figure out why you dress like a guy but I talked to her and she's agreed to keep it a secret because even if she doesn't understand it, it's not her place to tell. She also has something _important_ to ask you."

 _Chi-Chi._ I guess they really have made up. That's really good. It's important to have friends and best friends. Especially in this terrible world. Lord knows where I'd be without the friends I have now. Umi nudges Chiko a bit harshly again, a playful smirk on her lips. Chiko pouts slightly and whines a bit to Umi at the attention and bluntness before turning back to me even redder than she was before.

"We're friends, right? Are we okay? Cause I know I freaked out and yeah… So friends?"

Oh Chiko you poor, innocent soul. Right about now you are acting more awkward than I am and that's saying something. She thrusts her hand out for a handshake with a dazed, flushed expression on her face as she can't seem to meet my eyes. But she… She's wondering if we're still friends. That's a very good sign that means she wants to stay friends. Grinning madly, I take her hand and shake it vigorously,

"Of course, Chiko, I'd love to be friends with you."

As soon as I let go of her hand, she sighs in visible relief, relaxing into the couch. Umi seems thrilled about our friendship announcement as she sits giddily in her seat, a dazed expression on her face. It's almost hard to tell if she's just really, really happy or really, really needs to go pee from the way she's bouncing up and down. Shaking my head with an amused smile, I turn back to Chiko as she hands me a piece of paper, easily much more relaxed than she was when she first came in.

"That's my number. Text me anytime but let me know it's you please… But we're good. We're all good."

She pats her hands awkwardly on her lap with a sheepish expression, but I still continue to grin as I tuck the paper away into my pocket.

Yeah. We're all good.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**GoldenLombaxGirl-** Harry Potter cosplay can open a world of possibilities, that's for sure! Hermione and Susan sound pretty cool! I don't know what character I'd be, but I am a Slytherin through and through!

 **TieDieTruth-** _Awww_ that's so sweet of you to say! Thank you so very much! I'm so happy you love the story too!

 **BizzyLizy-** Masami getting eaten by cows or aliens O.o I've seen/read a lot of scary things, but I think the mental image that just put in my head is _terrifying._

 **Medieval Midnight-** :D So glad you loved it! (also it's alright about the weird thing, I just misunderstood, thank you).

 **Alice Kitten-** Eating ice cream, killing sna-cock-rats, the family business (sorry Supernatural reference).

 **Bored411-** The Masami bit will be starting next chapter in depth, but this is when Riko knows what she has to do at least so it kinda starts this chapter I suppose.

 **FanFictionReader225-** :D

 **Hateme101-** Harry Potter is amazing :D

 **KasumiAkemi-** ~We'll see ~

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Song is _Palette,_ the one Riko would be listening to is the English cover by _Miku-tan,_ the song _mentioned_ is _Angel With A Shotgun_ by _Nightcore._ Also this has to be one of my favorite chapters (aside from the date chapter and chapter 33) because of the humor. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

I have everything planned out that will help me relax after everything that's happened. Work on my book. Play with Cuddles and Bubbles. Sleep. But the key to relaxing success is to start everything by pampering myself. I don't do it often. In fact the only time I ever really treat myself is when I go eat ice cream. So I have the perfect thing that is just what I need. A relaxing bubble bath with so many bubbles that I could drown in them.

With the robe fastened tightly around my body, I search through the contents of the cabinet under the bathroom sink. Man I need to search through this more often. There's enough dust to start a sandstorm, I swear. The only thing that's not covered in a layer of dust, aside from the toilet paper, is the box of pads and tampons that are hidden by a row of fresh toilet paper. Guess it's hard to be dusty when it's something I have to use every month. Pft.

The good news is that everything else is already set up for my pampering trip. Lights are dimmed slightly and there's pretty smelling candles lit up around the room; I managed to find them hiding in the closest though I have no memory of them being there. The tub is steaming with hot water to the brim. Fresh clothes are laid out on the counter for when I get out- the old dirty ones are tossed into the laundry. My phone sits right on the floor by the tub, a safe enough distance away that it won't get wet, but that I'd still be able to grab it when I'm in the tub. I'm usually pretty careful about not splashing everywhere and despite clumsy tendencies, I have only dropped my phone in the tub once in the past. Currently, however, it's playing music that echoes through the bathroom creating a peaceful environment.

 _~Quietly I try to laugh through the tears that I'm holding back. Colors that I picture flow from a palette like a rainbow… Please distinguish me. Emotions draining from me. Fill me with your paint before I disappear…~_

I hum along to the song slightly, knowing it by heart, as I continue my search. I know there's bath salts and bubbles somewhere in here. I mean I know that I bought some last year when Masami insisted that we go to that lush bath and body store. I forget it's name since it's not some place I go often, but really. I know I haven't used them so they should still be here. Maybe they just dissolved into nothing by now. With my tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, I reach my hand all the way back until I'm finally able to find it. My hand touches something that's smooth and a bottle-shaped as well as a few ball-shaped smooth objects. Ah-ha! I knew they were here somewhere!

"Can't hide from me," I whisper smugly as I grab the objects out of the cabinet, "you sneaky bastards."

I feel a bit prideful as I grab out the things. Like everything else, there's a bit of dust on them, but I can still tell that they are what I'm looking for. Bubble bath and lush bath bombs. This is going to be amazing. Feeling giddy and excited, I turn toward the bath tub that's already filled with hot water that I just can't wait to dip into. But the real question is, just how much of this stuff is supposed to go in. A cup? Two cups? It's kind of a big tub…

 _~Love you, a line that melts to drops of beautiful blue like gentle falling tears… Thank you… Ascending like a deeply red melody is sweet music to my ears… I will be Eraser's mind~_

Over the music, a small noise draws my attention to the tarantula that has made itself comfortable on a towel I had set down for her. Bubbles. I smile slightly at her with a sheepish expression,

"I don't suppose you know how much of this stuff is supposed to go in, do you?"

I don't really expect her to answer; if she did, I think I would scream. Shaking my head, I turn back to the tub with a thoughtful expression. It's a big tub and it's an old bottle so does that affect how much I put in? Shrugging with a small _oh screw it,_ I just uncap the bottle of bubbles and pour almost half of it, only stopping briefly to place one lush bath bomb into the tub. Using my foot to stir the water, the bubbles start to quickly form. My eyes widen as the water turns to a good replica of a space galaxy- a result of the bath bomb.

Bursting into a small fit of giddy giggles, I disrobe and eagerly get into the tub. Oh my God. The bubbles are overpowering me. I'm getting eaten alive my bubbles as the sparkly hot water envelops me. I'm torn between laughing my butt off at the bubbles that cover literally every part of me with at least a few inches of bubbles and relaxing because the hot water feels so good on my sore muscles. I go for the second option, mostly because my body is giving in to the second option.

I close my eyes and lean against the edge of the tub with a contented sigh. I practically have to will myself to not fall asleep. This is so good. Why haven't I done this sooner? I mean this is freaking amazing. I sigh again and listen to the music, singing along softly to the music. My voice isn't the best. I have never been a singer and I'm almost sure that my voice could scare anyone. But I'm so giddy and relaxed that I don't really what my voice sounds like because I'm happy and this is a good song.

 _"~Spinning inside of me, in a navy, are resolving memories as we draw close enough our future is with colors bright… ~"_

I can't reach the high notes so I substitute for a lower toned version that I can reach without cracking my voice. Something about this song brings Takashi to mind. I can imagine his face perfectly. Each hair on his head to the perfect cheekbones and the shine in his eyes. How handsome he looks when he smiles. How nice he is to me as well as others. A small smile stretches across my face as I continue to sing to the last chorus of the song, loosing myself to the music and my own fantasies.

 _"Love you is painted out in shades of shadowy gray a joy is filling me… Thank you… Falls slowly from my lips and is washed away by only the purest kiss…"_

I smile goofily as the song ends and the next one begins. Though considering the next song is a rather more upbeat, punk song that I have on my play list, I'm able to return to reality rather quickly with a content expression. I glance toward the bubbles around my body. I can't even see the water from how much bubbles there are and the only part of my body I can see is my shoulders and my knees and that's just because my legs are bent ever so slightly. Even then they're not totally visible.

I glance toward Bubbles. She's made her way from the towel to my phone, probably curious about the sound coming from it. She never has been a scaredy-spider. I smirk slightly, though I am a bit glad that all the candles are out of the way in places she wouldn't be able to get to. I click my tongue slightly and after drying my hand on the nearby towel, I reach out for her to crawl onto my palm. She climbs on eagerly and sits herself right on my palm without a care in the world.

Hah. I'm in bubbles with Bubbles. Something about that thought causes me to snort in laughter. Oh man that is comedy gold. Biting the inside of my cheek with a small smile, I use my free hand to grab my phone. I have to share this with someone. The bubbles cover my body so it won't be like I'm exposed for them to see and I'm a bit to giddy over my joke that I could really care less.

Excited to share my joke, I aim the picture so that it captures all the bubbles around me and me ducking down slightly, only the upper part of my face is visible while my hand sticks out from all the bubbles with Bubbles on my palm. My music is now stopped to do this which is a bit of bummer since I rather like _Angel with a shotgun_ (the _Nightcore_ cover of course). _Click._ I snap the picture and quickly type out _Bubbles with Bubbles_ before I press the send button. But once I set Bubbles down on the tiled floor, barely even noticing the way she scurries away to the towel to hide herself, I bring the phone closer to me as I adjust my place in the tub.

Now who exactly did I send it to? I was hoping to send it to Haruhi, but I didn't really pay attention when I typed out who I was sending it to. As I go to my _sent_ box in my phone, I realize with a bit of horror that I didn't just send it to Haruhi.

 _Send to- Friends list._

Everyone on my _friends_ list in my contacts have now received a picture of me with bubbles and Bubbles. Oh God. I'm not sure if I should laugh or scream in terror. Who exactly is in my friends list? _Chiko. Masami. Umi. Janet... The host club…_ Oh man. The crap I'm going to get from the twins- not to mention Tamaki- is going to kill me. I groan slightly and throw my head back a bit in frustration.

A ring from my phone signaling a message causes me to fill with dread. Oh man. Who has replied to me first? I'm almost scared to look. I close my eyes tightly and take a deep breath. _Please don't be the twins._ I crack open my eyes and manage to see that it's not just one person whose texted me. It's several people. Oh man it looks like everyone has seen the picture. Well. Better face the music.

With a breath of courage, I scroll through the replies.

 _From- Janet_

 _LOL Riko. Who knew there was a humor god under that shy personality?_

 _From- Chiko_

 _When I said to let me know it was you when you texted, this isn't what I meant. OMG._

 _From- Umi_

 _Looking good Riko!_

Well at least their reactions aren't that bad. Though Umi's messages causes me to flush and just want to duck back down into the bubbles with embarrassment. It takes me a moment to compose myself to see the other messages.

 _From- Shadow King_

 _There are things that should be kept in private. This is one such thing._

I expected such a response from Kyoya. Though I am mildly surprised he replied at all. I half-expected him to just sigh and delete the message without bothering to reply. Though now comes the real horror. I hold my breath slightly as I read the twins and Tamaki's responses.

 _From- Hikaru_

 _Now we just need a picture without the bubbles. ;)_

 _From Kaoru-_

 _Are you really in the bath? Also, I saw what Hikaru texted to you- sorry about him._

 _From Tamaki-_

 _AHHH!_

Well. It could have been worse. It's no so bad though I am sure that when I go back to the host club I will be getting an earful from Tamaki. I have no doubt that the twins will be making jokes about it too. At least my friends have a sense of humor. I continue to read the rest of the replies, which there aren't that many since I have only three left to read.

 _From- Imouto_

 _Really Riko?_

 _From- Hunny_

 _Haha that's funny Ri-chan! But be careful sending pictures like that around!_

 _From- Takashi_

 _Pft._

I expected Haruhi's response, but Hunny's reply makes me roll my eyes in a small huff. He really should know by now that I am not that careless. Takashi's response causes me to blush slightly with a small smile. That's all the replies at least. A part of me is thankful I didn't send it to my entire contacts list by accident. If that picture had made its way to my mother, I would have my phone taken away without a doubt.

Though there is one person who hasn't responded. Masami. My heart sinks slightly. I know she must have seen it. There's even a little _read_ sign by the message under her contact. But she hasn't replied. If this picture had been sent earlier in the year, I know she would have been the first reply and to think that now she just ignores it causes a small pain in my heart.

 _"As for Masami, I just suggest talking to her. Maybe even going to her house or something just to see her face to face…"_

That was what Janet said. She's right. She usually is. Though I'm not sure if it's because she's older or just because that's who she is. She's Janet, the wise ice cream parlor waitress with the wisdom of an old monk. I sigh slightly and set my phone down back on the floor. _Go to her house and see her face to face._

That's what I need to do. I need to just talk to Masami. Go to her house and just talk. I don't know what I'll say, but it just needs to be done before this gets worse. So tomorrow, before school, I'll just go over there and see her. A small worry builds up in my gut at the thought.

So much for relaxation.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Xxyangxx2006-** Thank you! I try to keep the characters in character as close I can so I am happy to hear you think they're on point! As for her uncle and father, I don't want to give anything away, but I can honestly say you don't have to worry about the uncle. I think you're the first to really question the father though.

 **Guest (same guest as ch. 23)-** You're welcome dear! And happy birthday! Wow that's a lot of hours to work so please be careful and take care of yourself, okay?

 **Atlantis5296-** Pft. The hosts are funny that's for sure.

 **Bored411-** Glad you loved the chapter, hope you like this chapter as well! Finally the dreaded Masami talk (or should I say _fight?)._

 **FanFictionReader225-** Heh. Poor Riko just can't get a break, really. **  
**

 **Alice Kitten-** Pft. At least the bubbles covered everything.

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Glad you loved the chapter, hope you like this one too!

 **Medieval Midnight-** XD Thank you; it would be god 'cause I'm a male. Glad you thought it was funny!

 **Spirit of Imagination-** You can slap him all you want, I don't think it's gonna stop him xD

 **Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! So glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one too- even if it's the dreaded talk with Masami.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

It took forever before I finally managed to drag my feet toward Masami's house. Getting up this early to see her before school started was hard enough, but walking there is actually the real challenge since she lives a bit away. Still, after waking up three hours earlier than I usually do, I manage to make my way to her house only slightly flushed and out of breath with time to spare. Time that will hopefully be spent talking to her. Or it will be spent with her slamming the door in my face.

The only good news is that if it's someone else who opens the door, they won't be fazed to find me standing here like this. Her butler, as well as her parents, are well informed about my decision to wear the male uniform to school. They have a sort of _fuck gender roles_ attitude to the whole thing and like Masami they think I'm, ugh, _brave_ for dressing how I like without carrying about what gender people think I am because I'm comfortably secure. Meh whatever floats their boat I guess. I just like masculine clothing as well as feminine clothing.

I stand in front of the large mansion with hesitation. I can do this. But the real question is how? Do I just knock on the door? Ring the doorbell? Would her butler even let me in? Does he, or anyone else in her household/family, even know what's going on? What if her parents answer the door? Will she refuse to see me? Will it be Masami herself who answers the door only to slam it in my face without so much as a hello? I bite at the inside of my cheek and avert my eyes from the door.

Masami's mansion has once been a safe heaven for me. The place I would hide out and take comfort in pillow forts and movie marathons. Where I would listen to her as she confided in me and she would do the same to me. It was, in more ways than one, a second home. But what once was a comforting heaven now looms over me with an intimidating shadow like a dark cloud.

Taking a deep breath, I try to calm my nerves. My hands are shaking slightly at my sides and my mouth is a bit dry. Though the sudden opening of the door causes me to jump back with surprise, my heart pounding. Though I relax slightly when it's only the butler. The older, kind butler who is the least likely person to just slam the door in my face.

"You have been standing there for the past five minutes," he informs me with a passive expression, "Do you have any plans of coming in? I am sure that Miss Masami will be happy to see you."

Oh so I guess she hasn't told him about what's going on. Maybe she hasn't even told her parents. Which is likely considering the butler, whose name I always forget, seems to always know everything so if he doesn't know about this then… I relax slightly and step through into the mansion as he steps aside to let me in. I manage to give him a slightly forced smile. He doesn't smile back. I don't think he ever smiles actually. He just stands there, tall and impressive in his uniform with a blank look on his face and his hands folded behind his back.

"Miss Masami is up in her room if you'd like to see her. If you need my assistance, please do call."

He leaves without another word, leaving me to fend for myself. At least I'm in. There's no turning back now and I can't run away from this. My heart is creating a wild drum beat in my chest, pounding so fast I worry if it's going to split open my chest. My face is still a bit flushed and my nerves are still causing me to shake terribly, but I manage to find my way up the stairs that I know will lead to Masami's room.

I walk slowly up the stairs, not in any particular hurry since I don't know what will happen when I talk to Masami. Literally anything is possible at this point. Biting my cheek, I manage to quicken my pace as I try to convince myself that it's best to get this over with quickly. There is no use putting off what's bound to happen eventually. Though I'm concerned at how I will find Masami. I mean I haven't seen her around school these past few days. She could be sick or something.

Shaking my head to clear it, I finally reach Masami's bedroom. Her door is cracked just enough for me to glance inside briefly without being seen. She's standing in the middle of room, a bit dazed and it almost looks like something from a horror movie with how her hair is covering her face. It doesn't help that the lights are dimmed down, creating eerie shadows across the room. I almost shiver at how freaky the scene looks, but then I notice the bottle in her hand. Particularly a certain wine bottle that is not supposed to be drank all at once and judging from how it's already half empty, I have a feeling that's just what Masami has been doing.

A guilt builds up in my chest slightly as I see her. Now that I look closely, I can see the bags under eyes and just how pale her skin is. She is not in good shape. Why haven't I noticed how bad she is sooner? Why didn't I help her? And now she's probably drunk off her ass and who knows how many times she's done this in this past week alone?

I don't even hesitate to walk through the door this time. My sudden determination to talk to her, to try to fix this, is stronger than my nerves for once. I have to talk some sense into her. More than that, I have to make things right because she's my best friend. One of them at least. And how she's hurting herself like this is not okay.

"Masami," I call out softly, "Masami?"

She doesn't even look at me. I didn't know any better I'd say she's just brushing me off. But I have to talk to her. I step in front of her, standing right in her vision in a way that makes sure she will at least _see_ me.

"Masami, are you drunk?"

My voice is laced with concern and worry, as well as a bit of guilt. But Masami doesn't answer me. At least not at first. She just stares at me, glancing me over with a distasteful scowl settled on her face. Like she's disgusted with me. Or angry. I go to at least get the bottle of her hand slowly and carefully, but she swats my hands away.

"It's only been a fewwww drinks," her voice slurs slightly and the stench of alcohol is strong, "Mostly it's just wine… And I only get really drunk every now and then. And I mean _really_ drunk. So drunk that I just barf. You know that. You know everything about me."

She gets an almost wistful look on her face and if I look closely I can see the tears building up in her eyes. She is drunk. But some part of her is still sober. I can tell from how she talks. It's not total nonsense and it's actually relevant to what I'm saying. She's not being very silly so she can't be more than a few drinks in which means she's telling the truth.

But the wistful expression disappears quickly as she turns her attention back to me with a fierce expression on her eyes. Her eyebrows are furrowed with narrowed eyes and she's waving her finger at me accusingly as she barely even stops long enough to set down the wine bottle. Her waving finger hits my chest, poking it in an intimidating manner. Or what's supposed to be intimidating. Despite her being much taller than I am, she's slouched down to my level and it's hard to take someone too seriously when their voice slurs on every other word.

"Unlike me with you," she spits out, "I thought I knew everything about you. I mean we were best friends for a year and just like sisters. But apparently I don't know you as well as I thought because best friends don't do what you did."

Her voice is filled with so much spite that I half expect a lightning bolt to shoot me down where I stand. My grave will read _death by betrayal._ Like some sort of Shakespearean character. But unlike most of his famous, classic characters, no one will feel sympathy me because I would deserve it for what I've done.

A deep, dark dread washes over me as I feel myself pale with a bit of horror. My heart seems to stop at what she's hinting at. I don't even want to dwell on the fact that she used past tense when calling us best friends. I mean that alone is enough to make me want to cry, but there's something more she's hinting at. _I don't know you as well as I thought because best friends don't do what you did._ Almost instantly I know what she means. It's hard not to. I gulp thickly, unsure what to say in response. What is one even supposed to say in this situation? But I have to say something…

"I…what?"

Smooth Shibata. Smooth as sandpaper. That is totally playing it innocent. I flush slightly as I can't seem to find any words. I can't even look her in the eyes because of the guilt. I clench my hands at my sides slightly as they shake violently from the sheer fear and panic that is clouding my judgment. But after a moment I am finally able to look back up at Masami.

I wish I hadn't. She's staring at me with the most pure hate-filled glare I have seen in my life. As if her eyes could kill me on the spot. Her face is flushed with anger and her eyes are slightly glazed over with a few tears. I feel myself freeze over just from her glare alone. It's like everything else in the world just stops. Time itself is frozen. There is nothing. Just her eyes that I can't seem to look away from. I can't even feel the rapid pounding of my heart anymore, but I can still hear it in my ears.

"Riko, cut the crap," Masami spits out, "…I know about you and Takashi."

I gulp again thickly, my throat being tight and my chest feels like there's a giant weight pressing into it. Has it always been this hard to breath? I can't even speak from the sheer panic that is causing me to just stand there. Frozen. Useless. What does one say to that? I can't deny it. Masami knows and denying it can make everything worse besides I was kind of coming over here to talk to her and maybe tell her anyway so denying it would defy that purpose.

I sputter slightly, not able to find any words. All that just comes out is just a small wheezing noise of mild frustration. I can already feel the tears building in my eyes as my fists clench at my sides. But I can't seem to look away from Masami as she continues on her rant, her eyes dark with a mix of sorrow and anger.

"I thought it wasn't you at first Riko," Masami's voice softens slightly, "I thought _wow my best friend would never do that to me, what am I thinking?_ So I laughed it off but then… I see you texting in class, smiling to yourself and glance over just enough to catch a glimpse of you and him as your background. I told myself it was just a picture and maybe it even included the other hosts since I didn't see all of it because you're all in the same club…"

I don't like the way this heading. The tears slowly start to roll down my cheeks as I sniffle to myself. I can even see Masami's tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as well.

"…I wanted to see Takashi at the Kendo Club," Masami continued, her voice barely above a whisper, "And I saw you. With him. I just… I couldn't deny it any more…"

Her voice fades out and away, a tension and dreary silence falling between us. I manage to finally look away from her, not having the hear to look at her directly as my hands fumble together in front of me.

"…H-How did you know it was me," I manage to mumble slightly.

I know it's not the best thing to say in this situation and I slap myself mentally for saying out loud the first thing to come to mind. But I don't have time to correct myself or say anything else. Masami glares at me, fiercer than before as her fists clench tightly.

"Riko, I'm not stupid," Masami all but shouts, her voice raising, "Really? Hair extensions and contacts as well as just some trick makeup isn't going to fool me! I'm your best friend!"

She's screeching at me, her voice cracking and wavering as she speaks, before she continues softer,

"…Was… I was your best friend anyway…"

I can't see her anymore. Tears are blurry everything too much. I can't even think straight. We are best friends Masami. We still are. We can fix this. I don't know how but we can. We have to. We have to at least try and talk it out. All that and more are things I just want to say right now. But I can't get more than a stupid stutter wheezing out. The words just die in my throat as my hands start to shake violently.

"You knew how I felt," Masami continues, the slur long go from her words, "You knew how I felt about Takashi and… Maybe it wouldn't have bothered me that much but you kept it a secret. Riko that hurts… Why don't you trust me?"

My heart breaks into a million pieces. Shattered everywhere. Just.. broken. I trust you Masami. Masami I have always trusted you. I just… I didn't want to hurt you. And Kyoya just… I can't seem to get any words out that could possibly defend myself to her.

"….Get out," Masami whispers, "….Get out!"

I don't know what to do. I can't see. I can't think. So I just do what I'm told. I high tail it out of there quickly, leaving Masami and her mansion behind me as I quickly make my way back to the sidewalk that will take me home. I may not be in the best condition right now. I may not be able to see anything. But everything hurts too much for me to go to school right now.

I just want to go home.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**FanFictionReader225-** Who knows what would have happened?

 **Dobby908 (guest)-** No need to apologize! I'm so happy you like the story so much! I freaking love Vocoloid and Nightcore and have a (minor) obsession with their songs.

 **Bored411-** Poor Riko, but this time she'll try to get out of it herself with a few unexpected visitors.

 **Killjarkidranger-** Oh no don't worry!

 **KasumiAkemi-** Yes you were right!

 **Alice Kitten-** Masami will get over it eventually, I swear, and thank you! I'm so happy that I finally 300 reviews!

 **BizzyLizy-** You're welcome! Don't worry, things will get better eventually.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Woah that's deep. Like it though.

 **Medieval Midnight-** Glad you like the chapter! And uh thanks I suppose?

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I'm already thinking of what to do for my next Ouran fic, so if you can, please take the poll that's up on my profile!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

I don't go to school. How could I possibly go to school in the messy, teary condition that I'm in after my fight with Masami? My eyes are all puffy and red. My face feels sore. My chest hurts and it feels like a giant weight just keeps presses harder and harder into it. I'm a total mess. After I got home from Masami's, I wasted no time in changing back into comfortable clothes. I then spent the next hour or so screaming in denial and anguish and it may have led to a small fit that I tossed everything that was on my desk, aside from my laptop, onto the floor in one dramatic sweep. Then I just plopped onto the ground, lazily grabbing a pillow and blanket from the bed by stretching my arm out for it.

I haven't moved since. Well that's a lie. I did get up, briefly and with much trouble, to get Cuddles out. She's now curled beside me on the floor as we both bury ourselves in the blanket. The floor is a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be to be honest. Even if it wasn't, I don't think I can really bring myself to get up anyway. I sniffle slightly, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. After crying so much, I don't think I have any more water left for there to be tears but man do my eyes itch.

I deserve it. I'm a horrible friend. I should have just told her the truth instead of keeping it secret. The last time I got into this funky mood, thanks to Chiko and Umi, Haruhi had talked me back to reality but I'm trying so hard to do that for myself. It proves harder than I thought it would be. I can't seem to shake the dark cloud that has formed over me, covering me this never ending tears. Everything just seems so dark. So… dull. Numb. Nothing. I just want to detach myself entirely from everything.

But I can't do that. I know I can't.

I stare at my phone. It's sitting close enough to me that I can just reach it and text someone. Text anyone. Someone to make me feel better. Someone to cheer me up. The twins would no doubt want to send me clothes to make me feel better. Tamaki would probably just want to come over and hug me or something. Kyoya may not text back, but he probably will with some sort of self help advice. Hunny would suggest getting cake or ice cream. Harauhi would probably be the most helpful because she would give me actual advice.

But Takashi? I know that he would make me feel better instantly. Even if it has nothing to do with what's going on. Even if it's just a _hello_ or something, it would make me feel a lot better. But after everything that's happened with Masami… I don't think I have the heart to text him.

I can see the screen on my phone light up as the notification goes off, again and again, signaling that someone is messaging me. But I just can't grab my phone. I can't seem to will my arm to just stretch out just a bit more to grab it.

Yeah I'm not moving. I am not going anywhere. At all. For who knows how long, I will just stay here. Possibly even die here. I sniffle a bit to myself and after a bit of groaning, I decide to myself that I just can't let it consume me like this. I manage to sit up on the floor, leaning against my bed as I curl the blanket around me. Cuddles situates herself between my feet as I bring my knees to my chest. Sniffling a bit more, I do grab my phone and finally I'm able to see the messages.

 _85 missed messages._ Yikes. I gulp a bit and after a shuddering breath of mild fear, I am able to look through the messages. Some are from Janet, asking if her advice has helped and if I need anything. She even offers a coupon for a free ice cream if I tell her how it went. There's a few from Mother that aren't very important. Just the casual _I don't really care what you're doing_ _just remember that there's an art gallery opening_. She has to go to in about a month or two and because I'm part of the family I have to go with her. Which sucks.

I continue to scroll through the text messages. There's a few from the twins saying that they missed me at school today and unlike the other times, there's no snarky comment at all. Tamaki has texted wondering if I'm okay and he even offers to cancel club today for me if I need some time, but it was sent a while back ago. Haruhi has texted saying everyone is worried and she'll stop by later to make sure I'm okay. That's sweet of her. Chiko and Umi have even texted me. Chiko's texts are full of concern and worry as she texts me asking if I'm okay and if she needs to do anything or if it's her that's caused me to skip out on school today. Umi has texted with concern, but there's a few that's more _aggressive concern_. Things like _get your ass here before I go to your house and drag you out of bed._

Then I reach Hunny and Takashi's texts. Hunny is saying Takashi is worried and that he's even ran into a pole because he spaced out. He says everyone is worried, even him. He says that Takashi wants to come by later, but then Takashi said that I probably just needed alone time and he didn't want to intrude. It's sweet that they wanted to come over, but decided not to because they wanted to give me space. Though at this point, I think it'd be kind of nice to have someone to talk to. On the other hand, if someone did come over, I may end up cracking and spilling everything about what's going on. I don't know if that would be a good or bad thing. Shaking my head slightly, I finally look at Takashi's _many, many_ messages/

Takashi's texts are filled with the most words I ever heard/read from him. Paragraphs of words are in one single text saying that he's worried and that if I do this again to let him know. Some texts say that if I need anything, someone to talk to you or anything in general, to let him know. He even offers to go to the ice cream shop to get ice cream for me. He says that if I didn't come to school because of Chiko and Umi that they seem to be worried about me which means that they are probably genuinely trying to be friends with me which means I shouldn't worry; though such a text also means he knows what's happened between Umi and Chiko. I vaguely wonder who could have told him before shaking it off to continue reading. Each text is just filled with so much concern and love that I'm a bit flushed.

My heart swells with adoration. Takashi you sweetheart. You don't have to do all this for me. Yet he's offering and really trying. I smile slightly to myself. The first smile today. His texts are the only one I can bring myself to reply to with ease. Biting my lip slightly with a goofy grin, I type my message out and hit _send._

 _To- Tashi_

 _Hey. Sorry to worry you… Tell you what, on our next date, we can talk about what's going on. Is that okay?_

I don't even have to wait before he sends a reply almost instantly.

 _From- Tashi_

 _Saturday. Meet me at the park at seven._

I reply a quick _sounds good to me_ with a goofy, stupid grin on my face. I know I probably shouldn't be this happy to go on a date with Takashi, especially after that fight with Masami, but I can't help how he makes me feel. And who knew out of such an event, I'd get another date out of it?

* * *

It takes a while, but eventually I'm able to actually move. I put Cuddles back in her cage, cooing at her like the baby she is. For some strange reason I don't really understand, just cooing at her and holding her for a while makes me feel better. She, along with Bubbles, is just my little baby. My whole heart practically. I move myself down to the kitchen, despite not really being that hungry. I try to fix something to eat and considering it's my kitchen and not a restaurant, the options are limited. Noodles or noodles? Or wait, what about some bread _and_ noodles?

I snort to myself and just grab a packet of the noodles and quickly fix them. I don't feel like eating but I have to at least try to eat something. Especially since I've eaten anything all day. I have to take care of myself. If not for myself, then I have to do it for Haruhi. My friends. Takashi. The people that worry themselves silly about me. I have to eat. After much struggle, I'm at least able to take a few bites of the noodles after I sit down at the table with a fresh bowl of steaming food.

I don't get that far into the bowl before my stomach starts to protest the food, grumbling and sending a small bit of pain to my gut. I crinkle my nose slightly at the sensation. Stomach why must you betray the thing you need to survive? Traitor. I set the spoon down and take just a second to deeply breath, hoping that would help. It doesn't. Thankfully, the sound of my front door opening brings a welcome distraction from eating. I just hope it's not Mother.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see the girls standing there in my living room. Chiko and Umi, both out of uniform and in casual clothes, are looking around with a bit of awe and fascination. Umi is going straight toward the pictures that hang by the stairs while Chiko is a bit for fascinated with the holes in the walls that are a result of the now (hopefully) dead sna-cock-rat. I would be wondering why they are even here, but I am a bit more confused as to how they even found my house, nevertheless actually got in. A small shuffling noise causes me to notice Haruhi _I'm done with this shit_ Fujiko as she stares at me with a dead expression.

She jabs her thumb toward Chiko and Umi,

"They made me bring them here with me when they heard I wanted to come check up on you… And what did I say about not wearing pants?"

I stick my tongue out at her briefly. Though her words bring Chiko and Umi's attention to me, which makes me stop slightly. Chiko _eeps_ at my lack of clothing before averting her eyes, gesturing toward my lower section with a _please put pants on for the love of all that's good_. Umi, however, has a goofy expression on her now slightly flushed face and a dazed gleam in her eyes as if she is a thousand worlds away. I guess the sight of me in just a tank top and a pair of underwear is too much for her.

Shrugging off their reactions, and Haruhi's mild glare at my lack of respect, I brush past Umi on the stairs and disappear into my room to pull some shorts on. For extra measure, I even quickly put on a sports bra to wear under my tank top before I finally meet them all back in the living room. When I reach them, they're all sitting down on the couch, eyes focused on me as I enter.

"Is this an intervention," I quirk an eyebrow, "because my addiction to ice cream isn't that bad."

Chiko covers her laugh up with a small cough as Umi openly giggles into her hand. Haruhi isn't nearly as amused as she just continues to mildly glare and motions with her hand for me to sit across from them. Sighing slightly, I do as asked, but I'm not necessarily happy about it. Haruhi did say she was going to come by so I should have at least expected her to as she as she said. After all she's not one to just say something. At least I managed to bring myself a bit more together before they came by so at least they're not finding me in my room cuddling to a snake in a blanket with teary eyes.

"So…What is it," I finally ask, my voice above a whisper.

Oh who am I kidding? I know what this is about. This is about me missing school. Possibly about Masami too. I look down and fiddle with my thumbs slightly as I wait for them to speak up. It's actually Umi who speaks first and as I glance up at her briefly, I see that the goofy expression is long gone from her face. Her eyes are gleaming with concern as she licks her lips slightly.

"Riko," she speaks up, a bit softly, and after I give her a small nod of consent, she reaches over to grab my hands with hers, "We're worried about you. And Masami for that matter."

Masami. Hearing the name out loud causing me to break again. I pull away from Umi's hands with a bit of sniffling, the tears already beginning to swell up in my eyes once more. Damn it. I knew this would happen. I knew I would just crack. Like an egg. And the yolk is all my inner feelings and I can't help but let them scatter around. I just can't keep it in. I babble a bit through tears and I'm barely able to see the concerned and slightly surprised look that the three girls share.

"M-Masami," I choke out, "We're not best friends anymore. She y-ye-yelled at me. S-Said that s-she c-couldn't believe I w-would keep t-this f-from her. And I d-don't blame her. I m-mean I'm a h-horrible friend f-for n-not telling her."

I sob and end up becoming such a mess that Haruhi moves from her place on the couch to sit beside me and I don't hesitate to throw my arms around her and sob into her shoulder incoherently. I am practically ruining the jacket of her uniform with my tears and a bit of snot. But I just can't seem to stop crying. The dam breaks and like before, it just flows out. Though everything is a bit muffled from her jacket and my own crying, I am able to hear Haruhi softly tell Chiko and Umi that I'm dating Takashi. Oh. I forgot that they didn't know about that.

I glance up briefly to see their looks of confusion and a bit of understanding, but they don't seem upset. Unlike Masami. I sniffle again before I finally pull myself away from Haruhi, though her arm is still pulling me into a comforting side hug. Man this is screwed up. I'm supposed to be the comforting older sister. Maybe one day, when things are better, I will be, but for now it seems the roles are switched. But I have to admit, I feel very… comforted. Warm. Loved. Adored. Just because I'm here with my friends and the physical touch of a hug is a bit comforting, but after sitting like that for a few seconds, I grow a bit uncomfortable and pull away from Haruhi's side hug, but she seems to just look at me in understanding as she pulls her arm and hand back into her lap.

All of them are looking at me with understanding looks of sympathy as they nod to themselves just a bit.

"Riko," Chiko speaks up softly, "Why did you hide it from Masami? I mean I understand me and Umi since we just now became friends and all, but to my understanding, you've been best friends with Masami for a while. And I know she has or at least had a crush on Mori-senpai, but I'm sure she would be understanding."

I sniffle slightly and wipe at my eyes with the back of my hands.

"I thought it was b-because of Kyoya," I explain truthfully, "I mean, he's scary, but… I just didn't want to hurt her either. I mean she is my best friend, even if she says differently now. I still think of her as the best friend I have grown to care about. And she adores Takashi so much I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her. I just couldn't do it. So I didn't tell her. I didn't think she'd find out. Maybe it wasn't t-the best decision, but I'm only a teenager. A seventeen year old with so many problems and I just… I just shouldn't have to be dealing with this."

My voice cracks slightly at the last word, but after telling them I feel like a weight has been lifted. I feel much better now. Even if I'm still sniffling and crying slightly and my heart is still pounding a thousand times a second. Taking a few deep slow breaths help a bit as I am able to look at them much clearer, my mind free from all the stress and panic.

Maybe I'm just a bit more delusional than I thought, but I can swear that I saw Chiko and Umi share a look. A look that says they have a plan and are going to do something. I'm almost scared of what they have planned. But I'm so tired at this point, I can't bring myself to be that scared as I give them a slightly exasperated look.

"Just what are you two planning," I ask, my voice weak.

Haruhi nods in agreement, glancing between the two girls with a thoughtful expression. She's probably wondering what they are up to as well. But instead of giving us a direct answer, they stand up from the couch with sly smiles on their faces. It's almost creepy with how much they are just like the twins at this moment.

"Nothing," they chime in union, but the determination in their eyes say otherwise.

"So glad you're doing better Riko," Umi adds, "But I think it's time Chiko and I leave. I think it's time someone talks to-"

Chiko nudges Umi a bit roughly in the ribs, shutting her up instantly, before they high tail it out of my house with a trail of fire following them.

Huh.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**BizzyLizy-** You're welcome! We'll see Chiko and Umi next chapter!

 **Bored411-** We'll see next chapter!

 **Medieval Midnight-** They are sneaky but we will see next chapter!

 **Dobby908-** Aw, you're welcome! I am so glad you're reading the story! Love the name btw!

 **FanFictionReader225-** Yes actually and we'll see how it went next chapter (though it may have gone a bit too well *cough*)

 **Alice Kitten-** Nightcore and Vocoloid (as well as Twenty One Pilots and a crud ton of people who do English covers of Vocoloid songs) are practically what I live on.

 **KasumiAkemi-** Yes yes yes yes yes yes

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** If the thing you're referring to is the fight with Masami, then yes, if you are referring to the thing I am thinking you are referring to, we have a while till he finds out. But either way you get the date this chapter!

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! If you don't mind, please take the poll on my profile to help decide what Ouran fic I should do next! The poll closes next week (about July 21-July 24) but it may close sooner so please get your answers in! Most of these have undecided pairings, but if you have any questions about what fic includes what pairing, just ask!  
**

 **The choices for the poll  
**

 **Dead But Not Quite:** The day she should have died, but didn't thanks to fate or rather thanks to a mystical higher being that apparently liked her. Now gifted with the ability to see and talk to the dead, Kirsten struggles between juggling her writing/company work, her social life, dealing with the dead, and her new life in Japan- specifically at Ouran High School Academy.

 **Broken Record:** Music speaks through her soul, sending messages to her fingertips that allow the music to just flow through her like a second nature. Though her music is possibly the only thing that can calm her down especially considering Natsuki Tomita has quite the temper that she is not afraid to show to anyone, especially some pompous asshole who tells her that she has to join some sort of host club.

 **Speak Through The Heart:** Kaede Yamauchi, once promised stardom through a promising future as a athlete, is now rendered a stuttering mess as she gets involved with the host club…. But not because she's flustered. Oh no. She's a stuttering mess because of the same reason that ended her athletic career- a throat injury that damaged her vocal chords.

 **Black Dragon:** Henrietta Boone, born into a famous and powerful American syndicate, is sent to an arranged engagement with Ristu Kasanoda. Too bad Ritsu didn't get that memo.

 **All Natural:** Gail Porter is many things. Smart. Kind. Confident. Quiet. But there are many things she's not. She's not patient. Not strong. And… not human. A woodland nymph on the run, she finds herself going to one place she never thought she'd go. School.

 **So please get your votes in using the poll on my profile (as it is the most accurate way to keep track of votes)**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

Haruhi had managed to convince me to go to school after my meltdown. Masami hadn't shown up though and strangely enough, Chiko and Umi hadn't been seen either. As if they disappeared to put whatever plan they had in action. The good news is that I was greeted with gifts from Hunny- cakes and sweets- as well as a new outfit from the twins. Though the later was given to me not because I had came back to school, but because they somehow knew about my date with Takashi. I really don't know how they manage to find out literally anything and everything. I don't think I want to know though. For all I know, they may be using spirits or some other Black Magic thing to learn everything that's going on. Or they are just really sneaky….. Or maybe they just stole my phone when I wasn't looking, but who knows what the truth is?

Actually I know what the truth is. As fun as it is to imagine them chanting in a circle with candles to talk to spirits or creating some device to talk to aliens to get knowledge about my love life, I had caught them with my phone during club hours on Friday. It's no surprise that they were able to figure out my password since it's not that hard. How they managed to steal it in the first place is the real question.

But since they looked through my messages- which I smacked them for- they knew about the date. Somehow, without Takashi finding out about it, they wanted to make a whole new outfit specifically for the date. They seemed more excited about a date than I did to be honest. But since they insisted, how could I refuse? Besides I usually have to buy my own clothes, my uniform being the exception, and this is high quality clothes (by the sons of a famous designer no less) that I am getting for free. I can't say I'm disappointed as I stand in front of my mirror in the new clothes.

Since today is my date with Takashi, I'm able to wear the new clothes with a bit of pride. I'll have to thank the twins with some ice cream or something later, because I have to say they have outdone themselves. I feel free and very confident in these clothes that really are perfect for the park. The white dress is a very flowing and light fabric that feels comfortable. The thin straps of it are thick enough to hide my bra strap, but thin enough that I don't feel uncomfortable. The way the sweetheart neckline crosses at my bust creates an illusion of curves. It helps that there's a white wrap at my waist. Though my favorite part is the brown boots that they gave me and I even add my own little touch by wearing the snake bracelet I have. I switch out my glasses for the contacts and add the extensions in my hair then I'm good to go.

I look myself over once more with a proud look in my eyes. Looking good Riko. Looking good.

Now I just have to go to the park and hopefully find Takashi.

* * *

The park is actually pretty large, even for a commoner's park. It's very well kept. Clean. Very pretty with the fountains and all the sidewalks they have. There's even a lot of people walking their dogs and taking walks. I even see a few couples walk by holding hands, mostly older couples though. Considering how crowded it is, finding Takashi is actually a lot easier than I thought. But then again it's just one of the perks of having a boyfriend who is taller than even some of the trees in the park.

As our eyes locked, I eagerly wave at him, bouncing up and down slightly with a thrilled smile on my face. My heart flutters slightly as I see him give me a small smile in return, his hand waving me over toward him. I all but race over to him, stumbling slightly in the boots, but over thrilled that we're actually having this date. I waste no time in practically tackling him to the ground, which is easier said than done. I just end up dangling from his shoulders with my hands wrapped around his neck, my feet a good foot off the ground.

"Pft," Takashi snorts slightly with an amused look in his eyes, his eyebrow quirked slightly at my behavior.

Heh. This is kind of silly. But I can't help it. He just makes me so free and when I'm free, I'm free to be silly. Funny. Most of all I'm free to make a total dork of myself without really worrying about what's going on around me. Because all that matters is that I am here with him and we're going to have a good date no matter what. No matter what's happening. No matter what anyone, even Masami, says.

Because I care about him.

Hopefully he cares about me too, but I don't really doubt it.

Though after just a small second of this touching, I begin to feel a bit more uncomfortable. I really need to get down. Soon. I don't think I can stand this level of physical touching. I look up at Takashi and pout slightly and he gives me a small nod, signaling he knows what I'm asking.

I give him a cheeky smile as a thanks, wiggling my feet slightly with glee. Chuckling a bit, Takashi leans down until my feet are back on the ground. Only then do I let go of his neck, the smile never faltering from my face as I am back on solid ground. When he stands back up at full height, towering over me, I just look up at him with adoration. Man. He's incredible. I blush slightly and fumble a bit, but I'm able to at least grab his hand so our hands are intertwined.

"So," I ask softly, "Where are we going on this wonderful night?"

I look up at him with wide, curious eyes. He smiles at me and his grip on my hand tightens slightly as he starts to lead me, not speaking a word. Huh. Guess it's a surprise then. Which I'm really okay with since I trust him that it's going to be pretty good. He leads me just a bit away from the sidewalk and straight toward a very tall tree that seems to stand a bit outcast from the rest of the park, standing just on the outskirts of a large open plain.

The closer we get to the tree, the more I seem to have to look up to see it. It stands so tall. Much taller than me. Even taller than Takashi. It seems to go on forever, higher and higher, reaching toward the heavens. I can't help the small gasp of awe that leaves my lips at the sight of it. It must be ancient. I wonder just how long it's stood here. How much as this tree been through? What has it seen? Have there been people that's camped out under it? Climbed it? Just how many birds stop by to nest in it?

I shake myself back to reality and turn my attention back toward what's going on. Takashi gestures toward what he has planned toward us. Looking down I see the blanket that's stretched out under the shade of the tree; not that there is much sun considering the sun is going to set soon. There's a little basket. A few plates. Oh my goodness. This is a picnic. I'm actually having a picnic.

I think about the last time I had a picnic. I was only a kid, barely even seven years old, and the memory is a bit hazy. But I can still remember how much Dad made me smile and laugh as we had fun. Mother was with us and back then, she actually still had the right to be called _Mom._ Though I think that was actually the last time we all hung out as a family, free and fun.

I smile a bit wistfully and use my free hand to wipe at my tears as I look up at Takashi. I smile at him and tighten my hand around his,

"…It's wonderful. Thank you."

He dips his head with a smile of his own before we both situate ourselves on the blanket. Though the food that he piles onto my plate causes me to raise an eyebrow. It's not exactly gourmet, which I don't mind, it's just… Well. It's a sandwich that looks like it's been through a blender and a slice of cake that's drooping badly with slipping icing. I look up at Takashi in mild confusion, though there's a bit of amusement in my eyes.

Surprisingly, Takashi turns sheepish and looks away from me with a small blush dusting his cheeks,

"I… I tried."

He… tried? I furrow my eyebrows briefly before realization dawns on me. Aw. He's just too cute. He tried to make this all himself. Obviously he's no professional chef, but it's sweet he tried to make something for us. I smile warmly at him, though he still can't bring himself to look at me. After hesitating briefly, I finally lean over and up to plant a small kiss on his cheek, causing us both to flush profoundly as I pull away.

"It's… It's great, Tashi," I say softly, a bit embarrassed of my own actions.

I cough a bit, uncomfortable with the silence, before I break into the food. Biting vigorously into the sandwhich, I'm relieved that it tastes better than it looks. It tastes really good actually. With food still in my mouth, I give him a thumbs up signaling that it tastes good. But he doesn't do anything in reply. I swallow and realize that he hasn't moved yet.

Oh my God I broke him.

I broke Takashi.

He's just staring at me wide eyed with a slack jawed expression, the blush still on his face and his hand is gently touching the place where I kissed him. I have to admit it's not exactly his cheek so much as the lower part of his jaw since I couldn't reach all the way up. He shakes his head slightly and shifts in his place, looking more and more flustered with each move. I smile slightly in amusement, before the smile went from my face when I realize that I did tell him I would tell him what's going on.

I had texted him when we made the plans that I would tell him everything that's going on. So I should tell him. I mean, it's only fair. I can't just go back on my word. I bite at my lip slightly in hesitation as think about everything I have to tell him.

"Hey Takashi," I speak up, gaining his attention as he turns back to reality, "…I… am I a bad friend?"

He furrows his brows as he scoots a bit closer to me, shaking his head. I sigh a bit and can't help but lean against him ever so slightly as I rest my head on his arm. I'm too short, even with him sitting down, to reach his shoulder. It's not like I'm hugging him tightly or anything. I don't think I can handle that level of physical contact. At least not yet anyway.

"I just…. Masami and I had a fight," I explain softly, "…She found out about us and she exploded. Lots of things were said and she basically said we're not best friends anymore… I just… I'm sorry, I've been trying not to think about her, or anyone else, especially during our date, but I did promise to tell you what's going on…"

I sniffle a bit and lean a bit farther to him, causing him to shift slightly as he pats my head affectionately. I look up briefly to see only understanding in his eyes. There's no anger, just sympathy.

"You are not a bad friend," Takashi explains softly, "Perhaps if you explain the situation to her she will understand. Or maybe things will work by themselves. Give it time."

I nod, taking in his words with confidence. Maybe he's right. Maybe it will just blow over in time. Maybe it will work out by themselves. But I really shouldn't worry about it now. I mean, I am on a date with the man I really like/care about. I smile softly at him and just sigh a bit wistfully as we both watch the sun as it sets.

Despite this talk about Masami, I really think this is going to be a good date.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Killjarkidranger- Oh it's alright, I hope you feel better soon. I know it's no fun feeling down, maybe drinking some water and just taking some time for yourself may help? But I am glad you like the chapter and the story.**

 **BizzyLizy- You're welcome :D**

 **Guest- You're welcome, hun! Hope your birthday was fun! Your vote for Black Dragon is counted, thank you. Riko is only a bit taller than Haruhi, making her about 5' 3" (Five feet and three inches).**

 **Medieval Midnight- Glad you liked it! They are so cute, ain't they?**

 **TieDieTruth- Er mah gerd. Your vote for Broken Record is counted, thanks!**

 **FanFictionReader225- :D**

 **Caijda- Same. I love Twenty One Pilots- their songs like _Stressed Out, Migraine,_ and _Isle of Flightless Birds_ always make me feel better.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl- Too true**

 **Bored411- You'll see what Umi and Chiko did ;)**

 **KasumiAkemi- Don't worry, Takashi will meet her mother eventually.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Please, if you haven't already, please take the poll up on my profile or if you are unable to take the poll, let me know in a review or a PM (the choices of the poll are in an author's note of the previous chapter). Thanks!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

It's been almost a month since the Masami incident. I have half the mind to call it _The Explosion._ But that wouldn't really be fair since Masami was hurt. Still though. It's been two weeks and I haven't so much as seen her in the halls. She's just gone. Concern builds up within me and I just can't help but wonder if she's okay. I mean, after our fight and all things have been rough for me, but it sure as hell is rough for her too. Not to mention that she was drunk when we had that fight so for all I know, she could be drinking even _more_ now. Or maybe she doesn't even remember that fight and everything I've done is for naught.

Considering that Chiko and Umi have been gone as well, I'm almost sure that they are involved in Masami's absence somehow. Especially since it was obvious that they do have something planned for her. Oh God. I hope they haven't done anything drastic.

My breathing hitches slightly as I feel the panic swarm inside of me like a wild storm. I can't seem to get my breathing straight as my hands start to shake. I can't have a panic attack now. Not in the middle of class. Tears start to threaten to fall, but I'm able to wipe them away frantically before they can. When I can see straight, I see Kyoya; thanks to Tamaki being asleep, he's pretty much free to do whatever he wants. He's turned around in his seat to face me and since the teacher currently has his back to us, Sensei doesn't notice. Without a single word, Kyoya hands me a brown paper bag. At first, I wonder if it's to help with my breathing, but when I hesitantly take it from his hands, I can feel a small weight to them.

Before I can ask what it is, Kyoya has turned back around and is focused on Sensei. I just stare at his back in mild confusion, before I finally have the guts to open up the bag. I don't think Kyoya would just hand me this without a reason. I doubt it's some sort of prank- he isn't like the twins, who would ask someone if they can open up a jar of peanuts only for fake snakes to pop out into their face. They stopped when people caught on and refused to open anything the twins offered to them.

The bag actually has a few things in it, thankfully no fake snakes are popping up into my face which means it's just a normal brown bag. Instead there's actually a couple of what seems to be medicine bottles along with a note. Confused, I pull out the note only to read Kyoya's delicate handwriting.

 _Riko-_

 _I've been meaning to give these to you a lot sooner. The pink bottles are medicine for your anxiety, which seems to be just a general anxiety disorder. There's notes included when to take them and how often. The blue bottles are filled with antidepressants and have notes as well. Please contact me if you have questions._

 _(P.S. Please do get rid of this note in private so it cannot be traced back to me. Giving out medication is such a delicate, slightly illegal thing after all)._

I snort slightly at the _PS_ part of the note, but I can't help but look at Kyoya with a thankful smile. I may be imagining it, but I'm almost sure that he smiled back at me.

* * *

It's not until after school that I finally make up my mind to talk to Masami. I just need to get to her house. Talk to her some more, which is probably the right thing to do. I can't go to the Host Club today if I want to get there as soon as I can though. I just need to get this done. I just need to try to fix things. I'm practically running out of the school with my backpack full of textbooks and homework, but I could really care less. I had already sent a text to Takashi saying that I will see him later and sorry I can't make it to the club along with a quick text to Kyoya saying that I won't be coming to the club (also a quick thank you for the medications and that if needed, I can pay him back for them over the course of the school years to come since I don't exactly have money to spend). He's the first one to reply back saying that if I keep skipping on club days that I better show up tomorrow at the least. Strangely enough he also says that I don't have to pay him back. I suppose Shadow King isn't as heartless as everyone thinks. I mean I know he has a heart (possibly in a jar on a shelf in his bedroom), but I'm relieved to find out that he has enough heart to let me off easily.

I also texted Haruhi saying that I'm taking care of the Masami thing. Hopefully she'll believe me and I pray that she is wishing me luck. Because at this point, I need any luck I can get. I'm even tempted to stop by a voodoo shop to get a good luck charm. I'm that desperate for a good outcome of this situation. Though in the end, I decide not to go because people like that typically tend to just swindle me out of what little money I do have for myself. Money that can be spent on a number of other things- one important one being food.

Caught up in my thoughts, it takes me a while to relax that I am already at Masami's house. My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm worried about what will happen. But I'm more concerned about what may happen if I don't do this. I need to do this. For her. She deserves closure, deserves to know what I did what I did and most importantly, I need to just try to rekindle our friendship. I mean one year, as little time as it seems, is really a big deal considering we didn't have friends before we met each other. We can't just throw it all away.

Her house doesn't seem as dreary as it was before. Unlike last time, it actually seems… happier. Instead of a dark cloud hovering over me, it just seems like a normal house. A normal, happy house at that. It's a bit of a drastic change since last time. Furrowing my brows slightly in confusion of the sudden mood change of the house, I step up to the front door. Should I knock? Or will the butler just open the door like he did last time? Nah. I don't think that will happen again. I raise my hand to knock, but before my fists makes contact with the door, it swings open causing me to falter a bit as my fist meets open air.

"Miss Masami has been waiting for you," the butler says calmly as he steps aside, "Please do come in. She is in the dining room."

He walks me toward the dining room slowly and I follow him a bit hesitantly. Masami has been waiting for me? Why? Has she just been waiting for me to show up to talk to her this whole time? Or is it something more? I swallow the thick anxiety that builds up in my throat and force away any negative thoughts. Going into his with a negative output just won't end well. Got to think positive. Straightening up my posture with a sudden burst of confidence, I lift my head up just a bit as I reach the dining room; the butler leaves me to face Masami alone as soon as we walk through the doorway.

Sure enough there is Masami. She's sitting at the table calmly, with a small smile on her face as she drinks a bit of what looks like tea. She's not dressed in the Ouran uniform and instead is in very casual, stylish clothing that makes her seem a bit older. But she's not alone. My eyes widen slightly as I see Umi and Chiko, both dressed casually as well, sitting across from Masami at the table. All three of them are there. Friendly conversing. While sipping tea like it's some sort of child's tea party.

I think this is what breaks me. I just stare at them. My mind goes blank with literally no thoughts to process. My heart seems to have gone silent. All I can hear is them laughing a bit to themselves as I just stare in absolute disbelief, my jaw practically hitting the floor. After a few seconds, I gather my wits and pull myself out of it to walk forward to them hesitantly. My confidence is faltering a bit. After all I didn't expect all three of them to be at Masami's house.

As soon as Masami sees me, she smiles and gestures for me to take a seat by her.

"Hey Riko, do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Or something else? Umi makes some killer hot chocolate."

Umi raises her glass in a mock cheer, a large grin spreading across her face.

"'Tis a gift," she slyly chimes in with amusement dancing in her eyes.

Slowly, I nod, motioning vaguely toward Umi. Umi understands what I'm trying to say and gets up to make a glass of hot chocolate. Despite this hot weather, I could really use a glass of it right now. Because there's no way this is really happening. They were all gone for a full month. _A month._ And I don't hear anything from them. No texts. No calls. Nothing. They don't reply to my own messages either. And then here I find them acting as if nothing has happened…

"…Just what the hell is going on," I whisper, but I flush when I realize I say that out loud.

Thankfully, they aren't offended by my cursing and instead share amused looks. Though Chiko looks a tiny bit guilty as she looks toward me,

"I understand this must be a bit of a shock, Riko… But our phones died and we kind of lost track of time since we were having so much getting to know each other…"

She trails off slightly, blushing a bit. I nod slowly as if I understand what she's trying to say. I don't. I really don't. I have no idea what is going on. Masami steps in to my rescue, though I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"These two idiots came to my house," Masami begins to explain, bluntly and to the point as usual, "Like right after they found about the fight. They yelled at me some. I yelled at them some. But they talked some sense into me. Shortly afterwards, we began talking and well… They have been kind of spending the night here for a good portion of the month since we're all just talking that much. I don't even think we've left the house… But anyway, I should have gave you a chance to explain to yourself and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for just putting you through so much trouble and stress. So friends?"

Masami shoves her hand forward with a slightly nervous smile on her face. I look briefly toward Umi and Chiko. I'm a bit stunned that they came to talk to Masami to get us to make up. I give them a small thankful smile, which they return as they gesture for me to take Masami's hand. Turning my attention back to Masami, I can see the sincerity in her eyes as well as the small amount of shame for what she's done. Eagerly, I shake her hand with a smile,

"Sure Masami. Apology accepted… If you can accept my apology too. I should have told you about Takashi and me, but I just… I didn't want to hurt you."

Masami grins and nods her head in understanding. At that moment, Umi comes by and plops the hot chocolate mug in front of me with a grin. I decide to ignore the way she's thrusting her chest into my face when she gives me the mug. Instead, I'm a bit over come with the emotions of relief that flood through me. How lucky am I to have these girls as friends? As well as the host club and not to mention Takashi? I just… I can't help it. I have to do it.

Sniffling a bit at the sudden burst of joy, I wrap Umi, Chiko and Masami into large group hug. It's a bit difficult, but we manage to all get into the large group hug. For a second, I can see the absolute shock on their faces before they relax and smile goofily. I don't even mind the touching, but that's mostly because there's still a lot of space between all of us since we're all kind of stretching all over the table for this hug. Though I don't think I will be able to hold this for much longer because I am slowly reaching my limit of phsyical contact.

"Thanks girls," I whisper slightly, "...I'm glad to have friends like you."

"-Best friends," Masami corrects, a grin on her face.

I just grin goofily at her and hug them all a bit tighter, a small laugh escaping through my lips,

"Yeah… Best friends _forever."_


	41. Chapter Forty

**Hateme101-** The month thing is briefly mentioned in this chapter; it's just because Masami is lonely, really.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Ah yes, the demon that is her mother will be dealt with.

 **FanFictionLover124-** Hurray!

 **Caijda-** Their new album is _Blurryface_ right? I like all the songs on that album (and just all their songs in general), though from that album if I had to choose a favorite, I'd say it'd be _Ride_ and _Tear In My Heart._ Also thank you, I'm glad you love my writing and the story. I'm even more glad that you can connect to Riko. Anxiety is hard to deal with (as I deal with it myself too, so you're note alone), so I hope you find the strength in order to cope with it. **  
**

 **BizzyLizy-** Vote is noted, thank you. The trick to updating daily is to have the first two chapters done before you post a story. That's what I do, so then I have more time to write what's ahead of that in order to update more often. And aside from work and the few times I'm out with friends, I have a lot of free time.

 **Alice Kitten-** HA! That's hilarious xD The _sna-cock-rat_ lives!

 **Them3CrazyGirls-** Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Yay! :D

 **Kiljarkidranger-** You're welcome, I hope it helps. :) Glad you love the chapter and hope you love this one as well!

 **Bored411-** The Mother thing is just about to start actually. Briefly at the end of this chapter, but is expanded a lot throughout the next chapters (and by next chapters I mean like almost to the end of the story or to the end of the story because the whole Arc with her mother is _huge_ and it opens a lot of doors)

 **Thanks for all the favorites, reviews and follows! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please take the poll on my profile as I decided I will take it down sometime tomorrow (June 19) in order to get the story ready for when this one is done/almost done. If, for whatever reason, you cannot vote VIA the poll, please just contact me VIA PM or through a review.**

 **Poll choices**

 **Dead But Not Quite:**

The day she should have died, but didn't thanks to fate- or rather thanks to a mystical higher being that apparently liked her. Now gifted with the ability to see and talk to the dead, Kirsten struggles between juggling her writing/company work, her social life, dealing with the dead, and her new life in Japan- specifically at Ouran High School Academy.

 **Speak Through The Heart:**

Kaede Yamauchi, once promised stardom through a promising future as a athlete, is now rendered a stuttering mess as she gets involved with the host club…. But not because she's flustered. Oh no. She's a stuttering mess because of the same reason that ended her athletic career- a throat injury that damaged her vocal chords.

 **Black Dragon:**

Henrietta Boone, born into a famous and powerful American syndicate, is set to an arranged engagement with Ritsu Kasanoda. Too bad Ritsu didn't get that memo.

 **Broken Record:**

Music speaks through her soul, sending messages to her fingertips that allow the music to just flow through her like a second nature. Though her music is possibly the only thing can calm her down, especially considering Natsuki Tomita has quite the temper on her that she is not afraid to show to anyone, especially some pompous asshole who tells her that she has to join some sort of host club.

 **All Natural:**

Gail Porter is many things. Smart. Kind. Confident. Quiet. But there are many things she's not. She's not patient. Not strong. And… not human. A woodland nymph on the run, she finds herself going to one place she never thought she'd go. School.

 **Thanks again!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

I couldn't help the grin that stretches across my face. I can feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest, but for once it's not from nerves. No this is from excitement. And a lot of it. I feel like I could just burst from the seams as I stand on the sidewalk, bouncing slightly in place, causing the dress I'm wearing to swish up and down with my movements. I like this dress for that very reason- it swirls and twirls so well. Haruhi stands beside me, like me she is dressed in feminine clothing, with an exasperated look on her face, rolling her eyes good naturedly. I just can't help it. This is going to be so much fun, especially now that I have money to spend; I had written a short story for a contest which won me enough money for this. Not to mention that the medicine Kyoya has given me have begun to kick in, making me feel more like a person than ever.

It's been about a week since Masami and I have rekindled our friendship. In such time, we caught up on everything the other missed. I told her all about my dates with Takashi and how much I care for him. Everything he's done for me. I told her how much I love the Host Club and how they've helped me. Masami, like the good best friend she is, is happy for me and says that she can tell that I'm much happier since I'm not always sulking around for once. She told me how her parents have left her alone at the house for the rest of the school year, something about a business trip and how they were sure that the butler would take care of Masami. She says it's pretty nice to have the place to herself, but she feels lonely which is part of the reason she, Chiko and Umi all spent so much time together at her house.

I even showed her what I have so far of _Heart's Lost_. She is more than thrilled that I am writing a romance story and she made me promise to name a character after her. I didn't tell her, but I actually plan on changing the main character's name to Masami before I submit it for editing to one of my editors.

We both promised that we would tell each other everything and because I really meant it, I ended up telling her that Haruhi was a girl. Turns out Umi wasn't the only one to have an eye for it because Masami apparently already knew about Haruhi being a girl. She just didn't say anything out of respect and because she just thought Haruhi preferred to be a guy so she didn't say anything. Shortly after, Umi and Chiko learned of Haruhi's true gender as well. Like with me, Umi already knew about Haruhi, but Chiko handled the situation a lot better. All of three of them were sworn to secrecy and this was all done with Haruhi's consent of course. But we all agreed that Kyoya must never find out. The wrath of a Shadow King is too scary to even think about.

And now we all agreed that the best option to bond is a shopping trip to the commoner's mall. Hence why Haruhi and I are standing on the sidewalk just outside the mall waiting for Masami, Chiko, and Umi to show up. My phone beeps alerting me that someone has texted me. Probably Takashi since I've been texting him to pass the time.

 _From- Tashi_

 _Have fun with the girls. Don't overwork yourself and take it easy._

I smile slightly at how concerned he is before I type out my reply.

 _To-Tashi_

 _Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm actually really excited about this. It's a chance for all of us to have fun together after all. Who knows I may even get you something ;)_

As soon as I press send, I put my phone up and look up. I spot the three girls walking down the sidewalk with grins on their faces, their arms are all interlocked together with giggles. I eagerly wave at them, jumping up and down as I do so. I can't exactly yell since I don't like raising my voice, but thankfully, I don't have to. Haruhi spots them as well and she's the one to actually shout their names to get the girls' attention.

"Over here," Haruhi calls out loudly, waving them over, "We're over here!"

As soon as they spot us, all three girls make a dash for us at once. It's like watching some sort of comedic race since they're tripping over their feet because of the heels they wear. I'm a bit surprised that Umi doesn't head straight for me and instead just stops with the other girls in front of Haruhi and myself. Usually she would just jump me or at least cling to me by now. Huh. I guess she really is changing.

I shake my head to focus back on the current situation. Chiko is eyeing Haruhi with caution, unused to Haruhi being dressed more like the female she is. Masami is eying both Haruhi and myself, but for a different reason. I suspect she's trying to see if our outfits are on point. If they're not, I have no doubt Masami will be dragging us to the nearest store to get new clothes. Umi is looking around in an excited manner, her eyes lit up as she bounces in place. Dear Lord I think she's more excited than I am about this trip and that is truly something.

"So," I speak up, smiling wildly, "Are you girls ready?"

Umi looks my way with a large grin stretched out on her face. It looks like it would almost physically hurt.

"Are we ever," Umi squeals, "Come on let's go!"

She takes off toward the mall's entrance, causing us all to yelp before we start to follow her…. Maybe I should have brought a child leash for her.

* * *

A day at the mall turns out to be just the thing for all of us. It's the most I've seen Haruhi smile. We've spent the day trying on clothes, sometimes being silly and trying on something that was much too big for us or much too small to show the others. Not to mention the silly clothes we tried on like the ridiculous hats and glasses. I nearly gave the twins a heart attack sending them pictures of me and Haruhi in such silly garments. Like the fools they are, they thought we were seriously considering buying them. They even threatened to come to the mall themselves to help us pick out 'decent' outfits.

It's just been a very fun day full of laughs. My cheeks hurt from how much I've been smiling. I think for the first time I really feel like the seventeen year old girl I am.

I even managed to get Masami to help me with a gift idea for Takashi, no hard feelings or tension between us as we did so. She ended up helping me choose something that I think Takashi will thoroughly. A very nice pendant with swirls of blue and gray seems appropriate. Something about it reminds me of him.

Currently, however, we're all sitting at one of the many tables with some lunch. About a dozen shopping bags are piled around us. Anything that Haruhi couldn't afford we bought for her- not that she was very happy about it at first but we insisted. Masami was nice enough to buy me a few things I didn't quite have the money for as well. Just a bunch of girls helping each other out.

"So," Masami grins at me, leaning forward slightly, "Guess I'll have to go see a different host, huh? I mean, you're not secretly dating Kyoya too?"

She nudges me playfully, causing me to flush a bit at her teasing. It doesn't help that Umi and Chiko are giving me _oh la la_ expressions and even Haruhi seems a bit amused that the topic is shifting toward my relationship. Though it's a good sign that we can joke about that, and about everything, without harm.

"N-no," I shake my head, "Just Takashi."

My blush gets even brighter as I say it out loud, causing the three other girls to share looks of amusement. Oh man while I'm glad we can joke about it, this is something else. Masami gets even closer with a sly grin on her face,

" _Hmmm…_ And just how is that going? I need the details, Ri. The public needs to know."

Oh no. Just from the mischievous, playful gleam that suddenly enters Masami and Umi's eyes, almost synonymously, I know I am about to get _hell._ Oh man what are they up to? I swear they are like just the twins sometimes. In one single look, they seem to share an entire conversation mentally and come up with a devious plan. Groaning slightly, I watch as Masami and Umi suddenly start to act like reporters, shoving each other slightly to get to me and using their drinks as microphones. Which probably isn't the best idea because it looks like the drink will spill at any second.

"Ah yes," Umi says, deepening her voice, "The public needs to know, Shibata, what are you planning with that boyfriend of yours?"

At this point I am honestly missing the times when Umi was clinging to me and looking at me like a forlorn puppy. Though at least she's over her crush on me, or at least she's doing very well with coping with the fact that I have a boyfriend, enough so that she can crack jokes about it.

"Riko," Masmai calls trying to gain my attention, "Riko! I need to know, how have your dates been with your boyfriend? If you have been on any at all?"

They continue like that for awhile. Questions ranging from simple _how is it with him_ to _how is_ _it_ _with him_ (followed by an eyebrow wiggle curtsey of Masami). Each question causes my face to get more and more flushed as my heart beats in my chest. _Death by embarrassment._ Yeah that seems about right. I look at Chiko through the corner of my eyes, pleading for help, which proves to be a mistake. She joins them with the questioning, very enthusiastically, I may add. I groan slightly and turn to Haruhi for help, but it's pretty clear she's not going to help me. She's too amused by it.

"Guys," I plead softly, causing them all to burst into laughter, "you're so mean…"

I sick my tongue out at them. It only makes them laugh harder and I can't help but laugh with them. Man. They're so silly. But they are my sillies. It takes a while for it all to die down and soon, we're back to normal… For about two minutes.

"Really though," Masami speaks up, her mouth full of fries, "This has to be the best food I have ever tried in my life."

She groans with satisfaction before shoving another hand full of fries into her mouth, causing us to watch her with a bit of concern and a tiny bit of disgust. Oh good lord she hasn't had fast food before. This must be a whole new experience for her. I let out a small snort of laughter as I watch her. Haruhi is the only who seems mildly disgusted as she just rolls her eyes. Umi and Chiko join me in laughter, though Umi is the one who finally decides to tell Masami the bad news about the 'best food she's ever had in her life.'

"You know," Umi says, amusement lacing her voice as she waves a fry around, "This is actually pretty bad for your health. Very fatty. Lots of calories."

Masami just doesn't seem to really care as she just continues to stuff her face. I have only seen her pig out this much when we had that _Harry Potter_ marathon last year and even then it was pigging out on at least healthy foods (I'll never be able to look at a carrot the same way again). But now she is just an endless pit as she piles food into her mouth, spewing crumbs everywhere oblivious to how Chiko and I are laughing at her antics.

"I don't care," Masami manages to speak through the food, but it ends up coming out like _I o't 're._

Almost instantly, Masami and Umi are in some sort of face contest, making faces at each other. Eventually it leads to them tossing trash at each other as they do so, but Chiko, Haruhi, and I just dodge any stray straw wrappers that stray off. I don't think any of us have the heart to tear up their little 'fight'. Especially since it's pretty funny. Like free cable almost…. No. It's better than free cable. Though what's most amusing to me is how even though she's 'fighting' with Umi, she still manages to continue to eat her fries and burger. Her eyes focus on Umi as her hands slides to the fries and like some sort of child in the cookie jar, her hand goes straight to her mouth to shove her stash inside her mouth quickly.

Chiko grins at me and Haruhi slightly,

"Looks like Masami has a new addiction that needs to be helped."

Pft. I couldn't have worded it better myself, Chiko. I smile faintly as I continue to eat, pausing only briefly to answer Chiko.

"Ah," I point out, "We have to tackle her alcoholism first before we even touch this new fast food addiction."

I give Masami a small glare from the corner of my eyes, the humor momentarily leaving us as she and Umi stop their small fight. Haruhi glances between us all with minor confusion, but doesn't speak up. Though instead of getting upset, Masami just seems a bit sheepish as she flushes. Rubbing the back of her neck nervously, she glances between me, Umi, Chiko and Haruhi.

"Actually… I'm already taking care of it.. I mean, after… That fight with Riko… Our family butler kind of made me sign up for an alcoholic anonymous and it's going well."

Her words bring joy to my heart and I can't help but let out a small, quiet cheer that's muffled out by Chiko and Umi's own cheers. Even Haruhi is smiling faintly in thought, clearly pleased to hear the news. Almost instantly, Masami is being smothered by Chiko and Umi cooing and congratulating her. She looks toward me for help, but thankfully I'm saved by the bell. Literally. My phone rings a bit and I just pull it out, showing it to Masami hopelessly causing her to stick her tongue out me.

Chuckling slightly, I shake my head and glance toward my phone to see who messaged me.

 _From- Ursula_

 _Get your ass home. Now._

Dread washes over me, taking away all the previous happiness I've felt today. I can feel myself pale as I just stare at my phone. My eyes are wide and my heart seems to freeze over.

Oh.

Oh no.


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**TieDieTruth-** You'll just have to see.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Omg, Ursula De Vil is the best nickname for her ever.

 **Killjarkidranger-** The father isn't involved ( _*yet*_ ). I'm glad you're feeling better and woo Twenty One Pilots is amazing!

 **FanFictionReader225-** Ursula destroying good moments and lives since the invention of dirt.

 **Medieval Midnight-** It's alright, glad you loved the chapters!

 **Bored411-** Ohh the craziness will begin soon, believe me.

 **KasumiAkemi-** Takashi will rescue his princess soon!

 **Hateme101-** I think you're the first to say love a cliffhanger lol. But glad to hear it.

 **Caijda-** Shit shall go down, but you're welcome for the support. If ya ever need help/advice, just PM me and I'll try my best.

 **Luscil L. L-** The bitch shall go down eventually, promise haha.

 **Alice Kitten-** Fuck yes shit shall go down.

 **Lizi Rose-** Shit shall go down soon.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Shit will go down with Urusla _very very very_ soon, promise- and it all starts when Takashi meets her. The poll on my profile will go down later today (July 19) so please get your votes in, if you have not already!**

 **IMPORTANT- **

**I did make a Deviant account (a new one because my old one was well, old and forgotten) and on that account is *drum roll* _fanart of Riko._**

 **So if you are interested, if you look up _Ouran High School Host Club Riko Shibata_ on DeviantArt (because I don't think the link on my profile is working but that should bring the main one of her up and from there you can easily go to my deviant, Clockworksapprentice to see the other ones I have so far).  
**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

Oh man, oh man, I'm dead. I'm alive, but I'm dead. Or at least I will be dead as soon as I get home. Mother did not sound happy at all and I'm almost sure that when I get home, I will get a lecture and possible punishment. This sucks since I don't really know what I did wrong. But I have to have done something. But what could I have done? Did I leave the house a mess or something? But I've been doing so much better. Maybe Bubbles or Cuddles got lose. If that's the case than I can't even begin to imagine what Mother did to them. I can already feel my hands shaking as I walk, or more like stumble, down the sidewalk toward my house. The only good news is that Masami is walking with me- we kind of left Umi and Chiko with Haruhi at the mall. Though I doubt Haruhi will stay there with them much longer. Somehow I can't really picture her with those two girls alone for a very long extended period of time.

"So," Masami speaks up slyly, glancing at me through the corner of her eyes, "Wanna tell me why you suddenly had the urge to go home? This doesn't have anything to do with that text you got, does it?"

There's concern shining in her eyes and I bite at my lip slightly. Masami has never really liked my mother, despite the fact they've only met two, maybe three, times. She never really explained why she doesn't like my mother. Just that she gets a bad feeling in her gut every time my mother is so much as mentioned. Such feeling has caused her to feel nothing but absolute hate and disgust toward Mother. Not that I really blame her. Though since her feelings are so strongly felt, I don't think I should really tell her about everything my mother has said or done to me. Doing so would just cause Masami to get angry- not with my, obviously, but with Mother. As interesting as it would be for me to see Masami battle it out with Mother, I'd rather not live to see the day. Not just because Masami could be in danger, but because afterward, I have no doubt that Mother would pin it all on me and punish me severely.

So I'm really not sure why I end up handing her my phone wordlessly to show her the text. We stop in the middle of the sidewalk to just stare at it. Or rather she stares at it. I just stand beside her, not wanting to meet her gaze as she reads it. Though when I finally get the courage to look at her as she hands me my phone back with shaking hands, I can see the flames burning in her eyes.

"I really don't like that woman," Masami spits out, "I mean, I don't like a lot of people and a lot of people don't like me, but your so-called Mother…."

She visibly starts to shake a bit violently with a scowl plastered on her face with discontent. Damn it. I really shouldn't have showed her that text. Shoving my phone back in my bag, I try to defuse the bomb I just started. I can hear the voice in my head saying, _ten seconds until detonation._ Meanwhile, my own voice is screaming in panic, _red wire, blue wire? Red wire?! Blue wire?!_ Taking a deep breath, I step forward.

"Masami," I speak up softly, "It's really fine. I mean, it's not like Mother is necessarily a bad person."

Masami visibly scoffs and even I wince at my choice of words. Neither of us really believe that, but what am I supposed to say? She is my mother after all. So it's not exactly I can say what I really think about her…. My heart beats wildly in my chest. On the other hand, it is just Masami and I. There's no one else on the sidewalk. There's no hidden cameras or microphones. And Masami and I _did_ promise to tell each other everything.

"Riko," Masami scolds lightly, "Tell me what you really think. I want the truth."

The truth? Oh. Well that's a huge can of worms you're opening Masami. Taking a deep breath, I finally speak what I feel about my mother, trying to get it all in one breath.

"Well," I begin, "I don't really think she's the best mother, but she is my mother and I can't really change mothers so I am just happy for what I have I guess and even though I have to get things like clothes and food for myself, it's not like she's leaving me to myself completely because she still gives me money for lunch every now and again and she does pay for the uniforms and to go to Ouran in the first place…. But I still think she looks and acts like Ursula or maybe some sort of mix between Ursula and Umbridge. Either way it's not exactly a good thing."

I take a deep breath after finishing the small rant, only looking up when I see Masami chuckle a bit with an amused expression. I give her a cheeky, slightly tired grin in return that causes her to just shake her head like _oh you._

"Your mother as Ursula, that's the best thing I've heard in a while. And possibly the most truthful too…. But are you okay with that? I mean, you just said she doesn't pay for food or anything… So are you okay with your mom?"

No. Not really. I mean it could be better. I could have a mother that acts like a mother. Someone who supports me and builds me instead of tear me down each chance she gets... But it could be worse. So I guess I'm thankful for what I have. I just give Masami a small shrug with a vague _I guess_ gesture, not really answering her question since I don't have a direct answer. She doesn't seem like she believes me though and clicks her tongue as we continue on our way down the sidewalk side by side. Occasionally, she tries to bring up my mother again, but I don't give her any direct answers which shuts her up. To be honest, I just don't really feel like talking about it anymore. I do have to live with Mother so it's rude to disrespect her. Even if she doesn't really deserve that respect in the first place.

"I… I guess."

I can't even bring myself to look Masami in the eyes, knowing I'm lying through my teeth. Because I am anything but okay with Mother. But there's nothing I, or anyone else, can do so by now, I have accepted my fate. Masami clicks her tongue, not believing me for one second, as she eyes me with critically. But seeing that my lips are sealed, she shrugs with a begrudging, dramatic sigh, practically sending me to the ground as she suddenly wraps her arm around my shoulder and puts her weight on me.

"Rikko," she whines, "… You make me feel old when you act like this."

Pft. Masami is possibly one of the most childish people I have ever met. She makes me feel young. The fact that she is saying I make her feel old is pretty ironic. I carefully peel her off me, taking care to limit contact to as least as possible. There's been a lot of contact lately and I just don't want anymore. It doesn't help that I am very stressed about my mother that is just making any physical contact feel like a weight weighing me down.

"I can honestly tell you that you don't look older," I say earnestly, causing her to beam up at me.

"Really? Because I thought I found a gray hair and- Oh. We're here."

Wait did she just say she found a gray hair? At her age? I furrow my brows slightly, musing over that one sentence for a brief moment. There is no way she found a gray hair. I squint and don't see any on her head. All of it shiny and dark as usual so… Wait. Unless she means a gray hair in _another place…_ I flush slightly and nearly run into her as she stops suddenly. Oh. We're here. We're finally at my house after what seems like ages of walking- though maybe it's because we were talking about my mother that made it seem like forever… Or at least in front of the gates. Well this it. As soon as I walk through those gates I will be entering who knows what sort of Hell. I'll be devoured by Ursula and my body will be sold for its organs and parts… Now that's a lovely image.

I gulp thickly and try to calm my heart down as I try to put on a brave face for Masami.

"I'll see you later, okay? And can you take my bags with you and just give them back to me tomorrow? I… I don't want Mother to know that I've spent the day shopping. I don't think she'd approve."

At least I'm honest. After a moment, she nods and I hand her my bags, adding onto her own load. She doesn't question why Mother wouldn't approve, which I'm thankful for. I don't have the heart to tell her that if Mother found out I was shopping then she'd probably just tell me that it means I have money to spend and she'd make me pay for my own lunches and uniforms, something I can't afford to lose. Masami gives me one last nod before she begins to leave, but she eyes my house for a brief moment before she acknowledges me with a small smile.

"Ri, seriously, if things go bad, just call me. Okay?"

I give her a mock salute with a _Sir, yes, sir_ that causes her to relax with a laugh. She's still laughing as she walks away, her back to me as I enter the gates. My brave facade crumbles instantly as I drag my feet toward the large mansion. Dread washes over me. There's a large weight on my shoulders. It feels like there are chains attaching weights to my ankles. I just can't seem to bring myself to walk any faster, though I do just want to get this over with because I can't just ignore Mother. I swear it didn't take this long to walk to the door before. It seems like forever, but I finally reach the doors, my doom awaits on the other side. Maybe I'll be met with fire and demons ready to take my soul. Hopefully they already took whatever is left of Mother's. Taking a deep breath, I open the doors and step through.

Time to face Satan.

Whoops.

I mean Mother.

Wait. No. No I don't.

* * *

I feel like I'm going to faint from pure fear as I walk through the mansion's front doors. But instead of being greeted with fire and flames, I'm met with Mother. I'm not sure which is worse. She's just standing there in the living room, staring into the mirror that hangs on the wall as she fixes and adjusts her makeup. Unsure what to say or do, I linger in the back until she notices me. I mean I can't just say _hey I'm here_. That would likely get me a punishment. My lips form a thin line as I tighten them, my heart pounding in my chest. My throat feels a bit dry. Finally, after a few minutes, she turns away from her reflection long enough to look at me. She eyes me up and down with a scowl of disapproval.

"Good to see you came when after I texted you. At least you're wearing something feminine, but it doesn't really do anything for you," Mother tsks as she clicks her tongue, "But we go to the art gallery tomorrow, I'll just have to choose your clothes so you don't embarrass yourself."

I look down toward the floor with a bit of shame. I thought I looked nice in this outfit and I rather like it. But apparently I don't look as good as I thought I did… Then it registers that she mentioned the art gallery. I remember her mentioning it briefly a while ago, something about an art gallery opening that she'd be attending, but does this mean that I'm going with her? And it's tomorrow? Why wouldn't she tell me sooner?

Oh. It's Mother. Of course she wouldn't tell me until it's almost last minute. She turns back to her reflection briefly, adjusting her skirt and her jacket. This time she doesn't even bother to look at me as she talks, continuing to admire and change her appearance.

"And who are you bringing for a date? You just can't show up without someone. Oh I know the perfect guy I can set you up with. He's handsome, rich, and deaf, so I figure you two will be a perfect pair since he won't be able to hear that horrendous voice of yours. I just have to give him a call to let him know-"

My eyes widen slightly at the mention of Eito. I know who it is. He's a very rich business heir, as for what business I wouldn't know since we didn't get that far into a basic conversation/ We don't really get along and it's not just because I don't know much sign language. He's someone Mother has repeatedly tried to get me to get along with since it would be good for business we did. Despite being deaf, he really is the biggest douche I ever met in my life. I would do anything to not be with him. Before I can stop myself, I find my voice as I step forward,

"Actually Mother I already have a date. Morinozuka Takashi."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wince inwardly. I hope that Takashi won't mind that I just volunteered him to be my date for this. I mean he is, technically, my boyfriend and has been for a while now. So he should be okay with it, but what if he's not? More so this means he'll meet my mother and I don't think that will go over well. But if it means saving myself from the horror that is Eito, I will gladly cut off my own foot.

"Morinozuka," Mother muses over the name slightly before it dawns on her, causing her to light up as she grins at me, "Perfect. He'll be a good suitor if everything goes well and he has such a strong influence. Where did you meet him, dear?"

I wish she would just go back to reflection, but no such luck. She leans forward and grins madly at me. Just like a predator with fangs and sharp claws, waiting for the kill. I'm sure that I'm the prey. I feel like it. I back away slightly, tyring to add some distance between us as I gulp thickly.

"I… I met him at the club I've joined."

That seems to please her. For now at least. She leans back, continuing to muse to herself, before she walks away. Though she does call over her shoulder for me to remember that the art gallery opening is tomorrow at seven and to have Takashi meet us there. Aside from that, nothing.

I can't help but sigh in relief as I slump my shoulders. I leave the mansion so quick there's a trail of fire behind me. I don't stop until I am back inside my little house. Only then do I really feel comfortable and safe enough to take out my phone, sending a quick message to Tashi asking him if he can come to the art gallery opening.

I really hope he'll say yes. Because if he doesn't, I'm going to be in deep shit.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**FanFictionReader225-** Yessss ಠ_ಠ

 **Alice Kitten-** So happy you like the drawings! I plan on doing more and doing some for the next Ouran fic I'm going do. As for your sister, the only advice I have is to screech back to prove yourself as the Alfa.

 **Killjarkidranger-** Glad you loved the chapter and I checked out Fake You Out and Trees and I rather like them as well. As for other bands,I listen to a lot of different stuff so I like Hozier, Blue October, Fall Out Boy, Bastille and singers like Pink, Alanis Morissette and Sara Barielles. But a few stranger/funnier ones I like include stuff like Weird Al (a parody artist, one of the firsts actually and has parodies of all sorts of songs including recent ones. I suggest looking up Inactive- parody of Radioactive).

 **GoldenLomaxGirls-** Indeed it could have.

 **BizzyLizy-** You're welcome! Yeah, Ursula is pretty mean.

 **Hateme101-** Then wait no longer cause he does in this chapter!

 **KasumiAkemi-** Takashi to the rescue!

 **Bored411-** Lots of stuff will happen as a result, but he does finally meet her mother! And oh boy, he is not happy.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! The poll is closed and the winning fic is Speak Through The Heart!**

 **Speak Through The Heart (Coming Soon):**

Kaede Yamauchi, once promised stardom through a promising future as an athlete, is now rendered a stuttering mess as she gets involved with the host club…. But not because she's flustered. Oh no. She's a stuttering mess because of the same reason that ended her athletic career- a throat injury that damaged her vocal chords.

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

* * *

The art gallery opening isn't nearly as fun as someone would think. Oh no this is absolute _hel_ _l._ It's overly crowded and there's more adults and little kids clinging to their parents than there are people of my age. The medicine has calmed me down considerably and without it, I'm sure I would have fainted by now. Standing in back, out of the way of the crowds seem to help a bit. But it doesn't change the fact that my dress causes a few people to look my way. Mother insisted on wearing this horrendous thing that is not my style. It's not that it's not a pretty dress, I'm sure it would be nice… For a girl in touch with their sexual side anyway. Because this dress leaves little to the imagination, clings to my curves, and shows a lot more skin than I'm comfortable with. I tug on it slightly with shaky hands as I stand off to the side, my eyes darting across the crowd for any signs of Takashi.

Briefly, I look over the art that's on the walls. After all it is an _art gallery opening._ There are some rather nice pieces here. A few I even like, despite not being a fan of most abstract and modern art. I'd much rather look at things that have a more obvious meaning or are of a clearer scene. Like a painting of flowers or a beautiful scene of the countryside. But sadly all I'm seeing are vivid colors, abstract shapes, and paintings that look like splatters of random paint. I understand that some people like them, but it's not my cup of tea. But I can't focus on that now. I need Takashi. He should be here soon. He has to be. If he doesn't show up soon, then Mother is going _eat me alive._

I let out a sigh of relief when I spot him in the sea of people, heading straight for me. His eyes are locked with mine and there's a faint smile on his face as he finally reaches me. He eyes me up and down slightly, furrowing his brows in confusion. I don't blame him. I mean this is hardly something I would wear on a normal basis. It's not something I'd wear at all if it not for Mother actually. Though I can't help but look him over myself. There is nothing confusing about what he's wearing. A sharp suit that seems to _suit_ him perfectly. Pft. _Suit._ I beam up at him,

"Glad you're here, Tashi. I was almost scared you wouldn't show."

He nods briefly, though his eyes are still on my dress, causing me to shift slightly, uncomfortable a bit with the gazing. I tug on the dress a bit more, though by now I know that no amount of tugging will get it to go just past my rear. I blush a bit, flustered slightly at my state of dress.

"I know, I hate it too," I admit, "But Mother insists on me wearing this. Says it's classy. For most people, I guess it is since this seems to be like what everyone else is wearing, but I hate it…. Feels too… _exposed."_

I crinkle my nose slightly and shift on my feet. God my feet are killing me. I look down at them, trying to wiggle my toes, but it's useless. To match the dress, Mother stuck me in a pair of heels that pinch my toes and make me a bit taller. I'd rather be wearing sneakers or boots. I hate heels so much. Feels like I'm constantly falling. Don't even get me started on the makeup she slathered on my face. I feel more like a radio clown than a girl, nevertheless a daughter. If it was up to me, I'd be in something completely different. Maybe that white dress the twins gave me- it certainly hides a lot more and is much longer than this one. Or maybe I could have texted Masami to bring me that dress I bought at the mall since it would have covered my arms, a good portion of my legs, and enough of my chest to make me comfortable.

Suddenly something large and soft is draped across my shoulders. It's warm to the touch and smells like men's cologne, I inhale slightly, for the briefest moment, since it's a rather pleasant smell. Smells a lot like… _Takashi._ I glance up, a bit startled. The jacket to his suit is now gone since he's generous enough to give it to me. Smiling at him a bit thankfully, I bring the jacket a bit closer, closing it around me like a true second skin. It's large enough that it goes to about my knees and covers more than enough skin.

"Better," he asks gently.

"Much," I admit, smiling at him, "Thanks Tashi… If you don't mind though, we have to go find Mother. She… She needs to meet you."

He nods in understanding, standing close to me that I can smell the same cologne that's on the jacket on him. I look around briefly to see if Mother is anywhere nearby. Despite the fact that if I could I wouldn't let this happen, I do know that if Mother doesn't meet Takashi personally she'll assume that I lied about him being my date and not only will that not go over well when we get home, but it could also cause her to call up Eito to meet us here at the gallery. I just can't allow that to happen. I would much rather spend this time with my boyfriend, which would make this all a lot more tolerable, than some pompous asshole who is possibly the one person who actually makes me _angry_. There's just something about him. Maybe it's how much he looks like Uncle. Maybe it's because he looks every girl over like they're a slab of meat for show. Maybe it's because when we first met, he said something along the lines _oh you're such a cute girl, bet you have some hidden naughty side to you._ Maybe it's combination of all the above. What I do know is that if I had the courage, I would slap him the first chance I got; why Mother seems to thinks he's ' _such an excellent young man'_ is beyond me.

I finally spot Mother over in the distance and I quickly grab Takashi's hand to lead him over in the direction. He glances briefly at me in confusion before he looks toward the woman we're headed to. He looks her up and down with a critical eye that could cause anyone to be uncomfortable, taking in her makeup, gray hair, and the dress she's wearing that while professional is a bit more sultry than what most people her age wear. Now that I think about it, I wonder how anyone can respect her. Though apparently she has some sort of charm because the people she's talking to seem to be having a good time with her.

As soon as we get to Mother, the people she's talking to leave with polite farewells, leaving Mother to us. She turns to us with a small glare as if I'm somehow the reason the people left. She clicks her tongue slightly as she eyes the way I'm holding Takashi's hand, causing me to drop it abruptly with a bit of a flustered expression. I can see Takashi from the corner of my eyes and he doesn't seem too pleased with how I just dropped his hand. He looks almost… _hurt._ I spare him an apologetic expression briefly, my heart just breaking at the hurt in his eyes. Though we don't have time to dawdle as Mother speaks.

"Ah, this must be Morinozuka. Pleasure to meet you," she drawls out, honey thick in her tone as she eyes him, "I wasn't aware that my little Riko knew someone of your status. Makes me wonder what she gets up to in that club of yours..."

She makes it sound like I'm a prostitute. It's even suggested in her tone of voice, how she leans in with a honeyed whisper, glancing slyly at me before she continues,

"She never really tells me anything about school, you know? Such a horrible daughter to not tell her mother these things, don't you think so? I hope she's not misbehaving or anything. She does tend to get into trouble. Sometimes I even think she's doing something _terrible_ like getting mixed up with the wrong type of crowd. Worries me sick since she's always lying about everything. Not a good thing about her, really."

Mother's words, which reek of something foul, cause me to look away and toward the ground. With one hand, I tug on the end of the dress. Maybe if I tug hard enough I can feel covered enough to be comfortable. Or maybe if I wish hard enough I can just disappear. My heart feels a bit heavy with Mother's words. I knew this was a bad idea. Now Takashi is going to think bad of me from how Mother speaks of me. Even if all of it is a loud of bullshit. I bite at my lip hesitantly, unsure what to say to make this better. But I'm saved from speaking when I feel Takashi grab my free hand, grasping it tightly in his own, causing me to look up at him with a bit of surprise. His eyes are hard as they narrow at my mother, his shoulders square and tense. I can see the way he is clenching his jaw tightly. I think the hand holding is more for his comfort than my own. My eyes soften as I grip his hand tightly back in return, hoping maybe I can send comforting thoughts to him to calm him down.

"I mean no disrespect, Shibata," Takashi speaks up, his voice sending shivers down my spine at how tense it is and something tells me he deliberately left out an honorific, "But Riko is the most genuine person I have had the pleasure of knowing and she wears her heart on her sleeve. She is beautiful on both the inside and the out. If you were to pay attention to her, I am sure that you would know how lovely your daughter is."

I look up at him with surprise, not expecting him to say such things, especially not to Mother. My eyes are wide as I gape a bit at him. His grip on my hand tightens a bit more as he continues to just stare down at my mother, not intimated by the look of absolute rage that's burning in her eyes. Though I have to admit, seeing him like this, seeing him so physically upset about what my mother has said about me, enough that he speaks up about to defend me, makes me feel… protected. Like he won't let anyone talk down about me, even if they are family. Like he won't tolerate anything happening to me. My bad mood diminishes, ever so slightly, at the thought of being so protected and cared for by him. Almost like…. Almost like _love._ My heart swells as I blush slightly at the thought, shaking it out of my head. We care about each other, but it's not love. At least I don't think so. Not yet anyone. Love is so precious that it would only lead to bad news unless I only say it, _think it_ , if I _mean it_ with all my heart. And that's something that I just can't do. Not yet anyway.

He drags me away before Mother has a chance to reply. Though I look over my shoulder just long enough to see her sputtering in fury, trying to find words. She's not used to that. No one ever stands up to Mother, especially where I'm involved, myself included. But Takashi just tore her a new one… Something about it tells me that this won't settle well when we get home, but I can't bring myself to think too much about it.

I'm too thrilled that Takashi stood up for me to be upset about any of the possible consequences.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

**Atlantis5296-** Replied to VIA PM

 **Medieval Midnight-** It's alright, but yay go Takashi!

 **Wajagirlliz-** Glad you liked the chapter! :D

 **BizzyLizy-** Riko better watch out, there's a lot planned.

 **Alice Kitten-** Whoop! Alpha!

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** The ship lives on!

 **Scarlet Rose White-** xD

 **Bored411-** Oh yeah, Takashi's little lash out to her Mother gets her mother curious about the club so it's not a good thing by any means.

 **KasumiAkemi-** Ohhh snap.

 **Hateme101-** Takashi is adorable with Riko, really.

 **FanFictionReader124-** Ursula finally got a talking-to, but it's not always a good thing. And trust me, if I were the story I would be doing the same!

 **Killjarkidranger-** It will be bad by all means. Glad to hear you like some of Sara Barielles' songs and Weird Al is pretty funny, that's why I like his songs. Glad you loved the chapter.

 **Thank you for reviews, favorites, and follows. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but that's partly because the next one is a bit longer than normal.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 43  
**

* * *

The next day, I wake up with a big smile on my face. My heart feels light and I'm actually looking forward to school. It's one of those mornings where I feel like I'm in some sort of princess movie and I'm almost tempted to wait to see if any birds will come in to help me get dressed as I sing or something. Chuckling a bit to myself, I get out of bed and start getting dressed for school. I can't help but feel giddy after yesterday.

Yesterday was just… amazing… So amazing and fun that I just can't help but feel so absolutely _giddy_ just thinking about it. Not only did Takashi tell off Mother, which is a feat in itself _and caused her to leave early which left us to ourselves_ , it showed me just how much Takashi and I care for each other. He gave me his jacket because I was uncomfortable in the dress and later even offered to carry my heels. Since Mother had disappeared, I took him up on his offer and we spent the time just admiring the art. For a portion of the time, I was on his shoulders like usual, not caring about any looks we received because of it. It was actually pretty fun, after Mother left of course. Very thrilling. I even have a few new pictures of us on my phone- all of which I sent to Masami which caused to her to gush over how cute we were together.

Though in the back of my mind, I still wonder about Mother. She hasn't spoken to me since yesterday and considering how Takashi spoke to her, that's kind of unusual. But it's best to not look a gift horse in the mouth I suppose. Humming to myself, I continue to get ready before I finally start to descend down the stairs toward the kitchen, praying that maybe I have enough food in the kitchen for breakfast. I know there's a stash of top roman in one of the cabinets, and I think there's half a load of bread left too. Maybe a carton of milk in the fridge with some butter and juice. But I think that's all I have. Maybe I'll just make toast or something for breakfast- better than nothing and I did promise Takashi and the others that I would eat more. It's already helping me gain some curves and a healthy amount of fat.

I'm halfway down the stairs when I hear a noise from the kitchen like some sort of clattering noise, causing me to freeze for a moment. No one should be in the house. Unless Haruhi or maybe Takashi decided to stop by. I doubt it. So just who or what is in the kitchen? _Oh God don't let this be the return of the sna-cock-rat,_ I pray silently before I continue on my way to the kitchen. If by chance that hellish creature has survived everything it's been through, or there's a new one, I'll just use something to kill it. Maybe if I take the chair and throw it at it?

It's not the sna-cock-rat, but what I find makes me _wish_ that it was. Instead there's a different type of demon in my kitchen. It takes the form of Mother, whose sitting calmly at my kitchen table sipping on some tea that she must have brought over from the mansion because I sure as heck don't have any in my house. Though I wonder why she has two plates of food with her. Plates of good food, I may add, that must have also come from the mansion since the plates are filled with what looks like to be _ajitsujenori_ and _tamagoyaki._ Both are things that I know for sure that I don't have in the house. She's eerily calm. Calm enough that I feel uncomfortable and a bit frightened to just walk in on her. She doesn't even seem to notice me as she sips at her tea, her eyes dark and hard.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to eat breakfast with your mother?"

Her voice sends shivers down my spine as I quickly find my place at the table, sitting right in front of her. She's… She's actually eating breakfast with me? But she never eats breakfast with me. Or any meal for that matter. And she _especially_ doesn't bring food over here to share with me no less. This whole situation smells funky. I know she's up to something, but I can't exactly question her. I suppose I'll find out what she's up to eventually, but for now I may as well just get a free meal out of it. We both eat our plates in silence, our eyes never meeting. A tension fills the room and feels heavy in the air. The silence isn't broken until we're done eating and Mother finally speaks up.

"Now," Mother speaks calmly, "Why don't you tell me about your club? I do plan on figuring out what club it is. It can't be that respectful if that _Morinozuka_ child is in it- he is so disrespectful. He should no better than to disrespect any adult."

She dabs at her mouth with a napkin as I sit tense in the chair, gulping thickly. So that's what she wants. She wants to know what club I am in. Oh shit. Oh _fucking shit._ This is not good. This is _very not good._ My heart begins to race as I grasp my hands together in my lap tightly. I can't tell her what it really is. I can't just say _I'm in a host club._ That would be bad, so very bad…. But I can't exactly lie to her either. That would just make it worse. I muse over what I can possibly say that's neither a truth nor a lie before I finally am able to speak up, my voice wavering with nerves.

"It's a n-nice club. It t-teaches social skills needed f-for the b-business world."

That should please her, I think. At least for now anyway. She muses over my words slightly before she finally nods, content with what I've said, causing me to let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Thank God she believed that. It's not a lie. It is teaching me social skills and I know that since joining, I have gotten much better. And it teaches how to flatter people, both are vital for the business world. But it's not an entire truth either because there is much more that goes on than just _teachings social skills._ For a brief moment, I think maybe I'm safe. Maybe I can just leave for school and everything will be okay… But then Mother continues to talk.

"Shame. I don't think it's really teaching much since it doesn't seem to be any help to you."

Ow. That hurts. I thought I was doing so much better, but maybe because she's Mother, she can't see that. Maybe she doesn't want to see. Maybe she's just… I let out a shaky breath, trying to not let her words be the big blow to my ego. My nerves are wavering, but they haven't broke yet.

"Maybe I should just check it for myself," Mother muses before looking at me with a small glare, "or maybe you can just find a different club. The idea of you even being in the same club as that disrespectful boy, Morinozuka, makes me sick."

There's a threat underlined in her words that cause me tense up. My heart is back to a wild beat as my mouth dries up like cotton. I'm not sure what is terrifying me more. The idea of Mother going to the club and seeing what it really is or the thought of leaving the Host Club. It's… It's family. I mean yes, I would see them during school, but the Host Club is what brings us together. It's my family, my home. My friends. The thought of leaving the club causes tears to roll down my cheeks as a sniffle slightly, my nerves breaking under the pressure.

"Don't you cry, Riko," Mother tsks at me, "Businesswomen don't cry. Crying is weakness. You don't want to be weak, do you?"

I sniffle a bit more, folding my hands tightly in my lap, gripping the pant leg hard enough that I may rip it if I'm not careful. I can still feel the tears running down my hot cheeks. I can't even look up at her. Shame and a bit of anger is flowing through my veins as much as my own blood. Just hot shame and burning fury. But it's not like I can do anything about it. I can't exactly tell her off like Takashi did. I can't even speak at all considering it feels like there's cotton stuck in my dry mouth. At my silence, I can see Mother just nodding as if my silence is approved. Expected.

"Good. Just get to school."

Gladly. I need to get to school. Get away from her. Away from this. Just away and try to relax. Maybe I can practice Kendo after school with Takashi again or something; I am sure that will make me feel better. Standing quickly from the table with quickened breaths, I grab my bag and quickly head out the door, practically running away.

* * *

 _*Ajitsujenori- Seasoned nori (dried seaweed) that's usually dipped in soy sauce and rolled with some rice in it._

 _*Tamagoyaki- rolled omelet_


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

**Bored411-** Can't say much regarding her mother and the hosts without givin' things away. Just that this is just the beginning of the storm.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Ursula is a soul sucking demon.

 **Killjarkidranger-** Ohh congrats on the first cosplay! I've always wanted to cosplay but my wallet can't afford it.

 **FanFictionLover124-** Can't say too much, but this is just the tip of the iceberg so to say.

 **Medieval Midnight-** If you're hitting the floor at this point, I can't imagine what your reaction will be later.

 **Scarlet Rose White-** Kyoya will step in _eventually,_ promise.

 **Alice Kitten-** Ursula is secretly a sna-cock-rat taking human disguise.

 **Caijda-** So violent good Lord. Ursula will get what's coming to her eventually, but this is just the start of the storm.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Woah, you okay there? I promise Ursula will get what's coming to her eventually.

 **Last chapter was a bit short, so this one is pushing 4000 words. Thank you for reviews, favorites and follows! Don't worry, Ursula will get what's coming to her _eventually,_ but at this point this is only the dark clouds before the big storm.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

By the time the end of school comes, I feel like I'm going to be sick. The whole day was spent in silence, sleeping in class, and jumping at every other sudden noise. It got to the point that I just spent lunch period in the restrooms after snagging an apple from the lunch line. It's not the best lunch, but at least it's something I can afford without Mother's help. And it is at least something on my stomach so it's not like I'm avoiding eating. Even if I've lost my appetite. I did promise to do better, so I should try at least. But really, I can't seem to even pay attention to where I'm going as I walk down the halls with my bag to my chest. My heart is still poudning from this morning.

The only good thing is that, since there is no club today, Takashi has agreed to practice Kendo with me again. The downside is that it will be at his house instead of at the Kendo club due to the fact that there isn't any Kendo club today either. Though if it gets me away from the house and away from Mother, I can't complain. Even if it means potentially meeting his parents and his little brother.

"Riko Shibata you better get your ass in here!"

I let out a small, quiet yelp as I find myself being 'kidnapped.' A pair of slightly tanned hands grab me and pull me into the girls' restroom. As soon as the fear washes away, I can recognize Masami as she locks the door to the bathroom. Oh God. Really Masami? She just about gave me a heart attack. Not to mention the fact she pulled me into the girls' restroom which if we leave together (with me dressed as a male) will get rumors started faster than a wildfire. Though that doesn't scare me as much as Masami's glare does as she shoves the shopping bags from yesterday into my arms.

"Here are your shopping bags," she hisses, "But I was really tempted not to give them to you today because of how you've been acting. You have been avoiding _everyone_ and you're worrying me sick! So you better have a good excuse!"

I shift a bit as she glares at me, towering over me with intimidation. Masami is almost as scary as Mother when she wants to be. She's down-right _terryfing_ when she's like this. With a hand on her cocked hip, she waits for my answer. Clearly she won't let me leave without one. I bite at me lip slightly before I answer, musing over my words to myself as I figure out how to explain things to her without it sounding… silly, I guess? I mean saying that Mother scared me so I didn't feel like dealing with people is something most people won't understand. Possibly even laugh at. _But Masami isn't one of those people,_ I remind myself. Chiko, Umi, Masami, and Haruhi are all my best friends that if anyone would ever understand, they would. Sighing slightly, I finally gather the courage to speak.

"I… I had a bad morning," I say softly, "Mother and I had a… _bad talk…_ and it just ruined my mood...And I just didn't feel like dealing with people, I'm sorry. My bad mood isn't an excuse to act the way I did toward you and the others."

Masami's glare softens as she removes her hand from her hip, looking at me with nothing but sympathy and understanding. I adjust my grip on the shopping bags she's handed me a bit uncomfortably. I forgot all about these. At least there's not a lot so I guess I can take them with me to Takashi's or maybe just stuff them all in my book bag? Hm. After a second of silence, Masami finally speaks up,

"It's… It's okay, Riko. Just don't worry me like that, alright? Haruhi, Chiko, and Umi, we were all worried about you and it's not nice to make friends worry like that since you've been doing so much better… And we're proud of you for that, you know that?"

I look up at Masami with a small bit of surprise. They're _proud_ of me. I don't think I have ever had someone tell me that they're proud of me. I stand up a bit straighter, my heart swelling with pride as I manage to give Masami a small smile, dipping my head in appreciation. Masami smiles back, rubbing her hands together with pride as she eyes me up and down slyly.

"Good. Now that that's over with… Mind telling me where you were headed in such a hurry?"

The grin on her face can rival the _Chesire._ Least she's back to normal now I guess. I roll my eyes with a grin as she nudges me playfully, silently pleading for me to tell her the latest gossip. Shifting my grip on the bags slightly, I answer,

"Takashi and I are going to his house to practice Kendo."

I wish I hadn't said that. Because now Masami looks disturbingly like a cat that just caught a canary as she has a predatory grin on her face, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Before I can protest, she takes the shopping bags from my hands and digs the clothes out of them. With a critical eye, she eyes the items in the bag before something finally gets her look of approval. She thrusts some of the clothes I bought into my arms.

"Change. I'll hold onto the rest of the clothes until you can get them. Better yet, I'll just leave them at your gates, okay? But you need to change so you can look presentable for your boyfriend and then I'll do your hair and makeup _because you never give me the chance to do it."_

The look in her eyes tell me that I'm not going to get out of this. Protesting will get me nowhere and as much as I hate to admit it, the thought of getting a minor makeover from Masami for just one simple Kendo practice (which she no undoubtedly sees as a date in her eyes) causes a shiver of excitement to go through me. For a moment, all the grief from this morning is gone. There's only joy and excitement. As soon as she turns around, her back facing me, I being to change into the clothes she gave me. Gone is my Ouran uniform and instead, I'm in a pair of black yoga pants and a flowery top that feels airy and light. God that it's an empty bathroom aside from her though. When I'm done changing, I take out the things that were in my uniform's pockets such as my key. I cough slightly to get Masami's attention, causing her to turn around on her heels with a bright smile. She snatches up the uniform from my hands and stashes it inside the bag she holds.

Finally Masami eyes me up and down approvingly before shoving me toward a mirror. I spend the next ten minutes under her care as she does my hair and makeup, with the promise that no matter how much I sweat, it won't smear or wipe off and that I have to look good no matter what I'm doing. While I don't agree with that last point, it's kind of fun to do this with her. It seems like forever before she finally allows me to open my eyes so I can see what she's done. My eyes widen as I take in my appearance. I look almost… different. A good different. It's not the makeup Mother's put on me. No this is soft, subtle, _natural._ It highlights the good features of my face without being obvious and I have to admit I like the small smudge of pink eyeshadow that matches the top. My hair is no longer a wavy mess, but instead is tamed and hairysprayed making it seem a lot different.

"Thanks, Masami," I grin up at her, my nerves gone, "I like it."

"Anytime," she teasingly salutes at me, "and I promise that I will leave your unifrom and the bags at your gates. Now go, have fun!"

She unlocks the restroom door and ushers me out, making a big scene as she mockingly cries out, _my litlte girl is growing up,_ as I walk away from the restrooms. I flush at her words and try to act like I don't know who she is, covering my vision with my hand as I quicken my pace. I can hear her laughter from here. As much as she is embarrassing me right now, she's really made me… pretty. I like it.

Personally, I wouldn't mind going over to Takashi's in the uniform with no makeup and messy hair, but knowing that I look nice is a huge confidence boost for me.

* * *

Takashi and I head toward his home together, hand in hand as we walk down the sidewalk. Honestly I'm not sure how long it took for us to get there because I lost track of time. That happens when I'm with him. It's not necessarily like we really talk much on the walk or anything, but just his mere presence is enough to make me so calm that I just don't notice the time. As if it doesn't matter or doesn't exist. But when we do finally stop, I'm a bit stunned at the size of his home. I thought Mother's mansion was big, but this house outshines hers by a long shot. It appears to be very traditional, yet modern with traditional Japanese gardens and gates, but the house itself seems to be a lot more modern. Like Mother's mansion, it's protected by a thin fence of elegant metal bars that allow me to see through it.

"Here," he says simply as we stop in front of an elegant gateway.

He punches in a number code into a nearby pad, allowing the gates to open for us. I'm still a bit breath-taken. If last year someone told me I'd be walking into a house like this _with a boyfriend no less,_ I would have just laughed. But yet… Here it is. This is happening. And I just may meet his parents and his brother…. Oh God what I am going to say? How are they going to react to me? Are they going to like me? What if they don't? What if they think I'm just a nobody?

I'm slightly dazed as he leads me through the gates and toward his house steadily. His arm wraps around my shoulders to guide me carefully, making sure I don't stumble. When I glance up at him, I can see the slightly goofy grin on his face as he looks at me, but when he sees me looking at him he blushes and quickly looks away. Aw. Cutie. I can't help but grin a bit as we reach the doorway. Like the gentleman he is, he lets go of me to hold the door open, gesturing for me to enter. Yet I can't help but look back toward the large building that's beside the main house that seems to be the gym area. I furrow my brows slightly as I look toward Takashi in mild confusion.

"I thought we were going to practice, so shouldn't we be going there," I jab my thumb toward the arena.

Takashi flushes slightly, shifting slightly on his feet before he coughs into his elbow, his grasp on the door faltering slightly as he avoids looking me in the eyes. I quirk an eyebrow. Why is he so flustered? So embarrassed? Unless he never planned on practicing Kendo. I mean if we were going to practice, say, after a diner or something, he wouldn't so flustered, right? Realization dawns on me and I can't help but give a small smirk as I realize what's he up to. I cross my arms over my chest,

"You weren't planning on practicing Kendo, were you Tashi? You were just looking for an excuse to bring me to your house."

My tone is soft, but teasing as I nudge him slightly, causing him to blush even more as he nods his head frantically. Ha. So I was right. He is just looking for an excuse to bring me into his house. That's… That's kind of sweet actually. Technically it's only fair to enter since he has been to my house a lot. I shake my head with a small smile, amused at this whole situtation. I walk into the house, passing directly past him. I only pause briefly to look at him,

"You know, you could have just asked me to come over and I would have."

He shifts a bit on his feet as I enter the living room, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. Man. I thought the outside was fancy. The inside is even more so. I'm almost overwhelmed by the sheer size of the TV alone. I wonder if Mother has a TV that big. Probably, but if she does I haven't seen it. I haven't really seen much of the mansion since Dad left. Only the living room and the kitchen so who knows how many changes she's made to it? For a brief second, I stop to wonder if she's gotten rid of that pool I used to swim in as a kid before I shake that thought out of my head. There's no point in being hopeful she's kept it. It's not like I'll see it again anyways.

"Sorry," Takashi mumbles slightly, closing the door behind us.

I glance back toward him, turning on my heels to do, opening my mouth prepared to tell him that I'm not mad or anything. But I don't get the chance to speak before I'm tackled by a blur, causing me to yelp as I find myself in a tight embrace of a younger man I don't know. I don't have the sense to pay attention to anything about him aside from the fact he's touching me. Touching. Stranger. Not good. Not safe. Not… My mind blurs momentarily before the mysterious guy lets go, apologizing profusely,

"I'm so sorry, Ri-san! I just got so excited to meet you because Taka has been talking about you _a lot_ which for him is kind of miracle because there's not anyone who my brother just talks about nonstop. And I know a lot about you because he just talks and talks and talks about you. And you're just as cute as he said you are so that's cool. I'm so happy that you and him are together since he really needed someone, you know? But he told me that you don't like physical contact and I just got excited… I'm so sorry," he dips his head, "And is it okay to call you Ri-san? I don't mean any disrespect. And you are Shibata Riko right? I didn't just tackle a strange girl in my home, right?"

I put my hand up to my head, slightly dazed as the young man speaks quickly without stopping for a breath. Though now that I'm out of his grasp, I can breathe a lot easier. I look briefly toward Takashi in confusion, seeing him right by my side when I could have sworn that he was just by the door a second ago before I turn back toward the stranger. He's a lot taller than me, towering at almost six feet, but his face seems so _young_ like he can't be any more than fifteen or so years old. Though there's a striking resemblance between him and Takashi so… This must be Satoshi, Takashi's younger brother. He seems a lot more… wild than Takashi. He's a lot more talkative that's for sure. And not to mention loud. But it's obvious from the glance he gives Takashi that he does care and adore him. That and considering Satoshi said Takashi talks about me, it's obvious that they have a close relationship. That's actually pretty sweet. Though the thought of Takashi talking nonstop about me makes me slightly flustered.

A bit more at ease knowing this is Takashi's younger brother and not just some stranger, I relax and smile pleasantly at him, dipping my head in greeting.

"Yes, I am Shibata Riko, Tashi's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Satoshi-chan. You can call me Ri-san."

My words cause Satoshi's grin to spread across his face, his eyes lighting up in absolute glee. A brief glance to Takashi shows how happy my words have made him as well. There's something else though too. Like pride. Takashi notices me looking at him and after a small nod of approval from myself, he wraps his hand around my waist, bringing me close to him. This causes Satoshi to squeal as he claps his hands.

"Wicked sweet. You're just as quiet as Taka said you are too! But you have such a nice voice like he said too so I don't understand why you speak so quietly… You two look so cute together, by the way."

He cheers to himself slightly out of glee, the grin never wavering. A small blush dusts my cheeks. I'm not sure what's more flattering. The fact that Satoshi is saying I have a nice voice, which is the first time I've ever heard such a compliment, or that he's implying Takashi has said I have a nice voice before. I chuckle a bit to myself before gently shaking out of Takashi's grasp, uncomfortable with all the touching. Takashi just gives me a small nod of understanding before backing off ever so slightly to add some space between us. Maybe I would have been able to survive that longer if we didn't hold hands on the way here or if Satoshi didn't surprise attack me.

"Tsk, what's going on in here," another young voice questions, "And what's she doing here anyway?"

I turn slightly to see someone enter the room. In all honesty, I have to do a double take because he looks so much like Hunny. Just taller. And with glasses. Though he's obviously not as sweet as Hunny because his words cause me to falter slightly, my smile washes away a bit as I shift on my feet. It's not so much the words as it is the tone. The tone that is like _oh what are_ _you_ _doing here?_ The tone that says _I'm much better than you so don't talk to me peasant._ The same tone Mother uses a lot. I shift a bit, pulling on the end of my shirt in attempt to cover the small bit of midriff it exposes as I gulp thickly. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Takashi step forward with a disapproving gleam in his eyes as he looks at the younger man. Satoshi, however, is the first to act as he quickly hits the young man upside his head with a tsk, causing Chiko to stumble forward a bit with a small _ouch._

"Chika! Don't be rude," Satoshi practically screams at him, "That's Shibata Riko, Taka's girlfriend! As a Haninozuka, you must treat all ladies with the uttermost respect!"

Chika. Hm. The name rings a small bell in my head and after a moment I realize that this must be Hunny's younger brother. I really should have noticed that sooner considering the similarities. Satoshi looks proud of himself for correcting Chiko as Chiko just looks mildly annoyed before standing straight with a huff. He eyes me slightly, his expression softening ever so slightly before he finally speaks.

"My apologies, Shibata-san. That was rude of me."

I dip my head, accepting his apology graciously before Satoshi practically drags Chiko away, casually throwing a _see ya later Ri-chan_ over his shoulder before they disappear outside. Huh. Strange brothers, but not as strange as the twins that's for sure. Or Tamaki for that matter. I chuckle a bit at the thought before turning toward Takashi with a curious expression on my face.

"So, Tashi, just what do you have planned for us," I ask, curiosity shining through in my voice, "Not up to anything, I hope?"

My expression turns to a stern look, a mock scolding almost, causing Takashi to flush as he gapes at me as if he can't believe what he's heard. I almost want to laugh at the expression on his face, but considering I am a bit serious, I don't. I mean I know he won't try anything. He's Takashi. He never tries anything without my consent. But the worry is still there, poking at the back of my mind enough to cause a minor headache.

"No," Takashi finally speaks, regaining his composure, "...I was hoping you'd like diner… Father and Mother are not home, but I am sure Satoshi and Chiko shall join us eventually as well as Hunny when he returns from the school."

I nod my head, taking in his words with a small hum. It would give me a chance to put off going home and dealing with Mother. Plus diner sounds delicious right about now. My stomach grumbles just thinking about it. I am sure it will be spectacular considering it is Takashi. I kind of hope it isn't something he's tried to cook himself, but even if it is, I will eat it without complaint. Mostly because I am just that hungry. After a moment, I smile and reach my hand for Takashi's arm, rubbing it slightly,

"Diner sounds great, Tashi."

I can see the breath of relief that leaves his lips, causing me to chuckle slightly. Now relaxed and pleased that I will join him for diner, Takashi wastes no time in leading me through the living room and straight toward the dining area. I'm impressed at just how large the table is. I mean it's big enough to fit the entire host club and then some. Just how big is his entire family anyway? Or is it just for show? Or maybe it's just for guests? Hm.

Takashi pulls out a chair for me and after sitting down, he tucks me into the table nicely before gesturing toward a nearby maid, signaling to bring in something. He places himself directly across from me with a small smile. I can't help but smile back at him, perfectly at ease in this situation. A chef brings in our plates, setting them down before taking off the silver cover. I inhale the scent deeply, my mouth watering just a bit at the delicious smell. Looking down at the plate, my stomach grumbles in pleasure. It looks just as delicious as it smells. It seems to be some sort of _Buta no shogayaki*._

After giving a brief thanks to Takashi and dipping my head in appreciation, I'm just about to dig in when there's a sudden knock at the door. I groan a bit to myself, pouting that diner is interrupted. Takashi wastes no time in standing and heading straight for the door, leaving me alone. It would be rude to not eat without him. Even if it pains me to do so. Mourning over the fact that I cannot eat just yet, I wonder just who it could possible be at the door. Hunny wouldn't have to knock if it was just him. Neither would Satoshi or Chika.

So just who is it?

* * *

 _*Buta no shogayaki- ginger pork_


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

**Toolazytologin (guest review)-** Glad that you love the story and I'm happy to hear that this is one you can sit through all the way (for lack of a better phrase). Glad that you love Riko and I think you're right- she is pretty relatable for a lot of people.

 **Elvea Theb-** Woo you're caught up with the story! It would be pretty freaky if Ursula chipped her. Glad you like chapter! :D

 **Medieval Midnight-** Haha xD

 **Killjarkidranger-** Glad you like the chapter. One day I will be able to afford the Grell (from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji) cosplay I want to do, I vow it.

 **Scarlet White Rose-** Glad you like it! :D

 **Bored411-** Glad you like the chapter and thanks for letting me know about those mistakes. I'm dyslexic so letters, especially _a_ and _o,_ get mixed up a lot, so I'll make sure that I write _Chika_ in the future.

 **NeitherSaneNorInsane-** Glad you love all the fluff between Riko and Takashi :D

 **Hateme101-** Satoshi is amazing, it's a shame he never showed up in the anime.

 **Caijda-** Thank you! I'm happy to hear that he was written well since I have never really wrote him before. He's one of my faves from the manga too, it's such a shame he never showed in the anime.

 **Luscil L. L-** Don't worry yourself any longer for you will find out this chapter!

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Dark clouds before a big storm is the only analogy I could think of to describe that it looks bad now, but will only get worse before it's done. Ursula Umbridge Trunchbull De Vil is possibly now the best name for Ursula I have heard, you'll get to see who it was at the door this chapter.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and follows! Unable to reply to all reviews as I'm short on time. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

I sigh slightly and quietly eat my diner, trying to ignore the chaos around me. The people at the door turned out to just be Hunny… _with the entire host club._ Apparently everyone was worried about me and once they got wind of me being here, they just had to come here with Hunny. It's nice they care. Really. But it would also be nice to just be able to eat my diner. Considering my talk with Mother, I doubt that I'll come home to find my fridge and cupboards and cabinets with what little food they did have in them. It wouldn't be the first time she's taken away all the food as punishment. I wish I had my bag or something with pockets. Then I could wrap some of this in a napkin and hide it so I can take it home. Though maybe if I ask nicely, Takashi will put some in a container for me.

I glance up at him. Takashi still sits across from me, giving me a slightly apologetic smile for the unexpected guests. I know he didn't expect everyone to show up so it's not really his fault. It's Hunny's either because when the club (mainly Tamaki and the twins) put their mind to it, there is no stopping them. Hunny is happily devouring cake beside Takashi, obviously to everything around him as he giggles to himself. Haruhi and Tamaki are bickering about something, but I don't really want to know what they are talking about. It'd be rude to eavesdrop anyway. Kyoya is calmly typing at his laptop. I wonder if he brings that thing with him everywhere. Because I never see him carry around bags or anything that could hold it so does he just carry it under his arm the whole time? That must be tiring. Maybe for his birthday or Christmas I'll have to get him a laptop case or something.

I scowl a bit as a pair of hands try to sneak some food from my plate. The twins hover around me, dodging my elbow when I try to nudge them back. Since they are unexpected guests, but still guests, Takashi had the chef bring out more food. They already ate all of theirs so I don't think it's fair that they are trying to steal mine. Bastards. I swat at their hands with my fork, growling ever so slightly to ward them off. It works. With a yelp, they retreat and hide behind Haurhi, who raises an eyebrow at me.

"Did you growl at them?"

Heh. Yeah. I guess I did. I give Haruhi a sheepish smile, my cheeks stuffed with food. She rolls her eyes with a small smile and the twins gag at me from behind her back. Tamaki is the first to swat the twins away again, causing them to flock toward me once more. Damn it Tamaki. They were supposed to be your problem now. I huff a bit and try to continue to eat, ignoring the fact that the twins are making faces at me. When that doesn't work, they go for trying to nab some food from my plate again. Despite my best efforts, one of them manages to nab something causing me to tense up. I can feel my aura darken enough as I glare at them from the corners of my eyes. I feel the glare is strong enough to rival even Kyoya's. Whether it is or not, doesn't really matter because what matters is if it works or not. No one steals my food. Especially when I don't get this type of food often. And even more especially when I may not be eating for a while if Mother took my food.

The twins let out a yelp before running toward Haruhi again, frightened looks on their faces. I just smirk slightly as I grab the food that they threw into the air when they scattered away. I manage to catch it perfectly with my fork before devouring it like the rest of my food.

"Haruhi," the twins cry, "Haruhi save us! Ri-senpai is being mean to us!"

Haruhi sighs and looks at me for questioning, but I just continue to eat. The twins are wailing as they cling on to her, causing Tamaki to protest as he tries to get them to let her go. I don't even look up until Takashi gently kicks my shin from under the table to get my attention. Startled, I look up a bit frazzled to see Takashi giving me a slightly disapproving look. I pout at him a bit, gesturing my forks toward the twins,

"But they were trying to steal my food," I whine slightly, before mumbling a bit under my breath "…. I don't get to eat like this everyday, you know."

My words cause a bit of a pause, causing me to wince, but no one really comments on it. Glancing up, I can see the curious, concerned looks on their faces, but no one is brave enough to speak. I breathe a small sigh of relief that I don't have to explain my dietary habits. Again. I look up briefly to see Takashi staring at me with a bit of sympathy and I manage to give him a weak smile, trying to tell him I'm fine. Though judging from the look in his eyes, he doesn't believe it. I don't blame him. Because I'm not fine. When I go home, who knows what's going to be waiting for me, not to mention Mother wanting to find out about the club. If she finds out, there's no telling how far she'll go. I sigh slightly and slump my shoulders a bit, my bad mood quickly returning. Whenever they leave Takashi's house then that means I'll have to go which means going home. And I just can't do that. Not yet and not alone anyway.

"Well," Kyoya finally speaks up, shutting his laptop gracefully, "I believe it's time we all get going as it is getting rather late. Shibita-senpai, would like a ride home?"

Panic sets in at his words. No. No. No. He can't leave. _They_ can't leave. I just can't go home. Not now. I just can't face Mother. I bite at me lip before shaking my head, mumbling under my breath that _I'd rather not go home._ But it only draws attention as everyone turns to me. The twins scratch at their heads, sharing confused expressions with Tamaki. Haruhi looks sympathetic as she looks at me. Takashi and Hunny do as well, sharing concerned expressions between the two of them. Kyoya, however, just takes off his glasses to wipe at them before he looks back at me.

"A little bit louder, I cannot hear you when you mumble."

There's a bit of conflicting inside before I finally just sigh, still playing with the rest of my food with the fork as I don't have the heart to look up at everyone.

"I… I don't want to go home," I admit, "...Mother and I had a… talk this morning. About the club. She wanted to know what it was about, but I couldn't give her a direct answer. It did not end well. So I'm trying to put off seeing her for as long as I can."

I sigh a bit more, taking deep breaths to steady my pounding heart. Haruhi and Takashi stand, almost in union, to come closer to me with comforting presences. Soon, nearly all of them are swarming around me, gushing a bit as they try to comfort me without the need for physical contact. Thankfully, all of them are giving me enough space that I don't feel too overwhelmed and I still have elbow room. I bite at my lip a bit, unsure what to say or do as the twins start to question me.

"I can see why you'd be hiding it if your mom didn't know that you came to school dressed as a guy-"

"-but you make it seem like it's the end of the world."

I don't really have an answer for that. What am I supposed to say? That she couldn't find out because she would find it disrespectful and unsuited for me? That she could punish me, severely, if she were to find out? Take away my food? Take away my house? God forbid, _take away Bubbles and Cuddles?_ She could do anything she wanted because she's my mother. I let out a few shaky breaths, only managing to give them a small shrug as a response, but I only look up when Tamaki speaks up.

"Riko-senpai," he dips his head at me, his voice more serious than normal, "...As much as I hate to inform you of this as I wouldn't wish to cause you distress, there was someone who came to visit my father today. Someone who asked about the host club and who could very well have been your mother… I believe the first name was Akane?"

He gently prods at me, but I just look at him with frantic eyes. My heart goes back to pounding rapidly as my hands shake slightly. The tears are threatening to fall as I reach for Takashi's hand for comfort, interlocking our fingers tightly. I manage to nod at Tamaki slowly, but I can't help the fear that is engulfing me.

Mother.

She went to the school.

Asked about the club.

She knows.

She knows and I… I'm dead.

* * *

Thank God for friends like the hosts and for a boyfriend like Takashi. After seeing how distraught I was to go home, they all offered to walk me home themselves. The twins were a bit more reluctant, but eventually warmed up to the idea when Haruhi promised to wear _one_ outfit of their choice _if_ it wasn't anything inappropriate or a swimsuit. Her sacrifice will be remembered by me always and be told as a legend throughout history. Seriously. Tamaki practically threw a fit at her offer, but stopped when she said that the outfit would be chosen by both _him_ _and the twins._ That was a rather smart move on her part because considering they are always fighting, I doubt they will be able to agree on something so she won't have to come through on her offer.

Takashi walks beside me, closely. It's as if he's concerned something will happen to me and if he's closer to me he can help me, _protect_ me. It brings me a bit of comfort, but I keep shrugging away from his hand each time he tries to grab my hand. His presence alone is enough to comfort me and I don't think I can hold his hands right now. Not that I don't want to. But I can feel just how sweaty my hands are from my nerves and they're shaking way too much to even try to hold hands. From the corner of my eyes, I can see his hurt expression and I give him a small apologetic smile. Lifting my hand just enough for him to see just how bad it's shaking, causing him to give me an understanding nod of his head.

The entire walk no one really talks, aside from the occasional bickering of the twins and Tamaki, and it's tense. As if everyone knows that when I get home, I'll be facing the devil himself. I'm sure they all can hear how my heart is pounding inside my chest and I'm not exactly hiding how worried I am. My eyes are frantic and wide, glancing around constantly as if Mother will jump out at any second and see me with them. I could just cry from how frightened I am.

It seems like forever before we finally reach my house. It towers over me, dark like a shadow. I almost expect flames to just show up around it. I gulp thickly and shake slightly as I realize that I have to go inside to face Mother. I can't bring anyone in with me, though a part of me wants to, because I don't know what Mother may do or say or what she has already done. I just can't do that to them.

"Take it easy, Ri-senpai," the twins chime, their previously humorous expressions gone, "I'm sure it will be okay."

One by one every wishes me well. The twins. Tamaki. Haruhi even says that I could stay at her house if she wants, but I need to get this over with. Hunny even goes as far as giving me a huge hug, after I give him the okay of course. It's not long before the only ones left to say their goodbyes are Kyoya and Takashi. All the others, with the exception of Hunny whose waiting for Takashi, have left. Kyoya steps forward, pushing up his glasses,

"If your mother ever tries anything, be sure to inform me."

And then, just like the rest, he leaves briskly. As short as it was, his words bring a small, shaky smile to my face. Yeah. If I ever need someone to cover up a body I know now that Kyoya has my back. As soon as he is gone, Takashi steps forward with a concerned look on his face as he kneels down to my level.

"Be safe, Ri," he says simply and gives me a small peck on my forehead before leaving with Hunny, sparing me a look over his shoulder to watch me.

For a moment, I'm left alone as I just stand there outside my house. I'm a bit dazed from the kiss Takashi gave me to the forehead, a small blush spreading on my cheeks. I shake my head. No. No time for those happy romantic thoughts. I have to face this. I turn to my house with a shaky breath. I just have to move. I have to go through the gates. I have to walk… I still don't move… It takes a while, but eventually I'm able to drag my feet straight through the gates of hell.

God help me.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

**Persont (guest review)-** Thank you, I'm glad you love the fic!

 **Medieval Midnight-** Thank you for reminding me about that .

 **Elvea Theb-** Kyoya will help eventually, promise, but for now she really is in some deep shit.

 **Bored411-** Wait no longer for you shall see just how badly her mother takes it.

 **FanFictionReader225-** If that chapter horrified you, you may want a blanket or something for this chapter.

 **Hatem101-** They all care a lot about Riko, it's sweet to write.

 **Killjarkidranger-** Kyoya did join in, though probably a bit reluctantly (haha). I take he's your fav host then?

 **Caijda-** Thank you so much! I try to be thorough with characters so I'm glad it's paying off! And yay, dyslexic buddies!

 **Alice Kitten-** Thank you!

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

* * *

After grabbing the bags that I found laying in a bush (thanks Masami for putting it somewhere where people won't easily see and steal, but do you really have to put it in a place where even I didn't see it at first?), I head to my house. It is late and very dark. Mother won't be happy that I'm out so late. Maybe avoiding coming home was a bad idea. I gulp slightly. Maybe if I sneak in then Mother won't hear me. I creep through the door that leads straight to the kitchen instead of going through the front door. I just have to be quiet. Very quiet. I hold my breath as I enter the kitchen, tip toeing in. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that the kitchen is dark. No sign of anyone….

But then the lights come on, killing any hope I had of not being caught or seen by Mother. My heart stops and everything seems to freeze over as panic floods my system. She's here. She's here with me. She knows. She knows and she is here with me. Oh God. Oh God I'm going to die. With wide eyes, I turn to face her as she stands by the light switch with a dark expression on her face. Her eyes are narrowed into thin slits and I have only seen her this angry a very few times. Her nostrils flare as her arms cross in front of her chest.

"You are a disgrace."

Her voice cuts through the silence like icy daggers, sending shivers down my spine as I stumble backwards a bit. I shouldn't be surprised to hear it though. She's said things like that before. She makes it very clear how she feels about me.

"That club of yours is nothing more than a _glorified harem_. It's disgusting. As a Shibata, you should show nothing but the uttermost grace and dignity. Quiet and respectful. But you are worth nothing."

The harshness of her words cause my breathing to become uneven as I fight the urge to cry. I knew she would be angry with me. I knew this would happen when she found out what the club is. I just knew it. Oh God. My heart twists and turns in my chest from sheer nerves, causing a small twinge of pain to shoot through me. She steps forward, causing me to go back even more for fear she'll lash out. My hands twitch at my sides, just wanting to curl into a ball. I keep my mouth shut, my lips tightly thin. Talking will make it worse. Talking always makes it worse. It's best to be quiet. Accept any punishment.

"And then imagine my surprise," she snarls, her lips curling in anger, "When the principal mentions that bastard as _your_ _boyfriend_. You made me _look stupid_ in front of him! You are absolutely worthless! A disgrace! You are as dirty as the semen of that disrespectful _boyfriend's_ dick, just like a common _whore._ "

 _Slap._ I let out a small, muffled yelp as there's a sudden stinging in my cheek. The tears flow down my cheeks freely. Through blurry eyes, I can see her. Mother still stands proudly as if she just hasn't slapped me. As if… As if she hasn't knocked me down. As if she is a real mother. She walks past me without a single word, her heels clicking against the kitchen tiles.

I just sit there on the floor for a moment. I reach a hand up to the tender cheek to see small drops of blood dripping from my fingertips. Her nails must have caught my cheek. There will be a bruise there tomorrow. An image comes to mind of me sitting on the floor, seeing blood drip from my hands from one of her slaps as she screams at me that I must not tell lies. That my uncle couldn't possibly…. My breathing is almost nonexistent as memories flood back to the day she slapped me before. Reality and the past blur together as my body heats up. I can still feel the slap hitting my cheek. Over and over again. I'm not sure how long I sit there like that, the memories replaying like nightmares in my mind before I'm finally able to try to think about something else. Like Takashi. He protects me. Makes me safe.

I think about him. The fun we have together. How he makes me feel. I think of my friends. Hunny and all the cake he's shared with me. The twins and, despite their shenanigans, have funny jokes. I think of Tamaki referring to me as family. All of us family actually. I think of Kyoya and is hidden considerate side. I think of Umi and Chiko. I think of Masami. I think of Haruhi. I think of all of them and eventually, I'm able to slow my breathing down as my heart slowly goes from a rapid beat to a dull thud.

Still teary eyed and hot, I manage to drag myself off the floor and head toward me room. I just want to sleep. I want to hug Cuddles and Bubbles. I need their comfort. Physical comfort. I let out a few shaky breaths as I enter my room. It feels strangely empty. Vacant. Lonely. Something is missing, I can feel it. Dread over comes me. Good Lord no. Don't let them be gone… My eyes go to their cages...

All I find is empty stands. There's dust forming the outline of two rectangle tanks. Oh. Oh God. Oh God they're gone. The first friends I ever made. My pets. My family. I let out a cry of despair, anguish echoing off my falls as I fall to my knees. I never cried that loud in my life and my throat burns from it. My mouth is dry and stiff, but I don't care even as my chest burns with pain. The stinging in my cheek is nothing compared to this. I could have handled just a slap. But she… She got rid of them. They're gone. They're actually gone. Probably dead somewhere or lonely in at an animal shelter. Sobs cause my shoulders to shake as I bury my head in my knees. They're gone. _She took my family away from me._

I don't know how long I stay like that. Just crying, screaming. Wretched sobbing. I feel gross and I know I have to clean myself up before going to bed. Or at least clean the slap on my cheek because I can feel the blood from it mixing in with my salty tears. It seems like forever before I'm able to bring myself back up. My legs almost give out from underneath me, but I'm at least able to drag myself to the bathroom to get some what cleaned up.

Looking in the mirror, I see just how bad the damage is. My whole body is flushed pink. My cheeks are a bit swollen and my eyes are puffy and red. Tears are staining my cheeks, creating ugly streaks. On the tender side of my face I can see the vague outline of what will soon become a bruise by tomorrow. There's three thin red marks going across it from her nails. They're not deep by any means but they still hurt like hell. With shuddering breaths, I'm at least able to clean up my cheeks and face with cool water that feels like Heaven against my skin. I dab at it a bit with a wad of toilet paper, trying to clean it up and wince as it sends shooting pain when I touch it. I don't even have the strength to change as I drag my feet back to my room. My eyes going to straight back to the cages, bringing me to the harsh reality.

God. Who's going to comfort me now? With out Cuddles, without Bubbles, whose going to be my anchor? Whose going to let me know, with no words, that I'm going to be okay? That this is nothing. That I'm safe…. A small light goes off in my head. _Takashi. Takashi can do that._ I scramble, my legs wobbly unevenly. My eyes are still blurry and I can feel nothing but the pounding pain in my chest, but I'm able to scuffle for my phone. I'm barely even able to type a quick message to Tashi, begging, _pleading_ for him to get to my house _ASAP._ That I'd explain when he got here. To not use the front door, but the kitchen door. That he has to be quiet and sneak in without getting noticed. But I just need him here.

 _I_ _hope to God that he comes._

* * *

I can't even begin to describe the absolute relief that floods over me when see Takashi enter into my room, looking a bit nervous and unsure of himself. His steps are cautious and slow. I don't blame him. He doesn't know what this is about anyway. Though I have to hand it to him, he was very quiet. I didn't even hear him enter the house. Though that was probably because I was too busy crying to hear the door. For a moment, his eyes roam the room and I see him stare at the empty stands with mild confusion and astonishment as if he cannot believe that the tanks are gone.

As soon as his eyes land on me, they widen and almost instantly, he's at me side as I sit on the bed. I can see the way he eyes the mark on my tear stained cheek, but I don't give him the chance to question me. I tackle him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as I let out a small sob. I cry violently into his shoulder, my shoulders shaking as I don't hold back anything.

"...She took them," I whisper, my voice raspy and dry, "She found about the club and she took them away, Tashi. She took my family..."

I feel him tense in my grip. I'm not sure if it's because of what happened or because I'm wrapped around his neck. After a second, his hands wrap around my body as if he's unsure that he's allowed to. After being so cautious of body contact, of any sort of physical contact, this is the first time that I relax into it. My body goes limp in his arms as I cry into the nape of his neck, letting him comfort me. His arms are like a blanket of comfort. Has it… Has it always been such a good presence? Is it the gentle, tender hug that feels so good or is it just the physical contact after going so long without it?

I don't know how long we sit there on my bed in each other's arms, but eventually my sobs die down to quiet hiccups as he rubs comforting circles on my back. I know for a fact that this is the longest time someone has touched me in a long time. Even my hugs with Haruhi aren't this long. Even hand holding doesn't last this long. He gives me a small peck on my forehead, whispering words of comfort. It feels nice. Peaceful. Safe.

Almost like an electric surge, there's a light bulb that suddenly goes _pop_ in my mind as if suddenly everything clicks. As if everything I ever done with him makes sense. As if my feelings are clear. Why I'm so comfortable with him, to this level at least and who knows when, if ever, I will do something that's more than just this. But instead of calling Haruhi, someone I consider a sister, I called him. Why I always want to call him. Why I want to be with him. He's my boyfriend, for almost a year but I'm not the best at keeping track of time. But it's more than that…. My eyes widen slightly as I tense up in his arms, causing him to look at me with wild concern, prepared to let me go in case I wasn't comfortable with him holding me.

I look into his eyes with a small blush and all I see is concern shining in them. Adoration. Caring. Tenderness. Love. He stares back at me, a small blush of his own covering his cheeks.

"...I love you."

My voice is barely above a whisper, but I know he heard me. His eyes go wide for a brief moment and being against his chest, I'm able to hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. I can feel him tense for a brief moment, confusion in his eyes as if he can't believe what's hearing. Personally I can't believe it either. I mean, here I am saying _I love you_ to a guy I have never even kissed and have no plans of kissing until I'm ready. But physical things aren't needed in a relationship and it doesn't change the fact that I feel like I'm in love with him. And I mean it with ever fiber of my being. _I love him. I love Takashi._

Finally his expression softens and he embraces me with ease once more, tighter than before as he lets out a small sigh, nuzzling his face into my matted hair.

"...I love you too."


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Chapter 23 (guest)-** Haha, love the name! And thank you! I hope that more people understand that there doesn't have to be physical intimacy for a relationship.

 **Tolazytologin (guest)-** Sorry to make you cry (though I cried myself). Her mother is very evil, but yay for sweet moments!

 **FanFictionReader225- (minor spoiler alert)** yes, Bubbles and Cuddles will be coming back eventually.

 **Killjarkidranger-** If it makes you feel better, I cried when writing it. Ah, I get it now. Personally, my fav. character is Haruhi and my fav. host is between Haruhi and Hunny.

 **Luscil L. L- (minor spoiler alert) **Promise Cuddles and Bubbles will be back eventually!

 **Fanfictionlover124-** Don't worry! Things will be settled with Ursula _eventually._

 **Medieval Midnight-** They are always so cute! Sorry about the graphic part with Ursula, I didn't mean to write it so vulgar, it just kinda happened? Sorry about that, but she was really, really pissed.

 **Bored411-** Her mother is crazy, but I promise everything gets better _eventually._

 **Short on time and cannot reply to all reviews, sorry. Thanks for reviews, favorites and follows!  
**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

The next day, I feel a lot better. Not to say I'm still not upset, but I'm not nearly as bad as I was last night. Takashi really helped me. He ended up staying with me for a good portion of the night. He was such great support. I'm still not sure how long that he sat there with me on the bed, but I do know that eventually, we were able to talk about different things to get my mind off of it. Off of Mother…. I take a deep breath to try to ease any nerves that threaten to be shaken. I can't lose it right now. Not during Host Club. I've been doing good so far throughout the day to not seem too upset as to not to worry anyone, I'd hate to break now.

Today's cosplay is something that I know next to nothing about, just that it's villains. I end up looking everyone's cosplay up on my phones to learn who is who and see just what type of villains we're dressed as. Kyoya is someone called _Riddler,_ which suits him I suppose. He is pretty smart after all. Tamaki is, to no surprise, dressed as _The Joker,_ who is possibly the only character I didn't have to look up. Even _I_ know who _Joker_ is. Though it's funny that the twins are dressed as the hyenas that are usually associated with _Joker_ and _Harley Quinn_ (the only other character aside from Batman himself that I even know from _DC)._ It's kind of funny to see them cling so close to Tamaki in what's best descrived as some sort of half-animal half-human jungle get up. With dark pants, no shirt, black painted spots all over their chests and face, and animalistic ears, they look like something from a cartoon almost. At least Takashi looks pretty stunning as _Deathstroke_ , switching the mask with just a plain eyepatch. I had to look up just who exactly _Deathstroke_ is, but once I did, I have to admit it suits him. A strong, smart assassin. Heh. Hunny is a much smaller version of _Penguin,_ with a hat way too large for his head as it droops to the side. Haruhi is dressed as _Mad Hatter,_ a _Batman villain_ apparently. Looking these things up are pretty handy though I know that I won't remember any of these details, except for Takashi as _Deathstroke._ He is rather dashing in that metallic suit of his.

As for me, well after looking up my character, I found that I am no other than _Scarecrow,_ the villain who uses some sort of gas that makes people relive their worst nightmares. Fate, it seems, has a twisted sense of humor to make this character for this cosplay. It's rather ironic, though that's probably why the twins were laughing when they made me get dressed. At least I don't have to wear the ridiculously looking mask over my head. According to Kyoya, if we all wore masks that were supposed to go with our costumes (this was mostly aimed toward myself and Takashi), then it could possibly frighten the guests.

I glance briefly toward Takashi as he hosts with Hunny. After our… confession, I guess would the best word…. It was easy to tell that he's a lot happier. I can just see it in his eyes (or rather eye since today's cosplay causes him to wear an eyepatch), every time he briefly looks over to me. I have to admit he's not the only whose happier, even if it's hard for me to express that happiness because of the circumstances that led to it. Looking toward Hunny, I see that coyness in his eyes. I think Hunny notices that something is up between Takashi and I, but he has a sly smile on his face that tells me he can guess what happened.

Shaking my head, I decide to focus on the girls in front of me. There's a few usual costumers as well as Masami, Chika, and Umi. I can't quite recall the names of the other customers, despite how often they show up.

"Riko-senpai," one girl sitting on the couch speaks up, trying to start a conversation, "When will you be bringing Cuddles back over? I… I didn't get a chance to pet her last time."

She flushes slightly as she bats her eyes, but my smile comes out tense and a bit forced. Her words hitting my heart like a bunch of tiny needles. Cuddles. She won't be coming back any time soon. Neither will Bubbles. My babies… _My babies…_ The sadness starts to bubble up again in my chest, threatening to spill at any moment. I feel the tension in my nerves, threatening to break. God. Just when I thought I wasn't going to lose it, this happens. I try to continue to smile, my eyes looking between the girls uneasily,

"They won't be coming around for awhile."

I try to keep my voice from wavering, my words short and simple. Though I can't keep it from cracking slightly on the word _awhile._ It's slowly becoming harder and harder to keep my calm. My nerves have gone to tense to bending, twisting in a way that's making it mere moments before they break. My breathing is hitched slightly and I can tell they know something is up. Sharing concerned looks between each other, it's obvious that they're trying to figure out what to say and whose brave enough to speak first. It's one of the girls who I don't know the name of that gathers her wits first, as bold enough to lean forward slightly,

"Riko-senpai, are you okay?"

My forced smile wavers a bit as I try to think of what I can say. Can I really tell them that I'm okay without breaking? Can I just tell them the truth that I'm upset that my babies were taken away? I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as my hands shake violently in my lap, my face gets hot and flushed from the nerves. I can feel myself breaking, undone, just… I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I look up at them, my voice softer than even a whisper as my voice is hoarse,

"Cuddles and Bubbles won't be coming here for awhile," I explain, my voice cracking at their names, "...I'm afraid that Mother deemed them inappropriate pets and took them back to the pet store."

I leave out the details of the fight and try to keep it simple. It's not a lie, but it's' not the complete truth either. Especially since I'm not _one hundred percent sure_ that she took them to the pet store. But I'm almost sure of it. I had checked everywhere near the house for any signs of burials or dead bodies and then I checked every pond and dumpster within five blocks only to come up with absolutely nothing. It's enough for me to dare to hope that they're alive and okay. I let out a few shaky breaths as I look up at the girls. Masami, Umi and Chika look like they're about to cry with me, as do a few of the other girls. Most are looking at me with sympathetic looks. It's no secret that I love my pets, they are my family. My babies.

"It's okay," Chika speaks up softly, "I'm sure they're okay."

I manage to give her a tired, sorrowful smile,

"I can only hope… They're like my family. It… It hurts that they were just taken away."

I reach a hand up to my chest and grip my jacket painfully tight as if I'm grabbing my own heart. I wish I could just rip my heart out. It hurts. I let out a few more shaky, uneven breaths as my hands shake constantly. Masami and the others share a look that I don't quite understand, but it's obvious to me they're having some sort of telepathic discussion. After a moment, they begin whispering with the other customers.

God. I wonder what they're up to now. It can't be any worse than what I'm already experiencing. I shouldn't worry too much about their affairs, even if I catch my name being mentioned quietly a few times. My hand has let go off my jacket and is now interlocked with my other hand in my lap as I fiddle with my thumbs in a desperate attempt to calm my nerves. After what seems like forever, but in reality is probably only a couple of minutes at the most, the girls finally stop their whispering to turn back toward me. They look… determined. There's a fire that's lighting up in their eyes that tells me that whatever they are planning is something that they are obviously passionate about. Something they want to go through with no matter. If I cared enough at this point, I would be questioning them about it, but I can't bring myself to care that much about it. Besides it's not like I could talk them out of it.

I glance briefly toward the other hosts, wondering they caught sight of what just conspired, only to see Haruhi walking over to me calmly with a tray full of tea. She refills the tea cups on the table before she sits down beside me with a welcoming smile aimed toward the girls. She has a bit of confusion on her face as she glances over them, probably seeing that same determination that I do, before she glances at me with a quirked eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders in response, not able to really answer since I'm not sure myself.

"O-kay," Haruhi says slowly, careful with her words, "Is everything alright over here? Are you doing alright, Riko?"

I sniffle a bit and just manage a tired, half-hearted smile that causes her expression to soften in concern as she eyes me over, taking in my tired appearance. I know I must look like a wreck. To be honest the only reason I don't smell is because Takashi managed to convince me to get into the shower last night- after he had left, of course. Though that's only clean thing about me. My uniform is wrinkled and tight and my hair isn't even brushed through. Not to mention how my skin's paled from all the exhaustion, the bags under my eyes, and the fact that even with concealer, foundation and a ton of powder (which happens to be the only makeup I own that I rarely even use), there's still a faint outline of the bruise that's concealed under the layers of makeup. I can see the way that Haruhi's eyes linger on my cheek, noticing traces of a bruise as well as the faint cut, but I pray she doesn't say anything.

Thankfully, she doesn't get a chance to question me in front of the guests as Tamaki calls the club to an end. There's disappointment on all of the customers faces and with a small smile, I say my farewells to all of my own customers. Chika, Umi and Masami are the only ones who linger slightly, debating whether or not they should risk staying after hours to check on me, before I give them a small wave as if to say _go on, I'm fine._ Reluctantly, they left as well.

I let out a small sigh of relief, though the relief is quickly gone when I see the hosts looking at me with a bit of concern, all of them are looking at the faint traces of the bruise on my cheek. Except Takashi. Instead, his eyes are focused right on my own, concern and love shining in them brightly. I shift a bit on my seat. Kyoya is looking at me a bit auspiciously as if he suspects something is up. I gulp a bit thickly, my heart racing as I think about what may happen if Kyoya calls the cops. Mother is smart. She'll cover it all up, making her seem like the good guy, and she'll dismiss the bruise and cut as an accident. Then when everyone else is gone, she'll lash out on me, making things so much worse than they are. However, when I realize that Kyoya is smart as well, I relax. He won't act. Not yet. Not without definite proof.

It still doesn't stop me from mumbling my goodbyes and high tailing it out of there as fast as I can, briefly even stopping to promise them all that I'm fine.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Killjarkidranger-** Aw, thanks I'm glad you like Cuddles and Bubbles so much! I would adopt Riko too if I could to be honest.

 **Bored411-** Loosing pets are always pretty hard and as to what the guests (plus Chika, Umi and Masami) are planning will be revealed eventually ;)

 **FanFictionReader225-** ~You'll see~

 **Hateme101-** That's a cool idea, though I don't think I could do Haruhi's point of view justice lol

 **Caijda-** I've always wanted a pet snake, though spiders are a bit too scary for me (I'm working on it, but they still freak me out when they're in the house). Thanks for understanding Chika/Chiko mix up as well. The force, you shall have- my poor attempt at Yoda-speak, I always have a hard time with it. :)

 **RosemaryThief-** Thank you so much! I try to keep my writing smooth without too many ripples (so to say) and I am glad it's paying off. Don't sleep deprive yourself too much!

 **Elvea Theb-** Riko's mother is the unholy child of Umbridge, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, and Freddy Kueger.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Actually, now that you mention it, originally I was going to have Riko have a self-harming problem (with varying different ways of doing it), though scratched it off almost as soon as I thought about it because it's such a delicate topic (not to mention triggering for me and a lot of people). As for the hosts and their reactions, they'll be in the next chapter.

 **TPWABW-** No kiddin'.

 **Thanks for all the favorites, reviews and follows.**

 **~CW**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

* * *

I slam the kitchen door behind me when I finally get back home, my heart is pounding wildly in my chest. My body feels all sweaty and hot. Everything is just spiraling. The growling coming from my stomach doesn't help. I guess eating only the cake from the Host Club today would do that. I take a few deep breaths, trying to get my body back to normal as I set down my book bag. My hands are shaking a bit, but I manage to open up the fridge to see what I have left. I woke up this morning too late so I didn't get a chance to look…

Apparently there's nothing. I guess I was right. Mom did take all the food again because I know I had _at least_ a few packages of noodles, half a carton of milk, butter, and some juice left. But everything is empty. The fridge is blaring cold onto nothing but its shelves. The cabinets just hold some dust and a few stray crumbs. My stomach lets out another protest, causing me to whine a bit. I could always go to the parlor. It's cheaper than going grocery shopping at least.

Digging through my pockets, I take out my wallet and open it. There's my school ID, a social security card… And that's it. I'm pretty sure there's a small puff of air coming from the pocket that's supposed to hold the money. My shoulders slump and I let out a disappointed sigh. So even the parlor is a no go unless I text someone saying _hey wanna go some place to eat by the way you'll have to pay for me._ Yeah. Not going to happen. That'd be so rude of me and I just can't do that. My stomach protests again, causing me to put my hand over it in a vain attempt to calm it. Thankfully, I don't have time to dwell on it for too long because my phone chimes.

 _From- Imouto_

 _Going by the ice cream place, wanna join me? I'll pay ;)_

Ohhh Haruhi, bless you, you sweet soul. I quickly type back my reply, silently thanking whoever is out there looking out of for me, before I quickly run up to my room. After a quick outfit change into some shorts and a loose t-shirt as well as a quick dab of deodorant and perfume, I'm out of the house and sprinting toward the ice cream parlor.

* * *

I'm practically skidding down the side walk by the time I reach the ice cream parlor. My stomach is growling at me, knowing that it's going to get food soon. I just can't wait. It's nice of Haruhi to offer to pay and I know that she doesn't have much money herself, making this all that more special. I run through the doors of the shop, causing Janet to look at me with a quirked eyebrow. I give her a sheepish smile of apology before she skates off to serve a few of the other customers. I can see the traces of a smile on her face, amused at my antics… But Haruhi… Where is she?

It takes me a moment to spot my _little sister_ sitting at a booth and I grin madly before I go plop myself across from her. It's only then that I notice that she's not eating ice cream. She's eating a burger and some fries and there's a plate of the same food in front of me. I forget this place does real food. I'm always so focused on the sweets that I don't really notice either. Though I'm a bit disappointed that it's not ice cream like I hoped, I suppose this is good too. Healthier by far, that's for sure. Not mention it's more solid… Smells delicious. I inhale deeply, my mouth watering just a bit. I look toward Haruhi, pleading silently if it's okay to dig in,

"..Is… Is this for me?"

Haruhi snorts,

"Who else would it be for? I told you I was paying and you looked like you could use something other than unhealthy food for once."

She gestures for me to dig in as she starts to eat her own food. I waste no time in tearing into the burger. Oh God it tastes so good. Like fireworks on my tongue. Has their food always been this delicious? This is outrageous. Why haven't I ate the burgers here before?

I barely even notice when Janet skates by, ruffling my hair briefly as she goes with a grin on her face,

"Ah, so guess the cookin' isn't so bad, huh," she teases lightly, "Maybe you'll eat it more often instead of all that junk food."

My cheeks are stuffed with food so I just give her a thumbs up and what I can muster of a smile. She gives her a hearty laugh before disappearing into the kitchen. I can still hear her laughter from there. Though she has a point. The cooking is very good. Delicious and mouth watering. I should be savoring it, but instead I just eat through it all pretty quickly. In the future, I'll have to order this a lot more often. It's a lot more filling than just ordering a lot of ice cream. I'm almost done with the frieds by the time Haruhi finally speaks up.

"So… Your mother took away your pets? We all heard you tell the customers."

I look at her a bit startled. She's staring at me with understanding and concern, causing me to shift in my seat. I know I must have worried everyone at the club from how I acted, but it's kind of hard to really talk about. My family. My children. Just gone. I gulp thickly and give her a shaky smile, but Haruhi doesn't take it. She tsks at me slightly,

"Riko. I know it's bothering you. I'm just saying if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, okay?"

I take a deep breath and give her a nod. Yeah. I know she's here if I want to talk about it. I lazily dip my fry into the last of the ketchup,

"….It's hard," I whisper, "Talking about it, I mean… They were my family."

Haruhi's expression softens as she pushes her now empty plate aside. With a sigh, I push my plate as well. My previously starving stomach has lost its appetite. Such a shame too. There is still a few good-looking fries left that I could have devoured. For a moment, we're in silence. I wonder if I should just get up and leave, putting our night to an end. I shift a bit in my seat, rolling my shoulders a bit uncomfortable with the silence. Normally I adore the silence, though lately all it seems to bring is negativity. Besides it's strange for Haruhi to just be silent. She's usually so outspoken and blunt.

"You know you have a family," Haruhi finally speaks up to my relief, "You have me and Dad. The hosts. Takashi. We're your family too. Your mother doesn't seem to be good family though."

I stay quiet, unsure what to say in response to my mother. I do know that my friends are my family, but I suppose it's just not the same since Mother is my blood relation. I just… It's hard. It's so hard. She's my mother. I can't just give that up, can I? And not to mention that at one point, she really was a mom. She used to be such a good mom too before everything happened. Sometimes I wonder if she'll be that way again. I shift again in my seat, unable to meet Haruhi's eyes as she continues,

"Just remember that the blood of the coven is thicker than the water of the womb. People who you choose as family can make a better family than the ones you're really related too… And I think you need to realize that, Riko. From what I've heard and how you've been acting, I think your mother isn't really a mother at all."

I bite at my lip hesitantly, my heart pounding in my chest. My chest heaves with labored breathes as I bring myself to look up at Haruhi. She knows something is wrong between Mother and I. I can see it in her eyes. The suspicion. She just wants to help. I know that. But it's still hard to hear someone else say that about Mother. Seeing my slight panic, Haruhi sighs and leans forward, her eyes serious as she continues to speak,

"I'm not saying for you to leave your mother completely, Riko, though if you decide to, I'll support you since I don't really know all the details of your mom. I'm just saying that you need to stand up for yourself. It'll just continue to grow worse and worse if you don't. Okay?"

I give her a slow nod, biting at my lip. Stand up for myself? Have I really ever done that? Once, I think. Maybe. But to Mother? When she's in this bad of a mood? I take a few deep breaths, trying to slow my heart. Could I do it? Haruhi's eyes are shining with encouragement, that I can't stop myself from saying that maybe I can. Maybe I can do it. Maybe it will work.

"...Okay, i _mouto,_ I will try for you..."

* * *

When I get home, it's a bit late. I ended up staying at the ice cream parlor a bit later with Haruhi than I originally thought I would. Maybe when I get inside, I should just turn on music and work on _Heart's Lost._ I mean, it won't get written unless I write it. It just takes a while to get started sometimes. Though it helps that Takashi inspires me to write more of it. I almost smile at the thought, but the sound of heels clicking against pavement cause me to stop in the courtyard to look toward the mansion.

Mother is standing by the limo. She's about to leave. I can tell by the way the butler is standing by the limo looking bored and impatient, though he's masking it rather well. She's talking on the phone briefly before she spots me from the corner of her eyes and ends the call. For a moment, she just stays there. She stands by her limo with a flip of her hair, looking as if she owns the world. For all I know she very well could own it. Though I do know for sure that she _thinks_ she does. My mind briefly goes to Haruhi and her words of wisdom, causing my fists to clench as I feel my mouth dry. I just stand there in the middle of the yard, half way to my house, staring at her. Willing myself to move to talk to her. Stand up for myself. Just like Haruhi said. Just like I promised.

My feet don't move, yet Mother lingers closer and closer, her eyes narrowed as if I'm the scum of the earth. She walks carefully on the cemented walkway, making her way toward me. I'm not sure how she can walk in those heels of hers and for a brief moment, I wish that for once, she'd trip in them to land face first into the nearby grass and mud or on the cement itself. A bit dark, maybe, but at the least she'd get embarrassed and scrapped up. My mouth gapes, opening and closing as I try to find the words to speak.

"Well, dear," Mother's honeyed voice speaks out, "Are you just going to stand there like a _baishunfu*?_ Is that way to make me proud?"

Make her proud… I take a deep breath, the words coming a bit more easily now. _For Haruhi,_ I repeat in my mind, _for my little sister._ I have to do this. I have to stand up for myself and I have to tell Mother how I feel. I mumble a bit, the words coming out slow and soft, before I take a deep breath and repeat myself louder. My fists clenching at my sides in a vain attempt to calm my nerves.

"I don't need to make anyone proud," I repeat, "And I'm not obligated to do so. All that matters is I'm proud of myself."

My chest feels like it's going to burst from how much my heart is pounding. It's a miracle that I can say that without my voice wavering at all. As if I'm confident about my words. There's a small sense of pride building up in my chest. For the first time, here I am. Standing up for myself against Mother. I could almost smile if it's not so terrifying. Filled with adrenaline, I stand a bit straighter, squaring my shoulders and my feet as I stand my ground firmly.

Yet it all diminishes when Mother gives me that smile. The _oh I'm so much better than you dear and I know best_ smile. The smile that makes what little confidence I had building up crumble like it's just dust in the wind. It makes my knees go weak as I feel like the smallest insect and she's the boot. She's always the boot that's going to crush me. Kill me. Make me nothing. I take a few wavering breaths as she leans forward to my level,

"Now isn't that a bit selfish," she coos at me softly, "Selfish people are hideous people, Riko."

No. No. No. I'm not selfish. I'm not hideous. I'm a good person. It becomes harder and harder to breathe as the world falls apart around me. I can't seem to speak as my throat closes, but I feel myself nodding, the tears bristling in my eyes. Mother clicks her tongue in approval before she walks away briskly. I think she says something to me when she looks over her shoulder briefly, but I don't catch it. I can't catch anything in my current state.

I'm sorry, _imouto,_ I failed you.

* * *

 _*Baishunfu- prostitute/whore_


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Elvea Theb-** I don't blame you, Ursula is a very wicked person whose not much of a person at all.

 **Alice Kitten-** Haha that would have been funny!

 **Hateme101-** I think we all feel sorry for Riko.

 **Luscil L. L-** Ursula isn't just a baishunfu, she's _the_ baishunfu.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Ursula is very, very selfish, I agree.

 **Atlantis5296-** Riko will saved eventually! And sorry for grammatical errors, if I ever get the time (because I'm rather busy a lot), I will be sure to go back and reread that chapter to see if I can fix any of the ones I catch.

 **Medieval Midnight-** Oh no! Don't cry! D:

 **Killjarkidranger-** If it was an American Horror Story reference, it was by accident since I've only seen the first episode of that show (though my friend is pretty obsessed with it). I think, given the chance, Riko could be very strong on her own really. I love Bubbles and Cuddles like I love Hobbit/Lord of the Rings and Dragon Age Inquisition (now that's a lot). Glad you love the chapter!

 **Bored411-** She stands up for herself (sort of) again _very_ soon, but as for her getting help, she'll get the help she needs _very_ soon too.

 **FanFictionLover124-** Great idea! Not very legal, but great idea!

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! A bit late in the day for the update, but I didn't have work today and ended up sleeping in after pulling an all-nighter playing _Dragon Age Inquisition._ Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

Suddenly, I wake up grasping at my sheets with labored breaths. After such a horrible talk with Mother yesterday, it's reasonable that I ended up getting many different nightmares. Some involved Cuddles and Bubbles. Some involved Mother herself. My body feels hot and I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks already. The clock says it's only six in the morning. I'm not even concerned that it only gives me to two hours before the school day starts. If I even go in the first place. I doubt I can go back to sleep at this rate. Sniffling, I try to will myself to get up. After all, it's not like I have anything else I can possibly do.

I groan a bit as I realize that my nose is congested beyond the relief of medication and my body is drenched in cold sweat. I feel cold myself despite the fact that there's no reason I should be considering how warm it is in the house. I get up from bed with a frustrated grunt. My throat is itchy and I can feel a cough building up in my chest. Great. Just _great._ I'm getting a _freaking cold._

Isn't this just perfect? The start of another perfect day? Just like the others have been _so freaking perfect?_ I resist the sudden urge to kick at the wall, my heart beating wildly in my chest at the sudden burst of anger. Is it really my fault I'm angry though? After everything that's going on with Mother, after trying to stand up for myself only to fail, only to come to bed and have nightmares? I'm just tired. Tired of everything. Why does Mother have to be like this? Why did she have to take away my babies? Why did she just have to find out about the club? Why couldn't I have put up with that deaf jerk at the art gallery instead of bringing Takashi into this? Why can't things just be _normal?_

This is crap. I feel like crap. I'm yawning every few seconds as I get up because I'm so tired. I just… I'm not going to school today. I just can't. Instead of the usual uniform, I put on some casual clothes and a bra before messily running my fingers through my hair as I descend down the stairs. Maybe I can go down to Janet at the dinner/parlor and see if she'll be nice enough to give me something for free for breakfast. As much as I would hate to just beg like that, I don't think I really have much of a choice. Or maybe I can just go lay in bed and do nothing all day.

I wipe at my slightly puffy eyes as I stop at the end of the stairs, standing in the middle of the living room. Just as I muse about going back up stairs and just laying on my bed for the rest of the day, there's a knock at my door. Crap. Who's knocking at this time of the day? Mother wouldn't bother knocking. I look toward the stairs briefly with a bit of longing, wanting to just lay down and rest my eyes, but curiosity wins out in the end. With a tired sigh, I drag my feet all the way to the kitchen side door.

When I open the door, I realize I should have expected them to be there. There's not anyone else who would visit this time of day. _Takashi._ With my boyfriend is Hunny, who sits on Takashi's shoulders without a care in the world and grin on his face. Takashi has a small smile on his face as well, but it disappears when he takes in my ragged appearance. The sight of them cause me to lighten up just a bit, the weight on my shoulders getting slightly lighter. Why are they here? Isn't it a bit too early for them? Or maybe they just happened to be out for a run or something and decided to stop by? It would make sense since they do have to stay in shape after all. Besides, they're not even wearing the school uniform. Like me, they're wearing casual clothes. Though they're not wearing a skirt like myself. Teh. Too bad.

I yawn and lean against the doorway, rubbing at my eyes,

"What are you guys doing here so early," I manage to ask, my voice weak.

Hunny's grin falters a bit as he jumps down from Takashi's shoulders. As if being closer to the ground makes him closer to myself. Takashi, however, leans forward a bit with a furrowed, concerned look on his face as he tries to analyze what's wrong with me. He gives a small _hm_ before he leans back and pulls out a handkerchief. He hands it to me as I sniffle, gesturing for me to have it. Hunny has the same concerned, confused expression with his head titled to the side as he watches me dab at my eyes with the handkerchief,

"You look sick, Ri-chan. Are you sure you're okay? Takashi and I planned on skipping school with you. We figured after everything that's happened you could use a break and we were going to take you out to eat. But if you're not feeling good, I don't mind if you go rest up and Takashi will stay here to keep you company!"

He lets out a small cheerful giggle. How can he be so cheerful so early? I yawn again and sniffle, my nose getting irritated and flushed. As bad as I feel, I rather like the idea of going out with them for food. And they're paying which is always a plus. It beats my idea of begging Janet for scraps or going back to bed to just stare at the ceiling. Besides, it's sweet of them to want to treat me for a day. I can't help giving them a small, tired smile as I exit my house, locking the door behind me before I grab Takashi's hand,

"You should know that even a small sniffle won't keep me away from food," I sniffle, wincing at just how congested my voice sounds, "Just where are you guys taking me?"

Hunny just gives me a sly smile before saying that it's going to be a surprise. One look at Takashi says that he's not going to tell me either. Even my puppy dog look doesn't work on him. Though he does give me an affectionate smile before squeezing my hand slightly. At least he doesn't mind holding hands with a sick girl.

* * *

Apparently their idea of taking me out included the other hosts, something they just failed to mention. They all met us at a rather small, yet fancy and expensive, restaurant that I'm a bit surprised is even opened this early. I could tell from the look Hunny has on his face as he grins like a _Chesire_ that the hosts showing up is something he knew about it and just wanted to surprise me _._ I just know that boy has more tricks up his sleeves. At this rate, he's going to be worse than the Shadow King himself. Though it's pretty... comforting… to know that they're all willingly skipping school to keep me company and take me out to eat (which is more than appreciated).

Takashi is at my side, occasionally he'll grip my hand under the table for reassurance which helps. Hunny is on the other side of Takashi, the usual carefree grin back on his face as he practically devours plate after plate. Haruhi sits across from me, a bit disgruntled as Tamaki insists that she should be appreciative that she's coming to a restaurant like this because it's a bit on the more pricey side. I'm almost sure Haruhi is thinking about stabbing him with a chopstick. The twins aren't really helping that situation either as they are on Tamaki's side of the discussion. Kyoya seems to have me under some sort of microscope as he watches me with slightly narrowed eyes. It's really hard to eat knowing he's watching me so closely. Though he eventually backs off at Takashi's glare.

"Eat," Takashi says simply, his eyes on my untouched plate, "You need to."

I sigh slightly and just poke at the food with the chopsticks, causing his frown to deepen. Before I know it, he's grabbed the chopsticks straight from my hands and has a piece of food lifted to my lips. The determination shines in his eyes and my expression softens as his caring act. Obligingly, I open my mouth just enough for him to slip the food into my mouth with a pleased expression on his face.

"Good?"

I hum a positive as I chew the food. It tastes pretty delicious. He smiles slightly at me and before I know it, I'm eating right from his palm. Well right from his chopsticks anyway. He keeps feeding me slowly, making sure that I don't eat too fast and choke. Eventually, I end up smiling at him and very cheekily, I take his own chopsticks as we feed each other, locking are arms around each other's to do so, smiling at each other, oblivious to the others around us. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Haruhi's amused expression as well as the twins'. Tamaki seems a bit flustered at our act, his face going red as he can't even look at us. I chuckle slightly, knowing in my heart I'll be remembering this moment.

But like all good moments, it's gone too fast for my liking.

"We were all pretty worried about you, Ri-chan," Hunny speaks up as he eats, gaining everyone's attention, "You left in a hurry yesterday."

I quickly unlock my arm with Takashi's and begin eating my own food myself, stuffing my cheeks in a way to avoid answering him, but at Takashi's nudge, I swallow so I can speak. I give him a bit of a pout, but he makes it pretty clear that I owe them all some sort of explanation as his eyes glance around the table. I take a deep breath. I don't really care for lying, though I seem to lie a lot more lately, but a lie is the only explanation I have right now. I can't really say that much about Mother without them losing their shit (pardon the language). I'm thankful that Haruhi was calm about it. I don't think the others will be that calm about it. Even if I have the sneakiest suspicion that they already know something is up.

"I… I just didn't want to talk about it," I try to put as much truth out there as I can, "It's…. It's rough. Mother wasn't pleased with me being in the host club and it just didn't end well. But I promise I'll be okay… Even if I don't exactly feel the best right now. But… being with family always makes me feel better."

I smile a bit for emphasis, gripping Takashi's hand under the table for comfort. The twins hum thoughtfully, musing over my explanation as Haruhi and Tamaki have looks of equal understanding. The twins even stopped harassing Haruhi long enough to look at me with a bit of concern. I'm not imagining the look of sympathy from Kyoya for sure. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down a bit, though it's a bit hard considering how hard it is to breathe with chest congestion.

"You know you can tell us anything," Tamaki speaks up, his voice a bit sorrowful, "If there's anything going on we need to know about, then please tell us. I haven't seen your mother personally nor am I really in any place to tell you what to do, but she does not seem like the type of family that's good for you. Promise to tell us if she ever does anything?"

I can tell they know she's the cause of the bruise on my face. All of their eyes are on what traces are left of it and Kyoya even goes as far as slipping me a napkin with a note on it under the table that reads _if something happens, call me. I'll take care of it._ I know he means it. As scary as he seems sometimes, I know Kyoya cares about all of us and this is just farther proof of that. I sniffle a bit, trying not to get too emotional over the realization of just how much they all care about me. I can see it in their eyes. The look that tells me this is family. They all love me in their own ways, Takashi more so, and I love them all as well. Family that will go to the ends of the Earth to makes sure I'm okay. I shift a bit in my seat, my eyes darting around a bit nervously, but I end up nodding my head,

"...I hope you never meet Mother," I answer honestly, "But if something bad happens, if she does something... I'll tell you, I promise."

And I mean it. If Mother goes over the line, if she hurts me again…

I'll tell them.

I'll tell them everything.


	51. Chapter Fifty

**PhoenixTheTimeLady-** Thank you, I'm glad you feel the fic is realistic. Takashi will eventually find out about the uncle, all of them will actually. I update once a day so you don't have to worry too much about waiting for the next chapter!

 **Bored411-** The hosts are crazy, but they really do care about her. As for her mother well...

 **Tolazytologin (guest)-** Thank you and bad things are going to happen so be prepared.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** She just doesn't go over the line, she practically goes into space- though not now, but it will be very soon (like next chapter).

 **Medieval Midnight-** Haha if I said _shit_ instead of _shift,_ that whole context would be different that's for sure.

 **Luscil L. L-** Someway, somehow, your comments on needing applesauce combined with the hatred for Ursula make me think of that snickers commercial. The one that says _you're not you when you're hungry._ But Karma will get Ursula eventually!

 **Elvea Theb-** Yay for the backbone! And I think part of the reason Kyoya tries to hide his more nicer side is because of his father, but that's just my opinion. Aw, that's sweet they remind you of your best friend and boyfriend! I think out of all the hosts, it's Tamaki who reminds me of my girlfriend and my best friends or some strange mix of Tamaki and the twins.

 **Killjarkidranger-** So happy you thought it was that cute! And dang it, ya got me. Can't beat Les Miserables (because it's the absolutely best thing).

 **Alice Kitten-** Ursula will get what's coming to her eventually.

 **FanFictionReader225-** Riko's not so much as sick as it is just the stress taking a bit of a toll on her, but she's better, promise.

 **Thank you for reviews, favorites and follows. Also, strap in because you're in for a wild ride with this story.**

 **Important**

 **As you know, I had a poll up earlier about what fic to do next and the winning poll was titled _Speak Through The Heart._ I ended up getting the prologue, part of the outline, and the first two chapters done (each chapter was 5000 - 7000 words which is huge for me). _Except I accidentally deleted it._ **

**So the poll is back up with the previous choices (minus _Speak Through The Heart_ and _Black Dragon-_ the latter because I have to edit it which would take forever) as well as some new choices.  
**

 **Choices**

 **Broken Record:** Music speaks through her soul, sending messages to her fingertips that allow the music to just flow through her like a second nature. Though her music is possibly the only thing can calm her down, especially considering Natsuki Tomita has quite the temper on her that she is not afraid to show to anyone, especially some pompous asshole who tells her that she has to join some sort of host club.

 **Kick-Ass (title may change):** Mallory Little is anything but small in the boxing ring. A famous and popular boxer at age seventeen, Mallory finds herself being boxed in by a particular host club, but she doubts that they'll stay around much longer. Especially since people have a habit of giving up on her.

 **Vigilante:** Jordan Fuller lives a life full of luxury as the daughter of a rather rich, yet corrupted, family. She's not blind to just how corrupted corporations tend to be and unlike most people, she cannot be bought off as she tries to stop corruption as whole, fighting a good fight while she's at it. This fight for justice leads her to go to Ouran Academy to investigate the sons and daughters of powerful people. To her utter dismay, the best place to get the latest gossip is at some Host Club.

 **All Natural:** Gail Porter is many things. Smart. Kind. Confident. Quiet. But there are many things she's not. She's not patient. Not strong. And… not human. A woodland nymph on the run, she finds herself going to one place she never thought she'd go. School.

 **Dead But Not Quite:** The day she should have died, but didn't thanks to fate- or rather thanks to a mystical higher being that apparently liked her. Now gifted with the ability to see and talk to the dead, Kirsten struggles between juggling her work, her social life, dealing with the dead, and her new life in Japan- specifically at Ouran High School Academy.

 **So please take the poll! Thank you!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

* * *

The next day, I feel a bit better. Mentally and physically. Still worn out, for sure, and the cold is slowly starting to go away. Must have been a short 24 hour bug, thankfully. Or perhaps it was just a short sickness brought out on by all the stress lately. I don't think I would have been able to handle a cold on top of this whole mess very well. Still, I'm able to go to school with a slightly worn smile on my face that lasts all the way until it's time for the host club. I wonder what type of cosplay the hosts have planned for this time.

Yet the closer and closer I get to Music Room Three, the more a sinking feeling overcomes me. Something just feels off. Evil. Dark. Like something is just _wrong._ I walk a bit slower, hesitant to get to the club now. There's a number of things that may have gone wrong. Someone could have gotten hurt. There could have been a fight between guests or worse, between a host and a customer. I sigh, slugging my shoulders down. Just great. As if I don't have enough on my plate there's whatever this mess is going to be. Though when I look up, I see some of the usual hosting customers walking past me with disappointed expressions, causing me to furrow my brows. Why would they be disappointed?

Not able to help myself, and wanting some sort of clue as to what's going on, I stop a few of girls I recognize as some of Haruhi's customers, putting my hand out to stop them from continuing. They fluster a bit when they notice that I'm the one to stop them, turning pink as they shuffle a bit on their feet shyly. Considering this particular group of girls are girls I don't talk to much, they are Haruhi's customers after all, I guess it's reasonable that they would be flustered to speak to a different host that's not Haruhi. I hope I didn't scare them or anything.

"H-Hello Riko-senpai," they greet in union, giggling a bit to themselves.

I give them a small smile in greeting, dipping my head briefly, but I waste no time in dawdling as I want to get straight to the point.

"Do you mind telling me why you have such disappointing looks on your beautiful faces?"

I think Kyoya would be pleased to know that I'm at least acting like a host to them instead of being rude. I try to give them the friendliest expression I can muster, though I feel a bit like Tamaki as I do so. The girls blush and continue to giggle a bit shyly, batting their eyes at me before finally one of them has the courage to speak up.

"Didn't you know Riko-senpai," the girl giggles, "Apparently the host club is canceled today on short notice. I think Haruhi says they have an unexpected visitor that they need to take care of. Do you know who it is?"

I have a suspicion of who it is and I don't really like it either. My heart is already starting to pound just at the thought of Mother actually coming to the club itself to visit. Despite the panic that is quickly taking hold of my mind, I'm able to mumble an apology before I practically run off. God. Oh God. Please don't let it be Mother. Please don't let it be here. I'm almost convinced that running off and not going to club at all would be a better idea, but if it really is Mother that's visiting, I can't leave her alone with them. Who knows what she'll tell them? Who knows what they will find out? If they will believe her lies? I take a few deep breaths and shake that idea out of my head.

I trust them. I trust my family. I trust Takashi. I trust that they will not believe any lies she feeds them and that they will be on guard. Though the idea of her interacting with them, for whatever reason she has to do so, leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Not to mention the growing pain in my chest from sheer nerves. Gathering what courage I have, I at least manage to enter the club room.

The sight that greets me in the club room is not a pleasant one. It causes my heart to just drop as a lump forms in my throat. My body is tense and it's getting harder and harder to breathe. My throat is tight. It feels like there's a wad of cotton in my mouth causing me to lick my lips as I try to soothe it. It doesn't help that much. I don't think that it really would considering my mother is here. She's here. In the club. Standing there like she's the owner of the world, her neck long and high as Tamaki tries to talk to her, pleading to her about something as the others try to pitch in as well. It's only then I refocus my attention on what they're saying.

"Please, reconsider, Shibata-san," Tamaki pleads, his voice strained and desperate, "Your daughter is a wonderful woman and a great addition to our club."

Oh. I don't like the sound of that. It… It doesn't sound very good. I try to swallow the limp in my throat, but it only makes it worse. For a moment, it seems like I don't breathe at all, holding my breath as my chest tightens in horror. It's only then does someone notice me. Haruhi, Takashi and Hunny all turn their heads my way, their eyes widening slightly when they see my state of panic. Almost instantly, all three are at my side, gesturing and whispering for me to go some place nicer and that they would take care of my mother, but I can't seem to focus on anything _but_ my mother. Leaving would only stress me out more. So against their wishes, I find myself refusing to leave as I stand my ground, even if my knees are shaking as I do.

Takashi puts his hands on my arm and gently leads me to the side of the room before Mother notices me, whispering calming words into my ear that bring a small amount of comfort. Hunny and Haruhi try to lead me away as well, eying my mother from the corner of their eyes as if expecting her to suddenly lash out. Like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Or a hellish witch sent to cause destruction. I think both are rather good metaphors for Mother.

"I refuse to have my daughter in something so _slutty,"_ Mother hisses harshly, her nose in the air, "This is a disgrace and you all should be ashamed of yourselves….."

Takashi lets go of my arm in favor for rubbing small circles on my back, trying to get me to breathe and after a few seconds, I'm able to let out a few shaky breaths that cause him to look at me with concern. Mother's words are harsh and make me fear for the worst. The other hosts, who still haven't noticed me though I suspect Kyoya has even if he doesn't show it, are glancing at each other with concern before Kyoya finally steps forward. He pushes his glasses up, practically admitting a dark _don't mess with me_ aura as he stares at my mother calmly.

"I urge you to not insult this club, Miss Shibata. The Host Club is a rather pretentious activity that practices social skills needed for the business world. I understand if you do not see it that way, but this club trains handsome men and the occasional beautiful woman to become the best they can be socially as well as the happiest."

Tamaki and the twins share a look of pride at Kyoya's word. If anyone could turn this situation around, it's the Shadow King. He's the only rival I think that can challenge Ursula. For the briefest second, I think maybe this will be okay. Maybe Kyoya can change her mind. But that hope is gone as quick as it came as I see the look of absolute rage on Mother's face. She's unhappy with his words as she snaps at him,

"Do not speak to me as if I am lesser than you. I am your senior and you will treat me as such, am I understood? And save your _bullshit_ for someone else. That girl of mine is leaving this club and _she will not be coming back._ I'll transfer her to another _country_ if I have to."

Her words cause me to shake in Takashi's grasp, my hands absently reaching for his arm and squeezing it tightly. I can feel the tears swelling in my eyes already. I can't help the protest that bubbles up in my throat. She took Bubbles and Cuddles. She took my babies. She is _not_ taking this family away from me too. She just can't. I can't loose them. For the first time in what I think is years, I end up mustering something louder than a normal voice.

"NOOOOOO!"

I let out the loudest scream that's been building in my chest, taking the form of the word _no_. Loud enough to cause the others to wince and look at me in surprise as I scream. Considering many of them were not even aware that I was here until just now, I suppose it would be quite the surprise.

Everything comes pouring out. All the frustration, all the confusion, the irritation, the anger, the sorrow, the tiredness, just _e_ _verything_ forms together into this shrill noise of protest. I can feel Takashi's grip on me tighten considerably, but unlike the others, he does not show any irritation, surprise or pain from the sudden noise. There's only concern and understanding. As if he understands that this scream is something that just needs to come out.

When the scream finally ends, I'm left breathless, flushed, and warm as I wheeze. Though with the scream done, Mother's irritation quickly turns to anger as she looks at me. The fire of hell burning in her eyes as she flares her nostrils. She seems more like a demon than a person and there's still a bit of fear that's left in me as I stare at her. For a moment, I fear she'll lash out at me here in the open, where everyone could see her. I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. But after taking a step forward, violently shaking as her fists clenches at her sides, she takes a deep breath and smooths her hair down before walking away, her heels clicking on the tiles. She only stops briefly at the doorway to look over her shoulder, her eyes focused on me dangerously.

"Riko. Come with me, please. We're going home."

It's simple and stiff, but not in her usual honeyed voice. It's like even she's too tired to use that crap anymore. Though something about it causes suspicion in the back of my mind, not trusting such a normal voice to come from her after me screaming like that. She leaves then and I can hear her heels clicking down the halls before they stop suddenly. She's waiting for me. She's… I take a few deep breaths and look around to the hosts, but all of them are looking at me with sympathy and understanding.

"Go for now," Tamaki assures me, his voice quiet, "There's nothing we can do right now. She hasn't broken any laws _that we have_ _absolute_ _proof of."_

I hate that he's right. She hasn't done anything wrong as far as the public eyes see. I feel my lip waver as Kyoya steps forward, giving me a nod as if to let me know that it will be okay. The twins are looking at me with sympathy, though Kaoru is crying into Hikaru's shoulder slightly. Haruhi is crying a bit herself, even if she's trying to hide it. Though it's Takashi who snaps me out of my daze, leaning down to press our foreheads together as he rubs my face with his hands. I feel the comfort and love coming off him in waves that wrap warmly around me.

"We'll get this sorted out," he swears to me softly, "Please… be safe and be careful. If things get too rough, call us. Call _me."_

His voice is a bit pleading and desperate as he looks into my eyes and with his thumbs, he rubs the tears away from my eyes as he plants a small kiss on my forehead. He pulls away so I can leave, but I want nothing more than to stay there with him for comfort. I don't want to leave. I don't want to go with her, but right now there's nothing they can do until they have definite proof of something, _anything._ But for now it's perfectly legal for her, as my guardian, to take me out of school or send me to a school into another country. But there's a gut feeling that she's planning on something else entirely. I just don't want to go with her, there's no telling what she can do. It seems like forever before I'm finally able to move again with a heavy weight on my chest and my shoulders.

I have to face the demon for now, but I can't help the sinking feeling that something is going to go _horribly, horribly wrong._


	52. Chapter Fifty-One

**Unfortunately, I'm a bit tight on time right now and unable to go through the reviews to reply to them. Though I can tell you all that I whispered profanities the whole I time I wrote this chapter. I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter is a lot longer.**

 **The good news is the poll is closed and the winning fic is Kick-Ass (check previous chapter for fic summary or check profile).**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

* * *

Mother drives me home with her, or at least she and I are riding in the same limo as we go home. I can tell that she wanted to make me walk home, but because of people watching us, she begrudgingly allowed me into the limo with her. Though I would much rather walk home. The tension is so thick I could cut it. It's just so uncomfortable being in the same vehicle as her as she sits across from me, grumbling under her breath. She's so frazzled. Upset. It's… I don't like it. I just haven't seen this type of anger from her before. Normally she lashes out first thing, cursing and becoming vulgar. This anger is something different. She's more dazed and is so angery that she can't help but keep cursing under her breathe while trying not to do anything brash in public.

The second we get home, I all but run toward my house frantically. I don't want to stay in that vehicle any longer than I have to. I slide and glide across the grass as I throw open my door before slamming it shut, breathing heavily and vaguely aware that Mother is calmly following behind me. I'm almost tempted to lock the door but just as I look through the peak hole to see how far away she is from the house, I find myself staring straight at her. Letting out a yelp, I run off, not having the time to lock the door even if I decided that I want to. I continue my run toward my room. My room is possibly the safest place. The emptiest, but the safest. I don't feel safe anywhere else, partially because of the incidents with the sna-cock-rat.

I trip and stumble over my feet, but I do eventually manage to get to the top of the stairs before Mother grabs me. Her icy grip is tight on my arm, causing me to yelp at the sudden pain. I look over my shoulder at her, my eyes wide as my heart pounds rapidly in my chest. Her nails dig into my arm harshly.

"You absolute _disgrace,_ " Mother hisses, the words barely even coming out in a way I can understand them because of how raspy her tone of voice is, "Making noises so shrill is _unladylike and embarrassing to myself and the Shibata name._ Not only that but you had the nerve to say _no_ to _me._ I am your mother, you whore!"

I wince at her words, tears bristling in my eyes as I tug. I'm desperate to get out of her grip and fear is clouding my judgment. I need to get out. I need to do something. Her nails are breaking skin and starting to cause drops of blood to run down my arm. Yet she doesn't seem disturbed. I keep trying to tug free, even going as far as trying to pry her hand off my arm with my free hand, but it doesn't work. Nothing seems to work and her grip just tightens. God this hurts. It feels like she's hitting something important in my arm. Or maybe I'm just sensitive. But it doesn't change the fact that there is a sheering pain shooting up my arm.

"Please, just let me go," my voice cracks, "P-please."

"You have been walking on thin ice for a while," Mother continues, her voice harsh and cold, "And you have caused my last nerve to snap."

Her eyes are locked on my face, burning with so much fury that eventually my pleas come to a stop as I hang limp in her grip. Tears running down my hot cheeks. Everything seems so… hopeless. Mother snarls at me, her teeth baring like a predator. It's then I realize something. I know she's always been a predator and I the prey, but… But now I realize just what predators do to their prey. They tear them up. Kill them. I can see the murder flaring in her eyes, burning brightly like the very fires of Hell itself. A new fear settles in my heart as I feel my body tense up.

"You will learn your lesson even if I have to beat into you myself," Mother hisses, "But you will not _run away from me."_

No. Not Mother. She is nothing but Ursula. Nothing but a demon. Nothing but Akane Shibata. We share the same name, but she is not a mother. She never was and she doesn't deserve that name. She tugs on my arm harshly and I suddenly find myself tumbling forward as she side steps to dodge me. I'm vaguely aware of the pain shooting all over my body as I tumble down the stairs. I frantically grab for the railing on the stairs, but that only seems to make it worse as if my body kept moving and left it behind. The pain shoots in my wrist and hand, causing me to let go as I continue to tumble.

Her scream of anguish and pure anger is barely even heard over my own cries. As I reach the end of the stairs, desperately I put my hands out trying to catch myself. But it does little to help.

The pain is shooting through my veins like a hot fire and in a few places, I can't feel anything at all. My fingertips and It's getting hard to breath because of the way my chest feels. I think I broke something. Maybe even punctured it. Everything's blurry, but I can still see the blood that's dripping on my hands and wrist, a result of me trying to catch myself. My head is spinning and it's getting harder and harder to notice what's going on, nevertheless actually stay awake. I try desperately to stay awake. I have to stay awake. I know what happens if I fall asleep. If I close my eyes, bad things will happen. Who knows what Mother will do with me if I black out? Drag me away and leave me on the streets half-beaten-to-death? And I've seen the movies. Every time someone gets hurt, they're told to stay awake because if they black out… They die.

I don't want to die. I _can't_ die. I'm too young. I'm just now starting to really live my life- writing a romance novel, gaining confidence and strength, having lots of friends, having a _boyfriend_ whom I love too much to die now. I just can't die. I sob violently, but it causes my chest and ribs to flare with pain and it ends with me coughing. I feel like I'm hacking up my very lung as the coughs cause my body to hurt and shake. It gets worse when I feel Mo-… _Ursula's_ heel digging into my back as she steps on me, gently at first before there's just a bit more pressure applied.

"Don't get up," Mother whispers harshly before she continues walking, leaving me to writhe in agony by myself.

I can hear the door shut as she leaves. I'm sure her heel alone is going to leave a bruise on my back, but I doubt it will be the only bruise. Oh God. I let out another series of coughs as I try to move, but it only causes the pain to worsen. I don't care. I can't just sit here. I cannot just wallop in pity and I cannot just submit.

Because damn it, I am Riko Shibata and I have people who care about me even if my mother isn't one of them. And I cannot just give up now. I have to continue for them. For Takashi. For Haruhi. For my friends. I promised them that I will take care of myself and so I am. If I try hard enough, maybe I can walk back up the stairs and to my room. Pack my stuff and then just leave. I cannot stay here, not with the demon that lives in the mansion. But I doubt I can go too much farther in my state even if I do make it outside. And even if I did, where would I go?

I promised Takashi that I would call him if Ursula went over the line. And she did this time. She went so far over the line that she's practically in space. But I can't call him in this state. I just can't. I'm terrified of what he would do to Ursula. Not that she wouldn't deserve it, but I don't want him getting in trouble or arrested because he wants to protect me. So instead of calling him, I manage to dig out my phone and send a quick text to Haruhi. I don't trust my voice enough to speak over the phone because, especially knowing her, she would know something is wrong.

Thankfully, she sends me a reply pretty quick, letting me know that both she and Ranka would be happy if I come over. That's a relief though I didn't doubt that they would say yes. It also answers my question on where to go _if_ I make it out...


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Don't worry, Riko will be alright. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm short on time (yet again) and unable to reply to reviews.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

* * *

I'm still wheezing and heaving with each breath as I finally reach Haruhi's apartment. It feels like it took forever to get here. The sun is already beginning to set which means it probably took me a few hours to just gather my things and get here. I can't really say I'm surprised. Considering how much everything hurts, I'm almost surprised it didn't take longer really. Adjusting my weak grasp on my bag, I take a deep breath before I knock on the door lightly. I can only hope she's still up at this point. I can feel the burning in my chest quickly growing more and more painful. My knees are weak and I sway side to side a bit as I stand in front of the door. I don't know how much longer I can stand here. And this is after finding enough loose change around the house so I could take a late bus over here instead of walking. Though I got enough looks there to last a life time, but there were a few brave enough to ask if I was alright (which included a mother holding a one year old and the bus driver) which makes me feel a bit better. At least with people like Ursula in the world, there's still a lot of good people left. The hosts, and by extension my boyfriend and even Ranka, being such people as well.

When the door finally does open, I shift my weight from foot to foot as she looks me over. Her eyes are as wide as plates. I don't blame her- I must look pretty shocking. Her eyes take in my messy hair, the blood on my face and hands as well as the blood that's leaking through my shirt. I probably look like a murder victim come to life. A zombie. I sure feel like one. Though I don't think you can feel pain as a zombie. I groan slightly and my free hand is shaking as I grasp at my hurt side. God this hurts so much. I still can't believe that I even made it this far. How have I not collapsed yet? _Oh yeah,_ I wince, _I already did black out once._

I think back to the bus ride here. I blacked out for a few moments on the bus. Or at least what I thought was a few moments. Ended up falling asleep past Haruhi's stop the first time around and had to take the entire bus again. At least the bus driver was nice and took pity on me so I when I explained I fell asleep past my stop, he let me ride for the second time around free of charge- I just had to wait until we reached that stop again. And now here I am. Bloodied. Bruised. Broken. And in a lot of pain. Oh God why won't she let me in all ready? I need to sit down.

"Hurts," I wheeze, my voice raspy and broken, " _Imouto_ , _please..."_

That snaps Haruhi out of her daze as she quickly whisks me away into the living room, quickly closing the door behind me as she gently sets me down on the couch. She carefully gets me to lay down with my head on the arm rest and I can tell from how much her hands are shaking that she's just as nerve wrecked as I am. If I look, I can see the tears that are threatening to spill in her eyes as her hands hover over me in an unsteady manner. She's trying to figure out what to do next and apparently, she can't figure out what the next step is. My heart sinks and I gently take her hands in my own, looking into her eyes the best I can since my perception is a bit off at the moment. A side effect of my glasses breaking and having no time to try to find my extra pair.

"I'll be okay," I whisper softly, "Haruhi please don't worry, I promise I'll be okay."

My voice cracks as I let out another series of rough coughs that cause my chest to flare with fire. She winces and her hands tighten against my own briefly before she lets my hands go, whispering softly that she doesn't know what to do before she disappears from the living room all together. Crap. She's getting Ranka. I can hear his tired, groggy, _what the heck is going on_ voice from here. I wince as I see him appear in the doorway, Haruhi flocking behind him. I can tell he's pretty tired and I'm almost sorry that I woke him up. He has stubble on his chin and his hair is pulled into a loose ponytail. He doesn't look as extravagant as he usually does since he's only in a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. Still, as his half lidded eyes take me in, he seems to become more and more aware of what's going on. He lets out a small yelp.

"Riko! Dear! What has happened to you? Are you alright? Who did this to you? Do I need to call the cops?"

He continues to ramble on as he rushes over to my side, looking me over again and again. It seems every time he does look me over he finds some new injury or bruise as the frantic look on his face grows and grows. Haruhi is hovering behind him, looking just as concerned as he does as she scratches at her arm a bit nervously, unsure how to handle this situation. Seeing Haruhi of all people so frazzled makes me wince. I must look worse than I thought I did for her to be so fazed.

"Help," I wheeze, cutting Ranka off to keep him from interrogating me, "Mother she... I just…"

I can't even get the words out as tears start to form in my eyes again. Though what I do manage to say seems to be enough as Ranka gets the most angry look on his face I ever saw. I didn't think he could even get that angry. His eyes are dark and hooded, his lips in a thin and tight line. There's a tension in his body as he leans over me, whispering into my ear briefly that my mother will face justice if he has anything to say about it. Yet after the mysterious promise, he snaps back up and barks for Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Call the hosts, Riko will need all the support she can get right now and maybe with everyone here, she can feel safe. I'll get the first aid kit and we can work on some of her injuries while the others are on their way. I don't know about hospitals because her mother could find her there and take her away and right now, _that witch will burn if I ever meet her._ "

Judging from the way she jumps when he addresses her makes me think she's a bit off from all this. Though as soon as his words register, her phone is out and after I give her a quick okay, she calls up everyone as Ranka mumbles angrily under his breath, leaving the room only to come back with a basic first aid kit. I can still hear Haruhi on the phone as Ranka kneels beside the couch and gently peels away the layers of clothing I have on, starting with the jacket and the tie so he can reach the injuries a bit better. Left in pants, shoes and a basic white shirt, I feel a bit off. My head's starting to get a bit dizzy and I can barely even feel the cotton ball that Ranka presses into a few of the scrapes. They sting a bit so he must have put something on them to keep them from getting infected.

"Riko," Ranka coos at me softly, "Riko dear, you have to stay up, okay? You can't fall asleep on me now. I don't know how much blood you've lost, but it seems like you've bruised a rib as well popped your shoulder out of its socket and broke at least one of your wrists. I'm trying to clean up some of the other scrapes and I know it stings, but you're a tough girl, okay?"

He continues to coo words of encouragement that fill me with a bit of strength as I try my best to stay awake for him. I look back toward Haruhi to see her still on the phone, frantically whispering into it. If I have to guess, I'd say she's talking to Tamaki. I can hear his voice from here, though I can't quite make out what he's really saying. Though from what I've heard from the other calls, she's told them the basic information. She told each and every one of them that she just got a text from me asking if it's okay to crash at her place and that I need help. I gave her a silent _tell them_ during each call and listened as she told them that something happened between me and the witch, but she didn't go into specifics or tell them what shape I've arrived in when I came over. Though she called Urusla _my mother_ , which leaves me with a nasty taste in my mouth. Though that may be blood I'm tasting. I don't know if she's already called Takashi or not. I know that he won't be happy to hear about this. I don't think he'll be mad at me, or at least he hopefully won't be, but I know he will be angry at Ursula.

I'm not sure how the others will react exactly. I know all of them will feel different levels of sadness and anger, which is understandable since I'm angry myself. But they each express such emotions differently. The twins will probably be sobbing into each other's arms and offer me anything they can to help if they feel generous today. Hunny may sob the loudest. Tamaki will be promising up and down that Ursula will see justice and that she won't be getting away with this. Kyoya will probably call that police force of his. Takashi will be the most angry, but I hope that when he gets here, I can just lay in his arms. That always makes me feel better.

I sigh a bit, but it turns into a hiss when I feel Ranka grab my shoulder. His eyes are shining with sympathy and understanding and after a moment, I realize what he's about to do. He's going to pop my shoulder back into place. I do enough research to know that this is going to hurt like hell and thankfully Haruhi is off the phone. She sees what's going on and wastes no time to be by my side and gripping my hand with her own. After giving Ranka a brief nod to let him know I'm ready, he pops it back into place with a sickening sound. I have Haruhi's hand in a death grip as I let out a shrill scream of pain before taking a few deep breaths. At least that's one thing taken care of.

Though I don't have to wait long before hosts come. By the time they arrive, Ranka has taken care of what he could, but he sadly can't do much for what he suspects is a bruised rib and a broken wrist. I think he's right about that though. They sure feel in that bad of a shape anyway. Though when I see the hosts come in, I'm overcome with a sudden nervousness that causes me to grab Haruhi's hand again as I look at her. She gives me a soft, weak reassuring smile that causes me to relax and with a small nod, I greet them the best I can as I drop Haruhi's hand, not having the strength to keep holding onto it. At least I was holding it with my better wrist.

"...What happened," Takashi's voice cuts through the silence like cold iron.

His eyes are frantic and he's at my side before I can even blink, practically pushing Haruhi out of the way so he can reach me better. His hands are in my own and I can see him critically eying every inch of my skin, every bruise, every blood drop, every scrape and cut, _everything_. The more he sees the more tension I can see in his body as he lets out shaky breaths, his body practically shaking in a violent manner.

"...Your mother did this to you."

I don't even have to say it because he already knows. He knows. They all know. Especially after Haurhi saying that something happened between Ursula and I and after what happened at the club, there's no hiding it. Though I wouldn't hide it anyway. I refuse to hide anything anymore. Biting my lip, I nod slowly to confirm his words, causing everyone to suck in a tight breath.

The hosts act like I suspected them to, for the most part. Kyoya is already on the phone with what he tells us is his personal doctor that's signed a strict confidentiality agreement so this won't go public _yet_. The twins are sobbing into each other's arms. Haruhi surprises me by leaving me entirely to sob into Tamaki's chest and I'm shocked that Ranka doesn't even stop the two, he just stands to the side occasionally looking at them, but there's no anger there. Nothing. Just understanding. Hunny is not sobbing at all. It's like, just like it is with the rest of them, all the humor has left. Everything that's made them hosts in the first place is gone to just leave their raw, real emotions and feelings. He squeezes himself onto the couch between my legs, shaking just as much as Takashi is as he grips Usa-chan tightly before he hands the stuffed animal over to me. There's a look in his eyes that tells me he wants me to use Usa-chan for now as if he understands that I need something of comfort.

Takashi has settled himself as close to the couch as he possibly can be. It's close enough that my arm rests limply against his chest before he grips my hands once more. His eyes are baring into mine with such raw passion that I'm a bit taken back for a moment before flushing and breaking eye contact. The amount of love and caring in his eyes were almost too much for my fragile state to take.

"Explain," Takashi says curtly, " _everything."_

I take a few deep breaths and for the briefest moment, I almost told them a lie before I remembered that I have told myself, as well as them, that I will tell them everything if Ursula ever crossed that line…. And she's already crossed the line… I open my mouth to speak and it seems to be a moment before I finally find my voice.

"...When I was a kid, it wasn't like this," I begin softly, weaving my tale like one of my own books, "...Believe it or not, she used to be a good mother..."

I tell them everything. I start at the beginning and I leave nothing out. I tell them about the Mom and Dad I knew as a child. The creepy Uncle that I used to have nightmares about and slowly, what started as a happy family turned into something from the depths of Hell. I told how Akane spiraled out of the family picture into the business world like a quick storm. I spoke of Akane's affair with my father's brother, which caused all of them to blanch in minor disgust and horror. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. The words just pour out. The story… _my story…_ that I never really got to tell is finally being spoken. I just can't help but speak with such a passion that almost makes me forget about the pain in my chest.

"-My uncle had his eyes set on more than just my mother… A few years ago, he sneaked into my bedroom like a shadow crawling through the night..."

I tried to leave out the messy details, but there were still a few that came out that made the tale even more gruesome. I spoke of the nightmare that has plagued me since that night. Of Uncle's assault. Rape. Whatever the word I use it means the same thing. He is a monster that took it away from me. But he took a lot more than just my purity. Took away my safe of mind. My sanity. Took away the dreams. Took away my sleep. My sense of security. My courage. He took everything away from me that made me into a shell of a person.

"-And if that wasn't bad enough," I croak, breaking into a short sob, "-I thought maybe if I told someone, it would get better. So I went to the one person any child goes to when they need to tell an adult something. I want to Mother…. But she didn't believe me… And she slapped me for telling a lie… When Dad found out, he just… left. Not a single word. Nothing. Just left. When he left, Akane got worse. She put me in the small house and told me to work for my living like everyone else…. And from there, she just slowly got worse and worse. I still haven't heard from Dad and the so-called-Uncle of mine seems to have vanished from the Earth."

I breathe heavily when I finish. My heart is pounding and my chest is heaving with pain. I don't care. I could care less about any pain I feel right now. The important thing is that it's out there. That they know. That I actually told someone I trust. I look up at everyone, trying to gauge their reactions. Kyoya is sitting in the corner with a dark aura radiating off him in waves that could make the Devil run. There's a look in his eyes that make know that he's up to something. For once, the idea of Shadow King planning something is actually bringing me a bit of comfort because whatever he is planning, I know it will work. The twins are shaking from fright, clutching each other with teary eyes as they rock back and forth slightly. Tamaki seems to be one of the most composed. He's letting out the occasional shuddering breath, but he seems to be holding it together quite well as he holds Haruhi tight, allowing her to sob into his chest. Ranka is shaking from anger, a snarl on his face and I'm sure he's biting back every curse on Earth. Hunny is shaking as well and I'm almost unnerved by the aura that's coming off from him because it's so similar to Kyoya's own aura. He has a dark look in his eyes as he clenches his fists at his sides.

But as much as some of them are trying to hide it, I can still see the tears in their eyes. I'm well aware of the tears streaming down my own face, but now that I'm done talking, I can feel the absence of Takashi's hand from my own. I look toward to the one person who I haven't glanced at yet. He seems to be taking this all the worst. He has the most angered look on his face, his jaw tense as he clenches his fists tightly enough to draw blood from his palms. His whole body is just shaking so much that he's even shaking a bit of the couch.

With a concerned look on my face, I grab his hands with the one hand I can move a bit more freely and slowly feel his fingers away from his palm before bringing his hand up to my lips and giving it a gentle kiss that snaps his attention back to me. The anger lingers for a second more before he relaxes and slumps down, his head hung low before I find myself in a gentle, yet firm embrace. His arms are wrapped tenderly around me that bring me comfort, but doesn't irritate the wounds. I rub small circles on his back with my free hand, resting my chin on his shoulder as he buries his face into the nape of my neck.

It takes me a moment before I hear his soft, muffled sniffling in my ear.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Short on time and unable to go through reviews to reply to them, but to sum up: Riko went to Haruhi's because she can't stay at the house (which would prove to be dangerous because of Ursula) and she can't go the ER because going to a hospital alerts guardians/requires guardians (Ursula).**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

* * *

My story has them all in shock for a while, some are still visibly crying and shaking in anger even by the time that Kyoya's doctor gets here. The doctor wastes no time in looking over my injuries and applying this and that to them. He tells me what he's doing as he does it, but I think he does that to put Takashi at ease. My boyfriend is standing on edge right beside me, his eyes locked on the doctor's every move. If the doctor does one thing wrong, I feel sorry for the guy that will be the blunt of Takashi's wrath. I have bandages around my ribcage, but thankfully the doctor was able to do that without taking off my shirt completely, rolling my shirt to just below my breasts and I can't be thankful enough that I didn't wear my binder to school for once otherwise this whole thing may be a lot worse. My wrist is in a split and I can't really move it, but for the most part, I'm doing a lot better already… Though that may be the pain pills kicking in.

I glance toward Takashi as the doctor starts to finish up his work. My boyfriend is still grinding his teeth and seething in anger that I try to calm with a soft _I'm okay_ in his direction. His eyes snap to me and soften considerably as he dips his head toward me in acknowledgment. I look toward the others. Hunny is still seething considerably, enough that I give him back Usa-chan to help calm him down. It works, thankfully, but he still has a stern dark expression on his face as he settles himself at the end of my feet, his eyes on the doctor's every move. Like Takashi, Hunny is making sure the doctor is doing everything right. At least that's what I think.

Haruhi is standing close to Tamaki, her arm brushing against his in a way that makes me think she likes him as more than a friend. It's already obvious Tamaki thinks of her in a romantic manner. Her eyes are focused on me and she still seems to be holding back sobs as she lets out shaky breaths. I try to give her a reassuring smile that makes her grin at me sadly in return. For a brief moment, I even see Tamaki's hand snaked around Haruhi, pulling her close in a side hug. I quirk my eyebrow as I look toward him, just noticing the more intimate gesture. The good news is that seems to bring the old Tamaki back as he flushes red and pulls his hand away from her, babbling about how it's not what it looks like.

Though the look I share with Ranka tells me that I'm not the only one who doesn't believe him. Ranka seems to have calmed down considerably himself. He is no longer shaking in fury, or at least, he isn't shaking in fury over Ursula and my condition. He seems to have focused his anger back on Tamaki as he swats the boy away from Haruhi with ease, knocking him to his butt causing me to let out a small chuckle that brings everyone's attention back to me for a brief moment.

It seems like my chuckle has taken down the elephant in the room*. Almost instantly, it seems they all relax considerably. I can see Takashi smiling softly at me as well as Hunny, Haruhi, Ranka and Tamaki. All are grinning at me in a way that lets me know that they're doing okay with all of this. That's good. For a bit, I was concerned that it was too much for them. I look toward Kyoya, wondering if he's doing any better.

Kyoya seems to be the seething as much as Hunny is, shaking violently as he speaks into the phone. I can't really hear what he's saying from where I am, but as soon as his eyes notice that I'm looking at him, he quickly excuses himself and leaves the apartment all together to finish his call. Whatever call it is has to be important or about me. Either way, it's clear Kyoya isn't going to tell me what he's planning _yet._ After a second, Ranka follows after him, sparing me one last glance before he too disappears out of the apartment. Probably checking on whatever Kyoya is doing.

Though my eyes go to the twins in the corner that are frantically whispering to each other. They look like they're silently arguing about something or another, which is a first, before finally they seem to come to an agreement. They turn their attention to me with easy grins on their faces as they slither their way to me. Normally, I wouldn't like the mischievous look in their eyes, but it's that look that lets me know that they are back to normal.

"So Riko," they say in union as they hover around me, dodging Takashi's glare, "You only seem to have brought some essentials with you."

It's only then do I realize that they have my bag in their hands, looking through it as they name off the items. Laptop. Toothbrush. A few pictures. A binder. It's not until they get to underwear does Takashi do something, lashing out toward the twins with a furious expression that almost seems comical. The twins yelp as they dodge him, dropping the bag with flushed expressions. Takashi stands up, seething darkly, as he stalks calmly toward the twins. I can't help but watch this scene unfold with amusement. The twins look toward me for help, but I just sit back with a grin causing them to yell out their protests of me being a traitor. They quickly shut up when they realize that their priority should be dodging Takashi.

I wonder how long before Tamaki joins Takashi in chasing the twins. Almost as soon as I think about that, Tamaki has noticed the whole situation and has a darkened furious expression on his face as he joins Takashi in chasing the twins. Unlike Takashi, he's not eerily calm about the whole thing as he screams French profanities at them that the twins would have been laughing about if they didn't have to worry about Takashi.

Haruhi sighs and moves to stand by the couch, looking at me tiredly,

"Do you really have to let this go on? Someone's going to get hurt running around like this."

I give her a cheeky grin that causes her to sigh before she joins Hunny and I, favoring for just watching the entertainment rather than protest it. And it is a funny sight to see. Takashi looks like a zombie, each calm stride of his covering more ground the twins could ever hope to cover by running so it's a close match at least. He still seems so eerily calm, never saying anything as he goes after them. Tamaki is still screaming in French at them, stumbling as he tries to catch up. They're running circles around the couch and the kitchen. The twins even slide across the floor every now and then to slide past Takashi and Tamaki.

I chuckle a bit and look toward Hunny as he giggles as well. He seems to be to his normal giggling self again. Though I have doubts about that being his normal self, it's at least familiar to me.

"Takashi isn't too happy with the twins for seeing your underwear," Hunny whispers to me, giggling slightly, "I think they deserve it though, don't you? It's not nice to look through a lady's personal belongings, especially their underwear."

The twins pass in front of the couch, stumbling and running away from the zombie-like Takashi. Hunny sticks his foot out ever so slightly, causing the twins to trip and backpedal away from Takashi, looking toward Hunny with betrayal. The cheeky bastard just grins innocently as if he didn't do anything. If this situation has taught me anything it's that I was right about Hunny being more than what meets the eye.

Takashi is now towering over the twins with a dark aura as they sit flat on their asses on the ground, scrambling to crawl away from him. Tamaki is a bit away, gasping for air from all the running around, but he still has enough energy to continue to whisper French profanities under his breath. Haruhi is looking back and forth between Takashi and I with concern as if maybe I can stop this chaos. Not a chance. I know my boyfriend. I know what he's up to and from the look on Hunny's face, he knows too. His hands clench into fists and head straight toward their faces.

"We didn't mean it," the twins protest, dodging Takashi as he reaches out for them, "We swear! We're sorry!"

They hold their arms over their faces in an effort to protect themselves, but Takashi's fists stops just before their arms. A small smirk is on his lips before he relaxes his fists and offers his hands to help them up. After a second, the twins move their arms and peak at him, unsure if he's just waiting for the moment to strike or if he's stopped trying to hit them. Their eyes go to his hands and after a moment of hesitation, they grab on and are lifted back onto their feet with ease, confusion on their faces. Takashi leaves them with ease to return to my side as I giggle to myself. Hunny is giggling as well as he looks at the twins,

"Taka-chan was just trying to get you to apologize," Hunny explains, grinning ear to ear.

The twins flush slightly, crossing their arms over their chests in a huff as they mumble about there being better ways to get them to apologize. But all of us know that there really isn't. Nothing can get those stubborn devils to apologize… Except for Takashi that is. Haruhi is looking at me as if to say _really,_ but I just give her a cheeky grin. She shakes her head with a sigh, but even I can see the small hints of a smile on her face.

"We're just trying to point out the fact that she didn't bring any clothes with her," the twins start to insist, perking back to their normal selves, "And we were going to say that we'll make clothes for her to wear so she has some."

They pout a bit and I smile at them and their words. That's sweet of them to offer to make clothes for me in the meantime and after I give them a nod of agreement, they cheer and start to dance around the apartment about having a new dress up doll…. And that's the scene that Ranka and Kyoya come back into. The twins dancing around the apartment. My bag still laying on the floor with only the laptop being protected, but everything else (including my underwear) is skewed across the floor. Tamaki is huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath as he kneels to the ground, only to scream when he realizes he's face to face with a pair of my underwear, scrambling backwards as I laugh. Kyoya quirks an eyebrow before shaking his head, used to coming in onto such strange scenes,

"The situation is taken care of," Kyoya informs me, "I'm personally looking over it myself and it will take a few days before anything is absolute so I must insist that you take those few days to rest and take care of yourself, do not worry about coming to school-"

I don't catch the last part of his sentence as Ranka's last nerve snaps. He lets out a bark for everyone that is not injured on his couch or his daughter to get out. One by one, they do just that, the twins swiftly dodging past Ranka and out the door, calling out a cheerful _text you later_ toward myself and Haruhi. Kyoya walks out as cool as ever, whispering something to Ranka as he passes the man in the doorway before he too disappears. Tamaki gets tripped by Ranka on his way out, causing him to let out a few whimpers as he cries. I can hear his cries even if I can't see him anymore when he disappears around the corner. The last to leave are Hunny and Takashi. Hunny gives me a small hug and a quick _get better soon_ while Takashi kisses my forehead, whispering loving things under his breath.

After a quick exchange of _I love you,_ both he and Hunny are gone, leaving me alone on the couch with Haruhi and Ranka. I can't help but wonder what our next step is.

* * *

 _*_ _Elephant in the room- to not acknowledge something that is obvious, in this case, they were not acknowledging the sorrowful tone/tension in the room_


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

* * *

I still don't know what Kyoya has done to make the situation handled. For all I know, he could have had her killed and the body buried. Not much of a loss as long as no one finds out about it. Pft. Like anyone would find a body that the Shadow King hides. Though a small part of me is worried about what Kyoya really is doing. I just… I don't want him to get in trouble or hurt. He is my friend after all. Not to mention if he confronts her himself then she may do something drastic to him. Though judging from the occasional text he sends me- usually it's a tip on how to speed up the healing process- he's doing just fine. Though he has asked for one strange thing. For me to send him pictures of the injuries, which I did so with no questions asked, being sure to show the extent of the injury. I think it was for evidence, but that would mean that he's taking Ursula to court and I doubt that's the case because Ursula has a lot of influence. So maybe it's for reference? To file away into that laptop of his?

Though I have a sneaky suspicion that whatever he has done has made Ursula at least unable to do drag me back to the house. Otherwise, I'm sure she would have found me by now and I would be getting shipped to a far off country, possibly with no phone since she wouldn't want me contacting anyone. Jokes on her I have everyone's numbers memorized anyway.

Though I have to admit, the whole _no school_ part of this mess is pretty nice. I just get to take a few days of rest to help heal a bit more and get my thoughts together… And what better place to do that than at the ice cream parlor working on my book? I sip at the cold milkshake with ease, my eyes still on my laptop screen. My face isn't as swollen as it was yesterday, making it a lot easier to drink and eat. Not to mention see. I never realized just how much I wasn't able to see after the… stairs… Even if the twins have replaced my glasses with a new pair of thin framed black ones. I shiver slightly as there's a sudden pain in my side. Despite the many pain medications the doctor gave me, I still get small flares like that. _And it's all her fault._ I shake my head slightly and try to concentrate on the present. I can worry about Kyoya and Ursula later. But for now I deserve some much needed relaxation.

I turn my attention back to my laptop, typing out the words that come to me easily. Working on my book has proved a bit harder than I expected, but in the end I have a feeling this will all be worth it. Everything will be worth it. Taking a deep breath, I continue writing until I see Takashi from the corner of my eyes. I almost forgot that he came with me here to make sure that I don't irritate my injuries. He sits down across from me, a fresh sundae in his hands. Judging from the two spoons, I guess it's for us to share.

"I hope you know that I will eat that whole thing," I point out, still typing.

My comment doesn't faze him. He doesn't even acknowledge my comment at all with anything aside from a small _hm._ Usually, he's laughing or at least smiling by now. Slightly concerned, I stop typing and push my laptop over to the side so I can look at him. Only now can I see the look in his eyes that tell me that while he's here, his mind is a million miles away.

"Are you okay," Takashi asks.

His eyes are looking at me with concern as he puts his hands over mine gently as if he's scared that if he holds them too hard, he's going to break them. That's actually pretty possible since my one wrist is still in a split and the other is wrapped with an ace bandage. Heck. I can't even open doors or get dressed without help. Thankfully, Haruhi has no qualms in helping me dress or do anything else I need help with while I stay at her apartment. Ranka helps as much as he can as well, which is appreciated.

But how long is it going to take for me to heal? I mean, this is a lot to recover from. What if something goes wrong when I'm healing? What if Ursula finds me despite whatever Kyoya has done? There are so many things that can and could go wrong. Just so many different things that I wonder if things will go back to normal. Will I be able to host again without worrying about Ursula? Will I be okay? If things with Ursula do get sorted out, if whatever Kyoya is planning works, where will I go? I can't stay at Haruhi's forever. I can't do that to Ranka, he has a hard enough time as it is supporting just him and Haruhi…. And the only other option I can think of is living with Dad….

But I don't know where Dad is. I don't know if he's even still alive or working. I don't know if he's changed too. I don't think I could handle it if he's changed like Ursula had. I can still imagine him in my mind. His kind, warm eyes. His dark hair that rarely ever seems to gray (much unlike Ursula's own gray hair). The sound of his laugh as he would pick me up and spin me around. How nothing ever seemed to shake him. He was like a rock. He was the loving, dotting father that's always taken care of me. I pray he's still like that if I ever meet him again.

I can't even bring myself to smile for Takashi as I just bite at my lip.

"I'm… I'm worried…. And I… I can't help but think about Dad, Tashi. He's… He used to always be there for me and sure, I have you guys, but if Ursula gets taken away or something, then I would legally go to him, right? But I...I don't know anything about him, Tashi. I don't know if he's changed too and what if he has changed? What if he's not the same man I remember?"

I look up at Takashi with worry, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. Takashi's expression softens as he takes my hands in his own a bit tightly, bringing my hands up to his lips to plant a soft kiss on them briefly before just holding them on the table.

"And what if hasn't," Takashi prods, "He could be the same man just as easily as he could be a different one."

He has a point. There's a chance that Dad hasn't changed at all. I sigh slightly and grip his hands as tight as I can, which isn't very hard since I barely can even type with enough pressure to hit the keyboard keys. I lick at my lips hesitantly, musing to myself about the options I have. On one hand, I could wait to see what Kyoya has planned and see how it pans out. On the other, if I really wanted to meet my father again, there's something I can do that doesn't have a guarantee that it'd work. Biting my lip, I finally make my choice.

At my gesture, Takashi moves from across from me to sit beside me as I being typing on my laptop again. With shaky breaths, I go to my email to find my Dad's old email address. It's been a while since I've ever sent an email to it and I know that it's really like that, just like all the others, there'll be no reply. But it's a worth a shot. Looking briefly toward Takashi, I see him edging me on in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, I'm finally able to type out a letter to Dad, talking to Takashi as I do so.

"He never replies," I explain, "I sent e-mails, texts, and called his number so many times since he left me. But he's never replied. I… I just hope maybe this will be the one he replies to. Maybe he'll see it and realize that… that I need him."

My heart's pounding as I finish up the e-mail, writing about everything that's happened, all the way from Ursula to the hosts. I even write about Takashi and our relationship. It ends up being a really long letter and I can see Takashi reading it, his chin resting on my right shoulder as he does so with his hand snaked around my left arm. It's kind of hard to concentrate what I'm writing when Takashi serves as a distraction. Every once in a while, his fingers graze my side in a way that makes me giggle and swat his fingers away. He quirks an eyebrow, and I flush slightly,

"I'm… ticklish."

I decide I don't really like that gleam in his eyes that appear when I tell him I'm ticklish. I just know that he's going to use that against me eventually. Though I draw comfort knowing that he won't tickle me if I ever ask him to stop or if I'm not okay with contact. Though he's still chuckling a bit to himself, sending deep vibrations through my shoulder and my chest that make me shiver slightly. I glare at him briefly, but I can see him trying to hide that cheeky smirk of his. He knows what he's doing.

Damn it. I guess he's more than just the Silent Type after all. Or maybe Hunny is rubbing off on him… But when I see the dark circles under his eyes, I know the real answer is that he's just sleep deprived. My heart sinks. I know that he's not getting that much sleep because of me. My eyes soften and I pause for a moment in my writing to adjust my seating so I can look at him a bit better.

He stares at me with slightly half-lidded eyes and with a caring expression. I pat his cheek lightly in an attempt to wake him up a bit more, a small smile on my face,

"Don't fall asleep on me, Tashi, you'd probably crush me."

For the most part, I say that just to mess with him- though truth be told, he probably would crush me considering how much larger he is. Not to mention my injuries. But the look on his face tells me that he full-heartily believes my words as he stares at me horrified. I like this sleepy Takashi- he's a lot more gullible and not to mention cuddly. Though I can now see how the twins have so much fun messing with people. I kiss his temple softly,

"I'm just kidding, Tashi. If you want to fall asleep, you can. If you're careful to not put all your weight on me, I am injured after alll."

He yawns slightly, but manages to nod. Very carefully, he adjusts himself to rest his head on my shoulder. He must really be tired if he's not complaining that I'm not sleeping either. Within minutes, I can feel the soft rising and lowering of his chest as he falls asleep. He looks so peaceful. Like nothing could ever bother him. I can't help but smile when I see the happy expression on his face as he nuzzles into my shoulder. Thankfully, he took my advice to heart and I only feel a faint weight on my shoulder instead of his full weight. It doesn't hurt that much and even if it did end up hurting, I don't think I'd have the heart to wake him.

I giggle a bit and turn back to my laptop, finishing up the last of my letter. It takes a while, but eventually it's finally done. In the end, I'm left with a pretty hefty e-mail that's a lot more than I really thought it was at first. Whoops. I guess I got carried away. Glancing through it and checking for errors, I finally deem it worthy.

And with a heavy heart, I press _send._


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Firestar91-** I'm glad to hear you love the story much! And as for Riko's dad, he will show up, rather soon actually since the story is coming to a close soon. And I have actually heard of that Danny Phantom fic (I follow it myself actually) considering I spend a lot of time reading Danny Phantom fanfiction (and writing it- like a good portion of my fics are Danny Phantom crossovers).

 **Elvea Theb-** If that's the case, Ursula would be Mothra (and not just because Mothra is a girl) and Kyoya would be Godzilla (because originally, Godzilla is actually a protector not just some monster that just attacks people which is show in some of the original Godzilla films as well as the more recent Godzilla movie from like 2014).

 **Wajagirllz-** Thanks! Everything will work out eventually, promise!

 **Medieval Midnight-** Glad you loved the chapter! I had to stop replying to reviews for a while because lately, I didn't have the time- I do still have work after all and I've been waking up a bit late recently.

 **FanFictionReader225-** You'll see her father soon, so you'll find the answer out to that.

 **Hateme101-** Oh her father is a whole other can of worms so to say I mean he has his reasons, but let's just say he's a bit messed up too. He is just as bad as Ursula in his own ways.

 **Bored411-** Her father will be interesting to write, that's for sure. Glad you loved the chapter! And Takashi is just too cute to write really.

 **Alice Kitten-** ALL THE SHIPS!

 **killjarkidranger-** R.I.P. Killjarkidranger Cause of death- cuteness overload. You will be missed. (lol)

 **Tolazytologin-** Yep! And I can't wait till you guys meet her dad really.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** It is canon (in the manga) that he really does get flirty/talkative when he's tired, I mean it's not really mentioned in the anime that I remember, but in the manga, he's not just the Silent Type. He's also the Wild Type (for that very reason actually).

 **A bit late with the update, sorry guys! I've been insanely busy (work plus my one day off equals lots of things to do). The good news is on my deviant, I have posted Akane 'Ursula' Shibata as well as Daiki Shibata (Riko's dad) and I will soon be posting Mallory Little because the fic she's going to be in, Kickass, will be posted _very, very soon!_ So go look up _Awkward Silence Riko Shibata_ on Deviant Art and you'll find Riko and from there, you can go to my profile ( _clockworksapprentice)_ to find all the others!  
**

 **~CWA**

 **(P.S. Just finished this chapter about ten minutes ago so it may have more mistakes than usual, my apologies)**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

* * *

I have to admit, while I don't like burdening Ranka and Haruhi with my presence, staying with them is pretty amusing. I can hear Ranka and Haruhi half-way arguing in the kitchen about what to make for diner and how to make it. Apparently Haruhi insists that the recipe for whatever they're trying to prepare includes half a cup of milk, but Ranka is very stubbornly saying that it's half a cup of water, not milk. Personally, I have no idea since I don't know what they are trying to make (not that I'm much of a cook anyway) and I'm a bit more preoccupied with my own thoughts rather than their argument.

Sending another e-mail to my dad still weighs heavily on my mind and I can't even help but have the smallest spark of hope that he'll at least read it. But getting my hopes up is dangerous. It's unlikely that I will ever see Dad again and even less likely that he'll read this e-mail compared to all the others I've sent. Or even reply to them. Though despite my mind's protests, my heart can't help but hope. I mean really, considering all that's happened, I doubt that hoping for the best is the worst thing I can do.

I sigh slightly and when I look up, Ranka is back in the living room with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face. I guess Haruhi won the argument. He just stands there for a moment, grumbling, before finally he looks at me with a small amount of surprise. I guess he forgot I'm here, even if I just entered the house about thirty minutes ago. I'm pretty quite when I come in and out. Years of practice with Ursula has trained me to do so. Ranka's surprise is gone almost instantly as he looks at me softly, shaking his head a bit as he plops down beside me on the couch.

For a moment, he just sits there as if he's silently debating something as he rests his face in his hands. I can Haruhi cooking away in the kitchen, oblivious to Ranka's apparent struggle. After a minute or two, he finally speaks up softly as he looks at me.

"Kyoya called me while you were gone," Ranka explains softly, "...Do you want to know what he told me? It's okay if you'd rather stay in the dark."

Very carefully and hesitantly, he strokes my hair in a fatherly manner, his eyes shining in concern. I lean in to the touch just a bit, enough that for a moment, I feel like Ranka is my father before I bring myself back to reality. His words process in my mind and I realize this is my chance to find out what Kyoya is planning. To find out what's going to happen to Ursula. What's going to happen to me. I have to admit there's a part of me that's a bit scared to say _I want to know_ because it may not be good news, but I just have to know.

"...Yes."

He sighs at my words as if he knew I was going to say it, but was still hoping I would say _no._ He takes his hand away from me as he looks at me closely, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to find the right words.

"I already told Haruhi this and I'm sure the other hosts know by now, but… Your mother is going to court, Riko. She is going to be taken down _legally_ and Kyoya has his best lawyers in your defense with plenty of hard evidence against her."

I inhale sharply at the news, my hands shaking slightly. I suspected this was Kyoya's plan in the first place, but having it confirmed is something else entirely. Even more so to hear that she is going to be found guilty (or at least there's a high chance of such). I can feel my heart pounding and there's tears threatening to fall from sheer relief. It's like a huge anvil has been lifted off my chest. The fact that soon Ursula is going to be brought to justice and I'm going to be _free_ is just… It's almost overwhelming.

"Of course," Ranka continues, "you'll have to show up for court eventually, but… the courts had to get a hold of your father and he will be here when it gets closer to time for the court hearing. He'll be fighting for your custody, I imagine, but I can't promise anything. If worse comes to worse, you can get legally emancipated or I can have you as a foster child."

God. Oh God. I'm going to see Dad no matter if he saw the e-mail or not, I'll end up seeing him at the court. Hopefully, maybe he'll contact me or something before the actual court. The fact that after him abandoning me, I'm going to see him again causes me to sniffle a bit. I know I've missed him terribly and I long to see my own dad again. But as joyful as that is, it's not nearly as joyful as the final relief that I'm going to be free. I can feel the tears silently rolling down my cheeks as I put a hand to my mouth, biting back any sobs of happiness.

I'm barely aware of Ranka pulling me into a close hug, his hand rubbing small circles on my back for comfort as I finally let go. I sob into his shoulder, my tears practically ruining his shirt. He just whispers comforting words, mostly saying that it will all work out and be okay. I believe him. I really think things are going to be okay- maybe a bit less hopeful when it comes to Dad, but in the long run, I just know that things are going to be okay. After a while, I finally leave his arms, sniffling and wiping at my eyes. Ranka smiles slightly at me,

"I know just the thing to get your mind off of this…. How do you feel about having a sleepover?"

I furrow my brows slightly, still sniffling as I wipe at my eyes,

"...I thought I was already having a sleepover?"

Ranka sighs dramatically, feigning hurt by putting the back of his hand to his forehead as he does so,

"A _real_ sleepover! Riko, dear, you know nothing! I'll go get my supplies!"

He jumps up and runs off before I can really give him an answer. I just stare at the door he disappeared through in confusion. For a brief moment, I'm almost scared at what he means by supplies. It doesn't help that every few seconds, he's yelling from his room about _finding it_ and _how do you feel about neon colors? No never mind, you're more a natural or neutral color person._ I really don't have a choice with all of this, do I?

I just sit on the couch, waiting for him to get whatever it he's getting. Eventually, Haruhi emerges from the kitchen with three mugs of hot chocolate, a blank look on her face as she looks toward the area of where her father is. After a second, she finally glances at me as she hands me a mug of some much needed hot chocolate,

"He mentioned a sleepover, didn't he? You do realize this means that we're going to be spending the rest of the night as his dolls?"

I remember how Haruhi has told me how her dad always manages to get her into more girly clothes to make her look cute. And judging from the fact that he's just tossing clothes out of his room toward us, that's exactly what he's planning on doing this time. An image of Ranka dressing us up in pretty Lolita dresses while doing our hair and make up comes to mind. It's almost eerily similar to Tamaki and his need to dress Haruhi up in girly clothes. As horrifying as that is, to a degree anyway, I can't help but laugh slightly. I'm well aware that my laughter causes Haruhi to send me a slightly tired _oh no don't agree with this_ look.

"Haruhi, after the week we've had," I explain between slightly painful laughs, "This is possibly the most normal thing to happen."

She blinks at my words, processing them, and before long she's giggling with me on the couch. Our laughter only increases when Ranka emerges from his room, several pieces of women's clothing in his hands and carrying several large bags of what appears to be beauty products- one of the bags he's carrying between his teeth. My laughter causes pain to flare in my chest, but I can't bring myself to care as Ranka's confused expression sends Haruhi and I into another laughing fit.

Ranka sets everything down on the coffee table, still sending us confused looks,

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Before I know it, I'm sitting on the couch in one of Haruhi's extra bath robes; it's actually pretty comfortable and I wear my underwear underneath it so I don't have to worry about flashing anyone at least, but the soft fabric feels nice against my still sore skin. To Ranka's dismay, I can't really wear the clothes he wants to dress me up in due my injures. Haruhi is not as fortunate as I am and I can see her huffing slightly in one of the dresses her dad. Though since my face is doing so much better, Ranka convinced me to at least let him do my makeup. He claims he needs the practice and that it would give me a chance to see what I like to wear for future reference.

Ranka looks kind of funny as he sits crossed on the couch across from me, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he very carefully paints my nails. My nails are the only thing left for him to do. He's already done with Haruhi and he already did my makeup, though I have a feeling that he didn't really take it as seriously as he swore he did because he keeps giggling at my face. But I won't know for sure because he refuses to let me look at it until my nails are done. Thankfully, he's already on the last nail before he finally cheers slightly. He pulls away for me to check up my nails and I look them over with amusement. I never really did like neon colors, but this shade of pink is pretty cute. I give Ranka a cheeky grin,

"I love it!"

He laughs, cheering a bit,

"Oh I knew you would! Here, check your face!"

With a slight giggle, he hands me one of the hand mirrors. I examine my face carefully, but I think even a blind person would be able to tell that I look like a clown. I knew Ranka was kidding/lying about taking this seriously. My eyes are a vivid pink and the eyeshadow goes to my eyebrows. My cheeks are way too rosy to be natural and my eyeliner is really thick and messy. I'm not even going to get started on my lips. I look at Ranka with a questioning look and he just giggles a bit to himself,

"I promise, I did try to take it seriously at first," he swears, but I just can't help but giggle along with him.

Then, on a whim, I turn toward Haruhi who has yet to see my makeup (which is by far a lot worse than hers- her makeup actually looks natural). Her eyebrows raise to her hairline with surprise as I give her a goofy grin, laughing a bit as I do so.

"Aren't I pretty Haruhi?"

She gives me a sly grin in return and for a brief moment, I wonder what she's up to though that doesn't stop my laughter. I'm still laughing even as she throws a nearby couch pillow at me.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Tolazytologin-** Ranka is amazing really.

 **Firestar91-** Thanks for reading some of my other fics! And yeah, it's sad to see this story coming to a close soon.

 **Caijda-** Don't worry, I've become attached to Riko too! And yes, her dad really is a slimeball.

 **Alice Kitten-** I'll have to try to draw her in the makeup, it'd be funny.

 **Killjarkidranger-** You live! xD

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** The court being done Ace Attorney style would be kind of funny to write, that's for sure. I haven't seen a lot of Ace Attorney, but I have seen some.

 **Bored411-** Wait no more! Cuddles and Bubbles shall return!

 **Hateme101-** Some part of me wants to see Riko's real dad and Ranka fight, that'd be interesting that's for sure.

 **PhoenixTheTimeLady-** Thank you! I had hoped a few chapters of more tame/happy things would help loosen the mood.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Kickass, the poll winner, will actually be posted pretty soon, but it won't be updated daily (at first anyway) until I can write more of its chapters.**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Chapter 56**

* * *

I'm eventually allowed to go back to school. Kyoya apparently deems me healthy enough (despite the fact that Takashi insists that I should stay out of school until _after_ the court hearing in order to give me more time to heal both mentally and physically and he's not the only that's voice protests- even the other hosts have said it may not be good for me to come back to school). Though I secretly think that he is allowing me back to school because of the decline in host sales. Not that I would ever confront him on that of course. After all, it doesn't really matter, because here I am. Back at school. I'm out of uniform because my injuries are still healing so I can't exactly get the uniform jacket on, even with help. So I'm stuck wearing half of the uniform- the black slacks and shoes- with just a normal loose slight v-neck shirt that doesn't irritate my bandages or other injuries. Despite looking better (the wonders of carefully showering), Takashi and Hunny are very firm about wanting to stay by my side all day. Everywhere I go, they are right with me, standing closely as if one little nudge from someone walking by will hurt me.

Though now, at the end of school, I've finally managed to get some free time from them before club starts. Said free time is spent trying to contain myself in the bathroom. My injuries are flaring up from all this activity. It hurts enough that I can feel the tears threatening to fall from the sheer pain. God. This hurts so much. With shaky hands, I dig through my bag before I'm able to pull out a small orange bottle. It's one of the many Kyoya has given me, but this particular one is some pretty heavy pain medication. The pain is making it hard for me to grip the bottle lid and I struggle to turn it. I sit there with tears trying to get this stupid bottle open, the pain making it hard to breathe.

"Let me get that."

The sudden voice causes me to jump, but I find myself face to face with the three girls I haven't really talked to lately. Masami, Umi and Chiko. All three are looking at me in concern, though Masami seems to also be mildly irritated as she huffs a bit. Chiko is the first to move forward, gesturing toward the pill bottle in my hands. She glances briefly toward the medication label before she opens the bottle for me. I shift a bit on my feet at their looks, but take the now opened bottle from her before I down two of the rather large pills.

"So mind telling us why you're popping pills in the bathroom," Masami prods, causing the other two girls to nudge while whispering harshly that she shouldn't be so blunt.

Masami brushes off their corrections and just looks at me as she waits for an answer. I gulp slightly and put the bottle back in my bag, careful to make sure that the bottle is at least closed. They have every right to question me, especially considering I did kind of 'disappear' on them for a while due to everything that's happened with Ursula. And as much as I do want to tell them what's going on, I know I can't tell them everything, at least I can't tell them right now. Not when it's still being settled. Maybe I'll tell them everything after this is all settled with, but then again maybe not. Who knows just how much I'll be comfortable telling them?

So I better keep it vague. I give them a shaky, slightly nervous smile,

"Just...some trouble at home. But it's all being taken care of, I promise."

The look they share doesn't go unnoticed by me, but I'm sure my tears don't go unnoticed either. The pain pills are helping slightly, but the pain combined with thinking about everything is making my head hurt. Like a knife is being stabbed into my skull and twisting. When I loose my balance slightly, stumbling just a bit, both Umi and Chiko are at my left side, grabbing my arm to steady me as Masami takes my right side. With their help, I'm able to stand up straight before the headache pain passes, leaving me a bit breathless. It's a full minute before I'm able to stand on my own, brushing off my shirt and pants to the best of my ability, as if somehow a clean uniform will make a difference to my tired and worn appearance.

"Wow, you really are in bad shape," Umi chimes, "But thankfully for you, we have just the thing to make you feel better too."

For a moment, I'm almost concerned that they are going to suggest a real sleepover like Ranka. But thankfully that's not the case as I find myself being led out of the bathroom by the three girls, each sporting a goofy excited grin on their face. Though it's Umi who's skipping as she leads me out, humming slightly to a tune only she knows.

"Can I ask where we're going," I finally speak up.

I groan when Masami tells me that we're going to the host club for a surprise. I don't really want to go there, but I know that Kyoya wants me to and it's the least I can do after all he's done for me. Plus they seem really excited about whatever they have planned for me. I wonder just what it is though. I mean it can be anything from a surprise cosplay that I may actually like to some new cake. I pray for the later. I could use some cake right about now.

When we finally do enter the host club, it seems like they're all waiting for me. None of the customers (aside from Masami, Umi and Chiko) are here yet, but the hosts stand there with goofy, excited grins on their faces. Tamaki is bouncing up and down like a happy puppy. Takashi is giving me a knowing smile that tells me that I didn't really lose him or Hunny- this was all part of the plan. But they way they're standing makes me suspicious as if they are hiding something behind their backs.

As if none of them can contain themselves anymore, Tamaki, Hunny, the twins, and the three girls all let out a cheer _ta-da_ signaling every host to move to reveal what they're hiding. I stumble back a bit when I see two very familiar tanks set up in the room with even more familiar faces in them. The snake that's slithering up toward the lid of the tank, begging to be let out, is doing so in a way only one snake I know can. Even the spider is staring at me as if she knows who I am. She better know considering I'm practically her mother.

I put a hand over my mouth in shock, my heart pounding as I try to contain my excitement. Bubbles. Cuddles. My babies. My babies are back. They're back with me. They're here. They're alive. I… I can't contain the tears of joy anymore. I'm vaguely aware that Takashi is holding me close as I sob joyfully before I break free from his grasp to move toward the tanks. I put my hands up to the glass on each tank as if I can just reach out and touch them through the surface. I glance back toward everyone with a goofy, thrilled grin on my face. Umi, Chiko, and Masami look as proud as they can be, puffing out their chests. The twins are crying joyfully into each others' arms, putting on a dramatic show. Tamaki is still bouncing up and down, grabbing Haruhi as he does so.

"How," I whisper, my voice croaking, "How… How did you get them?"

Umi, Chiko and Masami all get _Chesire_ grins on their faces as they slither over to me, eerily reminding me of Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Well it wasn't easy," Masami finally answers, "We searched all over Craigslist and any and all animal shelters. I think the only reason we found it so fast is because we got your other customers to help out. It still took forever, but eventually we found them being sold at a pet shop. I knew it was them because there's only one snake that can look as cuddly, but as evil as Cuddles does."

Masami scowls briefly and I giggle a bit. I know how much she doesn't like Cuddles. According to her, Cuddles is a trickster because she looks so cuddly but then goes around and squeezes you to death. She's so caught up in her mixed feelings for Cuddles that it's Chiko and Umi who step forward to finish the explanation.

"So we bought them back for you-"

She barely gets a chance to finish before I launch myself at the three girls, grinning and crying just a bit as I hug them tightly. I thank them profusely, hugging them as much as I can without hurting myself. Through the hug, Chiko continues to speak even if it's a bit strained from my sudden embrace,

"-Tamaki says that they'll keep them in here at the school."

"-Just until your personal issues are solved," Tamaki pitches in, sincerity in his eyes as he calms down.

It takes a moment before I finally let the girls go, thanking them still. I can't thank them enough for doing this. For bringing my babies back to me. I just continue to thank them until Takashi and Hunny step forward. Hunny is grinning as he giggles at me,

"Taka-chan and I will take them on the weekends so they aren't here alone and we'll pay for any food."

Oh God that's so sweet of them. My eyes shine in thankfulness, though I can't trust my voice to thank them orally after my thank you to the other girls. Takashi and Hunny both dip their heads in acknowledgment, but don't get a chance to say more as the twins finally get bored of sitting on the sidelines. The twins wrap their arms around my shoulders and I don't even bother to shrug them off. A part of me is curious what they're planning as well. I can see the mischief in their eyes as they grin at me.

"And that's only part one of the surprise-"

"-Part two is something we came up with ourselves. Even if it took a while to do-"

Takashi steps a bit closer to me and I wondered when he was going to do something about them. He just glares mildly at them, causing them to yelp and let me go, still speaking as Takashi wraps his hand protectively around my waist,

"-Though it only took so long because we made all of the clothes ourselves."

 _Clothes?_ It clicks in my just what it is they did, or at least what they are inferring what they did. I do remember them saying something about my lack of clothes before, back when they went through my bag, as well as all the offers they made to make me new clothes. But never in my wildest dreams did I ever think they would actually do it. I just gape at them, a bit speechless as they pull back a curtain I didn't even notice before to reveal the many, _many_ clothes they have made. There's all sorts of clothes and to the twins' credit, most seem to be in my type of style- stuff I would actually wear like longer skirts and dresses, thigh highs, and long sweaters/shirts/hoodies. Nothing that reveals too much skin or clings to my body.

Seeing my reaction, the twins grin proudly to themselves, saying how they must broke me. But I can't stop myself as I break free from Takashi and embrace the twins. I can see their surprised, taken-back looks as I hug them tightly, crying just a bit.

The fact that my friends are this amazing… It's something else, it really is.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Enecs-** You will get to meet the dad and as for how things will work out, you'll see pretty soon!

 **Bored411-** Yay :D

 **Killjarkidranger-** Sorry that I keep killing you with cuteness.

 **Fan (guest)-** Thanks!

 **Thank you for the review, favorites and follows. Unable to reply to all reviews directly (which I think all the others just said _aww_ or _so cute_ to which I say _thank you)._ Hope you 'enjoy' this chapter!**

 **~CWA**

 **(P.S. And be ready for Kick-Ass, to be posted soon!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 57**

* * *

It's about ten at night when I get the call that wakes me up from the first peaceful sleep I've had in a long time. I think it's so easy to fall asleep knowing that Cuddles and Bubbles are back home and that Ursula is going to court soon. It takes a lot of stress off my mind and it helps that my amazing friends are so supportive. Ranka was just thrilled to see all the clothes the twins made me and I have a feeling I'll be putting on a one-girl-fashion-show with all the clothes just for him. If I'm lucky, I can convince Haruhi to join me.

I yawn and rub at my eyes, grumbling just a bit, but eventually do answer my phone before it wakes up Haruhi and Ranka. The only reason I kept my phone on is on the chance that Kyoya would call with news about the court hearing. I'm not really interested too much in the court hearing itself, or any of the legal details. I just want to know when to show up so Ursula can be served to justice. Hopefully the judge will side with me, but I have faith in the lawyer Kyoya has chosen.

However, it's not Kyoya's number showing up on my phone. It's an unknown number, causing me to furrow my brows as I answer with a confused _hello this is Riko?_ For a moment, there's just silence on the other hand. If not for the heavy breathing, I wouldn't even have known anyone was there in the first place.

"… _.Riko? I… I didn't even know if you'd answer or not…"_

It's been a long time since I heard that voice. I never thought I'd hear it again, even if he's supposed to show up for the court session. I never imagined that I'd hear from him on my phone. The fact that he, of all people, is calling me makes me a bit relieved and hopeful, but also slightly hesitant. After all, he did just disappear on me after a traumatic event. Biting back a gasp, I manage to speak,

"D-Dad? Is...Is that you?"

" _Yes, it's me. I've always been meaning to call you sooner but it just slipped my mind and when I canceled my e-mail after I left your mother I ended up forgetting your e-mail addresses otherwise I would have contacted you sooner."_

His words cause me to bite at my lip hard enough to draw just a bit of blood. I'm slightly relieved that he didn't just downright ignore me, but it hurts to think that he thought whatever it is he's doing is more important than calling me to let me know he's at least okay. And I'm more than just a tiny bit disappointed that he never received my e-mails. I mean, I sent so many when he first left, surely he should have at least seen those before he canceled his e-mail? And this means that he didn't see the long e-mail I sent recently explaining everything meaning everything I said in it fell on deaf ears. Though I don't like how his voice wavers when he speaks. It sends a wave of unease through my gut, as if some part of me is convinced he's lying through his teeth.

"B-But why now?"

It's the one question that's bothering me, among many others. Why is he contacting me now? Because of the court hearing that's going to happen soon? Did Kyoya manage to contact him and demand that he contact me? Is it just some stroke of sheer luck?

" _Someone named Kyoya called me a while back ago about a court hearing, followed by a call from a lawyer actually. Apparently Akane is being trailed for something or another, most of the things both calls said just went over my head. I have a lot of other important things to attend to, but when they mentioned something about me getting custody of you, my curiosity got piqued. I managed to get your number from that Kyoya man, but I never imagined you'd actually pick up."_

I knew Kyoya had to have some part in this, but at least he didn't threaten for Dad to call me or else. Though it brings me little comfort, even if Dad's tone is more relief and joy. Apparently Dad doesn't really care about me or Ursula or whatever drama we're having, deeming himself more important. It makes my heart clench thinking Dad just… ignored… me until his own interest got piqued. My heart is pounding in my chest as I listen to his voice, my throat getting dry as it tightens.

" _I thought it'd be nice to catch up and meet somewhere. Say the park? Tomorrow at noon? Does that sound good to you?"_

It takes a while, but after a few seconds, I manage to gather my courage. Taking deep breaths and licking my lips, I'm finally able to speak up.

"S-Su-Sure. See you then."

He doesn't even say goodbye. He just hangs up. There's no _I love you_ or _have a goodnight._ He's just gone. Even if it's just over the phone, it hurts just as much as it did when he first left me with Ursula. Almost even more so since he sounded more paranoid, nervous and disconnected than he did happy to hear from me. His sentences were clipped and a bit harsh rather than the soft, slow speaking words that I remember in my childhood. It's like he's not even the same man he was back then….

It's pretty obvious Dad's changed enough for me to be wary of meeting with him, talking to him. Enough that I'm even worried and concerned about going to the park. My hands are shaking slightly as I just stare at the phone. Can I really even meet him in the first place? Alone? Will he try something? What if he yells or we get into an argument?

No. I know I can't just go alone. It'd be dangerous. It's obvious he's still not the same father I knew, but I do have to get some closure. But it's closure I have to get with someone I trust and love. Without a second thought, I'm already calling Takashi. Despite it being a bit late, he answers on the second ring. He barely even has time to say _what's wrong_ before I go into a long winded speech about what just happened on the phone with my father, not hesitating to spill my own feelings on the subject and what this could mean. The whole time I do so my hands clench and unclench as I pace the floor. Occasionally, I end up letting out shuddering breaths of slight anger as I explain he's not the same man I knew as a child and I can tell just from his tone alone. The man I knew to be Dad back then would never treat this as just something to satisfy his curiosity. He would never brush this off so easily. I plan on asking Takashi if he can come with me, but the second I'm done, Takashi doesn't give me the chance to ask him.

 _"You're not going alone,"_ his voice is a bit harsher than normal, leaving no room for argument, _"I'm coming with you."_

* * *

The park seems empty despite it being an afternoon on a Saturday. Though maybe it just seems empty because no one I see is who I'm looking for. So far he has yet to show up and I have searched nearly everywhere with Takashi. Maybe he won't even come at all. I really shouldn't be surprised if that's the case. I pace in front of a nearby bench, fidgety as time starts to pass us by. I glance briefly toward Takashi to see him looking at me in concern before he motions for me to sit on the bench with him. With a sigh of defeat, I plop down beside Takashi, hunching over as I put my head in my hands,

"He's never going to show up, is he?"

My voice is soft with the lost of any hope I had left of him showing up. Takashi just looks at me with sympathy as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, bringing me into a side hug. For a moment, we just sit there in silence mourning over the fact that I'm not going to see my dad. If he can't even make it here when he asks me to be here, then I wonder if he will even come to the court hearing. Before I can dwell on it for too much longer, I see a man standing a bit away from us, his eyes darting around nervously as he looks around the park. His hair has gotten a bit longer and there's a few stray pieces of gray hair, but mostly he still has the same dark locks. There's a bit of stubble lining his chin and jawline. He's the same height as before, though he seems to have lost a bit of weight.

It doesn't matter if his appearance changed though. I still know him. I jump up from the bench, nearly startling Takashi as I look at the man with wide eyes. Takashi stands up and is at my side, holding me back from launching myself at the man. I can't help it. Dad. He's my dad. He actually came. He actually came back to see me. I can feel my heart going a mile a minute as my eyes lock with father's for the briefest moment. I can see the mild surprise on his face as he looks me over before he looks toward Takashi as he makes his way to us.

I can smell the cologne on him- the same one he always wore when I was kid and the sweater I wear of his is still drenched in it from how often he wore it. It's nice to know that some things don't change. He stands in front of me, his focus on me as he doesn't even notice Takashi. His eyes are shining in a soft warmth that fills my heart with so much emotion that I think I'm going to end up crying before this 'meeting/reunion' is over. He has a soft, whimsical smile on his face as he looks at me and I can see the faint tears in the corners of his eyes.

"...Riko," he asks hesitantly, "Is… Is that you? Look at you, you haven't changed a bit, still small as ever and cute as a button…. You know, I'm sorry for leaving you."

Straight to business just like usual. Dad is always straightforward, no beating around the bush. He likes to face things head on. In the past, it led to a few fights between him and his editors. Considering Dad is a writer with his own publishing company, it's not that uncommon. I sigh a bit though when I realize that we're not going to have just a normal conversation of _catching up._ I hold Takashi's hand even tighter as I look at my father, my body trembling slightly as I wait for Dad to continue, but he never does as if he's waiting for me to say something. He… He really didn't think he can just say _sorry_ and it would be okay, did he?

"….I want answers," I finally speak up, my voice trembling, "I deserve answers… Why did you even leave?"

Dad winces slightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he shifts on his feet. His eyes are still darting around as if he expects someone to jump from the bushes. I know that if something like that does happen, if someone really attacks us, I'll be safe. But not because Dad's here. I'll be safe because Takashi is. I even doubt that Dad would protect me at this point.

"After…. After I found out what happened," he explains, "I couldn't just sit still and wait for the police to do something because I know that they wouldn't help us. So I went on my own. I left to find my brother. I want to make him _pay_ for what you did to you, to our family. I'm disgusted even thinking about how he took your virtue."

I stare at him, my heart racing. A part of me can't believe he left to find my rapist to bring his own justice. Another part of me refuses to believe that the only reason he left to find my uncle is because of my virtue. Not because he hurt me. Not because I was left crying, on my own, cleaning up the mess, but because something that is so… so… _fake_ as virginity was taken away from me…. I don't see any remorse in Dad's eyes. He doesn't regret leaving me. Leaving Ursula. Leaving me to her clutches. He doesn't care that she hurt me- or maybe he does in his own way.

But the thing is, I don't get sad this time. I can feel my anger rising slightly as my hand grasps Takashi's in a practical death grip. As if sensing what I'm thinking, I see Takashi give me a concerned and slightly saddened look that causes me to calm down slightly. For him.

"Why did you leave to find him," I try to question him a bit farther, "I don't care about him. Not anymore at least. It's important to move forward and-"

"-You are so naive," my father cuts me off a bit sharply, "You cannot just move forward when it comes to something like this! Do you realize how hard it is for many men to even accept someone who has been- Never mind. It's not that important."

He stops mid sentence as if he notices his small burst of anger and coughs a bit into his elbow, trying to gather his wit. Though all I can do is stare at him a bit coldly, tensing my shoulders as I feel my heart go to stone. So it really is all he cares about. The virtue. The pureness. Not me. Not the pain it caused me. Not the traumatic event that has left me alone and fearful until _just recently._ And I never got over it until I had help from my friends, from Takashi, from _people who actually care about me._ Not him.

I watch as Father, or rather just Daiki, smooths his hair out, gathering himself before he does a double take. His eyes go to Takashi with a bit of surprise, just noticing his presence.

"But just who did you bring with you?"

He turns to Takashi. Unlike with me, Daiki's look toward Takashi is one of suspicion and distrust. I can see his hands twitching slightly as if he's prepared for a fight. I reach my hand out and grab Takashi's hand tightly, never looking away from Daiki as if he may lash out if I do.

"Dad… this is Morinozuka Takashi."

Daiki's eyes the way our hands are entangled and clicks his tongue, muttering a _I see_ a few times under his breath. I swallow thickly, hoping he won't make a comment about it. After the realization that Daiki doesn't really care about my like his daughter, I really don't think I'd have the patience for anything he pulls. He continues to eye our hands as he speaks,

"Perhaps it's best if this… boy… leaves us for now so we continue our conversation."

For a moment, it seems like Takashi is about to leave as his hand loosens in mine. Like he expects me to just agree with my so-called-father. But he's in for a surprise if he thinks I'm just going to obey anything this man says after what he did. I stand up a bit straighter, my shoulders squaring with my hips as I stand tall and proud.

"No. Takashi is staying right here. I need support right now and I'm sure not getting any from you."

My words are cold and sharp. Though Daiki seems unaffected, he just nods slightly before muttering about having to go somewhere. Like a cockroach, he just scurries away. He doesn't even look back. Not even once. As soon as he's gone, my resolve falters as I feel my knees give out with a small sob. God. That was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. It's one thing to even see him again after all these years, but it's something entirely for him to be nothing like the man I remember. A part of me thinks maybe he's always been like that, but he never showed that side to me until the incident.

Thankfully, Takashi is here. He catches me from falling and holds me close to his chest as I cry. It takes me a few minutes of letting all my frustration out before I'm finally able to look up at him again, my hands pressed gently against his chest as he continues to hold me close. I sniffle a bit as I look at him with reddened eyes.

"Good thing that the people I chose as my family are so much better than my blood relations."

I manage to give him a slightly cheeky smile as I giggle a bit to myself, wiping at my eyes to the best of my ability with my wrists. But I when I look at Takashi again, he's still staring at me. A bit strangely at that. My face is practically buried into his chest and his arms are locked around my waist. But with me looking up at him and him looking down, our faces are just so close together… Have they always been this close together? This whole time? I feel my mouth get a bit dry as I lick at my lips, my eyes going straight to his own lips. My heart feels like it's going to burst as I feel myself blush heavily. I can see that he's blushing too as he breaths a bit heavily.

I swear my heart skips a beat when I feel his hands leave my waist to touch my face. His thumbs gently rub over my cheeks, going over a few of the almost healed scrapes as well as wipe a few tears away. Yet even though I'm 'free', I still don't move and I'm practically pushed up against him. I nearly yelp when his thumb gently goes over my slightly swollen bottom lip- a result of biting it so often.

Takashi finally speaks up after a while, his voice soft and a bit breathless.

"Can I kiss you?"

I look at him a bit startled. Though there's a blush on his face, there's a hooded darkness in his eyes that cause me to lose my breath. Kissing him… It doesn't sound too bad… Licking my lips, I give him the answer he's waiting for.

"Please do."


	59. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Killjarkidranger-** It's cool and ahhhh I just keep killing you omg!

 **Bored411-** Ah yes, her dad is a real jackass.

 **TieDieTruth-** Well her mother is Ursula so I suppose that does make her father Sna-cock-rat. And thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that I'm able to portray the emotion!

 **Medieval Midnight-** Friends can make family just as family can make good friends. Oh no, I killed another one with cuteness!

 **Hateme101-** Ohhh now that would be interesting.

 **Alice Kitten-** I'd like to state that originally, he wasn't supposed to be a dick. It just kind of happened and I rolled with it.

 **HopelessRomantic (guest)-** Awww you're just so sweet!

 **Enecs-** I like to soften the chapters up by adding fluff, glad to see it worked!

 **Caijda-** :D

 **NeitherSaneNorInsane-** Interesting theories, that's for sure. And yes, her father did go after the rapist (his brother) and this was actually stated when the father said, _"_ _I couldn't just sit still and wait for the police to do something because I know that they wouldn't help us. So I went on my own. I left to find my brother. I want to make him pay for what you did to you, to our family. I'm disgusted even thinking about how he took your virtue."_

 **GoldenLombaxGirl-** Sadly, with the case of many victims of rape, many people tend to believe that they know what the victims are going through when they really don't. Such people often invalidate or downsize the damage that such a trauma can do (though usually unintentionally). This was the case with the Father. He believed that he knew what Riko was going through, but was more focused on the idea/fact she lost her 'purity' rather than the act itself. But yes Takashi and Riko kiss!

 **FanFictionReader225-** Her father is a real dickhead.

 **Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and follows! Just so you all know, I did post _KickAss_ yesterday! So feel free to go check it out (though it's a different character with a different personality going through different things so don't expect someone as sweet and shy as Riko). It will be updated weekly! **

**~CWA**

 **(P.S. Thus _Awkward Silence_ is coming to a close. Last official chapter of the fic, but the _epilogue_ will be up tomorrow)**

* * *

 **Chapter 58**

* * *

Almost a week since my kiss with Takashi and I can still feel it on my lips. The tenderness. Sweetness. Soft. A bit sloppy on my part and just a bit wet. But it was with such a gentle touch that still makes me shiver as I blush. I hide my face with the pillow as I snuggle into the many blankets on the couch; I refused to take Haruhi's bed another night. That kiss makes everything worth it, in my opinion. I forget all about the troubles of the world when I think about it. Thinking about doing it again, hopefully soon. I out a small giddy sigh as I snuggle into the blankets even more.

I don't want to get up. It's already almost noon and I haven't moved from this spot. It's just so comfortable. So soothing. Warm. I feel like a little kid. Ranka left this morning so he's not here to try to get me motivated to get up. Haruhi just left about twenty or so minutes ago, giving me a look that said _are you really going to be there all day_ before she left. In my defense, it's reasonable to not want to move anywhere today. Especially since the court hearing is today.

I still don't know how the court session is going to go. I mean I have confidence that we're going to win the case for sure, but as for what I'm going to say, I don't know. I still don't know if I can even face Ursula or Daiki again. I know it's going to be hard. Very hard actually. To stand in front of so many people- a judge, a court, a jury, etc.- and tell them all what's happened all while staring down the one responsible for everything. I flip onto my side, curling into the blankets almost like a cat, barely even leaving my eyes and nose uncovered so I can breath. Maybe it won't be too bad to miss the hearing. Maybe they can do it without me.

I don't even have time to dwell too much on it as the door swings open and Tamaki strides in, his mouth open wide as if he's about to dramatically shout his entrance. He doesn't get the chance as the twins practically run him over very casually as they make their way straight toward me on the couch with a slightly disgruntled look on their face.

"You would think," Kaoru begins, "With all the clothes we gave her, she would at least where the new pajamas we made."

"-If she's even wearing pajamas," Hikaru muses a bit quietly, "it's kind of hard to tell with all those blankets."

With a curious expression on his face, Hikaru goes to remove the blanket. I know he doesn't mean anything behind it and he's just genuinely curious about my choice of clothes (or lack of). Though it doesn't stop my shy yelp as my face goes beat red. I may not be naked under the blanket, but I'm not exactly presentable either in just a pair of underwear and a tank top- considering usually it's just Haruhi and Ranka at the apartment, I don't think twice about my lack of clothes. Thankfully, Hikaru doesn't have a chance to pull it away as Takashi appears, grabbing Hikaru's wrist tightly with a harsh glare.

The twins yelp and as soon as Takashi lets him go, Hikaru is with his twin a good distance away from Takashi. For a moment, he continues to stare them down before finally looking toward me. He blushes slightly though I'm not sure if it's because of his protective streak or because of the twins' comment. I hope it's the former rather than the later. Considering we only just kissed, I don't plan on taking this relationship any farther any time soon. Takashi leans down just momentarily to pull the blankets closer around my body before pulling away, not even looking me in the eyes.

Oh God. I grip the edges of the blanket tighter, holding it close to me in an effort to cover everything a bit more. The good news is that Tamaki is chewing the twins out now and for once, it seems they are taking him seriously since Haruhi joined in. Hunny and Kyoya are here as well, both looking at me with mixed emotions. Though my attention goes to Haruhi,

"You… brought them all over here…?"

It strikes me a bit odd that she would bring the hosts over on a weekend- possibly the only time she gets a break from them. Willingly no less. But Haruhi doesn't give me a straight answer. She just stops chewing out the twins long enough to look at me with a small sigh.

"You have court today and you weren't really listening to me or dad. Figured all of us may rally together to drag you out of here if we have to. Now get dressed."

I pout at her slightly, fidgeting a bit on the couch in a way that makes it clear that I don't plan on moving. Takashi gives me an amused glance, smiling just a bit as I hide myself in the blankets. But Haruhi always has known my weakness. She just looks me dead in the eyes, a blank expression on her face and says just two words.

" _Ice cream."_

Those two words are enough for my eyes to go wide as I practically jump from the couch, careful to hold the blanket in place as I do so. _Ice cream._ We're going to get ice cream. I can get dressed and ready for that. Gladly. If it means ice cream, I'll go anywhere. With a giddy grin on my face, I'm practically skipping on my way to the bathroom with some clothes I grab from a nearby bag.

Janet better watch out because I am out for ice cream.

* * *

The ice cream was a lie. A trap. A ruse. I feel betrayed. They're all a bunch of traitors. I've been through a lot and they're going to lie to me about _the best food in the universe?_ A disgrace. I grumble under my breath as we all walk down the sidewalk _away_ from the ice cream parlor. We didn't even pass it. No. We are going so far away from the ice cream parlor and instead heading straight toward what I recolonize as the court building. Apparently my hearing is in about an hour or so and I needed to come here early. Not that I really knew that since Kyoya only said that he would get me when it was time for the court session. Apparently he, along with Haruhi and everyone else, knew I wouldn't get up so easily and willingly.

It was clever getting me to come to the court house by saying that we're going for ice cream. Technically speaking, they didn't lie. We _are_ going to go for ice cream. _After_ the court hearing. Bastards. I huff and cross my arms over my chest, a small pout on my lips as I look up pleadingly toward Takashi as if he can get me out of this mess. He just shakes his head, offering his hand for me to hold for comfort. Begrudgingly, I accept the offer, sticking close to both him and Hunny as we all head toward the court house.

I take a deep breath, trying to ease my nerves as I realize that we're getting closer to the court house. With every step we take, the building starts to get bigger and bigger. More intimidating. More crowded. More… everything. I hope I can take this. I hope that I can actually have the courage to speak in front of the jury and the judge. I know that I will stutter and talk slow, but I'll take that over not being able to say anything at all. Due to walking and talking at the same time, we're already there at the foot of the stairs that will lead us into the building.

I'm almost annoyed at the fact that this isn't a private affair. Ursula and Daiki, both being high profile business partners owning their own companies, have caused quite the stir in the media as soon it got out that they were going to court on domestic abuse charges. I tense up as I see all the reports lined up by the stairs. Like vultures, they seem to notice me first, eying me like I'm something in a display case. They're already snapping pictures and holding out their microphones as they shout out to me, recognizing me to be Riko Shibata, the daughter caught up in the middle of this mess.

I stop for a moment, just staring at the building as the others, aside from Takashi, are already half way up the stairs before Hunny notices that I'm not following.

"Are you going to be okay, Ri-chan," Hunny questions as he looks toward me with a curious tilt of his head.

I give him a shaky smile that only wavers when everyone turns their attention to me. My hands are shaking a bit and I can feel Takashi grip mine a bit tighter trying to give me his strength. My nerves aren't exactly hidden well and I know each of them can see it clearly. They all share a concerned look that causes Kyoya to step forward, pushing his glasses up as he does so.

"You do realize we're not leaving you? We will be there for the whole court session, of course."

"And," the twins pitch in, "Shadow King's got the best lawyer on your side so even if you do mess it up, we're sure that the lawyer will be able to make it work toward your advantage."

Oh gee. That's encouraging. I can feel myself pale slightly and Haruhi smacks the twins upside the head for their comment, causing Tamaki to laugh at them. Though that only gets him whacked by Haruhi as well. Poor guy. I glance toward Takashi briefly and see him giving me a look of encouragement. Smiling softly, he leans down just briefly enough to give me a small peck to the cheek before pulling away just enough to whisper in my ear,

"You'll be okay. I will not let them get to you, I promise."

I breathe a bit easier at his words, giving him a smile as he pulls away completely, still holding tightly onto my hand. I look toward the others and give them a curt nod as if to say _go ahead._ And together, we all head up the stairs toward the large court house. With Takashi beside me, I feel strong enough to keep my eyes straight ahead and my back straight. I don't spare a glance toward any of the cameras or reporters who shove microphones in my face, asking question after question. _Are you really Shibata Riko? What has your mother done to you? Are you making this all up for attention? Have you put off following in your father's footsteps to pursue this nonsense? Are you still going to inherit the Shibata fortune?_

Each question makes it harder to keep my steel face, but I manage to make it. It helps that Hunny and the others have made it their mission to make the reporters give me space. Tamaki amps up the charm on a few of the women. Kyoya's glare makes many of them stop as well as his veiled threat that the Ootori son is supporting Shibata Riko and that they should do the same if they hope to have inside scoops on his family. Haruhi calmly talks to a few calmly and gets them to stop. Of course, a majority of them stop when they see Hunny and Takashi glaring at them. I swear their glares can freeze Hell over.

Either way, what they do works and that's what's important. We're able to make it to the doors of the court building safely without any more rude comments from the reporters and journalists. They are the first to enter, making Takashi and I the last as I just stare at the doorway for a second before taking a deep breath.

With my friends and boyfriend, I enter the doors, ready to face whatever fate has decided of me.


	60. Epilogue

**Unluckily, I don't have the time to reply to reviews today and today is the last chapter/update of Awkward Silence. I'm so happy so many people enjoyed it and felt inspired by it as well. I'm going to miss writing this fic, to be honest, but I have plenty of other fics to work on! KickAss is posted (an Ouran fic, the poll winner) and updated weekly, so be sure to check it out!**

 **Hope you all enjoy the epilogue!**

 **~CWA**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **A Month Later**_

I can't help but smile as I leave my apartment, a cooking book in my hands. I think this will make a great present for Ranka. After staying at his apartment with Haruhi during the whole fiasco with Ursula and Daiki, I've learned that Ranka doesn't know how to cook as well as he thinks he does and Haruhi is only _slightly_ better at cooking than I am. That's still not very good. Though what is good is what's been going on in my life since the whole drama with Ursula. Now legally independent and working a part time job, I'm rather thrilled that I can support myself. It brings me security knowing I don't have to rely on anyone and while work money goes into bills and rent, the money I get from my books goes into fun things like dates with Takashi and surprise trips with the hosts. Not that I really go to Ouran anymore. It's not like I can afford to go to such a school myself and the child support I get from Ursula/Daiki's remaining funds goes into a savings account. Said savings account will go to having a stable future or if I ever decide to go to college. Which is unlikely. College has never really interested me and why would I just go there to get basic college when I can use that money to buy a house and insurance? Or maybe I'll just keep saving the money and use it as needed like if I ever go to the hospital or something.

Smiling a bit to myself, it doesn't take long for me to get to Haruhi's apartment. I mean I am literally just across the walkway from her. To be honest, we practically live at each other's apartment from how many times we take turns sleeping at each other's apartments. It's fun. Not to mention it cures the loneliness we both get sometimes (with me being alone and Haruhi's dad always at work at night). Thanks to my luck, I end up arriving just as Haruhi is leaving all decked out in the Ouran uniform with her book bag over her shoulder. She looks at me mildly surprised before just giving me a small smile,

"Oh, hey. You need to stop surprising me like that. You know I keep forgetting you don't go to Ouran anymore so I never expect to see you here…. But how is online school working for you anyway?"

She tilts her head curiously and I give her an easy grin. Online school is proving to be better than Ouran Academy. I don't have to interact too much. I don't have to worry about confrontations or what I look like. I have plenty of friends (the hosts as well as Masami, Chiko and Umi) and a boyfriend so there's really no need to go to a new public high school where I would either make more friends or enemies. Not to mention that I'm still getting over the anixety and minor depression so I don't think it'd be a good environment for me.

"It's going well," I explain to Haruhi, "My teachers are all pretty cool. It's set up that I can call the teachers myself if I have any questions or concerns and there's something like _Skype_ but with a power point and a chat instead where the teacher goes over topics."

Haruhi nods her head,

"Sounds pretty cool, Riko. I hope it all works out for you. But if you don't mind I do have to hurry before I'm late. See you tonight at diner!"

She gives me a chipper wave of farewell before dashing off, leaving me at her still opened doorway of her apartment. I almost forgot that I have diner with them tonight. We're trying to have diner, all three of us, as often as we can. It gives us a chance to, I guess, form our own little personal family. Makes it feel like I really am Ranka's daughter with Haruhi as my sweet little sister. It's pretty obvious that both of them see it that way too. Makes me feel pretty loved and appreciated. Ranka, however, does sometimes over do it with pampering us girls, such pampering that both Haruhi and I know he can't afford. Said redhead is smiling as he practically drags me into the apartment,

"Riko! Dear! Come in, come in! You must be so tired from all the work you do, please keep me company! It's so lonely without anyone here during the day!"

He pouts at me, causing me to flush as I try to wiggle out of his grasp,

"Work isn't that bad," I insist, "It's actually pretty fun. And all I do is clean tables, really. It's not like I have to work myself to death taking orders like Janet. I only came by to drop the recipe book off because I do have to get to work again."

Working at the ice cream parlor really is a lot of fun. I mean, I get to hang out with Janet and she's become like a mother/sister to me. I know her motherly personality comes out a lot when I do something wrong or if I end up tripping/hurting myself by accident. She practically orders me to take a day off every time I so much as get a sore ankle from the roller skates. Not to mention how much medical advice she gives me as she insists that since her grandfather worked as a nurse, she knows at least the basics. I don't doubt her for a second since she seems so sure of herself.

But all I really do is clean tables and dishes. I don't have to cook or take orders. I occasionally work the register when Janet is busy, but it's not too bad. I only work the weekdays anyway and due to having a flexible schedule with online school, I'm able to take my time.

"You're no fun."

He continues to make faces at me, but visibly cheers up when I hand him the cook book I promised. His eyes are practically stars as he fawns over the book, flipping through it rapidly to get a glimpse of its contents. I hope he'll make one of the meals for tonight. I think that would be fun. Even more so if Haruhi and I help him make it. He gives me a quick _thanks and be careful at work_ before he abruptly shuts the door, absorbed into the cooking book.

Shaking my head with a laugh, I have no other choice then to head to work.

* * *

Closing can not come soon enough, I swear. It's been a relatively slow day, which is great for Janet and I, but it just makes time pass so much slower. I have, of course, passed any free time today (which was a lot) texting various people. My boyfriend, Takashi, being the main person I was texting. Apparently he wants to take me on another date this weekend, which I agreed to. I also messaged the girls. Apparently Chiko has a new boyfriend, some guy named Nekozawa Umehito or something like that. Though the most shocking part is Umi and Masami have started dating. I'm happy for them. They make a cute couple. And it''s nice to see they both moved on from me/Takashi.

It seems like it's forever until the shop sign is finally switched to _closed._ I just finish up mopping before I'm done cleaning the shop for the night. The sun is long past set with it being about eleven at night and through the shop windows I can see the stars shining brightly.

I glance toward Janet. She's sitting down at a table, taking advantage of every second of free time she can get I imagine. I mean she is studying after all. From the looks of things, she is taking it pretty seriously. She has notebooks spread out all across the table as well as a few textbooks. There's pencil shavings everywhere and highlighters as well. It's kind of funny to see her as she chews on her pencil in though, her foot tapping lightly.

She doesn't even look up at me as I skate on over to her, making sure to grab the empty mug beside her. Something tells me she's going to need a refill on her caffeine.

"I got _Princess and The Frog_ for you to watch so I hope your English has been approving."

It has been. I mean Janet has a habit of speaking in English a lot and considering that before, my English was limited at best. But thanks to taking a course on it in my online school, or at least starting a class anyway, it's been improving. Enough that I can at least follow along when people talk in English. I still can't read it at all and speaking takes me a while. But I'm improving so that's the good part.

"Thanks," I nod and head toward the counter.

Filling up her mug with a refill of the caffeine, I quickly take _Princess and The Frog_ and stuff it into my nearby book bag that's hidden by the counter. That's the only safe place for it. In the back, it would get mulled by cooking stains. I'm glad that Janet has finally brought it over for me to watch. Especially since she insists that it's the greatest movie to ever exist. It's also where she gets all her _old blind lady who lives in a bayou_ references so that alone interests me enough to watch it. As soon as that's done, I quickly take the newly filled mug of coffee to her,

"So how is it going for you," I question as I eye the psychology book in her hands.

Janet lets out a groan, throwing her head back,

"Lord help my soul. I just finished finished basic college and here I am doing it again. Just because I want to be a counselor."

I can't help but let out a laugh as I take a seat across from her. She looks at me a little bit amused and slightly irritated, making a face at me as she sticks out her tongue playfully. Poor Janet. I know that all this studying isn't easy on her, especially since it's clear to me how she's pretty ADHD a lot. She can stay concentrated on things for too long and I know it drives her insane that she just can't sit still and concentrate like she wants to.

"Speaking on," I chime, "If you're going to be a counselor, then about what the ice cream parlor?"

It's kind of been bothering me. I mean I would be happy for her, but I know she practically owns this place since her dad passed it onto her. The thought of her leaving here kind of breaks my heart, especially the idea of this place closing. It's a safe haven for myself and other people. A memory. A milestone. And so many other things. Though I have to admit I don't really like the grin on Janet's face,

"Funny story about that. See, Dad retired and left the shop to me, you know? You're already the manager- don't be humble and say you just clean tables because we both know you do a lot more than that. So I was thinking…. Maybe when the time comes, you'll take this place off my hands? You'll probably have to rename it, which is fine with me since I always thought this place needed an update, and I'll help you out a lot if you want."

I stare at her, a bit stunned and taken back. Technically speaking, she's right. She is the owner and the name tag on my apron does say _manager._ But I just… I never thought being manager would lead to something like this. The words just kind of replay in my mind over and over again like a looped recording. I'm vaguely aware of Janet packing her things up and laughing a bit at me as she does so,

"You don't have to have an answer now. Just any time before I retire myself would be good. Before I leave, be sure to get the book on the counter. I think one of the customers left it."

I just gently nod my head, still a bit dazed as I watch her exit the ice cream parlor/diner. I have a key so I can lock up myself when I go. Which I should probably get going now. Haruhi knows that I'm not able to make it to diner tonight- I texted her a few hours ago saying it was getting too late for diner and to eat without me. So I'm in no rush. But… God. Janet wants to give me the place. She actually trusts me to own this. I could possibly own this place.

With a wistful smile on my face and a heart full of hope, I finally get up from my seat and head toward the counter to get whatever book the customer left. I probably will put it with the lost and found in the corner of the shop with other things other customers have left- jackets mostly, but also notebooks and a few cell phones that have yet to be claimed.

My smile only grows when I see the book that's left behind is _Heart's Lost by Riko Shibata_ with a shiny _number one best seller_ sticker in the corner.


End file.
